L'amour au-delà de la haine
by Yumebykira
Summary: Deux après la civil war, et sa rupture avec Tony Stark, Steve est contraint de vivre caché en tant que Nomad. Cependant, un événement inattendu va le pousser à sortir de sa cachette pour se confronter à ses erreurs... Stony
1. La disparition

Bonjour/bonsoir,

Cette fiction est la suite directe de **_l'amour n'est pas un long tranquille. _**Pour mieux comprendre les enjeux et les relations entre les personnages, je vous invite à la lire avant d'entamer celle-ci.

Sur ce, bonne lecture,

* * *

_**L'amour au-delà de la haine**_

_**Chapitre I : La disparition**_

_**POV : Steve Rogers**_

_Il est à ta gauche_, m'indiqua mon collègue

_Merci_, répondis-je en me saisissant de la clé à molette.

Je reportai mon attention au moteur qui se trouvait devant moi, et qui nécessitait pas mal de réparation. Sans doute accidenté, je savais que remettre cette voiture en état de marche risquerait de me prendre la journée. Et alors que j'étais plongé dans mon travail, mon collègue, qui répondait au nom de Rick Sanchez1, me prévient qu'il était temps de prendre notre pause déjeunée. Je délaissai donc le véhicule que l'on m'avait confié pour me rendre dans la salle de pause. Après m'être lavé consciencieusement les mains, je m'installai sur une petite chaise avant de commencer à avaler mon sandwich. Afin que le repas ne soit pas trop monotone, je décidais d'allumer la télévision afin de me divertir un peu, mais également afin de chiner quelques informations sur l'actualité mondiale. Et à ce niveau-là, je ne fus pas déçu. A peine la télévision allumée, un programme pirate coupa l'information qui était en train d'être diffusé afin de laisser apparaitre un caractère chinois sur un fond rouge. Une voix grave pris alors la parole :

_Je suis le Mandarin, et je vous apporte un message de la plus haute importance,_ S'introduisit-il l'air sûr de lui. _Et, je sais que ce nom ne vous est pas inconnu. Toutefois, le Mandarin de vos souvenirs n'était qu'un acteur, qu'une figurine, utilisé par l'industrie américaine dans le but de dissimuler leurs crimes affreux. Des crimes qui continuent de se perpétuer et de se rependre bien au-delà de vôtre immonde continent. Pourtant, vous continuez à vivre dans l'opulence et dans l'omission de vos terribles actions. Mais je suis là pour vous ouvrir les yeux._

L'écran devient alors subitement noir avant de nous laisser entrevoir un homme vêtu d'un luxueux costume. Comme l'avait laissé sous-entendre le caractère chinois, celui-ci avait des traits asiatiques, malgré sa parfaite maîtrise de la langue de Shakespeare. Devant lui était agenouillé un homme dont le visage était encore dissimulé par une cagoule. Aux vues de ces images, je ne pus m'empêcher de me tendre et de tenter de glaner la moindre information pour me permettre de retrouver ce pauvre homme dont la vie doit être grandement compromise. Mais c'est alors qu'il retira la cagoule ce qui laissa apparaitre le visage de Stark ! Je restai interdit tant il m'était impossible de concevoir ce que j'étais en train de regarder. C'est alors que ce fameux Mandarin repris la parole :

_Vous vous sentez intouchable, parce que des hommes aux egos surdimensionnés vous ont promis la sécurité. Une sécurité qui semble, aujourd'hui, bien relative quand on voit qu'ils ne sont pas capables de se protéger tout seul._ Dit-il froidement tandis que son discours prenait une tournure qui ne me disait rien qui vaille. _Une sécurité que je serais à même de vous apporter, et vous prodiguer si vous le vouliez. Cependant, je sais que vous avez foi en vos héros, en vos Avengers, alors je vais vous prouver que vous n'avez plus aucune raison de leur faire confiance. Et plus particulière de faire confiance à leur leader… à Tony Stark…_

Il saisit le sabre qui se tenait sur la table à côté de lui avant de glisser sous le cou du milliardaire ce qui provoqua un léger mouvement de recul de la part de Tony. Comme ses yeux étaient bandés, il ne pouvait voir ce qui était en train de lui arriver. D'un rapide coup d'œil, je constatais que son visage était tuméfié et que sa lèvre semblait fendue. Sa peau était sale, et probablement couverte d'hématomes, ce qui laissait transparaitre l'idée qu'il avait été torturé avant de nous être présenté. Quant à moi, je sentais mon cœur se glacer à l'idée qu'il pourrait se faire exécuter là… Devant mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Alors que le Mandarin reprenait la parole, Rick me dit d'un air choqué :

_Ben ça alors, c'est vraiment un truc de dingue ce qui…_

_Tais-toi,_ lui dis-je d'un ton autoritaire ne voulant pas louper la déclaration du Mandarin au cas où il dévoilerait un élément crucial.

Mon collègue s'exécuta visiblement contrarié par mes propos mais très honnêtement cela m'est égale. J'avais besoin d'écouter ce qu'il disait car c'est tout de même la vie de Tony qui est menacé.

…_encore moins les fugitifs aux ordres du Nomad, ne seront capable de le sauver… Je vais détruire vos héros, et vos illusions de protection dans le but de vous prouver votre vulnérabilité. Et une fois que vous en aurez conscience, vous n'aurez plus qu'à me prêter allégeance, sans quoi… Vous le regretterez…_

A peine la vidéo était terminée que mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Sur l'écran était inscrit Nancy Rushman qui n'était autre que l'identité sous laquelle vivait Natasha à l'heure actuelle. En effet, suite aux accords de Sokovie, l'équipe des Avengers s'est divisé en deux et certains d'entre nous sont devenus des hors la loi. Si Tony a décidé de suivre le gouvernement, ce ne fut pas le cas de Natasha, Sam, Bucky, Wanda, Clint et moi. Toutefois Clint, et un certain Scott qui nous avait aidé à l'aéroport, avaient passé un accord avec le gouvernement pour retrouver leurs familles respectives. Ils vivaient toujours aux États-Unis mais était littéralement congédié chez eux. Quant aux autres, nous vivions cachés et pour ce faire nous avions donc changé nos identités et nous nous étions grimés pour éviter d'être reconnu trop facilement. Ainsi, c'est à Nancy que je répondus :

_Nancy, dis-moi que tu l'as vue aussi…_

_Malheureusement oui, ça a été diffusé sur toutes les chaines en simultané et, ce, partout dans le monde._

_Appelle Brett qu'on se retrouve à la maison._

_Entendu,_ confirma-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Brett n'était autre que Sam Wilson et la maison notre QG. Quant à moi, je tentai de joindre Wanda qui répondait au nom d'Anna Frank à l'heure actuelle. Toutefois, elle est injoignable pour le moment. Alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter la pièce sans un mot de plus, Sanchez m'interpella :

_Roger ! Tu vas où ? _

_J'ai une urgence, désolé Rick. _

_Mais le chef s'ra pas content si tu pars comme ça !_

_Je n'ai pas le choix, _dis-je sur un ton ferme.

Je retournai rapidement jusqu'à notre quartier général et sur le chemin je pus échanger quelques mots avec le faucon qui avait eu Natasha au téléphone. Visiblement, il n'avait pas vue le reportage, puisqu'il était occupé à travailler.

Une fois arrivé à destination, je me déshabillai pour revêtir mon costume de Nomad. Alors que j'étais encore torse nu, Natasha entra dans la pièce avec une démarche sensuelle. Ses cheveux blonds décolorés étaient noués en tresse ce qui lui dégageait le visage. Un visage qui affichait une mine inquiète, c'est pourquoi, elle s'approcha de moi en douceur avant de poser la main sur mon épaule et de me demander avec sollicitude :

_Ça va aller ? _

_Honnêtement… Pas vraiment, _avouais-je_, je ne pensais pas avoir des nouvelles de Tony de cette manière…_

_Personne ne s'attendait à ça…_ Confirma-t-elle.

_Tu as des informations sur ce Mandarin ?_

_Des bruits de couloirs, plus des murmures qu'autres choses… _

_Tu ne saurais pas où on peut le trouver ?_

_La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'il se trouve en Chine…_

_Plutôt vague_, fit Sam en rentrant à son tour.

_C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire,_ confirmais-je. _Mais c'est mieux que rien, on a déjà un pays._

_Pas le plus petit, _souligna la veuve noire.

_Pas le plus grand_, plaisanta le faucon.

_Le plus peuplé_, rajouta la belle blonde

_Faut qu'on le retrouve. _Coupais-je leur petit jeu_. Quelqu'un à des nouvelles de Wanda ? Elle est avec Vision ?_

_Il me semble, _confirma Natasha.

Suite à cette question, je sentis mon téléphone sonner et je vis le nom de Sharon apparaitre dessus. Je décrochai espérant qu'elle puisse avoir accès à des informations qui me sont indisponibles :

_Roger, ça va ?_ Me demanda-t-elle avec mon nom de code par précaution.

_Je vais bien… Merci ma chérie_, lui répondis-je avec un peu de chaleur.

_Pour Chang, je vais t'envoyer toutes les informations dont tu as besoin pour te rendre chez lui,_ dit-elle tel un message codé. _Si jamais tu ne le trouves pas, n'hésite pas à me redemander, d'accord mon amour ?_

_Je te tiendrais au courant,_ lui confirmais-je.

_Je t'aime,_ rajouta-t-elle.

_Moi aussi_, me contentais-je de répondre.

Lorsque je raccrochais, je reçu une notification sur mon portable qui m'avertis que j'avais reçu un courrier. Je lançai un regard légèrement dépité à Natasha pour qu'elle me vienne en aide avec cette technologie. Tandis qu'elle était en train de le récupérer, elle me fit remarquer :

_Ça a l'air d'aller mieux avec Sharon, non ?_

_On peut dire ça_

_Pas facile la distance, _souligna Sam.

Effectivement, la distance ce n'est pas facile quand on est en couple avec quelqu'un. En effet, cela fait presque deux ans maintenant que je suis avec Sharon et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ce n'est pas évident. D'autant plus que je suis un fugitif et que je ne peux pas lui offrir la vie qu'elle attend mais aussi celle qu'elle mérite. Et cela peut parfois conduire à des tensions, surtout lorsqu'on passe plusieurs mois sans avoir la possibilité de se voir à cause de nos déplacements erratiques. Malgré tout, lorsque nous arrivions à nous voir, c'est assez agréable, et nous passons toujours de bons moments.

Lorsque le dossier se déverrouilla nous prenions soin de le lire avec attention afin de trouver toutes les informations possibles. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Cet homme le mandarin serait le descendant autoproclamé de Gengis Khan du nom de Gene Khan. Seulement, officiellement cet homme serait décédé et ne possède donc logiquement ni adresse ni patrimoine vers lesquels nous pourrions nous retourner. Si je n'appris rien de plus, Natasha releva une information :

_Plusieurs de ses hommes de main se sont fait tuer au Japon_, m'expliqua-t-elle.

_Tu penses qu'on devrait aller fouiller là-bas ?_ Suggérais-je.

_Je dirais même que j'ai une idée de la personne qui les as éliminés_, dit-elle.

_Et tu penses à qui ?_ Lui demanda Sam.

_Aux vues des méthodes, je dirais qu'il s'agit du Punisher,_ lorsqu'elle aperçut ma grimace elle ajouta : _je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, toutefois, il pourrait nous aider à retrouver Tony._

_Si tel est le cas, on doit trouver un moyen de le contacter,_ confirmais-je. _Après, encore faudrait-il qu'il accepte de nous parler._

_Je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller, j'ai encore quelques amis au SHIELD qui m'en doivent une et puis Frank Castle est du bon côté, même s'il n'applique pas les bonnes méthodes, _me rappela la veuve noire.

_Bien, essaye de le joindre, pendant ce temps, je vais mener mon enquête de mon côté voir ce que je peux apprendre sur lui. Essayez également d'avoir des nouvelles de Wanda._

Nous nous séparions pour essayer de trouver des informations durant le reste de la journée. Alors que la nuit tombait, je n'avais pas trouvé grand-chose, si ce n'est que cet homme serait capable d'utiliser la magie et de contrôler les éléments. Toutefois, d'autres m'avaient dit, qu'en réalité, il pouvait faire disparaitre la matière ou encore manipuler les esprits. En sommes, on lui accordait diverses capacités ce qui ne me permettait pas de savoir ce qui était vrai ou faux là-dedans.

Lorsque je rentrais au QG, j'étais seul. Il n'y avait pas de trace de Wanda, de Natasha ou de Sam. Je m'installai dans un fauteuil, car je me sentais épuisé moralement. Comment cet homme avait-il pu s'en prendre à Tony ? Lui qui était toujours si prudent… à la limite de la paranoïa… Si seulement je n'étais pas un hors la loi, nous pourrions utiliser toutes les ressources des Avengers et du SHIELD pour essayer de le retrouver plutôt que d'être limité par nos identités secrètes. Parce que si on ne le retrouve pas… Si jamais… Si le Mandarin le tuait… Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner… J'aurais dû le protéger… Je lui avais promis à l'époque que je le protégerais et au lieu de ça…J'ai fait tout l'inverse, non seulement je lui ai fait du mal mais, en plus, je suis totalement incapable de le protéger d'une telle menace.

Alors que j'étais prostré et que j'avais la tête entre mes mains, je sentis une main se glisser sur mon épaule. Lorsque je redressais la tête, je vis Natasha qui se contenta de me faire un petit signe de la tête. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et je la remercie de sa sollicitude.

_Si…Si jamais…_commençais-je.

_On va le retrouver,_ me répondit-elle calmement avant de serrer ma main dans la sienne. _Tony est plus costaud que ce que tu penses, tu sais ? Il a bien survécu tout seul dans une grotte afghane._

_Je sais qu'il est plein de ressources mais…_

_Mais ?_ M'encouragea-t-elle.

_Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça…Mais mon instinct me dit que ce n'est pas bon du tout…_

_On le retrouvera, j'ai trouvé la trace du Punisher, on va pouvoir se payer un petit voyage au pays du soleil levant._

_Après un petit détour au Wakanda,_ nous interrompit Sam. _T'Challa souhaite nous donner quelques armes et il aurait quelques informations intéressantes sur ce Mandarin._

_Dans ce cas, c'est parti. Vous avez réussi à joindre Wanda ?_

_Toujours aucune nouvelle_, me répondit Natasha dont le ton laissait transparaitre une légère inquiétude.

_J'espère qu'elle n'a rien…_

_Elle était avec Vision, c'est courant qu'on n'ait pas de nouvelles durant quelques jours._

_S'ils ont passés l'après-midi à faire des galipettes, ils n'ont peut-être pas encore vue les informations,_ nous rassura Sam.

_Espérons-le._

Après avoir récupéré nos affaires, nous montions dans le Quint Jet avant de partir vers le Wakanda.

Au petit matin, nous approchions du Wakanda et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'on reçut un appel de Wanda :

_Steve ?_ Dit-elle paniquée. _On a vu la nouvelle, Vision vient de repartir en urgence au QG des Vengeurs, vous êtes où ?_

_On retourne au Wakanda, T'Challa aurait des informations à nous donner._

_Très bien, je vous retrouve là-bas dès que possible…_

_On ne devrait pas y rester longtemps, on retrouve le Punisher au Japon après cela._

_Ah,_ fit-elle visiblement embêtée.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Wanda _? Lui demandais-je inquiet.

_Je ne vais pas pouvoir vous accompagner sur cette mission_, dit-elle l'air gênée.

_Que-ce passe-t-il Wanda ? Tu m'inquiètes_, lui expliquais-je.

_Ne t'inquiète pas Steve… Mais je…suis enceinte_, m'avoua la sorcière rouge.

_De Vision ?_ Demandais-je choqué puisque c'est une machine.

_Oui, grâce à ma magie… Je suis enceinte de trois mois… Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais… je ne veux pas prendre de risque…_

_Félicitations à vous deux,_ dis-je spontanément_. Et ne t'en fais pas, il serait hors de question que tu nous accompagnes dans cet état._

_Merci Steve…_ Dit-elle avec un semblant de culpabilité dans la voix.

_Repose-toi et surtout reste cachée, d'accord ? _

_D'accord, et si jamais Vision à des informations, je vous les transmets… Je sais que tu penses que je n'aime pas Tony…_avoua-t-elle l'air coupable, _mais je ne lui aurais jamais souhaité du mal…_

_Je le sais bien Wanda, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais te laisser, nous arrivons au Wakanda. Si tu as besoin de te cacher, tu sais que tu peux aller voir T'Challa, n'est-ce pas ? Même s'il n'aime pas trop avoir des blancs sur son territoire, pour toi je suis certain qu'il fera une exception._

_Merci Steve, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, _dit-elle d'une voix douce et sereine.

Je raccrochais tandis que Natasha avait entamé la phase d'atterrissage. Lorsque nous nous posions, un petit comité d'accueil s'était formé pour nous accueillir. T'Challa, entouré par ses escortes, ainsi que sa petite sœur et sa mère, nous salua chaleureusement. Il me demanda d'une voix calme :

_Vous avez réussi à retrouver sa trace ?_

_Pas encore, nous nous rendons au Japon pour trouver le Punisher, à moins que tu puisses nous le dire ?_

_Malheureusement, je ne sais pas où il se cache, sinon je vous en aurais informé plus tôt. _M'expliqua-t-il avec calme et bienveillance.

_Je m'en doute,_ acquiesçais-je tout en étant, malgré tout, un peu déçu.

_Tu m'as dit que tu avais des informations intéressantes pour nous,_ lui demanda Sam.

_J'ai quelques informations sur ce kidnapping, il aurait détourné l'avion de Stark dans lequel se trouvait également Pepper Potts. Visiblement, les hôtesses étaient toutes des espions du Mandarin et les auraient drogués._

_Comment tu sais ça_ ? Lui demandais-je.

_On a mené notre enquête,_ se contenta-t-il de me répondre_. Quant au Mandarin lui-même, il possèderait des pouvoirs qu'il tire de dix anneaux qu'il porte en permanence. Cela lui octroie des pouvoirs…_

_Mystiques_, termina Shuri la petite sœur de T'Challa. _Pour faire simple, un anneau c'est égal à un pouvoir._

_Je vois,_ me dis-je à moi-même comprenant que ce que l'on m'avait dit sur ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas des mensonges mais juste des utilisations différentes de ses anneaux.

_Mais je ne vous ai pas fait venir que pour ça_, ajouta-t-il.

_J'ai bien travaillé pour vous,_ souligna la malicieuse Shuri.

_Ça je n'en doute pas,_ lui répondit Natasha.

_Venez dans mon laboratoire, j'ai une surprise pour toi Steve !_ Me dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Nous suivions Shuri jusqu'à son laboratoire qui se trouvait au cœur du palais de T'Challa. Celui-ci était immense et les murs ainsi que le sol avait des couleurs sombres ce qui lui donnait à la fois un air moderne mais aussi assez peu accueillant. Mais à peine rentré, j'aperçu Barnes qui nous attendait adosser contre un mur. Après une brève accolade, je le détaillai de la tête aux pieds et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que Shuri lui avait construit un bras entier qui remplaçait celui que… Tony avait détruit il y a quelques années.

_Du vibranium ?_ Demandais-je un peu surpris.

_Oui, Shuri plaisante pas_, acquiesça-t-il.

_Et oui mon petit loup ! _

_Mon petit loup ? _S'interrogea la veuve noire.

_Tout le monde l'appelle le loup blanc ici_, nous expliqua T'Challa. _Faut dire, qu'il tranche avec le reste d'entre nous et les enfants ont commencés à l'appeler ainsi._

_Avant qu'on en fasse tous de même !_ S'enthousiasma Shuri.

_Et pour revenir aux choses sérieuses, Shuri va vous présenter quelques petites surprises._

_Des prêts et non des cadeaux, _souligna Okoye

_On vous les rendra dès que nous n'en n'aurons plus besoin,_ lui confirmais-je

_Plutôt dès qu'on vous les demandera_, Rajouta-t-elle sur un ton glacial_._

_Après, vous n'êtes pas obligé de tout nous rendre. Je n'ai pas tout fait en vibranium. Qui veut commencer ?_

_Eh bien moi je suis partant,_ s'exclama Sam en se tapant dans les mains d'enthousiasme.

_Je t'ai créé de nouvelles ailes. Plus rapide, plus fluide et surtout plus résistantes que celle que tu avais. Avec une intelligence artificielle, sans vouloir me venter, digne de votre J.A.R.V.I.S !_ Dit-elle en présentant en même temps le prototype.

Sam sembla abasourdi et pris soin d'examiner de près le cadeau que venait de lui faire la jeune femme. Il prit soin de l'essayer tandis que Shuri lui expliquait le fonctionnement des nouveaux gadgets qu'elle avait imposé dessus. Cette armure était bien plus performante que l'ancien mais lorsqu'il lui demanda si c'était en vibranium, la jeune ingénieure répondit par la négative. Puis elle passa à Natasha à laquelle elle offrit deux bâtons électriques qui peuvent se réunir en une seule lance. Légère et malléable, ces armes lui permettraient de combattre au corps à corps ou de maintenir une certaine distance avec ses ennemis. Elle lui donna également une nouvelle armure, qui n'était certes pas en vibranium, mais qui était plus résistante et qui permettrait à la veuve noire d'être plus en sécurité. Quant à moi, Shuri m'offrit deux boucliers noirs en forme de triangle à mettre sur mes bras. Elle m'expliqua qu'ils étaient faits en vibranium et qu'ils seraient bien plus pratique que l'ancien frisbee que j'avais. Même si j'étais peu convaincu par cet argumentaire, j'avoue que cela me fait plaisir d'avoir à nouveau des boucliers, car cela me manquait. J'avais appris durant des années à me battre avec, et même si je sais m'en passer, je suis plus à l'aise avec. C'était une question d'habitude.

Une fois la distribution de cadeau terminée, nous remontions en compagnie du Roi du Wakanda et de l'ancien soldat de l'hiver jusqu'à la salle du trône. Sur le chemin, Barnes s'approcha de moi et me demanda l'air embarrassé :

_Tu as besoin d'aide pour le retrouver ? _

_Malheureusement, si on le retrouve et que tu es là… Il risque de mal réagir…_ Avouais-je ne sachant pas trop comment Tony se sentait à propos de ce qu'il s'est produit il y a deux ans2.

_Je m'en doute un peu…_ Dit-il compréhensif.

_Merci d'avoir proposé ton aide_

_J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui venir en aide_, m'expliqua-t-il. _Après ce que j'ai fait à ses parents… J'ai…une dette envers lui…_

_Tu n'y pouvais rien…_ Lui rappelais-je.

_Je sais, T'Challa me le répète suffisamment souvent comme ça…_

_En même temps, il a raison_, rajoutais-je.

_Et toi ?_ Me coupa-t-il. _Comment tu te sens ? _

_Je dois t'avouer que je suis inquiet… _

_Tu l'as déjà revu depuis…ce qu'il s'était passé il y a deux ans ?_

_Non jamais, je… Nous nous sommes toujours esquivés, après tout, nous sommes des fugitifs… _Lui rappelais-je.

_Et tu l'aimes toujours ? _Me demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

_Je…Je…suis avec Sharon_, répondis-je confus.

_Je vois…_ Se contenta-t-il de me répondre.

Il me tapota dans le dos avant de me rappeler qu'il sera toujours à mes côtés si jamais j'ai besoin de discuter. Et je dois avouer que la question qu'il m'a posée m'a totalement perturbé. Est-ce que je peux encore dire que j'aime Tony ? Après tout ce que je lui ai fait ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé ? Après ces deux années avec Sharon ? Est-ce que je peux encore l'aimer légitimement ? Après tout, il n'avait pas été facile lorsque nous étions ensemble et il m'en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Quant à moi, je lui ai mentis sur un sujet important et je me suis défoulé sur lui. J'ai même ressenti de la rage envers lui alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal… Qu'il s'était contenté d'avoir une réaction humaine… Et même si je suis persuadé que j'ai bien fait de protéger Barnes, surtout qu'on voit une réelle évolution depuis qu'il est ici au Wakanda, je n'aurais pas dû être aussi en colère contre Stark. Alors, puis-je encore dire que je l'aime ? En ai-je seulement le droit ? Et puis, pour être honnête, même si je l'aimais encore… Cela ne changerait rien puisqu'il ne pourra plus jamais m'aimer. Ainsi, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de tourner la page. Non, j'ai tourné la page… Je suis avec Sharon aujourd'hui et si je m'inquiète autant pour Tony c'est uniquement parce que c'est un ami. Un Avengers. C'est tout…

Une fois dans la salle du trône, T'Challa nous informa qu'il nous financerait notre voyage jusqu'au Japon et qu'il allait nous donner suffisamment de munition pour pouvoir combattre le Mandarin. Puis il joint ses bras sur son torse avant de nous dire d'un air solennel :

_Wakanda pour toujours !_

Sachant qu'il s'agissait d'un geste fort dans la culture wakandienne, nous en firent tous de même avec sérieux. Suite à cela, nous quittions le Wakanda pour rejoindre le Japon.

Dans le QuintJet régnait un silence presque pesant. Personnellement, je n'avais aucune envie de parler et je relisais sans cesse tous les documents que nous avions pu avoir sur le Mandarin au cas où j'aurais manqué quelque chose. Et même si je ne trouvais rien de plus, je dois avouer que cela me rassure et cela me donne l'impression de faire quelque chose d'utile.

Au bout d'une heure de vol, Natasha donna le volant à Sam et vient s'assoir à côté de moi. Elle glissa sa main sur la mienne avant de me murmurer d'une voix douce :

_Ça va aller ?_

_Oui mais j'ai l'impression qu'on perd du temps à aller à droite à gauche,_ ajoutais-je.

_On avait grandement besoin d'équipement, on commençait à en manquer,_ me raisonna-t-elle.

_Je le sais bien_, dis-je conscient que nous avions de plus en plus de mal à pouvoir financer nos armes et surtout le carburant du QuintJet.

_Je dois dire que si Stark me manque bien pour quelque chose c'est bien pour ça_… Dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie avant d'ajouter : _Et quelques fois son humour arriverait presque à me manquer._

_S'il n'y avait que ça qui me manquait… _avouais-je la voix serrée par l'émotion.

_Je le sais bien, Steve… Je le sais bien…_

Et encore une fois, je saisi la main de la jeune femme dans la mienne et je la serrai fort pour m'aider à contenir mes émotions. Sincèrement, je ne comprends pas comment je peux me retrouver dans cet état. Certes, je suis inquiet pour lui mais… l'idée qu'il meurt sans que nous ayons eu la chance de discuter de nos problèmes m'est insupportable. Et jusqu'à la fin du voyage, la veuve noire resta à mes côtés pour me soutenir.

Une fois arrivé, nous nous posions sur un immeuble désaffecté avec le jet en mode camouflage ce qui le rendait totalement invisible. Toutefois, c'est vêtu de nos costumes que nous descendions afin d'aller retrouver le fameux Frank Castel. J'avais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer lors d'une mission que j'avais fait avec Natasha il y a plusieurs années de cela. Et je dois dire que l'homme me répugne autant que ses méthodes. Et je crois que cette aversion que j'éprouve envers lui est réciproque puisqu'il pense que je suis une chiffe molle qui est incapable de prendre une décision et de faire ce qui doit être fait. Dans le fond, il n'a peut-être pas tort, mais je me refuse de tuer quelqu'un uniquement parce que j'ai décidé que ses actes étaient mauvais. Et pour être honnête, il m'est arrivé de tuer que ce soit à la guerre ou durant des missions pour les Avengers, mais c'était toujours pour protéger des civils ou dans le cadre de la légitime défense. Je n'ai jamais abattu quelqu'un et je ne le ferais jamais. C'est totalement contre mes principes. Tandis que le Punisher ne portait pas ce nom pour rien et il abat tous ceux qu'il considère coupables et irrécupérables. Toutefois, si jamais il a des informations sur Tony, je vais devoir passer outre toutes ces considérations et prendre sur moi. Après tout, je vais me contenter de laisser parler Natasha qui le connait très bien.

Nous avancions dans les sombres ruelles de Tokyo jusqu'à un vieux bâtiment dans lequel nous allions retrouver le mercenaire. Nous grimpions avec précaution les marches qui menait jusqu'à sa planque. Lorsque nous entrions dans l'espèce de grande pièce désaffectée, il n'y avait qu'un large bureau éclairé par une petite lampe à pied. A côté de ce bureau se trouvait de nombreuses caisses de munition et d'armes. Enfin, en face de nous le Punisher était assis dans un fauteuil. Le dos tourné à la lampe, on ne voyait pas les traits de son visage, et seul le crâne peint sur son gilet pare-balle ressortait de cette obscurité. L'homme se leva et s'approcha de nous d'un pas assuré sans pour autant faire le moindre bruit. Il nous demanda d'une voix grave :

_Tu veux quoi ?_

_Tu aurais des informations sur le Mandarin,_ lui demanda Natasha de but en blanc. _On en a besoin pour retrouver Iron Man._

_Et pourquoi je vous aiderais ?_ Nous demanda-t-il froidement.

Devant cette provocation, je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer le poing et dans le but de ravaler ma colère.

_Il ne tient pas qu'Iron Man, il a également pris en otage Pepper Potts. Une civile, Frank._

L'homme se mura dans le silence avant de déclarer :

_Je sais où il se planque, je comptais lui rendre une petite visite une fois que j'aurais fini le ménage ici_, nous avoua-t-il.

_Sauf que Stark et Pepper ne tiendront peut-être pas jusque-là, _lui expliqua Natasha.

Le Punisher s'éloigna de nous avant de fouiller dans les documents qui étaient éparpillé sur le bureau. Puis il donna une feuille à Natasha en déclarant d'une voix stricte :

_C'est la carte de sa planque ainsi que l'adresse notée en haut._

_Merci Frank,_ dit la belle blonde en lui mettant la main sur son épaule. _Comment tu vas ? _

_Je vais bien,_ dit-il lançant un mauvais regard à Sam et moi.

_Je vous remercie également_, tenais-je tout de même à rajouter conscient qu'il nous aidait malgré qu'il ne nous appréciât pas.

_J'le fais pas pour vous,_ rajouta-t-il. _La femme, elle ne mérite pas de mourir._ Puis après un petit silence, il rajouta : _Ni Iron Man d'ailleurs._

_Frank, si tu as besoin, tu sais que tu peux m'appeler ?_ Lui rappela la veuve noire.

_Je sais. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail._

Nous quittions le repaire du Punisher et alors qu'on regagnait le QuintJet, Sam ne put s'empêcher de demander à Natasha :

_Tu as déjà… eu des relations intimes avec lui ?_

_Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse mon beau ?_ Dit-elle en lançant un regard sensuel au faucon.

_Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre vous_

_Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_ Lui demandais-je car je n'avais pas trouvé Natasha plus proche que ça de lui.

_Mon cher Steve, tu es aveugle quoi ?_ Dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. _Tu penses sincèrement que le Punisher se laisserait toucher amicalement comme ça par n'importe qui ?_

_Et bien figure toi que je ne suis pas n'importe qui, _lui répondit la veuve noire avec un petit sourire narquois.

_Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit !_

_Ou peut-être que tu t'imagines seulement des choses, non ?_ Lui dit-elle sur un ton provocateur.

Sam s'insurgea et tenta d'obtenir des aveux de la part de la belle blonde. Toutefois, personnellement, je savais que ce serait peine perdue. Car si elle ne voulait pas parler, elle ne parlera pas. Et c'est en étant de bonne humeur que nous regagnions le QuintJet pour enfin partir retrouver Tony.

A Suivre

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu,

Si tel est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire !

Si vous aimez l'univers Marvel, sachez que cette fiction s'inscrit dans un univers que j'ai créé comprenant les fictions suivantes classée par ordre chronologique de lecture :

1) Iron Man – **_Ce que je ne pouvais qu'écrire_** – Pepperony – OS

_« Parfois, il y a certaines choses qui sont plus compliquées à dire qu'à écrire. Surtout lorsque l'on sort avec Iron Man, et que celui-ci est connu pour n'écouter que lui. De ce fait, Pepper n'a d'autres choix que de lui laisser une lettre. Une lettre qui n'augure rien de bon »._

2) Incroyable Hulk – **_Le premier jour de ma nouvelle vie_** – Scient Bro – OS

_« La vie est une succession d'événements qui ne sont pas toujours plaisants, et pour une fois, Banner a de quoi profiter de sa vie : Un nouveau laboratoire et surtout des amis »_

3) Avengers – **_L'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille_** – Stony – Complète – 16 chapitres + Épilogue

_« Lorsque Steve a commencé à prendre soin d'Iron Man, suite à sa rupture avec Pepper, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse le pousser à sortir avec lui. Seulement, sortir avec le génie n'est pas une sinécure, surtout lorsqu'on est un Avengers et que des missions dangereuses nous attendent._

4) Thor – **_Le Lien qui nous unis _**– Thorki – En cours

_« La relation entre Thor et Loki a toujours été très particulière : Empreinte d'amour et de Haine, ils ont un lien fort qui les unis. Mais ce lien peut-il être détruit ? »_

5) Spiderman – **_Le principe de réciprocité_** – Starker – Complète – 9 chapitres

_« Depuis les événements qui ont conduit à la Civil War, Tony Stark a pris sous son aile le jeune Peter Parker. Toutefois, le jeune Spiderman éprouve bien plus que de l'admiration pour son mentor, et il fera tout pour que celui-ci le regarde comme un potentiel prétendant. Seulement, Tony Stark pourra-t-il s'intéresser à celui qu'il considère comme un enfant ? »_

6) Avengers – **_L'amour au-delà de la haine _**– Stony – En cours

_« Deux ans après la Civil War, et sa rupture avec Tony Stark, Steve est contraint de vivre caché en tant que Nomad. Cependant, un événement inattendu va le pousser à sortir de sa cachette pour se confronter à ses erreurs… »_

7) The Punisher – **_Joyeuse Saint-Valentin_** – Terminée

_"La Saint-Valentin est censé être un jour joyeux pour tous les amoureux. Cependant, pour Frank dont la femme et les enfants se sont fait assassinés ce jour reste un jour comme les autres. Un jour où sa croisade contre le crime va l'amener à sauver des vies et à prendre d'autres »_

8) Les Gardiens de la Galaxie – **_Les danseurs de la galaxie_** – PeterxGamora – En cours

_« Les gardiens de la galaxie sont un groupe uni qui aiment profiter de la vie aux rythmes des musiques de Peter Quill. Cependant, des événements sombres vont se produire, menaçant leur cohésion et leur avenir. Parviendront-ils à rester unis, telle une famille, ou vont-ils se déchirer à jamais ? »_

9) Spiderman – **Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités**– SpideyPool – En cours  
_« L'amour est un sentiment insidieux qui frappe sans prévenir. Parfois pour le meilleur, parfois pour le pire, mais il transforme pour toujours les personnes qui sont tombés dans son piège. Si cela peut transformer Wade pour le meilleur, est-ce que cela le rend compatible avec Spiderman pour autant ? L'amour est-il plus fort que tout ? »_

Vous pouvez retrouver ces fanfictions dans les catégories correspondantes ou depuis mon profile ! Si vous avez la moindre question, sur l'ordre, la nécessité de lire telle ou telle fiction avant de continuer, n'hésitez pas à me demander. Je reste bien sûr disponible en MP !

Sur ce, bonne soirée/journée, et bonne lecture !

* * *

1 Aucun rapport avec la série Rick et Morty quant au personnage, juste un petit clin d'œil qui m'amuse !

2 Les événements auxquels font référence Captain sont ceux de la Civil War. Toutefois, une histoire que j'ai légèrement modifié l'histoire. Si vous souhaitez la découvrir, je vous invite à lire la fiction « l'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille » pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas déjà fait !


	2. Celui que j'aurais dû protéger

_**Chapitre II : Celui que j'aurais dû protéger**_

Le vol jusqu'en Chine me sembla particulièrement interminable même si j'étais en compagnie de Natasha et de Sam. Ils avaient fait des efforts pour faire la conversation pendant que j'étudiais les plans que nous avait fournis le Punisher. Et pour le moment, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour couvrir tous les couloirs qu'offre l'immense labyrinthe dans lequel se terre le Mandarin. Et le risque est que, si nous ne fouillons pas le bon endroit et qu'ils donnent l'alerte, ils extraient Tony ou… pire encore… Je prévoyais donc un plan qui devrait nous permettre de le trouver le plus rapidement possible aux vues des différentes configurations des tunnels je privilégiai la fouille de ceux qui pourrait renfermer des prisons.

Alors que nous approchions de la base, Natasha m'appela pour me prévenir qu'un autre jet était en approche. Et qu'il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins qu'un avion privé appartenant à Justin Hammer. Décidément, celui-là ne perd jamais une occasion de faire du mal à l'ingénieur. Je pensais sincèrement que la leçon que nous lui avions donné la dernière fois suffirait à le calmer1, et le remettre dans le droit chemin, mais visiblement ce ne fut pas le cas. Sincèrement, je ne suis même pas choqué, ou même tout simplement étonné, de voir que ce rat peut faire affaire avec un type comme le Mandarin uniquement dans le but de nuire à Stark. Et ça, je ne le tolérerait pas. C'est pourquoi, j'ordonnais à Natasha de prendre le jet d'assaut pour qu'on puisse neutraliser les personnes à l'intérieur. Qui plus est, obtenir ce jet serait de plus un atout stratégique, puisque cela nous permettrait à coup sûr d'entrer dans le QG du Mandarin sans risquer de se faire repérer par les radars.

La veuve noire intercepta le Jet ce qui nous permis de nous introduire dedans. Nous nous approchâmes en silence du cockpit puisque tout le reste du jet était entièrement désert. Dans le but de surprendre les pilotes, j'enfonça la porte d'entrée à coup de pied avant de leur demander d'une voix ferme et déterminée :

_Rendez-vous et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal._

Toutefois, je changeai totalement d'attitude lorsque je compris qui j'avais en face de moi. En effet, il ne s'agissait pas de Hammer, ou de ses hommes de mains, mais de Spiderman, le petit protégé de Stark. Interloqué par sa présence inattendue, je demandais comme une confirmation :

_Spiderman ? _

_Captain America ?!_ S'écria-t-il aussi surpris que moi. _Mais que faites-vous ici ?_

_Oh ! Je me disais aussi, sa tête me dit quelque chose,_ s'exclama l'autre individu.

Et sans prêter attention à ce qu'il venait de dire je continuai sur ma lancée :

_Nous venons secourir Stark, visiblement, il aurait été enlevé par le Mandarin qui le retient captif ici._

_Nous pensions arrêter un jet de Hammer_, précisa Natasha de sa petite voix douce.

_On a piqué un Jet à Hammer après lui avoir rendu une visite de courtoisie, _s'empressa de nous expliquer le deuxième individu.

_Comment vous avez trouvé ce repaire ? _Demanda le Jeune Spiderman visiblement étonné que nous ayons réussi à venir jusqu'ici.

_Un très bon ami nous a renseigné, _se contenta de répondre Natasha avec un petit sourire en coin.

_Oh la petite coquine ne veut pas partager ses bons plans_ ? La taquina le mercenaire aux multiples personnalités.

Et malheureusement, cet autre individu, je ne le connaissais que trop bien. Cet homme n'était autre que Wade Wilson, alias Deadpool, un mutant que Charles Xavier semble déterminé à faire devenir quelqu'un de bien. Même si cela me semble impossible. Personnellement, je n'avais aucune confiance en cet homme alors sa présence avec Spiderman ne m'inspirait rien de bon. Cependant, nous n'avions pas le luxe de perdre du temps avec ce type. Et c'est avec un ton réprobateur que je lui demandais :

_Vous, ici ? _

_Oui ! Spidey-Boy m'a demandé mon aide ! _Dit-il comme pour se défendre avant d'ajouter avec une voix plus aiguë :

« _Et quand une demoiselle en détresse a besoin de notre aide, nous n'y courrons pas, nous y volons ! Littéralement d'ailleurs ! »_

_Parfait, on va pouvoir utiliser le jet de Hammer pour s'infiltrer, ce sera plus discret que notre vieux QuintJet,_ reprit Sam en ignorant totalement les paroles déjantées du mercenaire.

_La priorité est de trouver Stark vivant, _soulignais-je. _C'est pourquoi nous allons nous diviser. Il faut impérativement éliminer les hommes du Mandarin avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de déclencher une alarme, sans quoi ils pourraient faire tuer Stark avant de s'enfuir. Si on a la possibilité d'arrêter le Mandarin, il faut la saisir. Cependant, nous devons le capturer vivant, c'est compris Deadpool ?_

Ce petit speech, je l'avais prononcé sur un ton extrêmement autoritaire car nous n'avions pas le luxe d'échouer. Nous devions sauver Tony…On le devait…

_Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça aujourd'hui_ ? Se plaint-il.

_Est-ce bien clair_ ? Répétais-je avec dureté.

_Oui, oui,_ soupira-t-il, _je l'ai déjà promis à ma dulcinée de toute façon…_

_Parce que vous êtes intimes ?_ S'étonna Natasha

_Seulement dans ses rêves,_ nous répondit immédiatement Spiderman sur un ton blasé et agacé.

_Avez-vous eu les plans de la base ?_ Leurs demandais-je car nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre avec leurs bêtises.

_Heu non_, avoua presque honteux le jeune protégé de Stark.

_Bien, venez avec moi pendant que Natasha reprend le contrôle du jet._

Je laissais aux bons soins de la veuve noire et du faucon le rôle de cacher notre QuintJet et de prendre le contrôle de l'appareil pour nous puissions nous poser dans la base incognito. Comme notre temps était limité, j'amenais les autres jusqu'aux plans fournis par le Punisher. Je pris soin de leur expliquer le plan que j'avais conçu, soulagé de savoir que cette fois-ci nous serions suffisamment nombreux pour fouiller tous les couloirs qui s'offrait à nous. Cela nous permettait de ne rien louper et de réduire nos chances de perdre Tony.

Une fois mon explication terminée, je leur demandais :

_Est-ce bien clair ?_

_Non, ce n'est pas très clair,_ reprit Deadpool avec une voix enjouée et provocatrice.

_Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ?_ Demandais-je déjà agacé par son comportement.

_Je dois t'appeler Captain America ou Nomad ? Parce que déjà ce n'est pas clair cette histoire, tu as gardé ton ancien costume, mais il a décoloré au lavage. En plus, tu n'as plus ton bouclier tricolore mais deux boucliers noirs chelous, alors que suis censé faire quoi moi ? Je suis totalement perdu…_

Agacé par son détachement, je me contentais de soupirer car j'avais autre chose à faire que de m'énerver. Même si avec quelqu'un comme Wade ce n'est pas facile de garder son sang-froid car il ne peut s'empêcher de faire des blagues ou des réflexions déplacées même durant les pires moments. Même si… Dans le fond, il faut avouer qu'en cela il n'est pas très différent de Tony. Toutefois, je n'eus pas besoin de répondre à sa question puisque Sam fit son entrée pour nous expliquer que nous arrivions bientôt. Je pris tout de même soin de rappeler une dernière fois aux nouveaux membres de notre équipe à quel point il fallait être sérieux. Sans quoi ce serait la vie de Tony qui serait mise en danger. Je leur demandai alors :

_Le plan est bien clair pour vous ? Si jamais vous faites n'importe quoi, c'est la vie de Stark que vous mettez en danger, si vous ne vous sentez pas capable d'assister à la mission, vous pouvez rester ici._

_Je suis un expert, Captain,_ me répliqua le mercenaire_, et notre petit Spidey-boy, ici présent, a été entrainé personnellement par ton ex, alors on est largement capable de faire une petite mission de sauvetage._

_Bien_, répondis-je froidement.

La désinvolture de Wade ne me plaisait pas du tout. Et même si je ne doute pas de l'engagement de Spiderman son manque d'expérience ne me tranquillise pas. Des missions de sauvetage, j'en ai déjà exécuté beaucoup, et même si dans la majorité des cas, je les aient toujours réussies, je sais que tout peut basculer en quelques secondes. Malheureusement, leurs aides nous sera précieuse et il me serait difficile de m'en passer aux vues du peu d'effectif que nous étions. Et aux vues des informations fournies par le Frank Castel, ils seront un poil plus nombreux que nous…

Je retournai dans le cockpit avec Natasha et Sam afin de faire le point avec eux sur les changements qu'engendrait la présence de Deadpool et de Spiderman. Une fois cela fait, Natasha me demanda sur un ton qui laissait transparaitre sa surprise :

_Tu laisses Wade nous accompagner ?_

_Je n'ai guère le choix. Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions le débarquer, et puis il faut avouer qu'il est redoutable sur le terrain…_

_Moi j'ai aucune confiance en lui_, souligna Sam

_Moi non plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi il est là, mais cela m'étonnerait que ce soit uniquement pour Spiderman. En tous les cas, s'il peut nous aider à retrouver Tony… _

_Wade est peut-être là pour Spiderman, il n'est pas aussi méchant que ce que vous pensez,_ le défendit Natasha. _Il est aussi capable d'aimer, Steve. Et la perte de Vannessa fut très difficile à avaler pour lui, et c'est après ça qu'il a commencé à faire n'importe quoi._

_Oui mais vaut mieux le garder à l'œil tout de même…_

La veuve noire acquiesça à ces paroles, car même si je sais qu'elle l'avait connu avant même qu'il ne devienne Deadpool, elle a conscience qu'il peut être instable et dangereux aujourd'hui. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que lui et Spiderman entrèrent dans la pièce. J'en profitais pour leur demander une dernière fois s'ils avaient besoin d'un dernier débriefe. Ne sait-on jamais.

_Heu non ça ira…_Me répondit Spiderman sur un ton hésitant.

_Tu sais, il n'y a aucune honte à faire répéter un plan de mission,_ m'appuya Natasha.

_Non c'est bon je vous assure, On va retrouver Tony et le ramener sain et sauf._ Nous déclara-t-il déterminé

_Pourquoi vous allez secourir Stark ?_ Nous questionnâmes soudainement Deadpool sur un ton froid

_Quoi_ ? Répondis-je instinctivement tant je n'étais pas certain de ce que je venais d'entendre.

_C'est vrai, vous vous êtes battus et il a mis tes amis en prison. Donc pourquoi le sauver ?_ Poursuivi Wade sur le même ton accusateur.

_Parce que Tony est un ami,_ répondis-je froidement à Wade tant cela me semblait évidemment.

_Ton ami ou ton amant ?_ Continua-t-il à me questionner avant d'ajouter : _Parce que cela peut tout changer._

_Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?_ Demandais-je agacé.

_Votre implication_, dit-il comme une sentence.

_On arrive_, dit Natasha ce qui stoppa net notre conversation à mon plus grand soulagement.

Mais cet interrogatoire de la part de Wade m'a profondément contrarié. Honnêtement, ami ou amant, cela ne change en rien mon implication. Il s'agit de Tony… Je suis forcément impliqué… Après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous… Je ne peux pas l'abandonner comme ça et ce même si je suis avec Sharon aujourd'hui. Le sauver n'a rien à avoir avec de l'amour.

Natasha manœuvra pour poser le Jet de Hammer dans cette espèce de Hangar secret. J'ordonnais à tout le monde d'attendre aussi longtemps que possible avant de sortir et de les prendre par surprise. Car si nous sortions trop vite et qu'ils étaient trop dispersés le risque d'alerte serait bien trop important. En attendant qu'ils se regroupent devant nous, on atténuait autant que possible ce paramètre. Et conformément à ce que j'avais prédit, ils se regroupait devant l'avion pour savoir ce qui se passait. Et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, nous bondissions sur les sentinelles que nous mettions à terre en quelques secondes avant de nous séparer dans les différents couloirs.

Ainsi, Sam, Natasha et moi explorions seuls trois couloirs, tandis que Deadpool et Spiderman avaient pris celui du milieu ensemble, afin que nous puissions les rejoindre rapidement en cas de soucis. Pour ma part, j'avais pris celui de droite, et j'avançais dans les couloirs sombres et sinueux. Les murs et le sol étaient entièrement recouvert de vieille pierre grise sans âme et qui n'étaient éclairées que par de faibles lumières émises par des torches positionnées à intervalle réguliers. Des portes en bois massifs étaient régulièrement disséminées le long du chemin et je pris soin de toutes les vérifier au cas où Stark se trouverait dans l'une d'entre elles. Toutefois, elles ne contenaient rien d'autres que des armes ou des vieux grimoires ainsi que les soldats qui étaient censés les protéger.

Tandis que je continuais de fouiller, j'entendis Natasha me déclarer :

_R.A.S, je vais rejoindre Steve,_ dit-elle car elle se trouvait dans le couloir adjacent au mien.

_Aucune trace de Tony ? _Demandais-je en sachant pertinemment que la réponse serait non.

_Non, je suis au bout du couloir et je n'ai que des armes_ ici, me confirma-t-elle comme une sentence inéluctable.

Mais avant que je n'aie eu le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, un homme sortit de nulle part, et se jeta sur moi avec un sabre à la main. Je parai le coup de justesse tout en répondant à la veuve noire qu'elle pouvait me rejoindre. Après avoir mis cet homme à terre, je continuais mon chemin. Seulement, à chaque fois que j'ouvrais une nouvelle porte, et que Stark ne se trouvait pas à l'intérieur, j'étais de plus en plus angoissé. Ce n'était pas normal qu'aucun d'entre nous ne le trouve. Ou qu'au moins, on n'ait une trace de sa présence. Et si…C'était déjà trop tard ? Le Mandarin nous a mis au défi de venir le sauver, mais il nous est impossible de savoir s'il a respecté sa part du marché. Après tout, s'il n'avait aucune raison de le garder en vie autre que celle de nous faire venir… Rien ne garantit qu'il l'ait laissé en vie…Toutefois ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser abattre et si jamais je n'avais qu'une chance infime de pouvoir lui sauver la vie, je devais la saisir et ne pas me laisser avoir par des pensées négatives. Je me focalisai sur ma mission tandis que j'avançais, j'arrivais en haut d'escalier qui semblait descendre profondément sous terre. Tandis que je m'apprêtais à descendre, j'entendis une voix familière me dire d'une voix douce :

_Lugubre, non ?_

_On peut dire ça,_ approuvais-je.

Natasha se rapprocha de moi et glissa son bras dans mon dos avant de me dire d'une voix réconfortante :

_On va le trouver_

Je me contentai de faire un hochement de tête et nous commencions à descendre. Mais avant que nous ayons atteint le bas de l'escalier, ce fut la voix de Sam qui raisonna dans l'oreillette :

_J'ai trouvé Pepper ! Je répète, j'ai trouvé Pepper !_

_Tony n'est pas avec elle _? M'enquis-je immédiatement.

_Non, elle est seule, et il n'y a personne d'autres dans les cages_, me précisa-t-il.

_Tu es sûr ?_ Lui demanda Spiderman.

_Oui, j'ai fait le tour, _confirma Sam

_Et elle sait quelque chose ?_ Demandais-je immédiatement.

_Non, elle n'a pas revu Tony depuis leur vol en direction de Hong-Kong,_ nous expliqua Sam.

_Ce n'est pas vrai…_

Si Tony n'est pas dans les cages avec Pepper, c'est vraiment mauvais signe. Soit il a été transféré dans une autre base, soit il est dans une salle de torture, ou peut-être qu'on le force à travailler… Ou…

_Ils n'auraient pas gardé Pepper si Tony n'était pas encore en vie,_ me rassura Natasha. _Je pense qu'elle est un moyen de pression important sur Stark._

_J'espère que tu as raison…_

Une fois en bas de l'escalier, nous trouvions plusieurs gardes qui gardaient trois portes distinctes. Et avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, ils finirent assommés et étendus sur le sol. J'ouvris la porte de gauche, tandis que Natasha ouvrit celle à ma droite. La porte donnait sur une petite pièce toute en pierre au milieu de laquelle trônait une chaise. A la droite de celle-ci, se trouvait des instruments et des machines de tortures. Sur le sol, du sang avait tâché les pierres tout autour de cette petite chaise mais la pièce était déserte et il n'y avait aucune trace de vie. Je refermai la porte avec précipitation et j'ouvris la troisième porte. A peine avais-je ouvert la porte que je manquai de me faire couper le bras par un sabre. Un homme, vêtu comme un ninja, m'attendait derrière la porte et m'attaqua avec fougue et détermination. Derrière lui, j'aperçu brièvement Tony qui était ligoté à une chaise semblable à celle que j'avais vue auparavant. Grâce aux boucliers en vibranium fournit par T'Challa je parviens à le battre sans aucune difficulté malgré l'agilité et la rapidité de ce combattant.

Une fois l'homme à terre, je retournai dans la salle où j'ai entrevue Tony qui était attaché à la chaise en bois. La tête penchée, il ne semblait pas conscient, et son visage était recouvert de crasse et de sang. Si j'accouru jusqu'à lui pour le détacher, mon premier réflexe fut cependant de prendre son pouls. Après m'être assuré qu'il était toujours en vie, je détachais les liens qui l'emprisonnait. C'est alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux péniblement et qu'il me regarda comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il était en train de voir.

_Toi ?_ Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et cassée

_Oh mon dieu Tony… _Murmurais-je la voix serrée par l'émotion

_J'aurais…jamais pensé être…heureux de te revoir un jour…_Me répondit-il avec cette même voix cassée.

J'avais envie de l'attraper et de le serrer fort contre moi tant j'étais heureux de le revoir sain et sauf. Même si son état semblait critique et nécessitait d'urgence l'intervention d'un médecin, savoir qu'il était encore en état de plaisanter me rassura tout de même un minimum sur son état. Et après avoir détaché ses pieds, je l'attrapais dans mes bras pour le transporter jusqu'au QuintJet. Je déclarai alors à l'oreillette :

_Je l'ai, on se replie vers le Jet !_

_Je passe devant_, dit Natasha d'une voix directive.

Je suivi de près la veuve noire tandis que je remontais avec Tony dans mes bras. Mais avant même qu'on ait eu le temps de quitter la pièce, il me demanda soudain d'une voix paniquée :

_Pepper ? Vous avez…Pepper ? Elle était…_

_Ne t'en fais pas, on l'a trouvé, Sam l'a ramené jusqu'au jet._

_Dieu soit loué…_Dit-il avant de laisser retomber sa tête contre moi.

Il semblait à bout de force, et son corps était visiblement amincis depuis la dernière fois où je l'ai vue. Vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche recouverte de terre et de sang séché, on pouvait apercevoir ci et là que son corps était recouvert d'hématomes, de brûlures et de coupures. Et cela sans compter qu'il semblait lui manquer plusieurs ongles à ses doigts. Toutefois, ce qui était le plus inquiétant était sa respiration qui était lente et sifflante. Mais alors que je lui demandais s'il allait bien, il n'eut pas le temps de me répondre qu'on se pris de plein fouet une violente attaque qui nous projeta tous les trois sur le sol. Si j'avais fait en sorte d'amortir la chute de Tony celui-ci semblait tout de même s'être pris un violent coup à la tête puisque du sang coula de sa tempe. Il gémit faiblement tandis que je le posais contre le mur pour pouvoir combattre le Mandarin sans le mettre en danger. Je demandai à Natasha de protéger Tony tandis que le chef des dix anneaux nous déclara d'une voix assurée :

_Vous ne partiez jamais de cet endroit, Anthony Stark._

_Si vous voulez lui faire du mal, il va d'abord falloir nous passer sur le corps !_ Lui répondis-je avec détermination.

Je fonçai sur l'homme aux dix anneaux et je lui portais des coups violents de bouclier. Devant la puissance de mes attaques, celui-ci dressa un mur de feu entre nous pour me garder à distance. Toutefois, ma combinaison étant ignifugée, je bondis juste devant lui avant de lui porter un violent coup au visage. Projeté à terre, le Mandarin brandit son poing vers moi et déclencha un rayon lumineux qui fondit droit sur moi. Par réflexe, je le parai avec l'aide des deux boucliers en vibranium que m'avait fourni T'Challa. Mais je ne pus cacher ma surprise lorsque celui frappé par le rayon s'évapora. Un bouclier fait en vibranium viendrait-il tout juste de disparaitre sous mes yeux ? Profitant de ce moment de flottement, le Mandarin vient jusqu'à moi pour m'asséner de puissants coups. Toutefois, Natasha s'interposa en déclarant l'air sérieuse :

_T'Challa ne te prêtera plus ses jouets, Steve, si tu les perds…_

_Je ne l'ai pas perdu_, répondis-je en entrant dans son jeu, _un méchant garçon l'a volatilisé…_

_Va falloir le punir alors… _Déclara-t-elle d'une voix sévère.

Et conformément aux dires de Natasha, nous nous attelions effectivement à le punir comme il se devait. Mais il s'avère que c'est tout de même plus compliqué que prévu. Dangereux, rapide et puissant, il n'était pas aisé de le combattre. Malheureusement pour lui, nous étions plus nombreux, et on doit l'avouer tout aussi redoutable. Et surtout nous étions très probablement plus têtus. Je lui portai un dernier coup afin de l'assommer. Épuisé, avec Natasha, nous étions à peine en train de reprendre notre souffle que Spiderman et Deadpool entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce.

Spiderman se précipita aux côtés de Stark qui s'était appuyé contre le mur durant notre combat. Mais avant que le petit n'ait eu le temps de lui dire quoique ce soit, Tony commença à le sermonner :

_Spidey…Tu ne devrais pas…_

_Vous allez bien_ ? Le coupa-t-il ayant sans doute deviner ce qu'il allait lui dire.

_T'en fais pas mon petit…_ Répondit Tony en lui ébouriffant les cheveux d'un geste lent.

Ne pouvant que constater à quel point il était mal en point, je décidais d'interrompre ces retrouvailles afin de pouvoir l'emmener au plus vite jusqu'au jet pour qu'on puisse lui donner des soins appropriés à son état.

_Tony, on va te ramener. Tu te sens capable de marcher ?_

_Oui, ça va…_Dit-il de sa voix toujours aussi faible, _aller_…

Mais tout en me disant cela, il perdit l'équilibre et manqua de chuter. Pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse, je le rattrapai avant de le prendre dans mes bras. En effet, il est préférable que je le porte jusqu'au QuintJet. Autant pour éviter de le fatiguer que pour gagner du temps. Toutefois, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer qu'il était toujours aussi têtu. Mais je dois avouer…Que cela m'avait grandement manqué.

_Certaines choses ne changent pas…_ Confirma-t-il à bout de souffle

_Monsieur Stark…_Commença Spiderman.

_Et, on fait quoi de lui ?_ Le coupa Natasha tout en désignant le Mandarin évanoui sur le sol.

_On appelle le SHIELD, de toute façon, on doit ramener Tony et Pepper à la tour des Avengers,_ lui expliquais-je.

_C'est tout de même risqué_, souligna-t-elle.

_Allez, on embarque,_ lui dis-je en ignorant sciemment ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_Comme tu voudras_, rétorqua la veuve noire.

Je savais que c'était risqué de faire appel au SHIELD. Il risquait de remonter notre trace. Cependant, nous ne pouvions pas faire autrement. D'habitude, nous nous arrangions pour livrer les mercenaires que nous combattions aux autorités mais là, nous avions des otages à ramener en lieu sûr… Et pas n'importe lesquels qui plus est. Honnêtement, je préfère prendre le risque de me faire attraper par le SHIELD, ou que le Mandarin s'échappe, plutôt que de prendre le moindre risque pour Tony.

On regagna aussi rapidement que possible le Jet de Hammer dans lequel nous attendait déjà Sam et Pepper. Sur le chemin, je demandais à Natasha de prévenir Fury de notre localisation durant le trajet et la veuve noire s'exécuta. Pendant ce temps, Tony s'était blottit contre moi, et ne bougeait plus. A peine conscient, je pouvais le sentir lutter pour respirer correctement et cela ne me fit que presser le pas.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui me semblèrent interminables, nous arrivions enfin au Hangar où nous attendait Sam qui nous déclara :

_Cap', tu m'as fichu la trouille, je dois te le dire !_

_Moi_ ? Demandais-je surpris

_Oh oui mon pote, il va comment l'invincible Iron Man ? _

_Il t'entend,_ répliqua Tony aussi fort que possible.

_C'est donc qu'il va bien_, en conclu Sam_, on ne devrait pas tarder à y aller si tu veux mon avis, je pense que le SHIELD va arriver fissa en compagnie des derniers Avengers restants._

_On monte,_ approuvais-je

Je grimpai à bord de l'appareil bientôt suivi par mes coéquipiers. Lorsque nous entrions, je vis Pepper installée sur un siège. Visiblement, elle avait aussi subi quelques sévices puisqu'elle montrait des marques d'hématomes notamment au niveau des poignets. Cependant, son état général était moins grave que celui de l'ingénieur. Sachant qu'ils voudraient se retrouver après tout ce temps, je l'installai aux côtés de la jolie rousse. Et c'est avec une émotion palpable que Tony l'attrapa dans ses bras avant de murmurer d'une voix serrée par l'émotion :

_Je suis désolé Pepper…_

_Ne t'inquiète pas Tony, je vais bien_, lui répéta-t-elle en boucle pour le calmer.

Comprenant qu'ils avaient besoin d'un peu de temps pour se retrouver, je décidais de rejoindre les autres dans le cockpit afin de prendre des directives quant à la marche à suivre.

Une fois seul, je fermais la porte derrière nous tandis que Natasha était déjà occupée à faire décoller l'avion. Je me rapprochai de mes amis avant de leur déclarer :

_Je suis désolé de vous mêler à tout ça…_

_T'excuse pas_, fit Sam, _on est venu de notre plein gré._

_Même si Tony a pu se montrer insupportable par le passé, on s'attache quand même à lui,_ Confirma Natasha

_Merci…_

_Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de le retrouver _? Me demanda Sam d'une voix taquine.

_On devrait plutôt se concentrer sur ce que l'on va faire maintenant non_ ? Soupirais-je tout en tentant de détourner la question.

_Il est retombé directement, _rajouta cependant la veuve noire.

_J'en étais sûr, j'aurais dû parier._

_Personne n'aurait parié l'inverse,_ renchérie-t-elle

_Je… Je ne suis pas retombé…_Les contredis-je.

_Hey, Nat', Cap' nous ment effrontément !_

_Je ne vous mens pas,_ me défendis-je, _je…Je ne suis pas retombé amoureux de Tony…_

_Il l'a toujours été_, me coupa Natasha de sa voix remplie de malice.

_Arrête Natasha, j'étais juste heureux de le revoir et…heureux qu'il soit toujours en vie… Et en parlant de ça, on doit parler de quelque chose de plus urgent que vos petits ragots, _dis-je d'une voix autoritaire.

_On t'écoute Steve ce n'est pas nous qui sommes déconcentré…_Dit-elle provocatrice.

_On dirait pourtant,_ leur reprochais-je_. On doit le ramener le plus rapidement possible à New York_

_On ne peut pas laisser Wade l'amener ?_ Tenta Sam. _Il sait piloter._

_Sauf qu'avec cet avion, cela leur prendra environ trois heures pour rejoindre les États-Unis_, nous expliqua Natasha. _Avec le QuintJet, on peut réduire le temps par deux quasiment_

_On retourne donc au Quinjet et je ramène Tony à New York. Vous, vous devriez restez dans cet avion…_

_Et depuis quand tu penses qu'on va t'abandonner ?_ Me questionna Sam l'air sûr de lui

_Je vous ai déjà entraîné dans cette histoire, je n'ai pas envie que vous vous fassiez arrêter pour moi._

_Steve, tu ne trouves pas qu'on a déjà assez fuit comme ça ?_ Me demanda Natasha d'une voix sérieuse.

_Probablement_, avouais-je, _probablement…_

_Alors c'est décidé, c'est le retour du Nomad_

_Plutôt le retour de Captain America, et la fin du Nomad,_ le corrigea la veuve noire.

_Il va falloir que le docteur Cho se tienne prête à les accueillir, je vais la prévenir de notre arrivée imminente._

_On n'aura vraiment aucune chance de s'enfuir, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu la préviens, elle préviendra les Avengers_

_Avec un peu de chance, ils seront en Chine…_ Plaisanta la plantureuse pilote.

_Ce serait pas mal…_

_Ou avec un peu de chance, ils nous laisseront repartir, après tout, on sauve quand même leur chef, non ?_ S'interrogea Sam.

_S'il n'y a qu'eux, c'est fort possible_, avouais-je,_ seulement si le Général Ross est présent, l'histoire ne se terminera pas de la même façon…_

_Et si on s'enfuit, ils pourraient accuser Tony de collaboration avec nous, _souligna Natasha.

_Pardon_ ?

Elle se contenta de me répondre par un hochement de tête mais dans le fond elle n'avait pas tort. Ross avait une dent contre nous et il souhaite clairement nous voir pourrir derrière des barreaux. Seulement Tony n'est jamais venu nous arrêter. En fait, nous ne l'avions jamais croisé sur le terrain très probablement parce qu'il ne nous a jamais pourchassé malgré les ordres du secrétaire d'État. Il n'est donc pas absurde d'envisager que si nous ramenions Tony avant de disparaitre, on l'accuse de nous avoir délibérément laissé nous échapper et s'en servir contre lui pour le mettre en prison. Mais quelle serait l'alternative ? Nous laisser capturer ? Clairement, s'il le fallait, je serais prêt à me rendre sans sourciller si c'est pour éviter les soucis à Tony. Mais qu'en est-il de Natasha et de Sam ? Je n'avais pas envie qu'on les condamne pour ce que j'ai pu faire. Je leur proposai alors :

_Dans ce cas, j'irais déposer Tony, et vous resterez dans le jet._

_Hors de question,_ répliqua Sam.

_Pourquoi dans ce cas-là, on ne laisse pas Spiderman et Deadpool le descendre de l'avion pendant qu'on prend le large, hein ?_ Suggéra Natasha tel un compromis

_Tu seras sûr qu'il est arrivé à destination, ce n'est pas comme si le petit poulain allait abandonner son mentor…_

_Les adieux seront déchirants_, rajouta la jeune femme

_Tu as raison, mais si besoin est, je le ramènerais._

_Je n'en doute pas une seconde._

_Je vais prévenir Cho_.

Je m'éloignai autant que possible de mes compagnons pour prévenir le médecin attitré des Avengers de l'arrivée du milliardaire et de son état de santé préoccupant. Une fois raccroché, je retournais auprès de Tony pour le tenir au courant de l'évolution de la situation. Lorsque j'entrais, il tenait toujours Pepper dans ses bras, et semblait à bout de force. Le regard perdu dans le vide, il semblait ailleurs, et ce n'est que lorsque je commençai à lui parler qu'il sembla revenir parmi nous.

_On va retourner jusqu'au QuintJet pour rentrer plus vite au QG des Vengeurs,_ déclarais-je, _vous pourrez être soignés là-bas. Nous avons contacté le docteur Cho, elle vous attend d'ores et déjà._

_Tu es sûr ? Vous serez arrêté si vous y allez… _Me rappela Tony tandis que Pepper se redressa en séchant ses larmes.

_Certain Tony, votre sécurité est plus importante que tout,_ lui dis-je d'un ton déterminé tout en m'agenouillant pour me retrouver à sa hauteur.

Le mécanicien se contenta de me faire un signe de la tête en guise d'approbation. J'attrapais l'une de ses mains avec une infinie douceur… Si j'avais été plus réactif, il n'aurait pas eu à subir tout ça… Si j'avais été honnête… On n'aurait jamais été séparé, et j'aurais pu le protéger… J'aurais dû empêcher tout cela d'arriver… C'était mon rôle en tant qu'ancien leader des Avengers… En tant que petit ami… Et c'est pris par l'émotion que je lui murmurai :

_Je suis désolé Tony, on aurait dû vous retrouver plus tôt…_

_J'ai… construit un EMP pour eux… _Me dit Tony dont l'expression trahissait la culpabilité.

_Quoi ?_ Dis-je surpris même si aux vues de son état, je ne suis pas surpris qu'il ait été obligé de collaborer.

_Si je ne le faisais pas… Ils… _Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Pepper_, Ils…_

_Je comprends,_ le rassurais-je en lui serrant la main, _je comprends Tony_. _Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. On s'en occupera plus tard de toute façon nous l'avons arrêté donc tout va bien._

_Pourquoi tu as été torturé si tu t'es exécuté ?_ L'interrogea Wade.

Je lançais un regard rempli de désapprobation à Deadpool tandis que Tony resta silencieux. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, l'ingénieur rompit le silence qui s'était installé avant de murmurer :

_Ils voulaient avoir accès à J.A.R.V.I.S…_

_Et tu n'as rien dit,_ Clarifia Wade.

_Non…Je…Je suis désolé Pepper… Il en va de la sécurité mondiale… Avec J.A.R.V.I.S ils auraient…_

_T'inquiète pas Tony,_ le coupa-t-elle d'une voix remplie de douceur, _je comprends…_

Elle s'approcha du mécanicien qui s'effondra pour le prendre dans ses bras. Je décidai de prendre un peu de recul afin de les laisser tranquille, car ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Et s'il y a bien une personne qui peut réconforter Tony, c'est bien Pepper. Après tout, c'est la femme de sa vie.

Je retournais dans le cockpit pour retrouver mes deux amis qui étaient toujours occupé à nous piloter jusqu'au jet.

_On y sera dans moins de deux minutes, _m'expliqua Natasha avant de me demander d'une voix douce : _ça va aller ?_

_Tony a l'air à bout de force…Autant physiquement que nerveusement…_

_Après ce qu'il a vécu, c'est tout à fait normal_

_Je sais bien, mais…_

Je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça… Il ne méritait pas ça… L'imaginer enfermé, torturé et tout ça sans savoir si Pepper était encore vie, malgré l'EMP qu'ils lui avaient fait construire, me révulsait… Et je pouvais comprendre que Tony soit au fond du gouffre en ce moment et qu'il ait besoin de Pepper.

_Steve, honnêtement, Tony est fort, il s'en remettra_, me rassura Natasha

_J'espère…_

_On va se poser, je vais leur dire d'attacher leur ceinture_, me précisa Sam.

Il quitta la salle des commandes pendant que nous posions l'avion près du QuintJet afin de changer de véhicule.

A Suivre

* * *

1 Référence à la fiction « _l'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille_ », chapitre XII dans lequel Steve va s'en prendre à Hammer suite à une tentative de meurtre à l'encontre de Stark


	3. Avengers Rassemblement

_**Chapitre III : Avengers Rassemblement !**_

L'avion de Hammer, dans lequel nous nous trouvions, se posa juste à côté du QuinJet. Je retournais dans la cabine afin de retrouver Tony et Pepper qui étaient toujours blottis l'un contre l'autre. Stark semblait particulièrement épuisé, et lorsque je m'approchai de lui, il me regarda d'un air las. Je lui dis d'une voix aussi douce que possible :

_Stark, Pepper, on va changer d'avion. Vous pouvez marcher ? _

_Oui_, confirma Pepper qui lançait un regard concerné au génie.

_Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je peux encore marcher, hein ? _Déclara-t-il d'une voix affaiblie mais avec tout de même un brin de provocation.

_Vous avez besoin d'aide Monsieur Stark ?_ Demanda énergiquement le jeune Spiderman.

_Ça ira mon petit, ne t'inquiètes pas… _

_Mais je peux vous aider_, insista-t-il.

_Aide plutôt Pepper, tu veux ?_ Lui suggéra-t-il.

_Mais_…Balbutia-t-il

_Et moi je peux porter Peter ?_ Proposa Wade Wilson totalement à côté de la plaque.

_Arrête de parler toi,_ s'énerva le jeune super-héros.

_Oh pardon_ ! Se défendit Wade, _je voulais juste aider !_

_Vous deux, on se concentre_. _Le temps est compté, ils ont besoin de soin médicaux je vous rappelle._ Les sermonnais-je. _Peter, tu aides Pepper, d'accord ?_

_Oui Captain…_

Le jeune homme s'acquitta de la tâche que je lui avais confié avec douceur et prévenance. Tandis que j'aidais Tony à se redresser, Deadpool me demanda :

_Et moi j'aide qui ?_

_Prend les affaires,_ lui ordonnais-je.

_Prend les affaires, prend les affaires !_ S'insurgea-t-il tout en s'exécutant

_« Il me prend pour cendrillon !»_

_Ce doit être les haillons que je porte, _se répondit-il.

« _Ou cette vieille odeur de suie qui émane de toi !_ » s'insulta-t-il lui-même.

Préférant le laisser seul dans ses délires, je me concentrais sur Tony. Je le tenais par le bras, et même si je le laissais marcher seul, je surveillais qu'il ne chute pas. Alors que nous étions en train de descendre les marches, Tony s'arrêta pour se tourner vers moi :

_Vous ne devriez pas rester… Vous allez vous faire arrêter, on peut se débrouiller tout seul_… Dit-il en me suppliant du regard de ne pas contre argumenter.

_Et comment ? Tu comptes demander à Wade de vous ramener ?_

_Non…_Confirma-t-il conscient que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

_Et ne t'inquiète pas, on vous dépose et après on file, d'accord ? On ne se fera pas arrêter, je te le promets. _

_Oui…Parce que… Comment te dire… je n'ai pas la force de vous sortir de prison tout de suite, compris ?_

_Parce que… Vous voudriez nous faire sortir ?_ Demandais-je avec un brin d'espoir.

Cela faisait deux ans que nous ne nous étions pas revus, et notre dernière rencontre avait été particulièrement éprouvante. Et malgré la lettre que je lui avais envoyée, ainsi qu'un téléphone pour me joindre en cas d'urgence, il ne m'avait pas recontacté. C'est pourquoi j'étais persuadé qu'il me haïssait depuis tout ce temps. Seulement, s'il ne voulait pas qu'on aille en prison… Peut-être qu'il me haïssait moins que ce que je pensais.

_Je ne pourrais pas laisser Captain America en prison, _se contenta-t-il de me répondre sans me regarder.

_Tony…_

_Stark pour vous,_ me reprit-il froidement.

_Stark_, repris-je à contrecœur…_on devrait continuer ?_

Stark pour moi ? Pourquoi me reprendre aussi froidement après ce qu'il venait de me dire ? Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi d'un seul coup il me recadre comme ça. Mais, il est fatigué et blessé, ce n'est pas le moment pour l'embêter avec ce genre d'histoire. Après tout, peut-être qu'il éprouve toujours une forme de rancune à mon égard. Ce qui serait tout à fait normal…

J'installais Tony aux côtés de Pepper dans le QuinJet et je leur apportais un plaid et des oreillers. En effet, comme nous étions des fugitifs, nous avions laissés une partie de nos vies ici. Cela nous permet d'éviter de manquer de tout lorsque nous devons quitter une zone précipitamment. Et il s'avère que c'est particulièrement utile aujourd'hui puisque je peux installer les deux milliardaires confortablement. J'en profitais pour récupérer la trousse de secours qui va me permettre de traiter les plaies les plus urgentes. Lorsque je m'approchais de Tony, Spiderman était à ses côtés, et ils discutaient calmement.

_Je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir Monsieur Stark… Quand j'ai vue…_

_Peter, tu n'aurais pas dû venir…_

_Mais,_ le coupa le jeune super-héros, _je ne pouvais pas vous laisser ! J'aurais jamais pu être en paix avec moi-même si j'avais fait ça !_

_Félicitations,_ fini par lâcher l'Iron Man avant de poser sa main sur la joue de l'homme araignée dont les joues s'empourprèrent. _Tu as fait du bon boulot, comment tu as fait pour me trouver ?_

_Eh bien, Jessica Jones, une détective privée, m'a aidé et après je suis tombé sur Wade qui m'a conduit à Hammer. _Lui expliqua-t-il très rapidement sans reprendre son souffle.

_Wade ? Pourquoi il t'a conduit à Hammer ?_

_Eh bien, il savait qui avait acheté les informations au Taskmaster_

_Le Taskmaster ? _Demandais-je. _Que vient-il faire là-dedans ?_

_Oh oh_, fit Deadpool.

_Monsieur Stark,_ reprit rapidement Spiderman, _vous vous souvenez de la fois où je suis parti avec Wade affronter le Taskmaster pour récupérer une clé qui avait des informations sur vous ? Et bah Jessica Jones m'a dit qu'en fait il avait eu le temps de les télécharger avant et que Hammer les acheter ! Et il s'est servi de ça pour vous piéger !_

Lorsque Spiderman termina son monologue, Tony lança un regard désabusé au mercenaire avant de lui dire d'une voix qui laissait transparaitre sa colère :

_Tout est de ta faute ?! _

_Je ne dirais pas tout…_ Se défendit-il

« _Théoriquement, oui tout est de ta faute puisque tu as vendu cette clé. Et sans elle, il n'aurait pas eu les informations nécessaires au kidnapping_ »

_Boucle là !_ Hurla-t-il. _Mais je vous signale que si je n'avais pas été là, nous n'aurions pas été là pardon, _dit-il en jetant un regard à l'adolescent_, vous seriez mort !_

_Sauf que si tu n'avais pas été là, Pepper et moi, on n'aurait jamais été kidnappé !_

_Bien sûr que si ! Si on ne me l'avait pas demandé à moi, ils l'auraient demandé à quelqu'un d'autre et le résultat aurait été le même ! Ne pensez pas que vous êtes intouchable Stark, parce que c'est faux ! Tant que vous serez Iron Man, vous aurez des ennemis dans votre vie !_

_Mais Wade est venu m'aider,_ le défendit Peter, _s'il n'avait pas été là, Hammer ne m'aurait jamais donné votre position et je n'aurais pas pu voler le jet !_

_On n'en aurait pas eu besoin !_ S'énerva Tony ! _On a été torturé par ta faute, et je suis sûr que tu n'éprouves même pas de remords ! _

_J'y suis pour rien dans ce qui vous est arrivé, _le défi-t-il.

_Tu ne manques pas de culot_, dis-je en dévisageant le mercenaire choqué par ce que je venais d'apprendre.

_Il devrait descendre, _suggéra Sam_, après tout, on n'a pas encore décollé_

_Oui, il devrait,_ confirma Stark en se redressant

_Et c'est toi qui vas me faire descendre ? _Dit-il menaçant

_« Mais quelle connerie !_ Ajouta-t-il. _On lui sauve la vie et ce connard veut nous foutre dehors ! »_

_On n'est pas obligé de le virer d'ici, après tout, il est venu nous aider, _précisa Spiderman.

_Si tu fous à nouveau les pieds dans la tour des Avengers, je te jure que je t'enferme six pieds sous terre et que tu n'en sortiras jamais. L'éternité te semblera longue, _le menaça Tony d'une voix sombre tout en se rapprochant de Deadpool

_Si jamais tu fais ça, assure-toi que je ne sorte pas parce que je te jure que sinon…_

_Wade !_ S'interposa Spiderman. _Tu en as déjà assez fait, non ? Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça ? N'oublie pas qu'on juge quelqu'un sur ce qu'il fait ! Alors ne fait pas n'importe quoi !_

_Tu as de la chance que Spiderman soit là,_ répondit-il furieux_, je descends…_

Le mercenaire descendit de l'avion pour retourner dans le jet de Hammer. Tony se laissa retomber sur le banc visiblement épuisé par cette altercation. Il se retourna vers Spiderman avant de lui dire sur une voix qui oscillait entre la supplication et le sermon :

_Ne le côtoie plus jamais, suis-je claire ?_

_Très clair Monsieur Stark… Mais là, il pouvait m'aider à vous retrouver…_

_Et il aurait pu te mettre en danger, tu ne peux pas compter sur lui et tu ne peux pas savoir s'il vient avec de bonne intention. Il aurait très bien pu vouloir nous trouver pour nous livrer ailleurs, alors, ne te laisse pas berner par ce type, d'accord ?_

_Oui… _Dit-il comme un enfant qui venait de se faire gronder.

_Tony, il faudrait que je puisse soigner tes __plaies_, dis-je pour désamorcer la situation

_Oui mais dans un coin tranquille… _Acquiesça l'Iron Man.

Je l'aidais à se relever pour qu'on se mette dans un endroit un peu plus isolé puisque c'était coupé par un rideau. Alors qu'on s'installait, Natasha nous prévient que nous allions décoller, et qu'à ce titre, cela risquait de secouer un peu.

Une fois l'appareil stabilisé dans les airs, je reportai mon attention sur le mécanicien assis devant moi. Il défit sa chemise pour me laisser accéder à son torse et son dos qui portaient les traces des sévices qui lui avait été infligé. Je commençais par désinfecter les blessures ce qui le fit grimacer.

_Ça brûle_, me fit-il remarquer

_Je sais bien Stark, mais, on ne peut pas vous laisser dans cet état._

_Je sais…_

_Ils vous ont fait quoi ?_ Lui demandais-je.

_Steve, tu peux… m'appeler Tony,_ me dit-il d'un seul coup. _Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit ça toute à l'heure…Et tu peux me tutoyer aussi…_

_Non, vous avez raison Stark… J'ai… perdu le droit de pouvoir être familier avec…vous… _

_Après ce que je viens de subir, ce genre de rancœur… Passe au second plan, va-t-on dire… _

_Tony…_

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien mais l'ingénieur détourna rapidement les yeux. Sincèrement, je n'en revenais pas. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il m'ait pardonné… Et à ce moment-là, je n'avais qu'une envie : l'enlacer et lui dire à quel point il m'avait manqué… à quel point… je l'aime toujours autant… Honteux de ressentir ça, alors que je suis en couple avec Sharon, ce fut à mon tour de baisser la tête.

_C'est quoi cette tête de six pieds de long ? Tu aurais préféré qu'on se dispute ? J'avais oublié que tu étais maso…_

_Non, Tony… Tu ne pourrais pas me faire plus plaisir qu'en me disant ça… J'aurais…jamais pensé que tu puisses me pardonner…_

Il glissa sa main sur ma joue ce qui me remplit d'un puissant sentiment de nostalgie.

_Steve, je ne t'ai pas pardonné… Juste, je ne t'en veux plus, c'est différent… _

Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas le dire aussi facilement et aussi clairement que ça. Mais, au fond, c'est ce qu'il pense et j'en suis persuadé. S'il m'en voulait encore il n'aurait jamais glissé sa main sur mon visage et ne serait pas aussi concerné par notre avenir. Et surtout, il n'aurait jamais tenu de tel propos.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits et me concentrer sur la tâche que j'étais en train d'effectuer. Une fois que j'avais désaffecté ses blessures, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui reposer la question :

_Ils t'ont…fait quoi ?_

_La routine,_ plaisanta-t-il avant de rajouter : _Je suis plus costaud que ce que tu penses, tu sais ?_

_J'en doute pas une seconde Tony, tu es…surprenant parfois…_

_Dans le bon sens du terme, j'espère ?_

_Évidemment…Bon, si tu me le permets, je vais panser les coupures, et tu pourras aller dormir un peu. Ça te fera du bien._

_Là, je ne peux pas nier qu'un peu de sommeil me ferait le plus grand bien…_ Avoua-t-il tout de même.

Je finis rapidement de bander ses plaies sanguinolentes avant de l'aider à se rhabiller. Nous retournions dans le cockpit avec les autres tandis que j'aidais le génie à regagner sa place. Je l'installais confortablement sur les oreillers et je le couvris avec le plaid pour qu'il soit bien au chaud. Une fois que je l'ai bien installé, je m'assis aux côtés du jeune Spiderman qui se tenait près des sièges de pilotage.

_Vous avez fait du bon travail, Spiderman_. Le félicitais-je.

_Merci_, dit-il visiblement surpris avant de rajouter amer : _Mais je n'aurais pas dû ramener Deadpool…_

_Il nous a été d'une aide précieuse. Même si Tony ne peut pas l'admettre._

_Sûrement… Vous pensez qu'on aurait réussi sans lui ?_

_Peut-être, on ne le saura jamais. Cependant, Tony a raison sur une chose, tu ne devrais pas trainer avec lui._ L'avertis-je sur un ton bienveillant.

_En fait, je dirais que c'est plutôt lui qui me suit partout d'autre chose… On n'est pas vraiment ami… Mais il a tout de même résisté au sort de contrôle mental du Mandarin juste pour moi… Donc je suppose qu'il n'est pas aussi mauvais que ça…_

_Ça n'en fait pas quelqu'un de gentil pour autant_, l'avertis-je.

_Peut-être, mais je ne juge pas quelqu'un sur les erreurs qu'il a fait dans le passé, je pense qu'on devrait se concentrer sur ce que fait la personne dans le présent._

_Oui, enfin, le passé à tout de même son importance._

_C'est sûr, mais ça ne nous définit pas entièrement… Enfin, j'espère…_ Dit-il la voix serrée par l'émotion.

_Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs,_ confirmais-je. _Et on a tous fait des choses que l'on regrette,_ le consolais-je tout en lançant un regard au milliardaire endormi_. Et il est vrai que le passé ne définit pas entièrement quelqu'un. Seulement, le problème c'est que je ne suis pas sûr que Deadpool puisse changer… __Seulement, le problème c'est que je ne suis pas sûr que Deadpool puisse changer car il y a une différence entre commettre une erreur une fois, et la répéter des milliers de fois._

_Tout est possible_, intervient soudainement Natasha dans notre conversation. _Tout le monde change Steve, j'ai changé, et toi aussi. _

Je me contentais de soupirer en guise de réponse. Car oui, il est évidemment que Natasha prône le changement aux vues de son passé. Cependant, Natasha avait été endoctrinée depuis toute petite dans quelque chose qu'elle détestait au fond d'elle. Lorsqu'elle a trouvé la force de changer, ça a été un soulagement et non une contrainte pour elle. Elle a pu devenir qui elle était, et non pas qui on l'avait forcée à devenir. Pour Wade Wilson malheureusement je ne serais pas aussi optimiste. Des occasions de changer, il en avait eu plein et il n'en avait saisi aucune. De plus, il a l'occasion d'être lui-même et on voit le résultat…

_Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas Steve, et je peux le comprendre. Mais même si Wade a les mains couvertes de sang, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais_. Conclue la belle blonde.

Le reste du voyage se fit relativement silencieusement. Les deux rescapés s'étaient finalement endormis, tout comme le jeune super-héros qui semblait lui aussi épuisé. Quant à moi, j'avais échangé de place avec Sam qui était parti se reposer. Seul à seul avec Natasha, elle me demanda :

_Comment va Tony ?_

_Ça va… Nat…Il…Il…m'a…Il m'a pardonné_, dis-je comme si je n'y croyais pas moi-même. Comme si cela ne pouvait pas s'être produit.

_C'est plutôt étonnant, lui qui est du genre rancunier._

_Techniquement, il m'a dit qu'il ne m'en voulait plus. Mais qu'il ne m'avait pas pardonné. Je ne sais pas ce que ça change mais…peut-être que c'est vraiment différent_

_Dans son esprit ? Il est fort possible que ce soit le cas,_ plaisanta-t-elle.

Je soupirais avant de me perdre dans mes songes. Et bien entendu, mes pensées allaient uniquement vers Tony. Encore une fois, ce fut la belle blonde qui me ramena à la réalité.

_Steve, tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui._

_Je…suis avec Sharon,_ me contentais-je de lui répondre sur un temps semblable à celui d'un enfant qui se fait prendre en train de faire une bêtise.

_Sauf que tu ne l'aimes pas. Et ça n'a jamais été le cas_

_De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas être avec Tony… Je ne le mérite pas…_

_Ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait une erreur que tu ne le mérites pas. _

_Après ce que je lui ai fait, il ne me fera plus jamais confiance…_

_Il t'a déjà pardonné alors que tu l'en pensais incapable, _précisa la veuve noire. _Il pourrait très bien te faire confiance, tu sais._

_J'espère que tu as raison, mais pour le moment, il faudrait déjà que nous devenions des amis pour commencer…_ Puis je rajoutais : _Et de toute façon, je suis avec Sharon_

_Pas facile comme situation, hein ?_

_C'est sûr, j'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement… Mais on ne peut pas changer le passé… _Répondis-je plein de regret.

A cela, elle ne me répondit pas et se contenta de poser sa main sur mon épaule avec une incroyable sollicitude. Je lui fis un petit hochement de tête en guise de remerciement. Il est vrai que rien de tout cela était évident. J'avais avec Tony un passif qui ne pourrait jamais être effacé et ce quoique je puisse faire.

Les heures s'étaient écoulés dans le silence et la plupart des membres avaient dormi jusqu'à notre arrivé à New York. Lorsque le jet se posa au sol, j'allais réveiller les deux rescapés qui dormaient du sommeil du juste, et visiblement, ce fut très difficile pour eux d'ouvrir les yeux. Comme toute à l'heure, j'aidais Tony à descendre tandis que Sam lui donnait un coup de main à Pepper.

Et c'est le plus rapidement possible que je conduis l'ingénieur jusqu'au docteur Cho pour qu'elle puisse commencer les soins au plus vite. Et après nous avoir salué avec un brin de nostalgie dans la voix, elle se tourna vers les deux blessés pour commencer à s'occuper d'eux. Alors que j'avais toujours Tony dans les bras, celui-ci me déclara de sa petite voix affaiblie :

_Vous devriez rentrer, je pense que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que le Général Ross se ramène…_

_On va vous laissez, prends soin de toi Tony…_ Dis-je en le déposant au sol. _Bon rétablissement…_

_Merci, mais filez d'ici sinon vous allez fini en prison et ce serait regrettable…_

Et comme il nous l'avait demandé, nous les quittions pour qu'ils puissent se reposer.

Après les avoir quittés, nous étions retournés à nos activités de Nomad tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil l'évolution de notre situation. En effet notre mission de sauvetage avait permis de faire bouger les accords de Sokovie. Tony avait notamment grandement milité en notre faveur. Et s'ils ne sont pas encore annulés, il y a en ce moment des pourparlers qui pourrait bien sceller notre avenir.

En tous les cas, pendant ce temps-là, nous n'avons eu aucun nouveau contact avec Stark ou les autres membres des Avengers afin de ne pas aggraver la situation ou les discréditer. Une situation qui commençait à peser lourd notamment pour Wanda qui n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir Vision depuis un mois entier. Si elle était consciente qu'il valait mieux que ce soit ainsi, sa présence lui manquait. S'il y avait bien une personne parmi nous qui était motivée à ce que les choses changent c'était bien elle. Elle espérait du fond du cœur que ces accords seraient supprimés afin de pouvoir fonder sa famille avec Vision. Et non seulement, elle en avait besoin mais, en plus, elle le méritait.

Pour le moment, nous avions trouvés refuge au Mexique où nous nous occupions de démanteler un gang qui s'en prenait à la population locale. Mais à l'heure actuelle nous étions dans notre repaire et nous nous reposions afin de prendre des forces pour notre opération de demain. Tandis que nous étions au repas, nous eûmes la bonne surprise d'être interrompu par ma chère Sharon Carter. Elle nous salua gaiement et se joint à nous pour le dîner. Après avoir pris des nouvelles de tout le monde, elle nous regarda avec son petit sourire de chat peint sur ses lèvres avant de nous déclarer :

_J'ai… une très bonne nouvelle._

_On est tout ouïe,_ plaisanta le Faucon.

_On t'écoute_, l'encouragea Natasha.

_Les accords vont être supprimés !_

_Tu es sûre de toi ?_ Lui demanda Wanda choquée par cette révélation qu'elle espérait tant.

_Certaine, on vient de me le confirmer !_

_C'est…merveilleux_, commentais-je.

_Oh mon dieu ! On peut rentrer ? _Lui demanda la sorcière rouge avec entrain.

_Pas encore, ce n'est pas officiel. Cela devrait être annoncé demain matin. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que les Avengers soient déjà mis au courant_, précisa-t-elle.

_Je ne pense pas non plus_, approuva Wanda_. Sinon, Vision m'aurait déjà appelé. Je reviens, _s'excusa la jeune femme.

_Je t'en prie,_ dis-je devinant qu'elle partait appeler son cher et tendre pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

A peine étions nous en train de nous réjouir de la nouvelle que mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Lorsque j'entendis cette sonnerie, mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade car je savais pertinemment qui serait à l'autre bout du fil. Lorsque je décrochais, c'est presque hésitant que je demandais :

_Tony ? _

_Captain ?_ Répondit celui-ci comme pour confirmer mon identité.

_Oui ?_

_J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous…_

_Au sujet des accords ?_ Demandais-je sans vraiment lui laisser le temps de parler

_Oui_, approuva-t-il

_Je suis déjà au courant,_

_Vision a été plus rapide ?_ Me demanda-t-il d'une voix taquine

_Pas tout à fait, Sharon l'a été plutôt._

_Sharon ?_ Dit-il surpris.

_Heu oui… L'agent Carter qui travaillait au SHILED_

_Et comment elle peut savoir ça ?_

_Elle est…comment dire à la CIA maintenant._

_Et elle vous fréquente ?_

_Oui, en fait, je…_hésitais-je à lui avouer, _en tout cas, c'est une bonne nouvelle pour les accords…_

_C'est certain, je vais prévenir Clint que sa peine est levée et qu'il peut de nouveau sortir de chez lui. Quant à vous… Vous avez le droit de revenir au quartier des Vengeurs si vous le souhaitez, après, si vous n'en avez pas envie… Je…peux le concevoir,_ m'expliqua-t-il.

_On reviendra avec plaisir, _confirmais-je. _Dès qu'on a fini ici, on rentre à la maison Tony,_ lui dis-je d'une voix douce et rassurante.

_Alors… à bientôt. Steven…_

En l'entendant dire mon prénom, mon cœur s'emballa. Et c'est en balbutiant que je lui répondis :

_A Bientôt, Anthony…_

Lorsque je raccrochais, j'étais chamboulé par cet échange. Cette manie de s'appeler par nos prénoms entiers dataient de l'époque où nous étions ensemble. Et nous le faisions uniquement lorsqu'on se déclarait notre amour. C'était pour nous une façon de prouver à l'autre tout l'amour que l'on avait pour lui, cela montrait notre complicité et tout simplement la sincérité de nos sentiments. Alors même si aujourd'hui cela n'avait plus le même sens, cela prouvait qu'on pouvait encore être complice. Et cela me faisait chaud au cœur.

Cependant, mon état de trouble n'échappa pas à Sharon, Sam et à Natasha qui étaient restés à table en ma compagnie. Sharon semblait refroidie par mon appel et ne décrocha plus un mot jusqu'à la fin du repas qui était pourtant animé et rempli de bonne humeur. Toutefois, le repas fut écourté pour Natasha qui reçut un coup de téléphone de Clint qui devait sans doute la prévenir de la bonne nouvelle. Sharon profita de ce moment pour me demander si on pouvait aller discuter seul à seul. Ce qui, soyons honnête n'augurait rien de bon. Je la suivi jusque dans la chambre où elle me fit une scène de jalousie que je tentai tant bien que mal de calmer. Elle me reprocha d'être encore amoureux de Tony et de jouer avec elle. Et même si je lui affirmais que je ne l'aimais plus, elle n'arrivait pas à me croire. Je fini par la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que si j'étais heureux avec elle ce n'était pas sans raison. Je lui jurai alors de l'aimer, même si au fond de moi, je n'en suis pas certain. Mais je n'aimais pas lui faire de la peine ni la voir pleurer. Elle redressa sa tête vers moi et nous échangions un baiser langoureux. Un baiser qui déboucha sur des caresses et une nuit de soupire.

Le lendemain, nous étions tous réveiller à l'aube et la nouvelle sur les accords de Sokovie faisait la une de tous les journaux. Nous n'étions officiellement plus des criminels.

_On devrait rentrer à la maison, non ? _Proposa Natasha

_Il est temps de reformer les Avengers_, approuvais-je

_Il est temps de le dire, Captain_, suggéra Sam

_Cela n'aurait aucun sens_

_Cela en aurait plus que jamais_, me contredit Wanda.

_Bien, si vous y tenez tant. Avengers… Rassemblement !_

Tout en disant cela, j'avais mis ma main au milieu de nous. Natasha posa sa main sur la mienne, bientôt imitée par Wanda et Sam. Et c'est avec joie, excitation, peur et angoisse que nous grimpions dans le QuintJet pour regagner les États-Unis.

A Suivre


	4. La passion au-delà de la raison

_**Chapitre IV : La passion au-delà de la raison**_

Nous étions en vol jusqu'au QG des Avengers, après deux longues années, nous allions enfin rentrer chez nous. Car oui, il s'agissait bien de notre foyer, celui où nous étions tous devenus une famille. Et c'est avec un mélange d'angoisse et d'excitation que nous regagnions le continent américain.

Sharon passa ses bras autours de ma nuque et me murmura :

_Je t'aime, Steve._

_Je t'aime aussi Sharon_, répondis-je presque mécaniquement.

Suite à notre disputes d'hier soir, Sharon se monterait plus câline et plus affectueuse que jamais. Sans doute avait-elle peur de ma réaction lorsque je reverrais Tony. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, je l'appréhende aussi. Surtout après le cirque que m'avait fait Natasha et Sam lorsque nous l'avions secouru du Mandarin. Alors, je ne sais pas comment se passerons les retrouvailles mais j'espère que je ne vais pas faire n'importe quoi. La dernière chose dont j'ai envie, c'est de blesser Sharon qui est une femme formidable et qui mérite quelqu'un qui prenne soin d'elle. Et en tant que petit ami, c'est mon devoir de veiller sur elle.

Tandis que nous échangions des mots doux, Natasha s'approcha de moi avec un document frappé du sceau du SHILED entre ses mains. Elle me le tendit avec un petit sourire avant de déclarer :

_Le rapport sur l'intervention de Tony au Sénat. Je sens que tu vas adorer…_

_Adorer ?_ Demandais-je surpris

_Ah moins que… Sharon t'en ai déjà informé,_ glissa-t-elle l'air de rien

_Je n'ai pas eu accès au rapport du SHIELD,_ précisa Carter, _je travaille à la CIA pour le moment._

_Oui, sauf que Fury est en contact étroit avec vous,_ la piqua à nouveau Natasha. _Donc, vous savez très bien ce qui s'est produit hier d'où votre arrivée rapide jusqu'à nous…_

Sharon ne répondit rien à cette ultime provocation. Quant à moi, je me saisis du document que je commençai à parcourir et effectivement, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que j'ai adoré cette lecture. Sincèrement, mais qu'est-ce qui leur passe par la tête à tous ? Et principalement à Tony ? Si j'en crois ce rapport, Fury et Stark se sont mis d'accord pour que des criminels attaquent l'Iron Man tandis qu'il se rendait au parlement. Et ce bien sûr sans qu'il ait son armure afin qu'il se retrouve sans défense. Une défense qui serait assuré par le SHIELD, les deux derniers Avengers, ainsi que le jeune Spiderman1. Le but de cette manœuvre étant de faire comprendre aux parlementaires que personne n'est à l'abri d'une attaque et que si nous ne sommes pas libres de nos mouvements, le risque d'une attaque qui aboutisse était réelle. Et que non seulement la vie des concitoyens était en danger, mais la leur également, puisque l'attaque avait évidemment eu lieu juste devant le Sénat. Mais, ce qui m'agaça le plus c'est que : non seulement ce plan était déjà assez dangereux en soit, mais ne plus, il y avait eu un « invité » surprise qui avait failli réussir à éliminer Stark définitivement. Et cet adversaire n'était nulle autre que Bullseye2 qui avait déjà manqué de réussir sa tâche il y a près de deux ans de cela. Non seulement, j'apprends qu'il s'était évadé du Raft, mais qu'en plus, il s'en prenait à nouveau à Stark ? Avait-il agi en raison de ce faux contrat ? Ou pour une autre raison ? Dans tous les cas, c'est agacé que je fermais ce document avant de me tourner vers Sharon et de lui demander :

_Tu étais au courant ? _

_Oui,_ avoua-t-elle

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?_

_Parce que je savais que Fury te ferait parvenir ce document, et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ce qui est fait est fait_ ! S'emporta-t-elle

_Et tu savais ce qui allait se passer ? Qu'ils avaient mis ce plan au point ? _Lui demandais-je toujours sur le même ton froid et autoritaire

_Quoi_ ?

_Est-ce que tu savais que Stark avait mis un faux contrat sur sa tête juste convaincre les parlementaires de nous réintégrer ?_

_Oui, Fury me l'avait mentionné_, avoua-t-elle

_Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? _

_Fury me l'avait interdit…_

_Et depuis quand tu bosses pour Fury ?_ M'énervais-je réalisant que j'aurais pu le protéger et empêcher la mise en place d'un plan aussi stupide.

_Tu m'énerve_ ! S'emporta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner de moi.

Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle rien dit ? Je veux bien qu'elle soit jalouse, mais il y a des limites tout de même. Si Stark y avait laissé la vie, alors que j'aurais pu empêcher ça, je m'en serais voulu pour le restant de mes jours. Et, par la même occasion, j'en aurais également voulu à Sharon de m'avoir caché une information aussi importante. Aujourd'hui, j'ai compris que les mensonges sont ce qu'il y a de pire dans un couple et que même si on s'aime au-delà de toutes raisons, cela peut nous détruire. Et je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il y en aurait entre Sharon et moi…

Toujours agacé, je rejoignis Natasha qui me lança un petit sourire amusé. Contrairement à Sam, je sais que la veuve noire n'a jamais soutenu ma relation avec Sharon. Je lui demandais légèrement agacer :

_Contente ?_

_On ne peut pas dire ça, mais, je m'en doutais._

_De quoi ?_ Demandais-je à la jeune femme qui était relativement perspicace.

_Que Sharon ne t'ait rien dit, c'est fou comme elle est jalouse, on se demande pourquoi…_ Me lança-t-elle.

_Je sais qu'elle n'avait aucune obligation de me le dire, mais, j'aurais aimé qu'elle le fasse,_ dis-je en ignorant les pics qu'elle me lançait.

_Elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire surtout après la dispute que vous avez eue hier soir…_

_Comment tu le sais ? _

_Je vous ai entendu, _me dit-elle avec sollicitude.

_Je crois que je ne suis pas fait pour être en couple_, dis-je en soupirant.

_Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_A chaque fois, je me dispute avec ceux que j'aime pour… des broutilles…_

_Autant je suis d'accord pour ton histoire avec Tony, autant avec Sharon, je ne suis pas de cet avis,_ déclara Natasha l'air sérieuse.

_Comment ça ?_ Demandais-je perplexe quant à sa réponse.

_Ce ne sont pas des broutilles avec Sharon. Le fait que tu ne l'aime pas, et que tu aimes encore Stark… C'est tout sauf une broutille_, me fit-elle remarquer.

_Mais je…n'aime plus… _Commençais sans parvenir à terminer ma phrase.

_Je sais, je sais_, me répondit-elle avec compassion avant de mettre sa main sur mon épaule_. Je te taquine Steve…_

Je me contentais d'hausser les épaules en guise de réponse. Il est vrai que je ne peux même pas le dire, alors comment Sharon pourrait-elle se sentir rassurer à ce propos ? Ayant connu justement une situation de doute identique entre Pepper et Tony au début de notre relation, je peux comprendre ce que ressent la jeune femme. Conscient que j'ai été dur avec elle, je la rejoignis afin de lui présenter mes excuses. Et c'est d'un air pataud que je m'exécutais à son plus grand soulagement. Suite à cela, nous avions discuté durant plusieurs minutes sur ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir et je tentai tant bien que mal de la rassurer autant sur mes sentiments à son égard que sur notre avenir commun. Ce qui sembla être une réussite puisqu'elle se calma et qu'elle se blottit dans mes bras.

Le quartier général des Avengers était en vue. Nous arrivions. Mon cœur battait la chamade à l'idée de retrouver ce lieu… et mes amis. C'était magique, presque comme un rêve, qui n'aurait jamais dû se réaliser, qui se concrétise. Comment décrire ce que je peux ressentir ? Je crois que nul mot ne saurait être à la hauteur de l'excitation, de la peur, du bonheur et de l'angoisse que je pouvais ressentir en ce moment précis.

Une fois le jet posé au sol, c'est avec impatience que nous nous dirigions vers la porte qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur nos amis. Ils étaient tous là, Tony, Rhodes, Vision et même Clint se trouvait à leurs côtés. Et c'est avec une certaine précipitation que nous les rejoignîmes. Wanda couru même jusqu'à Vision pour lui sauter dans les bras et l'embrasser avec passion. Quant à moi, je me dirigeais vers le petit groupe qui nous accueillis à bras ouvert.

_Bienvenue à la maison,_ nous lança Tony avec un grand sourire.

_Ravi de te revoir,_ s'exclama Clint en allant enlacer Natasha.

_Ça fait un bien fou de te revoir_, lâcha-t-elle avec émotion avant de demander : _Comment va Laura ? Et les enfants ?_

_Ils vont bien,_ lui dit-il tout en la gardant dans ses bras, _ils sont pressés de te retrouver c'est tout._

_J'ai hâte, si tu savais._ Dit-elle au bord des larmes.

_Ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi_, lançais-je à Tony qui me fixait avec un petit sourire satisfait qui s'effaça lorsque je terminai ma phrase.

_Je sais que ça a été long, _dit-il la voix empreint de culpabilité.

_Oui, et il faudra qu'on en discute,_ ajoutais-je voulant directement lui faire prendre conscience que nous avons deux ou trois points à éclaircir.

_Oh on aura tout le temps de discuter maintenant que vous êtes de retour, _me signala-t-il. _Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Vous avez faim ? _S'empressa-t-il de me demander comme si on revenait de vacances.

_On ne dit pas non à un petit verre,_ approuva Faucon qui était jusque-là en pleine discutions avec Rhodes.

_Oh le petit verre, ça attendra ce soir,_ lui lança Tony. _Vous n'imaginez tout de même pas revenir ici sans qu'on vous organise une fête digne de ce nom, non ?_ Lança-t-il en écartant les bras comme s'il nous annonçait quelque chose de gigantesque. _Enfin, un verre pour tout le monde sauf pour Wanda, désolée ma belle, mais quand on est enceinte, on doit faire quelques sacrifices._

_Des sacrifies que je fais avec plaisir,_ confirma-t-elle.

_Tu dis ça maintenant, mais ce soir, quand l'alcool va couler à flot, tu regretteras qu'il ne soit pas déjà dehors ! _

_Je saurais prendre sur moi_, le rassura-t-elle

_Bon allez, ne restez pas planter là, venez reprendre possession de vos quartiers, _proposa-t-il.

Nous rentrions dans le hall qui était tout aussi impressionnants que dans mes souvenirs. Et rien n'avait changé. Malgré cela, Tony nous faisait la visite comme si c'était la première fois que nous mettions les pieds ici. Il nous conduisit dans la cuisine, à la piscine, au terrain d'entrainement, la salle de réunion, et j'en passe. Puis, finalement, il conclut par nos chambres en nous expliquant qu'on pouvait regagner nos anciens quartiers qui n'avaient pas été touchés durant ces deux années. Alors que je regagnais mon ancienne chambre en compagnie de Sharon. J'aperçu Wanda au fond du couloir qui remercia Stark de nous avoir permis de revenir ici. Et de ce que je pouvais voir, il semblait gêné et effaça d'un geste de la main les paroles de la Sorcière Rouge. J'étais ravi de voir cette scène car ces deux-là ne se sont jamais réellement entendus à cause du passé compliqué de la jeune sokovienne. Alors qu'elle le remercie, et que pour une fois il ne fasse pas le fanfaron, leur permettrait peut-être de se rapprocher un peu et de souder l'équipe après toutes les épreuves que nous venions de traverser. Car nous avons besoin de ce genre de moment. En effet, malgré la joie des retrouvailles, il ne faut pas se leurrer, les rancœurs qui ont couvées durant ces deux années ne s'effaceront pas en un claquement de doigt.

C'est suite à ce spectacle touchant que j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et j'en resta figé. Quand Tony nous avait dit que rien n'avait changé, ce n'était réellement rien. Tout était comme le jour de mon départ. Et c'est avec nostalgie que j'entrais dans ma chambre et que je redécouvris tout ce que j'avais laissé derrière moi. Mes vêtements, certains dessins, des plans et même certains rapports que je consultais à l'époque avant mon départ. Tout était resté tel quel. Puis, une fois le choc passé, je m'excusais auprès de Sharon afin d'aller retrouver Tony et de discuter de cette intervention au Sénat. Mais alors que j'allais quitter la pièce, la jeune femme me lança froidement :

_Tu ne comptes quand même pas aller le retrouver seul à seul ?_

_C'est une discutions que je dois avoir avec lui._

_Je viens avec toi_, dit-elle affirmative.

_Non_, répondis-je sur le même ton_. Sinon, il ne m'écoutera pas._

_Parce que si tu y vas seul il le fera ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

_Peut-être pas, mais j'ai plus de chance que ce soit le cas._

_Tu veux juste te retrouver seul avec lui… _Me cracha-t-elle amère.

_Ça… ça n'a rien à voir._ _Et je fais encore ce que je veux_, lui répondis-je mécontent qu'elle n'ait toujours pas confiance en moi malgré la discutions que nous avions eu dans le jet. _Je croyais que tu acceptais de me faire confiance ?_

_Confiance ? A peine le pied posé à terre, tu t'éclipse pour lui parler seul à seul !_ S'emporta-t-elle.

_Cette scène, tu la feras tout seule. Je dois parler à Stark de cette mission parlementaire dont tu ne m'as pas averti, _dis-je en accentuant sur le tu.

_Mais_, commença-t-elle

_Profite de la vue, et prépare-toi pour ce soir. Je reviens, _la coupais-je froidement.

Je quittais la chambre en calquant la porte. Je ne supportais pas ces crises de jalousie. Dans un couple, il faut pouvoir se faire confiance sinon cela ne rime à rien. D'autant plus que j'y vais réellement pour discuter de cette mission et qu'elle n'a aucune raison de se méfier.

Afin de retrouver Tony au plus vite, je demandais à JARVIS où il se trouvait. Et la réponse ne fut pas surprenante : Son laboratoire. Je vois qu'il a toujours la tête fourrée dans ses inventions, comme quoi, il n'y a des choses qui ne changent pas malgré les années qui passent. Décidant de réanimer de bons souvenirs, je m'y aventurais, un café à la main. Lorsque j'entrais, la musique d'AC/DC raisonnait dans toute la pièce tandis que je demandais à l'intelligence artificielle de la couper. A ce moment-là, Stark se tourna vers moi l'air surpris :

_Vous ne profitez pas de votre chambre avec votre « amie » ?_ Me dit-il avec une drôle de façon de prononcer le mot : amie.

_Si, mais nous devons d'abord discuter un peu. _Dis-je en tendant le café qu'il saisit avec une expression méfiante.

_Un café en signe de paix ? Ou un café pour que je baisse ma garde ?_

_Et si on disait, un café pour la nostalgie ?_ Proposais-je avec un petit sourire.

_Ce n'est pas très correcte pour Sharon, ça._ Me fit-il remarquer en buvant une gorgée.

_Il n'y a rien de mal…_

_On sait comment ça a terminé la première fois, _me signala-t-il avec un sourire narquois peint sur le visage.

Lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, lorsqu'il me rappela cette « première fois », mon cœur loupa un battement. Il est vrai que notre relation avait débuté d'un simple café que je lui apportais à heure fixe. Une habitude qui nous avait rapproché bien plus que tout ce que j'aurais pu soupçonner. Mais, aujourd'hui, ce café est en effet plus un gage de paix qu'autre chose.

_Après je dois avouer que si ça aide à baisser ta garde ce ne serait pas plus mal_, avouais-je.

_Oh je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce qui va suivre, _pressentit l'ingénieur. _Mais si tu as quelque chose à me dire, fait le vite. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps._

_Je voulais qu'on parle de ton intervention au Sénat._

_Oh la la_, fit-il l'air exagérément horrifié. _Ça ne va pas recommencer ?_

_Comment ça ?_

_Spiderman m'a déjà fait la leçon._ Dit-il l'air agacé. _C'était trop dangereux, vous avez risqué votre vie pour rien, blablabla,_ dit-il en prenant une voix légèrement plus aiguë. _Donc j'ai déjà entendu tout ça, tu veux rajouter quoi ?_

_Il t'a peut-être parlé, mais l'as-tu seulement écouté ?_ Demandais-je.

_Oui, je l'ai écouté, et je l'ai entendu. Mais quel choix on avait hein ? Si vous n'étiez pas parti bêtement à l'époque, si vous ne vous étiez pas mis les autorités à dos, tout ceci n'aurait pas été nécessaire._ Me reprocha l'ingénieur.

_On n'a eu guère le choix, _lui rappelais-je_. Vous nous avez traqué, et… je devais protéger Bucky._

_Oui, Barnes, je l'avais presque oublié celui-là…_ Répondit-il sur un ton agressif. _C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? Moi qui m'attendais à un « merci »._

_Te remercier pour avoir risqué ta vie ?_ Lui rappelais-je.

_Oui_, se contenta-t-il de me répondre comme si c'était évident.

_Tony… Je suis reconnaissant pour ce que tu as fait mais… Ta vie est plus importante que tout ça_, répondis-je sur un ton beaucoup plus doux dans l'espoir d'apaiser le conflit naissant.

_Dis ça à Wanda ou Vision,_ dit-il avec un brin de culpabilité dans la voix

_Cette situation n'est pas ta faute Tony_

_Dans tous les cas, ce qui est fait est fait, non ? Et au final, tout est bien qui finit bien ?_

_Oui, sauf que si c'était à refaire, tu le referais, non ?_

_Évidemment, et tu ferais pareil, alors arrête ton char !_ M'accusa-t-il. _Bref, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois aller me préparer pour aller chercher le jeune Spiderman. Quant à la soirée, elle débute vers vingt heures, donc, soyez à l'heure ?_

_Où ça ? _

_Dans la salle de réception ? Où tu penses qu'on va aller ?_ Répondit-il sur le même ton agressif qu'il utilisait depuis le début de cette conversation.

_Tony… Je ne voulais pas qu'on se dispute, mais… je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie pour moi…_

_Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi,_ dit-il en me tournant le dos.

Je me contentais d'acquiescer ce fait même si je savais qu'il n'était pas totalement vrai. Je pense en effet, qu'il ne l'a pas fait que pour moi, mais que je suis malgré tout une raison de la mise en place de ce plan trop risqué à mon goût. Toutefois, je suis certain que Tony n'a absolument rien retenu de notre conversation. Et pire encore, cela lui passe au-dessus de la tête et ce peu importe qui peut lui dire. Visiblement, même le jeune Spiderman lui avait fait remarquer l'inconscience de ce plan en vain. C'est donc un peu abattu que je rejoignis Sharon afin de me préparer pour la soirée.

Nous nous préparions avec Sharon en vue de la fête de ce soir. J'enfilais un costume même si je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de vêtement. Cependant pour une soirée comme celle-ci je n'ai guère le choix. Quant à Sharon, elle avait enfilé une très belle robe bleue moulante qui mettait en avant toutes ses formes les plus gracieuses.

_Tu es magnifique comme ça_, dis-je en brisant la glace.

_Merci, tu es très beau toi aussi…_

_Merci._

_Steve ?_

_Oui ?_

_Je suis désolée… _ Avoua-t-elle.

_Je suis désolé également Sharon, je n'aurais jamais dû te parler de cette façon…_

_C'est ma faute à ne pas te faire confiance…_

_Ce n'est pas grave, _dis-je en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle se blottit contre moi tandis que je glissais ma main dans ses cheveux. Puis je l'embrassais tendrement avant de lui suggérer de nous rendre à la soirée. Nous nous dirigions donc vers la salle de réception dans laquelle il y avait déjà pas mal de monde. De nombreux agents du SHIELD, dont Nick Fury et Maria Hills, qui étaient déjà sur place. Ils discutaient avec Natasha et Clint et ils tenaient déjà tous une coupe de champagne dans les mains. Nous nous approchions du petit groupe et tout le monde se salua chaleureusement. Tout le monde se complimenta sur sa tenue, et je dois avouer que Natasha ressortait du lot. Elle portait une robe en dentelle fleurie moulante et légèrement transparente3. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire à quel point elle était belle ce à quoi elle me répondit avec un petit sourire en coin :

_C'est une robe de Giovanni4, c'est pour ça qu'elle est aussi belle._

_Ah oui, lui, je l'avais presque oublié…_ Dis-je en soupirant

_Giovanni ?_ Demanda Sharon qui n'avait probablement jamais entendu ce nom auparavant.

_C'est le styliste privé de Stark,_ lui expliqua la belle blonde_. Et surtout, c'est le styliste attitré des Avengers lors des conférences de presse ou des évènements officiels._

_Ah d'accord, _dit-elle.

_Et il est très particulier, un peu trop… Tactile à mon goût,_ ajoutais-je.

_Tu seras ravi d'apprendre qu'il est invité ce soir_

_Super,_ dis-je sans grande conviction.

_Ses tenues sont vraiment magnifiques,_ dit une voix dans mon dos.

Lorsque je me retournais, je vis Laura la femme de Clint qui profita de l'ouverture que je lui offrais en me tournant pour aller se blottir dans les bras de son mari. Elle devait être passé chez lui également puisqu'elle portait une robe bustier blanche avec des papillons noirs dessus et elle était très élégante.

_Je ne savais pas que vous étiez des clients de Giovanni._

_Tony me devait bien ça, _plaisanta Clint_. Et puis Laura a toujours rêvé d'avoir une robe digne des oscars_

_Autant profiter de certains avantages maintenant qu'on peut de nouveau sortir dans des soirées mondaines._

_N'y prend pas trop goût chérie,_ lui lança Clint avec un petit sourire amusé_. J'aime toujours autant notre petite maison dans la prairie._

_Je sais bien mon cœur,_ dit-elle en lui caressant le visage.

_Ils sont vraiment trop beau, tous les deux, non ?_ Demanda Natasha en les regardant avec tendresse.

_Ça c'est sûr,_ approuvais-je tandis que les autres hochaient de la tête en guise d'approbation.

Puis ce fut au tour de notre petit couple de futur parent de faire leur apparition. Et dans sa belle robe un peu moulante, on pouvait deviner le ventre de Wanda qui commençait à s'arrondir dû à sa grossesse. Ainsi, c'est tout naturellement que le sujet de discutions tourna autour de leur enfant à naitre. Nous discutions des prénoms et ils purent profiter des conseils avisés des Barton. Et c'est à ce moment-là que Sam intervient :

_Vous devriez l'appeler Samuel si c'est un garçon ou Samantha si c'est une fille !_

_C'est une idée à creuser,_ plaisanta Vision.

_Je ne voudrais pas que mes enfants se retrouvent dans l'ombre du Faucon,_ renchérie la Sorcière Rouge.

_Oh je comprends, _Dit Sam en rigolant.

_Oh vous savez pour le prénom, vous avez encore le temps_

_Vous devriez l'appelez Natasha si c'est une fille,_ ajouta la belle blonde du même nom.

_Hey, on a déjà un Nathaniel, _se plaint Clint.

_Un traitre plutôt,_ plaisanta la jeune femme.

_Oh Natasha, ne soit pas aussi dure avec lui, il t'adore déjà, tu es sa marraine, _dit Laura d'une voix douce.

_Tu sais que je l'adore mon petit Nathaniel._

_Tu l'adore tellement que tu vas nous le prendre en week-end n'est-ce pas ? _Quémanda Clint.

_Avec plaisir,_ répondit-elle avec bienveillance.

_Vous verrez les jeunes, quand vous aurez des enfants, vous n'aurez qu'une envie : Avoir un week-end rien qu'à vous,_ plaisanta Clint

_Ne l'écoutez pas_, les rassura Laura, _les enfants ce n'est que du bonheur._

Puis la discutions tourna autours des avantages et des inconvénients d'être parent. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais envisagé d'avoir des enfants avant d'être avec Tony… Et depuis notre rupture, c'est un rêve qui s'est envolé au loin. Comme un songe lointain qui semble irréaliste. Et pourtant, je suis avec Sharon aujourd'hui ce qui serait bien plus simple pour fonder une famille qu'avec Stark à l'époque. Biologiquement je veux dire. Mais, je ne m'imagine pas une seule seconde fonder une famille avec elle sans que je ne puisse dire pourquoi… Car j'étais heureux avec elle… Vraiment. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me projeter avec Sharon. Toutefois, elle ne semblait pas en avoir conscience puisqu'elle passe un bras autour de moi avant de venir se blottir à mes côtés. Comme si elle approuvait l'idée d'avoir des enfants ensemble un de ces jours. Et c'est à ce moment-là que Natasha, qui avait dû percevoir mon malaise, me proposa d'aller prendre l'air avec elle dehors. J'acceptais volontiers et je l'accompagnais sur le balcon. Un peu en retrait de la fête, il donnait une vue imprenable sur le parc plongé dans l'obscurité quasi-totale. La belle blonde me demanda :

_Ça va ? Tu faisais une drôle de tête toute à l'heure ?_

_Quand ils parlaient d'enfants…_

_Oui ?_ M'encouragea-t-elle devant le silence naissant que je laissais s'installer.

_Je pensais juste que… Je n'envisage pas de fonder une famille avec Sharon… _

_C'est étonnant_, feint la jeune blonde.

_Il n'y a rien d'amusant… Pourtant, je suis heureux avec elle, tu vois ?_

_Oui c'est une relation confortable. Elle ne te demande pas beaucoup d'investissements et tu as plein d'avantages._

_C'est sûr… Mais, elle mérite quelqu'un qui s'investisse…_

_Tu as raison,_ approuva-t-elle sans rien rajouter de plus.

Et elle avait raison, il n'y avait rien à rajouter de plus honnêtement. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, je ne l'aimais pas. Et cela n'avait aucun rapport avec Tony. J'étais très attaché à elle, et elle m'attire physiquement, mais… il n'y avait rien de plus. Pas d'amour, pas de passion, juste…de l'attachement.

_Tu sais, ça arrive à tout le monde, de sortir avec quelqu'un qu'on n'aime pas._

_Mais… je ne veux pas lui faire de mal…_

_Tu sais que tu vas devoir rompre, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon tu la feras souffrir inutilement…_ Dit-elle avec compassion.

_Je sais bien… je sais bien…_

Elle me tapota dans le dos avec sollicitude. Natasha avait toujours été de bon conseil avec moi, et grâce à ses conseils, j'avais pu régler à l'époque bien des soucis dans mon couple avec Tony. Et aujourd'hui encore, elle a raison dans ce qu'elle me dit. Mais dans un sens, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que je ne suis pas si mal avec elle et que c'est peut-être moi qui me prends la tête pour des broutilles… Finalement, à part au sujet de Stark, on ne se dispute jamais. Et peut-être que j'ai juste peur de m'engager, non ? C'est probable après tout. C'est ma première relation depuis ma rupture avec Stark qui a été particulièrement difficile, j'ai peut-être juste peur de ce que cela peut donner, non ? Alors que Natasha s'apprêtais à repartir, je lui fis par de mes pensées :

_Peut-être que je me prends juste trop la tête, non ? Après tout, c'est la première fois qu'on aura l'occasion de réellement vivre en couple… _

_Tu peux toujours vous laissez une chance et voir ce que ça donnera_, m'encouragea-t-elle. _Mais quand on pense à rompre, ce n'est jamais bon signe…_

_Tony et moi on a pensé à rompre une multitude de fois,_ contre-argumentais-je.

_Seulement, ce n'était jamais par manque de sentiment que vous vouliez rompre, c'était parce qu'il y en avait trop,_ m'avertit-elle.

Et encore une fois elle n'avait pas tort. Mais je voulais tout de même me laisser une chance. Au moins pour les prochains jours… Si on continue à se disputer et si je ne ressens rien de plus, je… ferais ce qui doit être fait.

Suite à cette discutions qui n'était pas des plus agréables, nous réintégrions la soirée qui était désormais bien animée. Toutefois, pour le moment, je n'apercevais toujours pas Tony. Intrigué par cette absence, j'allais voir Rhodes, qui en tant que meilleur ami, devait probablement savoir quelque chose.

_Bonsoir, Rhodes, vous allez bien ?_ Entamais-je la conversation.

_Très bien et vous ?_ Me dit-il gentiment.

_Très bien, c'est une soirée plutôt agréable. Dites-moi, vous n'avez pas vue Tony ? Il n'est pas encore arrivé ?_

_Oh tu sais, il n'est que vingt et une heure, donc tu n'es pas près de voir le bout de son nez. Il n'arrive jamais dans ce genre de soirée sans avoir au moins deux heures de retard tu sais. Surtout qu'il allait chercher Spiderman et Pepper à New York donc là ils doivent tout juste être parti._

_Ah d'accord… _

Je n'en revenais pas qu'il vienne en retard à sa propre soirée de réunification des Avengers. Après tout, c'est lui qui l'organisait et il vient avec deux heures de retard ? Mais Rhodes avait raison, c'était du Stark tout craché. Tant pis, je vais tout de même profiter de ma soirée, même s'il arrive en retard. Et alors que je m'éloignais, je vis le militaire saisir son téléphone sans doute pour appeler l'Iron Man afin d'en savoir plus sur les raisons de son retard.

Alors que j'étais en pleine discutions avec Scott Lang, l'homme fourmi, qui m'avait aidé lors de l'intervention à l'aéroport il y a deux ans, Tony fit son entré accompagné par Peter Parker, sa tante May, Happy ainsi que Pepper et son conjoint Arnold Smith. Ils semblaient tous de très bonne humeur, et à leur arrivé, l'ambiance ne tarda pas à se lever. Ils mirent de la musique, et encourageaient tout le monde à aller danser sur la piste. J'en profitais pour m'excuser auprès de Lang qui continuait à me raconter ses histoires de fourmi afin d'aller rencontrer Stark. Lorsque je m'approchais, il était en compagnie du petit Spiderman, et semblait déjà ivre.

_Bonsoir Tony, et bonsoir Peter._

_Bonsoir Monsieur Captain, _répondit maladroitement le petit

_Oh !_ Fit-il enthousiaste, _Steve te voilà… _

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrasser sur la joue avant de se reculer pour me regarder de la tête aux pieds.

_Ton costume il ne vient pas de chez Giovanni ?_

_Heu non…_ répondis-je gêné par ce geste d'affection auquel je ne m'attendais pas.

_Il va se fâcher…_

_Tu as bu combien de verre avant de venir, ici ?_ Demandais-je

_Plutôt combien de bouteille_, lâcha Spiderman dans un petit fou rire.

_Tu as bu aussi ?_ Demandais-je étonné de le voir réagir ainsi.

_Il a l'âge de boire un ou deux verres…_

_J'ai un métabolisme qui guéri vite ! _Me précisa le jeune garçon.

_Il a un métabolisme comme toi qui guéri vite, donc il peut boire plus_, répéta Tony.

_Et s'il est ivre, c'est qu'il a dû boire une sacrée quantité d'alcool dans ce cas…_

_Non ! Il n'a jamais bu de sa vie donc…Il…est ivre vite !_ Dit Tony en bousculant le jeune homme.

_Mais il n'est pas majeur._

_Et sa tante n'a rien dit ! Elle est ivre aussi ! _dit-il en désignant May qui semblait effectivement pompette.

_Allez Peter, vient on va danser,_ dit Tony en l'attrapant par la main.

Il passa en titubant à côté de moi et entraina le petit sur la piste de danse. Il rejoint Pepper et Arnold qui était déjà sur la piste et qui dansaient ensemble. Tout comme May et Happy par ailleurs. Je ne savais pas que la tante de Spiderman et l'homme de main de Stark s'étaient mis en couple. A ce moment-là, je sentis une main dans mon dos qui me proposa :

_Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille danser ? _

Lorsque je me retournais je vis Sharon qui devait aussi avoir bu quelques verres également puisque ses joues étaient légèrement rosies. Nous allions donc sur la piste de danse et c'est très maladroitement que j'entamais quelques pas de danse avec la jeune femme. Si je ne suis pas très à l'aise pour danser, j'appréciais néanmoins ce moment puisque je devais effectivement une danse à une Carter. Même si ce n'est pas Peggy, il est fort agréable de partager ce moment avec Sharon. Lorsque la musique se termina, j'en profitais pour m'éclipser de la piste de danse laissant Sharon avec ses amies. Par ma part, je rejoignis Natasha qui était restée près du buffet. Je me posais à ses côtés avant de lui dire :

_Je crois que Stark est totalement ivre…_

_Comme toujours dans ce genre de soirée, _dit-elle pragmatique.

_Tu penses qu'il… a replongé ?_

_Ce n'est pas impossible, _approuva-t-elle. _Après tout, tu étais la seule raison pour laquelle il avait arrêté… Et avec les accords de Sokovie et… Ce qui s'est produit avec Barnes…_ commença-t-elle.

_Si c'est le cas, je n'aurais qu'à…_

_Ce sera bien plus compliqué maintenant,_ souligna-t-elle.

_C'est sûr…_ Dis-je conscient qu'il n'aurait aucune envie que je mette mon nez dans ses histoires surtout maintenant que nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

_Quand on parle du loup, _dit-elle en voyant Stark s'approcher de nous avec un verre à la main.

Il vient s'installer à nos côtés et continua de me dévisager avec un petit sourire en coin.

_Tu es beau ce soir…_

_Merci, toi aussi_

Et il est vrai qu'il était beau dans son petit costume bleu marine et sa chemise bleu clair. Le tout étant rehaussé par une cravate blanche qui apportait de la fraicheur à sa tenue. Et alors que je devais être en train de le dévisager, Natasha nous quitta en nous lançant un petit :

_Je vous laisse, j'en ai déjà marre de tenir la chandelle._

_Mais… Dis pas n'importe quoi… _Répondis-je gêné

_Oh tu fais ton timide_ _?_ Demanda Stark avec un large sourire.

Il s'approcha de moi et plaça ses bras autour de ma nuque avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et de me déposer un baiser juste à côté de ma bouche. Mon cœur battit immédiatement la chamade et j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser tant il s'était emballé lorsqu'il s'était approché de moi de cette façon.

_Tu veux pas aller discuter sur le balcon ? _Me proposa-t-il de sa petite voix lascive.

_Si, allons-y,_ répondis-je comme si j'étais à bout de souffle.

Il m'attrapa par la main et je le suivis sur le balcon. Une fois là-bas, Stark referma la baie derrière nous et demanda même à JARVIS de la verrouiller ainsi que de teinter les vitres. Il me lança un petit : « _pour qu'on soit tranquille_ » en guise de justification. Puis, il se dirigea sur le rebord du balcon et il se pencha pour regarder le vide.

_C'est haut tout de même,_ constat-il

Mais aux vues de son état alcoolisé, je préférais le rattraper par la taille pour l'éloigner du vide. A ce moment-là l'ingénieur se tourna vers moi et passa ses bras autours de ma nuque. Il finit par me dire d'une voix lascive :

_Tu es sexy ce soir dans ton petit costume…_

_Je croyais qu'il n'était pas beau._

_J'ai dit ça ?_ S'étonna-t-il

_Tu as dit qu'il n'était pas de Giovanni, c'est pareil._

_Ah oui ! Giovanni !_ Dit-il en collant son corps contre le mien_. J'avais oublié ce détail…_

_Tony_, commençais-je sans parvenir à ajouter quoique ce soit de plus.

Je devais lui demander de s'éloigner de moi. De ne pas passer ses bras autours de ma nuque, de ne pas coller son corps contre le mien parce que je suis en couple avec Sharon et que ce n'est pas le genre d'attitude qu'on peut adopter quand on est avec quelqu'un. Mais… mon cœur s'emballe lorsqu'il s'approche de moi de cette façon et je perds tous mes moyens. J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler, et en réalité, j'ai perdu le contrôle à partir du moment où j'ai accepté de le suivre sur ce balcon.

_Tu as mal noué ta cravate,_ me fit-il remarquer. _Sharon ne te l'a pas remise comme il faut ?_

Et sans attendre ma réponse, il me défit ma cravate afin de la remettre comme il le fallait.

_Non, nous sommes un peu… en froid._

_Tu m'étonne, cette femme est un glaçon_, rétorqua-t-il immédiatement.

_Non, elle est…_

Mais avant que j'aie eu le temps de terminer ma phrase, Stark me mis un doigt sur ma bouche afin de me faire signe de me taire.

_Tu l'aime ?_ Me demanda-t-il l'air sérieux.

_Je…ne sais pas,_ avouais-je incapable de lui dire oui ou non.

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire l'ingénieur qui vient plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes. Si je restai interdit durant quelques secondes, je finis par céder et je répondis à son baiser avec passion. Ses mains glissèrent de ma nuque pour atteindre mon torse et il commença à défaire ma chemise. S'il était clair que je devais le repousser, que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus raisonnable à faire, je n'en fis rien. Je me laissai embarquer par ce tourbillon de sentiment que je pouvais ressentir. Ma respiration était devenue haletante, mon cœur battait à tout rompre et ma peau semblait brulante là où il avait posé ses mains. Cela faisait des années que je ne m'étais pas senti comme ça…

Tony rompit finalement notre baiser et commença à en déposer toute une traînée sur mon torse à moitié dénudé. Et tandis qu'il était occupé à m'embrasser, ses mains agiles descendirent jusqu'à mon pantalon qu'il déboutonna d'un geste précis. Mais à ce moment-là, je ne pus m'empêcher de songer à Sharon, à ce que j'étais en train de lui faire. Je retenu sa main en murmurant un : « _stop_ ». Seulement, en réponse à cela, Tony se redressa à ma hauteur et me dit en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure :

_J'ai envie de toi…_

Et Dieu que j'ai envie de lui. Mais, je suis avec Sharon, alors je devais… le repousser. Cependant, aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche et l'ingénieur descendit jusqu'à mon intimité qui était déjà au garde à vous et il entama une fellation. Ma respiration se coupa tant l'excitation que je pouvais ressentir était à son paroxysme. Puis elle finit par se calquer sur les mouvements de va-et-vient qu'entamait mon partenaire. Je glissai ma main dans ses cheveux, et je murmurais son nom avec un mélange de plaisir et d'envie. Lorsqu'il m'entendit l'appeler, il accélérait le mouvement et je sentais que je ne tarderais pas à venir. Me souvenant qu'il n'aimait pas lorsque je me soulageais tandis qu'il était encore en train de s'occuper de moi, je décidais de le prévenir.

_Tony… je… vais…_

Mais il ne se stoppa pas pour autant et il continua ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais c'était trop pour moi et je finis par me libérer ce qui força mon partenaire à avaler. Suite à cela, il se redressa à ma hauteur avant de me dire d'une voix toujours aussi suave :

_J'avais oublié à quel point… tu étais productif… _ma lança-t-il en plaquant sa main sur mon torse.

_Désolé, mais… je t'ai averti,_ me défendis-je

_Oui enfin, si j'avais laissé faire, tu en aurais partout sur toi et ce ne serait pas top au moment de retourner avec les autres, si ?_

Les autres… je ne voulais pas y penser. Et afin de chasser cette image de mon esprit, j'attrapais Tony pour l'embrasser avec passion. Il y répondit avec fougue et me murmura :

_J'ai toujours envie de toi…_

_Moi aussi…_ répondis-je sans réfléchir.

Je plaquais l'ingénieur contre le mur avant de commencer à défaire son pantalon. Et je pouvais sentir qu'il était tout aussi excité que moi. Tout en le déshabillant, je continuais de l'embrasser avec passion, et pendant ce temps-là, il continuait de s'amuser avec moi. Une fois débarrassé de ses vêtements gênants, je soulevai Stark afin qu'il soit à la bonne hauteur et je pénétrai en lui. Et c'est avec ardeur que je commençai mes va-et-vient. Je sentis les bras de l'ingénieur s'agripper autour de ma nuque. Je sentis son souffle dans mon cou. Je sentis le contact de sa peau contre la mienne. Et je sentis même l'odeur de son parfum mélangée à celle de sa transpiration. Toutes ces sensations qui m'avaient drastiquement manquées. Et j'avais envie que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. J'avais envie de rester à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Lorsque je m'approchais du comble du plaisir, j'avais l'impression que ce moment avait duré des heures et qu'en même temps, il n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Et très honnêtement, j'avais tout fait pour que ce moment soit intense et qu'il dure aussi longtemps que possible. Et c'est dans un ultime râle que je me libérai à l'intérieur de l'ingénieur. Tony m'agrippa et m'ordonna de ne pas le lâcher tout de suite afin de ne pas en « _mettre partout_ ». Tout en m'exécutant, je l'enlaçais éperdument avant de dissimuler mon visage dans son cou. Au bout d'une longue minute, il finit par me dire d'une voix exténuée :

_Tu peux me lâcher, tu sais._

_Je sais… _Me contentais-je de répondre.

Je finis par me séparer de l'ingénieur puis nous commencions à nous rhabiller. Si Stark semblait relativement à l'aise, personnellement, j'avais juste envie de prendre une bonne douche après tout cet effort physique. Et alors qu'il demanda à JARVIS de déverrouiller la baie vitrée, je le retiens par le bras.

_Tony…Tu… m'as manqué plus que tout…et je…t'ai…_

_Steve…_ Me coupa-t-il l'air soudainement mal à l'aise, _c'était juste comme ça… Tu es avec Sharon je te rappelle, et nous deux… C'est de l'histoire ancienne…_

A ces mots, je lui lâchai le bras et je le laissai regagner la soirée à contrecœur. Après tout, il avait raison. J'étais avec Sharon, alors cela ne pouvait être « qu'un coup comme ça » … Là maintenant, après ce que je venais de faire, il ne me restait plus qu'à savoir ce que je voulais vraiment et à changer les choses en conséquence.

A Suivre

* * *

1 Pour connaître les détails de cette mission, je vous invite à lire « le principe de réciprocité » qui reprend les événements de cette fiction du point de vue de Spiderman. Vous aurez ainsi accès à des scènes inédites que Steve ignore.

2 Référence à « l'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille »

3 Toutes les tenues décrites ici sont des tenues réellement portées par les acteurs ! Vous pouvez les retrouver sur Pinterest ! Good luck )

4 Si Giovanni vous intéresse, je vous conseille d'aller lire « le principe de réciprocité » qui se passe du point de vue de Spiderman dans laquelle il apparait.


	5. Ce que nous ne sommes pas

_**Chapitre V : Ce que nous ne sommes pas.**_

Après ma brève étreinte avec Stark, je n'avais pas le courage d'aller rejoindre tout le monde à la soirée. Comment pouvais-je croiser Sharon après ce que je venais de faire ? Décidément, je ne suis pas fait pour être en couple. Entre ce que j'ai fait subir à Tony lorsque nous étions en couple et ce que je viens de faire à Sharon… C'était loin du comportement que je souhaitais adopter en couple. Ayant grandi aux côtés d'un père alcoolique qui n'a jamais rendu ma mère heureuse, je m'étais promis d'être le genre d'homme qui prendrait soin de son compagnon. Et qui ferait passer son bonheur avant le mien. Et pourtant, je suis en train de faire l'exacte inverse.

Et alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, Natasha vient sur le balcon à mes côtés. Elle me tendit un verre de whisky avant de me dire :

_Steve, tu veux en parler ?_

_Parler de quoi ?_ Demandais-je angoissé à l'idée qu'elle le sache déjà.

Comment pourrait-elle le savoir aussi vite ? Soit elle nous avait vue, soit Stark l'a clairement dit à tout le monde lorsqu'il est retourné à la soirée toute à l'heure. Dans tous les cas, si elle est au courant alors… Sharon aussi ?

_De ce que tu viens de faire avec Tony ? _Dit-elle d'une voix compatissante.

_Comment tu le sais ?_ Répondis-je paniqué.

_Je l'ai deviné, tout comme Rhodes, si tu veux mon avis._

Je soupirais de soulagement à l'idée que tout le monde ne soit pas au courant. Mais comment l'avaient-ils deviné ?

_Mais… Comment ?_ Demandais-je confus.

_Vous étiez tous les deux sur le balcon enfermé pendant une bonne heure ? Tony sort décoiffer, le sourire aux lèvres et part directement se refaire une beauté dans sa chambre ? Et sans compter ta tête de coupable, c'est un faisceau d'indice suffisant…_

_Et tu penses que Sharon a compris ?_

_Je ne pense pas, elle t'a cherché pendant un moment, mais très peu de gens savaient que vous étiez tous les deux sur le balcon, et là elle est en train de rire avec ses amis, donc je ne pense pas qu'elle ait compris…_

_Rhodes l'avait remarqué ?_ Demandais-je stressé.

_Oui, à peine sortit d'ici, il est allé voir Tony l'air furieux et ils sont partis ensembles vers sa chambre. Donc je pense que Stark va passer un mauvais quart d'heure, _dit-elle me faisait un clin d'œil.

_Et c'est toi qui viens me faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure ? _Demandais-je.

_Tu en passe déjà un… _me fit-elle remarquer.

_Ça c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, _avouais-je. _Je…ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Comment… j'ai pu faire une chose pareille à Sharon ? D'autant Stark est célibataire…et ivre… d'autant je n'ai…_

_Aucune excuse ?_ Me dit-elle en glissant sa main dans mon dos.

_Oui…_ Murmurais-je

_As-tu vraiment besoin d'une excuse ? _

_Non, de toute façon, cela n'aurait rien changé, je dois assumer ce que j'ai fait…_

_Si tu veux mon avis, ne le dis jamais à Sharon._

_Quoi ?_ Demandais-je choqué.

_Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Elle souffrira déjà bien assez de se séparer de toi. Pas la peine d'en rajouter, si ?_

_Mais… _Commençais-je n'ayant pas envie de cacher une telle chose à Sharon.

_Steve, tu comptes la quitter, non ? Tu ne souhaites pas rester en couple avec elle ?_

_Non,_ confirmais-je ses dires.

_Alors pourquoi rajouter à sa peine ? Elle sait déjà que tu vas la quitter pour Tony, elle va déjà souffrir de votre rupture parce qu'elle, elle est amoureuse. Alors, as-tu vraiment besoin de lui dire que tu l'as trompé ? La seule chose que tu risques de faire, c'est de briser la confiance qu'elle a envers les hommes…_

_Mais, si je lui cache et qu'elle l'apprend, ce ne sera pas pire ?_

_Sûrement_, dit-elle en soupirant. _C'est un peu… difficile comme situation._

_Difficile ? C'est pire que tout…_

_Prend le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu vas faire avec Sharon avant de te précipiter et de tout lui dire dès ce soir,_ dit-elle en ayant toujours son bras autour de moi.

J'acquiesçais sachant très bien quelle erreur j'avais commise. Je devais en assumer les conséquences mais je ne voulais pas blesser Sharon plus que nécessaire. Le choix de lui dire ou pas m'appartenais, mais je connais très bien les conséquences d'un mensonge aujourd'hui. Tandis que j'étais toujours perdu dans mes pensées, la belle blonde me demanda d'une voix remplie de malice qui tranchait avec le ton sérieux qu'elle employait jusque-là :

_Et sinon ? C'était comment les retrouvailles ?_

_Nat'… Sérieusement… _

_Aller, dis-moi, _dit-elle me donnant un petit coup de coude. _Ça valait le coup ?_

_C'était…la fois la plus intense qu'on ait jamais eu je crois…. Et on ne s'est jamais ennuyé au lit,_ lui confiais-je.

_Le sexe avec une personne qu'on aime, ça n'a pas son pareil, n'est-ce pas ?_ Dit-elle avec un petit sourire remplie de malice.

_C'est sûr._ Confirmais-je

_Et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?_

_Remettre de l'ordre dans ma vie,_ avouais-je. _Que ce soit avec Sharon, et surtout avec Tony._

_J'ai hâte de voir ça,_ dit-elle en pouffant de rire.

_Ne te moque pas,_ lui demandais-je gentiment.

_Je ne me moque pas, mais je pense que tu devrais sortir les rames._

_Ça c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire,_ confirmais-je en riant à mon tour.

Je ne sais pas comment fait Natasha mais elle arrive toujours à me remonter le moral même lorsque je ne le mérite pas. Et en plus, elle le fait tout en me donnant des conseils avisés. Et le plus important, elle fait tout cela sans me juger.

_Tu sais que tu es la meilleure amie qui soit ?_

_Tu peux dire_, me lança-t-elle en posant sa tête sur mon épaule_, tu es quand même le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu._

_Et Clint alors ?_ Dis-je surpris.

_Clint est comme un frère pour moi, toi, tu es un ami._

Je resserrai mon étreinte autour de la jeune femme puis au bout de quelques minutes, je lui suggérais de retourner à l'intérieur afin de profiter du reste de la soirée. Et même si je vais probablement éviter Sharon jusqu'à la fin, je devais quand même retourner auprès de mes amis. Sans quoi, cela serait encore plus suspect.

De retour à l'intérieur, je constatais qu'effectivement il y avait tout le monde, excepté Tony et Rhodes qui s'était absenté comme me l'avait indiquée mon ami. Pour ma part, je retournai aux côtés de Sam et du couple Wanda et Vision. Puis, l'ingénieur et son ami se glissèrent à nos côtés pour prendre part à la conversation. Si Rhodes semblait effectivement de mauvaise humeur, le mécanicien lui était de très bonne composition. Il rirait et blaguait avec nous comme si rien ne s'était passé. Puis, au bout d'un quart d'heure, le jeune Spiderman vient à nos côtés pour demander à Tony s'il voulait venir danser avec lui. Il accepta avec joie et partit sur la piste avec le gamin. Et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je le suivis du regard au milieu de la foule et je le dévisageais en train de danser avec le petit. Et je dus avoir une absence qui dura quelques secondes puisque Wanda m'appela :

_Steve, ça va ?_

_Oh je pense que ça va oui,_ lança Rhodes avec un ton légèrement condescendant.

_Ça va oui…_ Répondis-je toujours un peu perdu dans mes pensées.

_Pourquoi tu dis ça comme ça _? Demanda Sam au militaire.

_Tu demanderas à ton ami, il t'en parlera sûrement en privé,_ répondit-il sur le même ton, _sur ce, je vais vous laisser._

Il s'éloigna de nous afin de rejoindre Pepper qui était en pleine discutions avec son nouveau partenaire. Sam se tourna vers moi avec un air suspicieux sur le visage. Il me demanda intriguer :

_De quoi il parle ?_

_Aucune idée_, mentis-je

_On en parlera en privé ?_

_Vous pouvez en parler devant nous,_ s'empressa de le corriger la sorcière rouge dont la curiosité avait dû être piquée.

_Mais, je ne sais pas…_

_Ça un rapport avec Tony ?_ Demanda Vision de son éternelle voix neutre.

Quand il évoque le nom de Tony, je ne pus m'empêcher de paniquer. Pouvaient-ils le deviner eux aussi ? Étais-ce aussi évident que ça ?

_Oh la la, avec la tête que tu viens de faire, c'est évident que c'est ça._

_Tu lui as avoué que tu l'aime encore ?_ Demanda Wanda avec un petit sourire satisfait.

_Il vous a parlé de…_ Commença Vision.

_Il t'a répondu quoi ?_ Le coupa sa compagne.

_Vous vous êtes rabiboché ?_ Continua Sam

_Mais… je…_

Et je ne savais pas quoi dire. Pouvais-je leur mentir ? Après tout, c'était mes amis mais leur dire maintenant ce n'était ni le lieu, et encore moins le moment. Et s'il y en avait un qui faisait une gaffe devant Sharon ? S'il elle l'apprend en plein milieu de la soirée, ce serait pire que tout.

_Arrêtez de l'embêter avec ça, cela m'étonnerait qu'ils se soient remis ensemble. _Nous coupâmes Vision avec un air sûr de lui.

_Pourquoi tu dis ça ? _Lui demanda Wanda soudainement intrigué.

_D'une part, Tony a trop souffert de cette rupture et ce n'est que depuis la mission avec…_

Et alors qu'il allait enfin terminer ce qu'il était en train de dire, nous fûmes interrompus par un bruit qui ressemblait à des étincelles. Et au milieu de la piste de danse, un immense cercle apparu duquel sorti un homme assez grand vêtu d'une tunique bleue et d'une grande cape rouge.

_Qu'est-ce que… _

Mais alors qu'on s'apprêtais à aller interroger cet inconnu, il attrapa Tony par la taille tandis que celui-ci passa ses bras autours de son cou. Et ils s'embrassèrent… Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que j'eus l'impression que mes jambes étaient sciées. Je peinais à croire ce que j'étais en train de regarder. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Vision repris ce qu'il était en train de dire.

_En parlant du loup…_

_Qui c'est ? _S'interrogea Wanda visiblement choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

_Cet homme, c'est le Docteur Strange. Il nous a aidé, l'année passée, pour une mission. Et depuis cet événement, lui et Tony sont amants._

_C'est vrai ? Stark est en couple ?_ Lui demanda Sam surpris.

_Mais c'est vrai ?_ Repris-je tout aussi choqué que mes amis.

_Oui. Je ne connais pas la nature exacte de leur relation, mais je sais qu'ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble lorsque Strange est dans notre dimension._

_Dans notre dimension ?_ S'interrogea Sam.

_Oui, cet homme a le pouvoir de voyager entre différentes dimensions qui existe. _

_Parce qu'il existe plusieurs dimensions ?_ Repris Sam choqué par cette nouvelle.

_Mais ils sont en couple ?_ Demandais-je car pour ma part c'était ce qui m'obnubilait.

_Oui, je suppose que tu pourras aller lui poser la question. Il saura t'expliquer bien mieux que moi. Et pour vous répondre, Captain Rogers, aux vues de ce que l'on vient de voir, j'aurais tendance à confirmer ce que je viens de vous dire._

Je restai bouche bée suite aux déclarations de Vision. Tony est en couple ? C'est pour ça qu'il m'a dit que c'était de l'histoire ancienne entre nous ? Aurait-il pu tromper lui aussi son partenaire ce soir ? Étais-ce pour ça que Rhodes était si furieux ? Mais… Même s'il était en couple, j'aurais aimé qu'il m'en parle. J'aurais aimé savoir qu'il avait quelqu'un. Après tout, il savait que j'avais Sharon. Et ce fut d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que la jeune femme vient me rejoindre et me déclara d'une voix enjouée :

_On dirait que Stark a tourné la page._

_On dirait oui… _

Mais je n'avais aucune envie d'argumenter avec elle. Je jetai à nouveau un coup d'œil aux deux partenaires qui était en train de danser ensemble très collé l'un à l'autre et ils riaient de bon cœur. Comment pouvait-il être aussi proche de lui après ce qu'il venait de faire ? Pour ma part, sentir Sharon à mes côtés, me rendait mal à l'aise. Et je n'avais qu'une envie : m'enfuir. Et très honnêtement, c'est ce que je fis. Après m'être excusé, je sortis de la pièce et je me dirigeais vers le jardin. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air et de ne plus voir personne. Surtout pas Tony. Ni Sharon.

Mais alors que je venais d'arriver à l'extérieur, la blonde m'avait suivie d'un pas décidé.

_Steve, un problème ? _Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix empreinte d'agressivité.

_Je vais juste prendre l'air…_ Répondis-je ne voulant pas lui expliquer ce que je pouvais ressentir à l'heure actuelle.

_C'est parce que tu l'as vue en couple ? Tu l'aimes encore ?_ Me demanda-t-elle furieuse.

Ce n'était pas le moment. Cette soirée de retrouvaille n'était pas le moment. Mais je ne pouvais plus lui mentir. Elle était malheureuse. Et je ne pouvais pas la garder dans cet état. Et c'est la voix brisée que je lui déclarais :

_Je suis désolé Sharon… _

_Comment tu peux me faire ça ? J'ai été quoi pour toi ?_ Dit-elle à la limite de la colère et des pleurs.

_Je…Je t'ai aimé Sharon… Mais… Pas comme Tony…_

_Pourquoi… _Dit-elle en sanglotant.

Je m'approchais et je la pris dans mes bras. A mon plus grand étonnement, elle se laissa faire.

_Pourquoi lui… il ne te rendra jamais heureux…_ continua-t-elle

_Je sais, _me contentais de répondre avant d'ajouter_ : je suis désolé Sharon… Je suis…vraiment désolé…_

Et nous restions comme ça durant un bon bout de temps. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme me repoussa et partie sans me dire un mot. Quant à moi, je me laissais retomber sur le banc en silence. Je venais de briser le cœur de Sharon, mais mes pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers Tony. Comment se sentait-il ? Était-il dans le même état que moi ? N'avait-il aucun remords ? Le dirait-il à ce fameux Docteur Strange ? Étaient-ils vraiment ensemble ? Il ne m'a jamais mentionné qui que ce soit. Mais après tout, cela fait peu de temps que nous étions de retour. Cependant, si cet homme est son amant, et qu'il a des pouvoirs, pourquoi n'est-il pas venu sauver Tony lorsqu'il a été capturé par le mandarin ? Pourquoi Tony ne m'en a parlé à ce moment-là ? Me l'a-t-il caché volontairement ? Voulait-il me blesser ? Et je restai assis là, durant une bonne heure, à ressasser toutes ces questions qui n'avaient pas de réponses. Soudain, une petite voix se fit entendre derrière moi.

_Tu devrais aller te coucher, Steve._

Reconnaissant Natasha, je me contentais d'acquiescer et la suivre jusqu'à ma chambre. Une fois devant la porte, elle me demanda :

_Si tu veux que je reste, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire._

_Merci Natasha, mais je peux rester seul. Rassure-toi._

Elle me déposa un petit baiser sur la joue avant d'ajouter :

_Tu sais ce qu'on dit : la nuit porte conseil. Repose-toi, et tu y verras plus clair demain._

Je me contentais d'hocher la tête avant de pénétrer dans ma chambre. Je me rendis sous ma douche ayant besoin de me délasser un peu. Une fois propre, je me regagnai mon lit tout en ayant mille et une questions qui me trottaient dans la tête. J'étais désormais sûr d'une chose : Demain matin, j'aurais une discutions très sérieuse avec Tony. Il le fallait.

Ma nuit fut courte. Et agitée. Sans surprise, je me levai sans avoir réellement fermé l'œil de la nuit. Épuisé, je décidais de retourner me doucher histoire de me réveiller un peu. Une fois sortit de la cabine, je m'arrêtais quelques secondes devant le miroir qui trônait au-dessus de l'évier. Et je ne parviens même pas à soutenir mon regard dans le reflet. Après ce que j'avais fait hier soir, je me sentais… honteux. Je n'aurais jamais dû craquer avec Stark. J'étais avec Sharon, ce n'était correct ni pour elle ni pour Tony.

Comme il était encore très tôt, tout le monde était encore couché. D'autant plus que nous avions veillé particulièrement tard hier soir. Même si je fus probablement le premier couché. N'ayant pas envie de déjeuner, je préférais aller courir histoire de me vider un peu la tête. Je sortis dans la cour et je repris le chemin que je parcourais il y a deux ans de cela en compagnie de Sam. C'était très agréable de retrouver ce sentier que j'avais arpenté avec mon ami durant quelques années. Des années où les Avengers étaient unis face au danger. Où nous étions des héros qui étaient tous capable de se regarder dans un miroir sans avoir honte de soi. Et je dois dire que je regrette énormément cette époque. Ça c'est le moins que je puisse dire.

Je couru presque deux heures, et je finis par rentrer lorsqu'une averse me trempa jusqu'aux os. Tandis que j'arrivais aux vestiaires et que j'attrapais une serviette afin de m'essuyer les cheveux, une voix cassée par la fatigue se fit entendre dans mon dos :

_Ça me rappelle des souvenirs de te voir ici._

Lorsque je me retournais, je vis Stark adossé contre le mur. Surpris de sa présence, je restai bouche bée.

_Je dérange ? _Fini-t-il par me demander.

_Vous n'êtes pas avec votre ami ? _Et cette fois-ci ce fut à mon tour de prononcer bizarrement le mot ami.

_On me vouvoie maintenant ?_ Me questionna-t-il en éludant ainsi parfaitement ma question.

Et je ne sus que répondre. Il est vrai que je passe du tutoiement au vouvoiement avec lui. Mais je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser aussi. Nous sommes à la fois proche et si éloigné l'un de l'autre. J'ai eu l'impression que nous allions renouer, que nous allions pouvoir retrouver tout ce que l'on avait perdu avec ces stupides accords de Sokovie. Mais il n'en est rien. Alors savoir si je dois le tutoyer, ou si je dois le vouvoyer c'est le cadet de mes soucis.

Devant mon silence, ce fut Tony qui reprit les devants :

_Steve, je suis venu…pour qu'on parle d'hier soir…_

_Je ne savais pas que tu avais quelqu'un…_ Commençais-je

_Je n'ai personne,_ me coupa-t-il.

_Pardon ?_ Demandais-je légèrement offusqué qu'il me prenne pour un idiot. _Et ce fameux Docteur ? Je vous ai vu tous les deux._

_Strange ?_ Me demanda-t-il confirmation.

_Oui_, répondis-je amère.

_De deux choses l'une_, me répondit-il sur un ton agressif. _D'abord, je ne sors pas avec Strange, on s'amuse ensemble, mais on ne sort pas ensemble. Et de deux, tu es avec Sharon, alors je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie sentimentale te regarde,_ me lança-t-il.

_Je ne suis plus avec Sharon,_ répondis-je sur le même ton que lui, _et tu t'amuses avec lui ? C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ?_

_C'est censé vouloir dire qu'on couche ensemble quand on en a envie. Et que le reste du temps, on côtoie qui on veut._

_Et il accepte ça ?_

_Il veut ça, _me dit-il comme si c'était évident.

_Ça ne le dérange pas que tu ailles voir ailleurs ? Et toi ? Tu acceptes ça de ton…compagnon ?_

_Mais je ne suis pas avec lui, à la rigueur, c'est un ami avec un bonus. Mais, je ne sors pas avec Strange, je ne l'aime pas et crois-moi, il ne m'aime pas non plus._

_Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre hier soir._

_Oui on s'entend bien, encore heureux. _Lâcha-t-il contrarié. _Mais, ce type, c'est un coureur de jupons. Il ne recherche rien de sérieux, et moi… ça me va très bien…_

_Mais… Comment tu peux faire ça ? Toi qui es si jaloux ?_

_Parce que ce n'est pas lui que j'aime…_ Finit-il par avouer.

Mon cœur loupa un battement à ces mots.

_Steve, je voulais juste te parler de toi et moi. Pas de Strange_… Reprit-il sur un ton plus calme avant de me lâcher du bout des lèvres : _Je suis désolé pour hier soir, j'avais trop bu… Et je ne savais plus ce que je faisais…_

_Je suis désolé aussi Tony… Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça alors que j'étais encore avec Sharon. Ce n'était ni correcte pour elle, ni…pour toi._

_Bien, on est tous les deux désolés. Donc, ça ne se reproduira plus._

Tout en disant cela, il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce comme si la discutions était terminée. Mais je ne l'entendais pas cette oreille, et je l'attrapais par le bras avant de le tourner vers moi et de le forcer à me faire face.

_Tony, on ne peut pas en rester là et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé hier._

_Ce qui s'est produit hier soir, était une erreur, _dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

_Je ne suis pas de cet avis. J'ai senti que tu… m'aimais encore…_ Avouais-je.

_Non, ce que tu as sentis, ce sont les effluves de l'alcool consommé sans modération._ Me reprit-il. _Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi._ _Et nous ne sommes pas en couple et on ne le sera plus jamais. _Hurla-t-il en accentuant sur le jamais. _Tu t'en es assuré quand tu as pris la défense de Barnes et que tu m'as trahi. Jamais… je ne pourrais pas faire ça…_ Dit-il en baissant la tête tandis que sa voix se serrait par l'émotion.

_Tony… J'en suis désolé… Je te l'ai déjà dit. J'ai paniqué… Et…_

_Je connais déjà tes excuses. On peut se côtoyer en ami… Mais, je ne pourrais jamais plus te refaire confiance, Steve._

Tandis qu'il me disait tout cela, sa voix se brisait et je pouvais voir ses yeux qui devenait humide. Je pris son visage entre mes mains avant de lui déclarer :

_Je t'aime_

Il se dégagea aussitôt de mon emprise avant de me dire :

_Je ne peux pas…_

Puis il disparut aussi vite que possible. Tandis que je restais là. Confus. Était-il vraiment trop tard pour nous ? Avais-je vraiment tout gâché ? S'il existe un Dieu sur cette terre, je prie pour que ce ne soit pas le cas…

A Suivre

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Si tel est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire cela fait toujours plaisir !

Sachez que la suite est en cours d'écriture !

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et bonne soirée.


	6. Confusion

_**Chapitre VI : Confusion**_

Une fois ma douche terminée, j'avais décidé de rejoindre ma chambre afin de songer à tout ce que Tony et moi avions pu échanger. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ce fut rude. Il ne pourrait jamais me pardonner. Tel avait été ses mots. Que pouvais-je faire ? Que pouvais-je dire face à cela ? Et surtout, quelle attitude devrais-je adopter la prochaine que l'on va se croiser ? A peine nous nous étions retrouvés, que nous avions couché ensemble. Et à peine avions nous couchés ensemble, que nous nous étions disputés. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que nous avions fait ça au mépris de nos conjoints respectifs. Car même si Tony ne s'envisage pas en couple avec ce fameux Docteur Strange, ils semblaient être suffisamment proche pour que ce soit ambiguë aux yeux de Vision. Ma relation avec lui était catastrophique. Pire, elle était même néfaste pour nous. Autant pour moi que pour lui. Et malgré que je sache ça, malgré que j'aie conscience de cette réalité, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'aimer. Et ce, d'un amour inconditionnel et irraisonné. Et c'était douloureux. Pour moi. Pour lui. Mais que pouvais-je y faire ? J'avais tenté de l'oublier avec Sharon et le résultat est que j'ai trompé la pauvre jeune femme avec lui à la première occasion.

J'étais perdu, et je ne savais plus quoi faire. Alors dans des cas comme ceux-là, j'ai tendance à me diriger vers Natasha, qui je le sais, sera de bon conseil. C'est pourquoi, je partis la chercher. Après un rapide détour par sa chambre qui était vide, je me rendis dans la cuisine, pensant qu'elle devait être en train de petit-déjeuner à cette heure-ci. Mais non seulement elle n'y était pas, mais j'eu la mauvaise surprise d'y trouver Tony en compagnie de ce fameux Docteur Strange. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, et Tony écoutait avec attention ce que lui racontait le sorcier.

_J'ai dû quitter la terre durant quatre mois pour une mission. J'ai été dans la dimension 3490, et tu ne devineras jamais… _Lui lança le sorcier.

_J'étais encore plus irrésistible là-bas qu'ici ?_

_Hum c'est à voir. _Réfléchis le docteur. _Là-bas, tu étais une femme qui répondait au doux nom de Natasha…_

_Moi une Natasha ?_ S'étonna Stark tandis que j'entrain dans la cuisine.

Une Natasha sacrément sexy. Répondit-il en dévisageant l'ingénieur.

_Et ma version féminine t'a-t-elle trouvé à son goût ?_

_Malheureusement, elle était mariée et n'a pas voulu tromper son conjoint._ Soupira-t-il. _Je n'ai même pas pu obtenir un baiser._

_Mariée ? _S'étonna l'ingénieur.

_Au Steve Rogers de leur univers,_ dit-il en me lançant un petit regard.

_Steve ? Tu entends ça ? On aurait pu être marié. Tu aurais voulu de moi si j'avais été une femme ? _Me lança l'ingénieur comme si de rien n'était.

_Que tu sois une femme n'aurait rien changé,_ me contentais-je de répondre comme si c'était évident.

_En même temps, tu es irrésistible dans les deux cas. Mais je crois que je préfère encore ta version masculine_, lui déclara Strange.

_Ah oui ? _

_Au moins, je peux embrasser cette version._

Strange attrapa la tête de Tony avant de l'embrasser langoureusement tout en me fixant l'air satisfait. Devant ce spectacle, j'avais l'impression que j'avais exploser de colère. Comment pouvaient-ils faire ça devant moi ? Comment Tony pouvait-il se comporter de la sorte ? N'avait-il aucune sorte de respect pour moi ? Et ce Docteur Strange, à quoi joue-t-il ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'attraper Tony par le bras et le tirer jusqu'à moi. Étonné, il me dit d'une voix froide :

_A quoi tu joues ?_

_Je peux te retourner la question !_ Lui répondis-je furieux.

_Moi ? Je fais encore ce que je veux que je sache, je ne te dois rien._

_Comment tu peux faire ça avec moi dans la pièce et avec l'autre crétin qui me cherche !_

_Parce que tu jures maintenant ?_

_C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?_

_Je croyais que c'était clair ce qu'on s'était dit toute à l'heure,_ répondit-il en parlant moins fort comme s'il voulait calmer les choses.

_Tony… Tu…_

Je me retiens de l'insulter. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ce n'était pas facile. J'avais envie de lui hurler dessus. De lui demander pourquoi il me faisait ça ? Notre discutions avait eu lieu i peine une heure de ça. Et il ose me dire que tout était réglé comme si rien ne s'était passé hier soir. Comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre nous.

_Vous savez, Tony ne vous appartiens pas_. Me précisa Strange avec un air hautain.

_Pas plus qu'à vous,_ lui rétorquais-je énervé.

_Je sais._ Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

_Captain, vous devriez nous laisser._ Me demanda Tony sur un ton autoritaire.

Et c'est ce que je fis. Non pas parce que j'avais envie de lui obéir mais parce que je n'avais pas envie que cela aille trop loin. Car pour être honnête, j'étais à deux doigts d'enfoncer mon poing dans le visage de ce fameux docteur. Comment pouvait-il me parler comme ça ? Pour qui se prend-t-il sérieusement ? Il n'avait pas à se mêler de notre histoire. Cela ne le regardait pas. Car s'il était fier de n'être qu'un coup d'un soir, ou un partenaire occasionnel pour Tony, cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de se mêler de nos affaires. S'ils étaient en couple, ce serait différent mais là, il me provoque volontairement. Et si je m'en voulais de rentrer dans son jeu et d'avoir réagis comme un idiot, je dois dire que cela avait été plus fort que moi. Presque instinctif. Je détestais être comme ça, ce n'était pas moi. Depuis que j'ai mis les pieds dans le QG des Avengers, je ne me reconnais plus.

Pour vider la frustration et la rage que j'avais accumulé depuis notre arrivée hier soir, je m'étais enfermé dans le gymnase à cogner sur des sacs de sable. Et aux vues du monticule qui s'amoncèle, il y a encore beaucoup de choses que je n'ai pas pu digérer. Mais alors que je continuais de ruminer, j'entendis une voix m'appeler par mon nom de super-héros. Lorsque je me retournais, je fus surpris de retrouver Rhodes derrière moi. Il me demanda :

_Captain, je peux vous parler ?_

_Bien sûr,_ répondis-je intrigué.

Rhodes est le meilleur ami de Tony donc il n'était pas à exclure qu'il veuille me parler de lui. Toutefois, cela me surprend puisqu'il ne s'est jamais mêlé de nos histoires. Pour ma part, j'avais beaucoup de respect pour lui. C'était un militaire avec une carrière extraordinaire, et un homme avec de fortes valeurs. De plus, c'était un ami fidèle et bienveillant. Et même si nous nous étions retrouvés en tant qu'ennemi sur le champ de bataille, cela ne m'a jamais empêché d'éprouver une forme d'admiration pour lui. C'est donc tout naturellement que j'accepta de le suivre jusqu'à un banc. Il s'assit difficilement en raison des jambes mécaniques que son ingénieur d'ami avait dû lui fabriquer. C'est empreint de culpabilité que je lui demandais :

_Vous vous êtes habitués à… vos nouvelles jambes ?_

C_'est un coup de main à prendre, mais Tony sait faire des miracles avec ses mains. _Se confia-t-il. _En parlant du loup…_

_Vous voulez me parler de Tony ? _

J'étais gêné lorsque je posais cette question car même si j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour Rhodes, je ne suis pas prêt à me confier à lui sur ce que je ressens pour Stark. Surtout pas après la scène à laquelle je venais d'assister.

_Oui_, me dit-il sans détour.

_Écoutez, Rhodes, je vous apprécie, mais…_

_Captain, pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que vous l'aimez toujours._ Me coupa-t-il. _Mais ne lui faites pas ça._

_Quoi ?_ Répondis-je surpris.

_Il n'est pas assez fort pour le supporter._

_Pour supporter quoi ?_ Répondis-je agacé.

_Vous._

_Moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

_Ce que vous lui avez fait, il ne s'en relèvera jamais. Si vous le poussez dans ses retranchements, j'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer_, me dit-il l'air inquiet. _Tony a toujours réagi avec… disproportion à tout ce qu'il lui arrive. Et il ne sait pas gérer ses sentiments._

_Avec Strange, c'est sérieux ?_ Demandais-je.

_Cela ne vous concerne pas,_ me répliqua-t-il froidement.

_Ça me concerne ! Vous… savez ce qu'il s'est produit hier soir et…_ Commençais-je.

_Je le sais, c'est pour ça que je viens vous voir. Vous en voyez déjà les conséquences aujourd'hui. _

_Tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'il me provoque._

_Oui, et il le fera toujours. Steve. Écoutez. Il vous déteste plus qu'il ne vous aime. Et le fait qu'il éprouve encore des sentiments pour vous ? C'est une torture pour lui. Alors ne lui faites pas ça, n'entrez pas dans son jeu car vous allez vous brûler les ailes tous les deux. Cela vaut autant pour lui que pour vous ce que je vous dis. _

_Mais… _tentais-je.

_Il n'y aura pas de fin heureuse à cette histoire. _Dit-il tranchant.

_Vous n'en savez rien._ Le contredis-je.

_Vous allez juste le détruire si vous persistez. Vous ne savez pas dans quel état il s'est retrouvé après les accords. Et il n'avait personne à qui en parler_ _!_ S'emporta légèrement le militaire.

_Pas même vous ?_

_Certainement pas moi, vous avez juste la moindre idée du sentiment de culpabilité qu'il éprouve par rapport à ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?_ Dit-il en désignant ses jambes. _Du sentiment de culpabilité qu'il a éprouvé quand tout le monde s'est retrouvé en prison par votre faute ? De la douleur qu'il a ressentie quand il a appris pour ses parents ? Il ne s'en était jamais remis. Jamais. _

_Je n'ai jamais voulu ça,_ argumentais-je.

_Que vous l'ayez voulu, ou pas. Ça ne change rien aux faits, Captain._

Je sais que j'ai tout gâché avec Tony. Que lui avoir caché que ses parents ont été… assassinés par Barnes a été… l'erreur qui a coûté la vie à notre couple1.

_Ne lui faites pas ça, c'est tout que j'ai à vous dire._

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire car j'étais amoureux de lui. Mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Alors, si c'était pour son bien… Je serais prêt à… Et en même temps, hier soir… il est venu à moi. Il a été tactile avec moi, et bien plus encore. S'il n'éprouvait rien à mon égard…

_Je vous laisse réfléchir à tout ça, mais c'est pour votre bien. Et le sien. Vous ne serez jamais heureux ensemble._

_Vous n'en savez rien,_ lui lançais amère.

Puis il partit sans un mot de plus. Je ne savais pas comment je devais me sentir. Je ne sais pas si j'étais en colère ou blessé par ce que je venais d'entendre. Ou les deux. C'était probablement les deux d'ailleurs. Et la seule question que j'avais en tête était de savoir s'il avait raison. Et si ce qu'il m'avait dit était vrai ? Et si en persistant auprès de Tony j'allais empirer les choses ?

Quelques semaines ont passés depuis ma discutions avec Rhodes et je ne savais toujours pas quelle attitude adoptée avec Tony. Pour le moment, je n'avais eu guère à m'en soucier que l'ingénieur m'évite autant que possible. En effet, la majorité du temps il se trouve dans l'antre du sorcier. Probablement à batifoler. En tous les cas, quand il en revient, il est de très bonne humeur. Et mis à part avec moi, il est très sociable avec les autres membres de l'équipe et une bonne ambiance semble s'installer. Mais encore une fois, c'est sans me compter, car à chaque fois qu'il me voit, et qu'on est contraint de se parler, il est froid et méchant. Il me lance sans arrêts des petits pics notamment en évoquant volontairement sa relation avec Strange devant moi. Et il savait que cela me mettait hors de moi et il tentait de me pousser dans mes retranchements. Il voulait que je m'énerve. Mais jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours réussi à me contrôler afin de ne pas lui hurler dessus même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait parfois. Mais à quoi bon ? A part empirer les choses, cela n'aurait servi à rien. Je ravalais donc ma colère et je passais à autre chose. Ainsi, nos journées se ressemblaient : soit il m'ignorait, soit il me provoquait.

Mais un soir, son attitude fut totalement différente de celle que j'avais l'habitude de voir. Ayant eu une journée particulièrement éprouvante, notamment à cause de Tony qui m'avait encore une fois provoqué comme à l'accoutumée, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Pourtant, j'avais tout essayé : lire, dessiné et écouté la musique. Comme il se faisait très tard et que j'avais envie de trouver le sommeil, je me décidais à aller dans le salon afin de pouvoir regarder un peu les programmes de nuit sur la télévision. Je me disais que si mon esprit était concentré sur un programme de pêche à la moche, cela m'aiderait à trouver le sommeil. Mais j'étais loin de me douter que l'ingénieur serait lui aussi présent dans le salon. Lorsque j'entrais, il était assis dans un fauteuil avec un verre à la main. Lorsque je le vis, je pus m'empêcher de soupirer. En effet, je n'avais pas envie d'être son souffre-douleur ce soir et j'avais seulement besoin de repos. N'ayant aucune envie de l'affronter ce soir, je m'apprêtais à tourner les talons lorsque j'entendis une voix éteinte me déclarer :

_Tu dois me détester…_

_Quoi ?_ Demandais-je incertain de ce que je venais d'entendre tant cela me semblait irréaliste.

_Rien…_ Dit-il avec une voix qui semblait serrée par les sanglots.

Je m'approchais de lui et je m'assis sur un fauteuil que je plaçais en face de lui. Tony semblait éteint. Vêtu d'un simple t-shirt noir et d'un jogging, il avait les cheveux en bataille et le regard perdu dans le vide. Son visage avait revêtu une expression indéchiffrable qui trahissait cependant, très probablement, un mal-être intérieur.

_Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?_ Demandais-je doucement.

_A ta place… Je me détesterais…_ Finit-il par lâcher.

Sans rien répondre, je m'approchais en douceur pour lui retirer son verre. Je pense qu'il a bien trop bu pour ce soir et que cela explique ses élucubrations.

_Tu devrais aller te coucher, _me contentais-je de lui répondre.

_J'arrive pas à dormir,_ dit-il en plongeant son visage dans ses mains.

_Tony… Je ne suis pas ta baby-sitter, je ne vais pas aller te coucher dans ton lit. Mais tu devrais vraiment y aller. Tu seras mieux dans ta chambre._

Tony ne me répondit pas et se contenta de garder son visage caché. Sincèrement, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Et pour tout dire, je ne m'attendais pas à le trouver dans cet état. Lui qui semblait si sûr de lui en journée. Même si j'avais appris ces dernières années que Tony savait bien cacher son jeu, je ne pensais pas qu'il craquerait devant moi ainsi. Malgré tout, je n'ai aucune envie de le consoler. Pas après ce qu'il m'a fait ces derniers temps. Je crois que je vais me contenter de suivre les conseils de Rhodes et ne pas entrer dans son jeu.

_Aller Tony, il faut aller vous coucher._

_D'accord… _Dit-il docilement.

Mais il ne se leva pas. Il restait assis sans bouger. Agacé, je finis par lui demander :

_Et tu comptes te lever dans combien de temps ?_

_Je te dérange ?_ Me demanda-t-il la voix brisée.

Je ne rentrerais pas dans son jeu. Je ne pouvais pas encore être là pour lui après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait. Non. S'il avait fait une croix sur notre relation… Je ne pouvais pas toujours être là pour lui. Ce fut donc moi qui me levai.

_Tu peux rester…_ lâcha-t-il. _Je vais partir…_

Il se leva à son tour mais il dû le faire trop brusquement puisqu'il manqua de tomber par terre. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le rattraper avant qu'il ne se fasse mal. Probablement ivre au-delà du raisonnable, il tenait à peine debout. Et alors que j'allais le sermonner, il fondit en larme dans mes bras.

_Je suis désolé…_ Sanglota l'ingénieur.

_Tony…_

En le voyant sangloter ainsi, mon cœur se serra. Malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait fait ces derniers temps, je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça. Je préférais le savoir heureux même si cela me faisait du mal plutôt que de le voir se détruire et souffrir de cette façon. Je le rassis dans le fauteuil avant de lui demander d'une voix plus douce :

_Vous vous êtes disputés avec Strange ?_

_Non…_ Se contenta-t-il de me dire.

_Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez ?_

_J'en peux plus… J'en peux juste plus…_ Dit-il en relevant la tête vers moi.

_De quoi ?_

_De tout…_

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. De tout ? Qu'entend-t-il par-là ? J'attrapais doucement sa main dans la mienne, et contrairement à ces derniers jours, il se laissa faire. Soudain, il sembla chercher quelque chose du regard avant de vouloir attraper son verre.

_Non Tony, je crois que tu as suffisamment bu pour ce soir._ Dis-je avec autorité.

Et bizarrement, il ne répliqua pas. C'est avec douceur que je lui demandais :

_Tu veux aller te coucher ?_

_Non j'arriverais pas à dormir…_ Lâcha-t-il.

_Tu fais toujours des cauchemars ?_ Demandais-je inquiet car je savais que cela le bouleversait à l'époque.

Mais au lieu de me répondre, il se redressa et voulu quitter la pièce. C'est en titubant qu'il se dirigeait jusqu'à sa chambre. Je savais que je ne devais pas l'aider, au pire, il ne risquait que de se faire mal en tombant. Ce qui n'était pas bien grave. Mais… je n'étais pas du genre à ignorer les gens qui souffrent devant moi. Et c'est donc en soupirant que je me levais et que je me dirigeais vers lui. Je lui attrapai le bras ce qui sembla le surprendre :

_Tu fais quoi ?_ Me demanda-t-il de sa petite voix fatiguée.

_Je t'aide à regagner ta chambre_, lui répondis-je avec honnêté.

_Tu es trop gentil pour ton propre bien,_ constata-t-il.

_Je sais Tony… Je sais… _

Nous avions marché jusqu'à sa chambre et je pris soin de l'installer sur son lit. J'ouvris la couverture afin qu'il puisse s'allonger confortablement sur son matelas. Il semblait mal en point et ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de la consommation excessive d'alcool qu'il avait pris ce soir. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que je suis inquiet. Autant pour l'alcool dans lequel il semble avoir totalement replongé, mais aussi parce qu'il semble plus déprimé que jamais. Je remontais la couverture jusque sur ses épaules avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Puis alors que j'allais partir, il m'attrapa par la manche et me demanda :

_Tu peux rester ?_

Je ne sus comment réagir. Car même si j'en mourrais d'envie, je ne pouvais pas rester. Ce ne serait pas bon pour lui, car si j'en crois Rhodes, c'est moi le problème. Et il faut l'avouer ce ne serait pas bon pour moi non plus. Je sais que si je venais à dormir avec lui, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de nourrir de faux espoirs sur une possible relation avec lui. C'est donc avec douceur que je lui répondis :

_Désolé Tony… Tu devrais dormir…_

_Steve…_ Répondit-il avec supplication.

_Ce ne serait pas raisonnable…_

A ces mots, il me lâcha le bras ce qui, je dois l'avouer, me surpris. Lui qui avait toujours eu la niaque de se battre et qui avait toujours été têtu, il était en train de lâcher prise. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. C'est pourquoi, malgré les avertissements de Rhodes, je m'installais à ses côtés. Surpris, il me demanda d'une petite voix :

_Tu restes finalement ?_

_Quand un ami a besoin de moi, je ne peux pas lui tourner le dos._ Lui répondis-je. _Tony, tu sais que tu peux me parler et que je serais toujours là pour toi._

_Tu ne l'as pas toujours été,_ me reprocha-t-il.

_Je sais._ Avouais-je.

_Désolé…_ Fit-il visiblement conscient de ce qu'il venait de me dire.

_Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça ?_ Lui demandais-je dans un murmure.

_Comment ?_ Répondit-il intrigué.

_Avec Strange,_ dis-je en laissant s'exprimer ma jalousie.

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite et sembla réfléchir. Je commençais à m'impatienter devant cette absence de réaction. Finalement, au bout d'une minute qui me semblait interminable, il me déclara :

_J'en sais rien… je… veux t'oublier…_

_Tony… _Dis-je en caressant son visage avec délicatesse.

Il se rapprocha de moi et vient se blottir dans mes bras. Et c'est avec désespoir que je resserrai mon étreinte autour de lui. Le sentir près de moi me faisait un bien incommensurable. Et je n'avais aucune envie que cet instant se termine. Et, à mon plus grand soulagement, l'ingénieur semblait s'endormir dans mes bras. Pour ma part, je ne bougeai pas de la nuit. Je le gardais collé à moi, le visage plongé dans ses cheveux afin de m'imprégner de son odeur. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il m'avait manqué durant ces deux années. Deux ans qui m'ont semblé interminables loin de lui. Et même si j'avais eu Sharon durant tout ce temps, elle n'avait jamais réussi à me le faire oublier. Et ce n'est que maintenant que je réalisais à quel point ma relation avec Sharon manquait de sentiments. Car lorsqu'elle était allongée à mes côtés, je n'ai jamais ressenti ce sentiment d'apaisement que je ressens là maintenant. Et même si je sais que demain, Tony aura repris du poil de la bête, et qu'il sera à nouveau dur à mon égard, je profitais simplement de cet instant.

Je dû m'assoupir puisqu'à mon réveil, j'étais seul dans ce lit immense. Je me redressais et je cherchais l'ingénieur du regard. J'aperçu la porte de la salle de bain entrouverte de laquelle filtrait une lumière. Après un rapide coup d'œil au réveil, qui indiquait cinq heures, c'est inquiet que je me rendis jusqu'à la porte. Je frappais avant d'entrer et je découvris l'ingénieur en train de s'habiller. Je lui demandais :

_Tout va bien ?_

_Oui, merci._ Se contenta-t-il de me répondre.

_Vous vous habillez déjà ?_

_Je vais aller travailler un peu dans mon laboratoire. _

_A cette heure-là ? _Demandais-je tout en ayant conscience des insomnies dont il souffrait.

_Oui…_

Puis un petit silence s'installait. Je ne savais pas quoi rajouter. En fait, j'avais peur de dire quelque chose qui pourrait jeter de l'huile sur le feu. J'aimerais tellement que notre relation s'apaise à défaut de redevenir ce qu'elle était. Que nous puissions nous voir et nous parler comme le ferait des adultes responsables. Mais on en revient toujours à nos vieux démons. Aux rancunes qu'il est impossible d'oublier. Et nos deux caractères finissent inlassablement par s'entrechoqué pour finir dans une violente dispute.

_Steve, je suis désolé… _

_De quoi ?_

_Pour hier soir, je n'aurais pas dû te demander de rester… _S'excusa-t-il sans me lancer le moindre regard.

_Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal_. Répondis-je.

Il me lança un regard confus, sans doute s'attendait-il à une autre réaction de ma part. En même temps, cela peut se concevoir puisque ces derniers temps je n'ai pas fait preuve de patience à son égard. Étant sur les nerfs à cause de sa relation particulière avec Strange, je dois avouer que je m'étais montré plus agressif qu'en temps normal. Mais là, son état m'inquiétait donc je devais mettre mes griefs de côté et prendre soin de lui. Après ce que je lui avais fait, c'était la moindre des choses.

_Merci_, fini-t-il par lâcher avant d'ajouter _: Tu peux rester dormir ici si tu l'veux._

_D'accord_

Puis il quitta la salle de bain sans un mot de plus. Quant à moi, j'étais effectivement fatigué et je décidais de retourner me coucher. J'hésitais à rester dans sa chambre, mais je préférais regagner la mienne. Si on me voit sortir de la chambre de Tony ce matin, on me fera très certainement des réflexions que je n'aurais aucune envie d'entendre.

Durant les jours qui ont suivi, Tony était bien plus agréable avec moi. Et ce changement surpris tout le monde. Sam et Natasha étant même venu me voir afin de savoir s'il s'était passé quelque chose. Je lui expliquais que nous avions eu une petite discutions, et que depuis cela allait mieux, mais sans entrer dans les détails. Si Sam sembla s'en contenter, la veuve noire elle se doutait que je cachais quelque chose. Mais elle ne me questionna pas directement, elle me fit comprendre que je pouvais venir lui parler. Toutefois, comme je ne le fis pas, elle sembla s'impatienter et pris les devants. Ainsi, un soir elle vient s'installé à mes côtés tandis que j'étais occupé à dessiner sur la grande terrasse des Avengers. Elle me déclara :

_Alors Steve, comment tu te sens ?_

_Très bien et toi ?_

_Je vais bien,_ me dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Puis je la vis passer sa tête au-dessus de mon épaule afin de regarder ce que j'esquissais. Malheureusement pour l'espionne, je ne faisais que croquer le paysage que j'avais en face de moi.

_Tu dessines très bien,_ me fit-elle remarquer.

_Merci_

_C'est rare de te voir dessiner un paysage et pas une personne,_ lâcha-t-elle l'air de rien.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?_ Lui demandais-je avec un petit sourire amusé.

Et la jeune femme me sourit en retour. Car oui, si elle me connaissait bien, je peux affirmer après ses deux années passées ensemble quasiment tous les jours, que je la connaissais plutôt bien également.

_Il s'est passé quoi avec Tony ?_ Fini-t-elle par me demander.

_Avec Tony… Comment dire, il s'est passé des tas de choses._

_C'est secret ? _

_Non, on ne peut pas dire ça, mais… _

_Tu ne veux pas en parler ? Pourtant, tu peux tout me dire tu sais très bien que je ne te jugerais pas._

_En fait, je ne sais pas quoi faire avec lui… _

_Parle-moi, et peut-être qu'ensemble on pourra trouver une solution._ Suggéra-t-elle.

_Il y a une semaine, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, donc je suis allé dans le salon. Histoire de regarder un peu la télévision…_ Commençais-je.

_Et ?_ M'encouragea la veuve noire.

_J'ai trouvé Tony qui était installé dans un fauteuil avec un verre à la main. Comme c'était tendu, je n'avais pas envie de lui parler, mais c'est lui qui s'est confié à moi._

_Il s'est confié à toi ? _S'étonna-t-elle.

_Oui, et je peux te dire que j'étais aussi surpris que toi. _

_Et il t'a confié quelque chose qui t'a perturbé ? Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?_ Demanda-t-elle d'une traite.

_Réconcilié ? Je ne pense pas, mais, nos relations sont apaisées pour le moment._

_C'est déjà ça, _dit-elle en glissant sa main dans mon dos.

_Mais je m'inquiète, ce soir-là, il était ivre. Et pas qu'un peu._ Lui avouais-je. _Et surtout, il semblait déprimé… _

_Tu penses que c'est par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans maintenant ?_

_C'est une certitude même._ Confirmais-je à la belle blonde. _Il me l'a dit… et il m'a dit… qu'il voulait m'oublier…_

_Donc c'est qu'il ne l'a pas encore fait ?_ Dit-elle avec un air malicieux sur le visage.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette déclaration. D'habitude c'était moi qui voyais le bon côté des choses, mais pour une fois, cela me faisait du bien qu'on me rappelle que tout n'est pas perdu.

_Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'aime encore, mais plutôt qu'il est toujours attaché à moi._

_S'il ne t'aimait plus, il ne se mettrait probablement pas dans des états pareils._

_Natasha… Je… je n'aurais jamais pensé le faire souffrir comme ça… Tu sais quand je l'ai vue dans cet état, je me suis dit que je ne devais pas m'en mêler tu vois. Que c'était pas à moi de faire ça, surtout après tout ce qu'il me balançait au visage. Mais… Quand je l'ai vue dans cet état là… _

_Tu es trop gentil, _s'exclama la plantureuse blonde.

_Il me l'a dit aussi… _

_C'est vrai ?_ S'étonna-t-elle.

_Oui… _

_Et donc tu as fait quoi pour lui remonter le moral ?_ Me recadra-t-elle.

_Après ça… il semblait mal donc je lui ai suggéré d'aller se coucher. Mais comme il titubait, je l'ai raccompagné à sa chambre._

_Vraiment ?_ Fit-elle l'air malicieuse.

_Oui, et évidemment, il m'a demandé de rester toute la nuit. Mais on a juste dormi ! _Devançais-je sa question.

Elle resserra son étreinte autour de moi sans rien me dire. Et je dois avouer que cela me soulageait. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir de remarque car je m'en veux déjà d'avoir cédé. Même si au final cela avait améliorer nos relations, j'ai peur que ce ne soit que superficiel et c'est pratiquement sûr qu'à la moindre occasion, nous allions retomber dans nos mauvais travers.

_Tu sais, je pense qu'en réalité, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tout s'envenime à nouveau…_

_C'est probable, _approuva la jeune femme. _Si vous n'avez pas réglez vos problèmes…_

_Et surtout, je ne vais pas pouvoir fermer les yeux sur son comportement._

_Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit prêt à t'écouter,_ me prévient-elle.

_Je le sais bien. Seulement, je suis censé faire quoi ? Ne rien dire quand il boit comme ça ? Faire comme s'il allait bien alors que je sais que ce n'est pas le cas ? Je sais qu'il n'a pas envie de se confier à moi… et que je suis l'origine du problème… Mais, je peux pas l'ignorer. Et surtout je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était…_

_Tu n'as jamais été le genre de personne à faire comme si de rien n'était…_ Approuva-t-elle.

_Malheureusement, je l'ai fait une fois et vue ce que ça a engendré, je…_

_Tu as fait une erreur, mais cette fois je suis là pour te conseiller, non ?_

_Et tu me conseilles quoi ?_ Demandais-je avide d'avoir son avis.

_Prend soin de lui. Même s'il ne le veut. Il n'a jamais voulu d'aide, mais au bout du compte, il est reconnaissant envers ceux qui prennent soin de lui._

_C'est pas faux…_

Après tout, nous étions sortis ensemble parce que j'avais commencé à prendre soin de lui. Et il était loin de le vouloir à l'époque. En effet, déjà j'avais remarqué qu'il buvait plus que de raison, et qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour arrêter et nous avions réussi. Enfin, jusqu'aux accords de Sokovie qui avait tout chamboulé dans nos vies. Si je ne sais pas à partir de quand il s'est effectivement remis à boire mais notre rupture puis ma désertion n'avait pas dû l'aider à garder sa sobriété intacte. Et dans un sens Natasha avait raison sur plusieurs points. De un, je n'étais pas capable de fermer les yeux en face de quelqu'un qui souffre. Et de deux, j'avais promis à Tony de l'aider et de le protéger. Et au final, c'était à moi qui l'avait fait souffrir et donc c'était à moi de l'aider à se relever.

_Tu as raison…_

_Ce sera difficile,_ me prévient-elle.

_Je sais, il sera pire que jamais._

_Et il y aura Strange… _

_Je l'avais presque oublié ce type,_ grognais-je.

_Oui, et surtout, je ne pense pas que Strange soutienne les meilleurs aspects de la personnalité de Stark._

_C'est sûr, il l'encourage à boire et à faire la fête._ Pestais-je.

_En même temps, avec Tony leur relation est basée… sur l'amusement va-t-on dire…_

_Ça c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire… _

Déjà que je n'aimais pas Strange, et que leur relation me rendait jaloux. C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Mais en plus, je partage l'avis de Natasha. Il est là pour s'amuser et il s'en fiche totalement de Tony. La seule chose qui semble lui donner du plaisir c'est de me voir m'énerver et surtout il semble tout faire pour nous séparer.

_Tu penses que Strange aime Tony ?_ Finis-je par demander à Natasha qui était en générale perspicace pour ce genre de chose.

_Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Tony ne l'aime pas. Strange ? C'est plus difficile à dire._ Me dit-elle en réfléchissant. _Je ne sais pas s'il l'aime, mais je pense qu'il l'apprécie beaucoup, et qu'il apprécie la liberté que Tony lui laisse tout en profitant des avantages…_

_Mais tu penses qu'il est amoureux_ _?_ Redemandais-je.

_Je ne sais pas,_ conclue-t-elle. _Je ne veux pas te dire de bêtises…_

_Je comprends… Il est assez difficile à cerner,_ approuvais-je.

Si j'étais heureux que Natasha me confirme que Tony n'aime pas Strange, je restais confus quant aux sentiments de Strange à l'égard de Stark.

En tous les cas, une chose était sûre : ma relation avec Tony allait encore connaître des hauts et des bas. Je ne sais pas si on pourra s'en relever un jour, mais j'avais besoin de l'aider. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser souffrir comme ça. Au-delà de la colère que je ressens quant à son comportement de ces derniers temps, l'amour que je lui porte est plus fort que ça. Plus fort que tout et je devais faire en sorte qu'il le comprenne.

A suivre

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Voici le dernier chapitre de l'amour au-delà de la haine ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Si tel est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire !

Je tenais à remercier également tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires sur ce fiction ! Merci à vous !

Si vous avez apprécié cette fiction, sachez que l'histoire « le principe de réciprocité » se déroule en même temps mais du point de vue de Peter Parker et qu'elle est enfin terminée. Avec bien sûr des scènes inédites. Alors n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne lecture !

* * *

1 Référence aux derniers chapitres de l'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille où Steve apprend que Barnes a tué les parents de Tony et décide de ne pas prévenir l'ingénieur.


	7. Submersion

_**Chapitre VII : Submersion.**_

Ma décision était prise, je devais aider Tony à surmonter son alcoolisme une fois encore. Et surtout, je devais l'aider à aller mieux psychologiquement. Je savais que ma tâche ne serait pas facile, et surtout qu'il n'allait pas la facilité. Mais je devais attendre le bon moment pour lui en parler, un moment où il ne serait pas braqué et surtout un moment où son amant ne serait pas dans les parages. Et ce moment se présenta rapidement. J'avais entrainé l'équipe des Avengers toute la journée, excepté Wanda qui se reposait à cause de sa grossesse, et l'ambiance avait été bonne. Tout le monde semblait coordonné, et surtout tout le monde plaisantait. Alors que l'équipe quittait le terrain d'entrainement pour remonter jusqu'aux vestiaires, je demandais :

_Stark, vous pouvez rester une minute ?_

_Bien sûr,_ dit-il visiblement surpris.

Une fois seul, je lui proposais de marcher un peu et de nous trouver un banc afin de discuter un peu dans le jardin. Suspicieux, il accepta néanmoins de me suivre. Non sans se plaindre de l'effort que je lui demandais après la journée d'entrainement qui nous avait tous épuisés. Après quelques minutes de marche, nous nous installions sur banc qui donnait vue sur le parc. Ce qui était assez reposant comme cadre ce qui était parfait vu la discutions que je nous réservais.

_Alors de quoi veux-tu parler ?_ Me demanda-t-il plein d'entrain.

_Je voudrais qu'on discute un peu de ce qu'il s'est produit l'autre soir._ Commençais-je doucement car je ne souhaitais pas le braquer.

_T'es encore coincé dessus ?_ Fit-il surpris.

_Il me semblait important qu'on revienne dessus, aux vues de tes antécédents, _confirmais-je.

_De mes quoi ?_ Se braqua-t-il immédiatement.

_Tony…je t'en prie, parlons calmement._

_C'est toi qui souhaites aborder des sujets qui fâchent…_ Me reprocha-t-il.

_Alors, aborder l'alcool est un sujet qui fâche ?_ Le questionnais-je en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne me répondrait pas par la positive car ce serait admettre que c'est un problème.

_Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit…_

_Tu reconnais que… tu en consommes trop ?_

_J'ai rien à te dire, Steve. Ça ne te concerne pas._

_Tout comme cela me concernait à l'époque, cela me concerne toujours en tant que chef des Avengers. _Repris-je. _La sécurité et la santé de mes coéquipiers me concerna toujours._

_Tu es épuisant_, se contenta-t-il de me dire en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Je sais bien._

_Je ne bois pas autant qu'à l'époque… _Dit-il avant de reprendre _: Je ne bois pas tous les jours. Juste que quand je le fais, c'est toujours un peu… comment dire… Trop ?_

_Tu es sûr que tu ne bois pas tous les jours ? _

_Si je te l'dis._

Je ne répondis rien à cela et je me contentais de le fixer. Il semblait mal à l'aise et je ne saurais dire si c'était parce qu'il était à mes côtés ou si c'était parce qu'il me mentait. Même si j'avais tendance à pencher pour la deuxième option.

_Tu ne mens pas aussi bien que ce que tu penses_, finis-je par lâcher.

_Toujours mieux que toi_, plaisanta-t-il.

_Il n'y a rien de drôle là-dedans._

_Oh arrête de tout dramatiser, un verre ou deux de temps à autres, ça ne fait pas de mal._

_Tant que ça reste de temps à autre._

_Ça l'est,_ me confirma-t-il à nouveau.

Je soupirais d'agacement. Je savais qu'il ne me disait pas la vérité. De ce que j'ai pu voir ces deniers temps, même s'il ne semblait pas ivre en permanence, c'était tout de même fréquent. Puis Tony passa sa main dans mes cheveux ce qui me surpris et j'eu un mouvement de recul involontaire. L'ingénieur retira sa main avant de me dire l'air attristé :

_Désolé… _

_Ne t'excuse pas, juste que… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me touche de cette façon. _

_Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi de cette façon ? _Me demanda-t-il l'air sérieux.

_Parce qu'en tant que…_

_La vraie raison_, me coupa-t-il.

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Devais-je lui dire que l'aimais toujours ? Qu'il occupait toujours la place la plus importante dans mon cœur et que mes pensées allaient toujours vers lui ? Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu me faire, notamment avec Strange, s'attendait-il à ce que je lui dise qu'à mes yeux il est toujours celui qui fait battre mon cœur ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attendait comme réponse, mais devant mon silence, il sembla s'impatienter :

_Il y a bien une raison…_

_Tony…_ Dis-je comme une supplication.

_Tu culpabilises ?_ Me demanda-t-il soudain en me fixant.

Je fus si surpris par cette question que j'en resta interdit. Si je culpabilise ? J'ai toutes les raisons du monde de le faire malheureusement. Mais cela n'avait rien à avoir avec l'attention que je lui portais.

_Oui…_ avouais-je dans un souffle.

_Moi aussi…_ Me confia-t-il en tournant la tête afin de perdre son regard vers l'horizon.

_Suffisamment pour boire ?_ Tentais-je.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Stark de soupirer. Cela sembla le contrarier puisque c'est en s'agitant qu'il me déclara :

_Tu comptes rester là-dessus combien de temps ? Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien, il te faut quoi de plus ? Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi !_

_Je ne dis pas l'inverse, mais parfois, un peu d'aide ça fait du bien._

_J'en ai pas besoin, _me contredit-il.

_Sache que je serais toujours là pour t'aider,_ dis-je en attrapant sa main.

Tony garda sa main dans la mienne et continua de fixer l'horizon en silence. Quant à moi, c'était lui que je fixais. Si au départ, j'étais inquiet, je me surpris à le détailler. Contrairement à d'habitude, ses cheveux étaient légèrement en batailles dues aux longues heures d'entrainement que nous avons fait aujourd'hui. A l'inverse, sa barbe était parfaitement taillée ce qui lui donnait tout de même un air soigné. Sa peau légèrement hâlée lui donnait bonne mine. En le détaillant ainsi, je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire qu'il n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe. Il était toujours aussi beau malgré les années qui se sont écoulées. Finalement, il tourna la tête vers moi avant de me demander :

_Tu comptes m'observer longtemps ?_

_Je pourrais faire ça toute la journée, _répondis-je avec humour.

Cela eut pour effet de faire sourire le milliardaire. Il glissa sa main sur mon visage et je ne pus m'empêcher de profiter de ce moment de tendresse.

_Tu es toujours aussi beau…_

_Pas autant que toi, _répondis-je tout en continuant de le dévisager.

_Tu plaisantes ? Je ne ressemble à rien là,_ fit-il avec un petit sourire amusé.

_De toute ta vie, tu n'as jamais ressemblé à rien_, le contredis-je.

Une petite moue se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ingénieur. Il semblait légèrement gêné par ce compliment car il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Un petit réflexe qu'il ne contrôlait pas et que j'ai toujours trouvé excitant au plus haut point. Je me rapprochais de lui, et je lui murmurais :

_Tony, je m'inquiète pour toi…_

Au lieu de me répondre quoique ce soit, il s'approcha de moi et scella ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je répondis à ce baiser avec une passion non dissimulée et je glissai ma main sur sa taille afin de le rapprocher de moi. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'à que ce que nos deux corps soient collés l'un à l'autre. Lorsque nous rompions notre baiser, Tony me dévisageait avec envie. Il glissa sa main dans mes cheveux et en entama un deuxième. Nos langues se mélangèrent dans une danse sensuelle qui ne fit qu'augmenter mon désir ainsi qu'oublier tous les sujets fâcheux que nous étions en train d'aborder. Je descendis mes mains jusqu'aux fesses du génie afin qu'il vienne s'installer à califourchon au-dessus de moi. Et c'est tout en continuant de m'embrasser qu'il s'exécuta. Lorsque nous rompîmes notre baiser, je savais que ce n'était pas raisonnable ce que nous étions en train de faire. C'est pourquoi, malgré tout le désir que je pouvais ressentir, je lui dis d'une voix douce :

_On devrait rentrer…_

Tony me répondit une nouvelle fois avec un baiser que je n'eus pas la force de repousser. Mais une fois celui-ci terminé, je tentai une nouvelle fois de nous stopper dans nos pulsions les plus primaires.

_Tony… On… va se faire du mal à force…_

Il se redressa et me regarda avec cette expression indéchiffrable qu'il abordait de plus en plus régulièrement ces derniers temps. Et c'est après quelques secondes de silence qu'il me murmura :

_Je t'aime…_

Lorsque j'entendis ces mots… j'eus le souffle court et mon cœur se stoppa. Trois mots que j'attendais depuis deux ans et que je ne pensais plus jamais l'entendre prononcer. Aussi surpris qu'heureux, j'attrapais son visage entre mes mains et je l'embrassais avec une passion débordante. Je ne coupais ce baiser que pour lui murmurer à mon tour ces mots que j'avais gardé en moi depuis trop longtemps :

_Je t'aime, Tony… Je t'aime tellement…_

Il ne me répondit pas et se contenta d'enlever mon t-shirt pour le jeter négligemment dans l'herbe à côté de moi. Et ce fut à mon tour de lui enlever le sien tout en continuant de le dévorer. Car je ne pouvais cesser de lui déposer des baisers partout tant il m'avait manqué. Soudain, je sentis les mains de l'ingénieur se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mes parties intimes pour les attraper et commencer à jouer avec. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que mon corps fut tout de suite réceptif à ses gestes et je sentais déjà le désir monter en moi. Décidant que je ne devais pas être le seul à profiter, j'en fis de même avec l'ingénieur. Je glissais mes mains dans son caleçon pour m'amuser un peu avec lui.

Puis après quelques minutes à nous échauffer, je retirais le bas de l'Iron Man pour commencer les choses sérieuses. C'est avec plaisir qu'il se laissa faire et qu'il se rassit sur moi avec envie. Avant d'entrer en lui, je scellais mes lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser ardent. Puis je rentrais dans l'intimité de l'ingénieur qui poussa un petit soupire de plaisir avant d'entamer les va-et-vient sensuels. Lents, puis de plus en plus rapides, nos ébats furent intenses cet après-midi-là.

Une fois terminé, Tony ramassa ses vêtements en silence tout en me surveillant du coin de l'œil tandis que j'étais en train de revenir à moi. Je réalisais que nous avions eu des rapports sur le banc, dans le parc, alors que n'importe qui aurait pu arriver. J'espère sincèrement que tout le monde était occupé et que personne n'a eu l'envie soudaine de prendre l'air sans quoi cette situation serait gênante. Alors que Tony était déjà en train de se rhabiller, je ramassais mon t-shirt avant de le revêtir. Puis c'est avec beaucoup d'appréhension que je lui demandais, avant qu'il ne parte :

_Tony… Je peux venir dormir dans ta chambre ce soir ?_

Il me fixa avec la même expression que toute à l'heure. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas habituel que ce soit moi qui réclame que nous dormions ensemble, cependant, après ce que nous venions de faire, et surtout après ce qu'il m'avait déclaré, j'avais besoin de savoir si c'était vrai. Si ce n'était pas du vent. Et surtout, j'avais besoin de reprendre un semblant de routine avec lui. Après avoir, semble-t-il, réfléchit à la question, il me répondit :

_Si tu veux._

Je m'approchai de lui avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. En guise de réponse, il esquissa ce qui semblait être un sourire avant de disparaitre dans le bâtiment. Je ne savais pas trop comment interpréter ses réactions qui n'étaient pas en adéquation avec ce que nous venions de faire et surtout avec ce qu'il m'avait dit. Mais je ne voulais pas le brusquer, et je préférais lui en parler ultérieurement. Pour l'heure, je devais aller prendre une bonne douche. Après cette journée épuisante, cela me ferait le plus grand bien.

Une fois douché et rhabiller, je me rendis dans le salon où se trouvait tous les Avengers à l'exception de Tony. Wanda était installée à côté de Vision qui avait un bras autour d'elle. Sam, quant à lui, était assis dans son fauteuil et semblait jouer à un jeu sur son téléphone portable. Pour ma part, j'allais m'installer aux côtés de Natasha qui était elle aussi sur son habituel fauteuil en compagnie de Clint. Les deux amis me firent de la place afin que je me glisse entre eux. Clint s'exclama :

_Vous nous avez épuisé Captain ! Vous savez, on n'est pas tous aussi énergique que vous !_

_Quand j'lui dis, il me croit pas !_ Plaisanta Sam.

_Il faut dire, avec son sérum, il n'a même pas transpiré,_ Me défendit Natasha.

_Je sais que c'était intense, mais nous devons nous préparer au pire. C'est à ça que sert un entrainement. A quoi cela servirait qu'on s'entraine si ce n'est pas pour transpirer un peu ? _Dis-je avec amusement.

_Je suis heureuse d'y avoir échappé,_ s'en amusa Wanda.

_Dans ta condition, il est préférable en effet, _approuva Vision qui n'avait pas saisi la plaisanterie.

_Je vous rassure tout de suite, les prochains seront pires_. Dis en entrant dans leur jeu.

_Pire ?_ S'offusqua exagérément le faucon.

_Je serais en famille dans ce cas…_ Se défila l'archer.

_Je serais toujours enceinte…_ Renchérie la sorcière rouge.

_Ce ne sont que des petits joueurs,_ se moqua la veuve noire.

_Il n'y aura que l'excuse de la femme enceinte qui tienne_, les avertis-je.

_Et si ma femme est enceinte ?_ Plaisanta Clint.

_Encore ?_ S'étonna Sam.

_Non, faut pas exagérer, elle a passé l'âge,_ répondit en riant le père de famille.

Puis la discutions s'axa sur l'âge idéal pour concevoir une famille et jusqu'à quel âge il est raisonnable d'avoir des enfants. Clint expliquait qu'à ses yeux, il commence à se faire vieux pour avoir des enfants, car il souhaite les accompagner dans les étapes les plus importantes de leurs vies et que cela ne sera pas possible s'il meurt dans l'un de mes entrainements trop épuisants. Ce qui, bien entendu, fit rire tout le monde. Suite à cela, Wanda propose qu'on regarde un film tous ensemble. Une initiative que j'approuvais. Et pendant qu'ils étaient tous en train de le choisir, je décidais de partir chercher l'ingénieur afin qu'il ne soit pas exclu de ce moment. Après tout, il est également important de resserrer les liens avec toute l'équipe. Je me rendis dans son laboratoire mais, étrangement, il était désert. Intrigué, je demandai à J.A.R.V.I.S où se trouvait son maître ce à quoi il me répondit :

_Monsieur Stark s'est absenté._

_Où est-il ? _Réitérais-je ma question.

_Il ne m'a pas averti de sa destination, Monsieur, et aucun rendez-vous n'était prévu dans son agenda._

_Dans quelle ville se trouve-t-il ? _

_A New York, _me répondit l'intelligence artificielle.

New York ? Que pouvait-il faire là-bas ? Peut-être que Spiderman avait eu un problème qui avait nécessité l'intervention de Tony ? En tous cas, j'espère que cela n'a aucun rapport avec les accords de Sokovie… Et j'espère qu'il ne me cache rien.

C'est donc sans Tony que je retournais après de mes comparses pour passer la soirée. Une fois le film terminé, Wanda et Vision retournèrent dans leur chambre, car la jeune femme commençait à fatiguer. Clint s'absenta pour téléphoner à sa femme et il ne restait plus que Sam et Natasha avec moi. Natasha lança à l'attention du faucon :

_Sam, peux-tu aller me préparer un thé ?_

_Heu… D'accord,_ accepta-t-il.

Durant ces deux dernières années, Natasha avait pris l'habitude de lui demander un thé lorsqu'elle voulait discuter seule à seule avec moi de choses sérieuses. Ainsi, avec le temps, le faucon ne revenait jamais, car il savait que ce n'était qu'une façon déguisée de lui demander de partir. Intrigué par cette demande je lui lançais un petit regard auquel elle répondit avec un petit sourire malicieux peint sur ses lèvres. Puis c'est avec une voix douce qu'elle me demanda :

_Alors ces retrouvailles bis avec Tony ?_

_Comment tu sais ?_

_Je suis une espionne, Steve. Je sais tout, _se contenta-t-elle de me répondre.

_Bien. Je pense._ Répondis perdu dans mes réflexions.

_Mais ?_ Dit-elle comme si les mots ne sortaient pas assez vite de ma bouche.

_Mais… je ne sais pas. Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne dans son comportement. Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais… Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, et que ce soir je pouvais venir dormir avec lui…_

_C'est un grand pas,_ s'exclama Natasha très visiblement surprise.

_Oui, tu vois je trouve que c'est beaucoup d'un coup… Et tu vois… Depuis il a disparu… Il serait à New York…_

_Peut-être que Spiderman a eu besoin de son aide,_ suggéra-t-elle.

_J'y ai pensé, ou alors il y a un problème avec les accords de Sokovie…_

_Ce ne serait pas impossible…_ Approuva-t-elle. _Mais tu lui demanderas à son retour puisque tu seras dans sa chambre… _

_C'est sûr… Mais… je ne sais pas… peut-être que je me pose trop de question mais… je le trouve étrange… Il n'est pas… Comme d'habitude…_

_En même temps vous ne vivez pas une relation habituelle… _Répliqua Natasha. _Il va lui falloir du temps pour se réhabituer à toi._

_Ce n'est pas faux._

_Tu sais, on dit qu'il ne faut pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs, non ? Ne te précipite pas,_ me conseilla-t-elle.

J'acquiesçais puis conformément à ses conseils, je me rendis dans la chambre de Tony. Je m'installais dans son lit tout en réalisant que je n'y avais presque jamais dormis. Lorsque nous étions au QG des Avengers, en général, nous dormions dans ma chambre. Et je dois avouer que j'espère qu'il n'ira pas dans ma chambre en rentrant. Mais bon, même s'il y allait, et qu'il ne me trouvait pas, il se rendrait forcément ici. Ou au pire, il demanderait à J.A.R.V.I.S où je me trouvais.

Je voulais attendre le retour de Tony, mais j'avais déjà attendu une bonne partie de la nuit avant d'être happé par le sommeil. Vers trois heures du matin, j'entendis vaguement la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir mais ce fut la lumière qui s'alluma qui me tira de ma torpeur. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'aperçu l'ingénieur qui s'approcha du lit pour tirer la couverture avant de me dire sur un ton glacial :

_Sors d'ici._

_Pardon ?_ Fut ma seule réaction.

_Dégage !_ S'emporta-t-il

Je ne comprenais pas ce brusque changement de comportement. Même si je dois avouer qu'il était relativement prévisible. Tony est du genre à repousser les autres lorsqu'il a peur de souffrir. Il m'avait déjà quitté par le passé pour cette raison1, et je ne le laisserais pas recommencer. Toujours légèrement étourdi par le fait que je venais tout juste de me réveiller, je lui demandais :

_Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu avais accepté que je vienne dormir ici._

_Tu ne peux pas rester,_ dit-il en détournant le regard.

_Mais Tony, je ne t'ai rien imposé…_

_Alors va-t'en !_ Cria-t-il. _Si tu ne m'impose rien, pars !_

Je me levais et je me dirigeais vers lui. Je lui attrapais les mains mais il les retira aussitôt.

_Dégage… Je peux pas te voir ici…_ Dit-il la voix brisée.

_Tony, je vais partir, mais il faut que tu m'expliques pourquoi…_

_Juste pars ! Je ne te demande rien d'autre que de dégager d'ici ! Pourquoi tout est toujours compliqué avec toi ?!_

_Tu plaisantes ? C'est toi qui compliques les choses !_ Répondis-je en commençant à perdre patience_. Tu m'invites ici après qu'on ait fait l'amour, et que tu m'ais dis que…_

_DEGAGE !_ Me coupa-t-il en hurlant.

_Non, je ne vais pas partir ! Tu dois me dire pourquoi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!_

_Rien ! Juste dégage d'ici ! Sors de cette putain de chambre !_ Hurla-t-il.

Il voulut me pousser jusqu'à la sortie mais je ne bougeais d'un centimètre. Je ne comprenais rien à ce revirement trop brusque de comportement. Si je me doutais qu'il ferait un pas en avant et dix pas en arrière, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il agisse ainsi.

_Tony…_ Tentais-je sur un ton à nouveau plus calme_. On doit parler… Et après je partirais, d'accord ?_

_Non ! Dégage d'ici !_ Me hurla-t-il à la limite de l'hystérie.

_Mais Tony !_ Dis-je en l'attrapant par les épaules. _Tu ne peux pas me traiter comme ça ?! C'est pas possible ! J'ai des sentiments aussi, et tu ne peux pas me hurler dessus en me disant de dégager sans raison ! Alors tu me dois des explications ! Surtout après ce qu'on a fait !_

_Lâche-moi !_ Dit-il en tentant de se dégager.

_Tu sais que cela ne sert à rien,_ lui rappelais-je car j'étais bien plus fort que lui physiquement.

_J.A.R.V.I.S déploie mon armure,_ ordonna-t-il froidement.

_Mais Monsieur…_ Tenta l'intelligence artificielle.

_Tu ne vas pas faire ça ?_ Répondis-je tout aussi surpris que l'ordinateur.

_Lâche-moi, et dégage ! Dernière avertissement !_ S'emporta-t-il.

_Tony, je veux juste te parler ! Dis-moi pourquoi ?_

_Déploie, J.A.R.V.I.S, c'est un ordre._

Suite à cet ordre, l'armure qui se situait juste derrière Tony et qui était dans une vitrine se déploya et recouvrit totalement l'ingénieur. Ce qui bien sûr chamboulait les rapports de force pure. Il se dégagea de mon emprise avec violence avant de se placer devant moi et de me viser avec un des réacteurs ARC.

_Tu ne vas quand même pas m'attaquer ?_ Demandais-je choqué.

Il ne me répondit pas, et avec le casque, il ne m'était plus possible de savoir quelle expression il faisait en dessous.

_Juste dégage… _Dit-il plus calmement.

_Tony, on doit en parler. _Continuais-je sur ma lancée sans me laisser désarçonner par ses menaces.

_Pourquoi tu me fais toujours ça ?! Pourquoi…_ Dit-il en laissant son bras retomber.

_Parce qu'on doit communiquer Tony, on doit régler les problèmes, sinon cela ne va que s'aggraver, tu comprends ?_

_Pars… _

_Pas tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit, tu sais que je ne vais pas partir._

_Alors c'est moi qui pars,_ répliqua-t-il.

_Cela ne changera rien, on discutera dans tous les cas._

_Non. _Dit-il fermé à cette suggestion.

_Tony…_

_Je vais chez Strange… _Me lança-t-il froidement.

_Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas aller chez Strange, on reste ici et on discute, compris ?_ Lui ordonnais-je sur un ton autoritaire.

_Pars, ou je vais chez lui, compris ?_ Me demanda-t-il.

_Je ne cède pas face au chantage._

_Toujours droit dans tes bottes, hein ?_ Me lança-t-il amer.

_Je fais toujours ce qui me semble juste. _Répliquais-je avec autorité.

_Alors pars ! Nom de Dieu… Pars de cette chambre ! Je veux plus te voir ! Pas ici ! Pas…_

_Pourquoi ça te dérange à ce point-là que je sois là ?_

Mais au lieu de me répondre, l'ingénieur s'envola et sortit par la fenêtre que J.A.R.V.I.S lui ouvrit. Quant à moi, je restais là, sans voix quant à la scène à laquelle je venais d'assister et je ne saurais comment qualifier ce qu'il venait de me faire. Une crise d'hystérie ? Est-ce dû à l'alcool ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bu. Se pourrait-il qu'il se drogue ? Sincèrement, je ne sais pas et c'est abattu que je me laissais retomber sur le lit. Comment interpréter ce que je venais de vivre ? Je ne sais pas. Et je savais que je devrais tirer ça au clair, mais pour l'heure, je ne savais pas comment je devais réagir. J'étais juste abasourdi. Mais j'étais aussi anéantis. Même si j'avais dit à Natasha que je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec Stark, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Comment pouvais-je imaginer qu'il refuserait de me voir au point de s'enfuir ? Que ma simple présence déclenche une véritable crise d'hystérie ? Mais pour être honnête ce qui m'a achevé c'est qu'il est parti chez ce Strange. Pourquoi me faire ça maintenant ? Était-ce prévu ? Voulait-il me faire souffrir pour ce que je lui avais fait durant les accords de Sokovie ? Sa petite phrase « toujours droit dans ses bottes » me le suggérait. Malgré tout, je ne pense pas que ce que soit le cas. Tony n'est pas du genre à pouvoir mettre en scène ce genre de crise. Si tel avait été le cas, il aurait été bien plus froid et manipulateur. Là… j'ai juste l'impression qu'il a craqué…

Au bout d'une demi-heure à ressasser toutes ces questions, qui étaient toujours sans réponse, je me décidais à regagner ma chambre. Mais, vers six heures du matin, le marchand de sable semblait m'avoir oublié et je ne dormais toujours pas. Je ne pus m'empêcher de demander à J.A.R.V.I.S où se trouvait son maitre ce à quoi il me répondit qu'il n'avait pas l'autorisation de me divulguer son emplacement. Furieux, et ne sachant que faire, je décidais de lui demander où se trouvait le repaire de Strange. Car au fond je savais qu'il serait terré là-bas. J'enfilais un blouson en cuir, et je descendis au garage. Alors que j'étais en train de démarrer ma moto, une voix féminine se fit entendre derrière moi :

_Que s'est-il passé ?_

_Déjà debout ?_ Demandais-je à la blonde qui avançait d'un pas sensuel jusqu'à moi.

_J'ai le sommeil léger,_ me confia-t-elle.

_Je vais chercher Tony._

_Il n'est pas rentré ?_ Me demanda-t-elle confuse.

_Oh si, et il s'est enfui chez Strange après m'avoir sommé de quitter sa chambre._

_Il s'est enfuit ? _Releva-t-elle visiblement surprise.

_Je ne comprends pas son comportement._ Avouais-je. _Je… je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal…_

_Steve…_

Compatissante, Natasha posa sa main sur mon épaule avant de me dire :

_Roule prudemment._

J'acquiesçais même si dans le fond, je ne suis pas certain d'être aussi prudent que ce que je lui avançais. Je n'avais jamais été du genre à rouler comme un fou, mais avec toutes les questions et les idées qui se bousculent dans ma tête, je ne peux pas dire que ma concentration soit focalisée sur la route. Mais de toute façon je devais y aller. C'est donc déterminé que j'enfourchais ma moto et que je pris la direction du repaire de Strange à New York.

J'arrivais devant une sorte de vieux bâtiment. Je me présentai devant deux immenses portes en bois. Je toquais avec détermination, et au bout d'une petite minute, un vieil homme asiatique vient m'ouvrir pour me dire que je m'étais trompé d'endroit.

_Je cherche Tony Stark,_ dis-je en maintenant la porte ouverte_. Il est avec Strange ?_

_Vous êtes ?_ Répondit méfiant le vieil homme.

_Captain America. Laissez-moi entrer, je dois vraiment lui parler._

_Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais n'attendez pas de miracle,_ soupira-t-il en me laissant pénétrer dans le sanctuaire.

L'homme disparu après avoir gravi d'immenses marches. J'étais resté dans le hall d'entrée et en face de moi se trouvait donc l'escalier qui avait de chaque côté deux couloirs. Richement décoré, l'entrée avait deux bancs à droite et à gauche. Aux pieds de l'escalier se trouvait des statues et des vases qui avaient l'air très ancien. Le tout n'étant éclairé que par une fenêtre, à l'allure d'un vitrail, immense et en forme de cercle qui était sur le toit. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ce fut la personne qui m'accueilli qui revient seul :

_Ils ne veulent pas vous recevoir._ M'avertit-il de sa voix neutre.

_Je dois lui parler,_ insistais-je.

_Écoutez, déjà, j'ai bien du mal à supporter Strange, alors son amant, je le supporte encore moins,_ me confia-t-il. _Donc si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous laisserais lui parler…_

_Mais cela ne tient qu'à vous, dites-moi où ils sont…_

_Bon sang, ce sanctuaire n'est pas fait pour ça… _Grogna l'homme_._

_Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais, je dois lui parler… S'il vous plait…_ Dis-je sur un ton suppliant.

L'homme soupira, mais probablement touché par mon désespoir, il finit par lâcher :

_Vous avez l'air de quelqu'un de bien, Captain America. Ils sont en haut à droite._

_Merci,_ dis-je reconnaissant.

Je grimpais les marches avec hâte et une fois dans le couloir j'ouvris la première porte à droite. Il s'agissait d'une grande bibliothèque avec en son centre des canapés disposés en cercle autour d'un globe terrestre. Et c'est installé sur les sofas que je trouvais Tony et Strange qui avaient tous les deux une tasse de thé et qui semblait être en pleine discutions lorsque j'entrais. Choqué de ma présence, je vis Stark lancer un regard accusateur vers un Strange qui me déclara perplexe :

_Vous avez assommé Wong ?_

_Il m'a laissé monter, _répondis-je froidement.

_C'est pas vrai…_ Grogna Tony.

_Vous devriez rentrer chez vous,_ m'expliqua avec condescendance le médecin, _vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici comme vous pouvez le constater._

_Tu n'as rien à faire ici_, l'appuya Iron Man.

_Je n'ai rien à faire là ?_ Répétais-je avec énervement. _Tony, tu ne peux pas en faire qu'à ta tête !_

_Et vous ne pouvez pas en faire qu'à la vôtre,_ me reprit Strange sur un ton autoritaire. _Vous êtes ici chez moi, dans un sanctuaire qui plus est. Il n'y a pas de place pour vos querelles._

_Vous laissez pourtant Tony venir ici, non ?_

_Je laisse entrer qui je veux, mais je ne veux pas de disputes ici._

_De toute façon, je venais le ramener._

_Il n'a pas envie de rentrer._ Me contredit-il.

_Ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider._

_Alors demandons lui ? Tony, darling, tu veux rentrer ?_ Dit-il avec suffisance.

_Non._

_Vous voyez ?_

J'étais déjà hors de moi, et si je n'avais pas un minimum de sang-froid, je lui aurais déjà asséner un violent coup de poing. Décidant de l'ignorer, je me tournai vers l'ingénieur pour le supplier de rentrer :

_Tony, tu es un Avengers, ta place n'est pas ici._

_Il y a une mission ? _Dit-il l'air détaché.

_Non… mais…_

_Alors mon temps libre, je le passe comme je veux. Où je veux. Et surtout avec QUI je veux, _dit-il en accentuant sur le « qui ».

_Tony… Tu ne… Peux pas… _

_Je fais ce que je veux !_ S'emporta soudainement l'ingénieur en se redressant pour me faire face. _Tu n'es personne pour me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas !_

_Je ne suis personne ?_ Relevais-je avec colère.

_Oui ! Tu n'as plus rien à me dire ! Va-t'en !_ Hurla-t-il

_Partez, _l'appuya Strange. _Vous voyez bien que votre présence lui fait du mal._

_Vous, je ne vous ai pas sonné,_ l'avertis-je.

_Si vous ne vous calmez pas tout de suite, je vous renvoi de là où vous êtes venu,_ m'avertis le sorcier.

_Tony, _me retournais-je vers lui en ignorant les paroles de ce type. _On devrait rentrer._

_Rentre, toi !_

_Tu rentres aussi, on doit parler. On ne peut pas laisser la situation telle qu'elle._

_Il n'y a rien à dire ! Je ne veux pas de toi ! Je ne te supporte plus ! C'est plus clair comme ça ?_ S'énerva-t-il. _Je ne veux plus te voir !_

_Mais pourquoi ce changement de comportement ? Cet après-midi tout allait bien ! _Tentais-je de comprendre tandis que l'ingénieur grimaçait.

_Mais tu ne comprends pas que rien ne va ? Que… Plus jamais ça ne pourra aller !_ Dit-il la voix brisée.

_Tony…_ Dis-je en attrapant ses mains.

_Lâche-moi ! Ne me touche plus ! Ne me touche surtout pas !_ Hurla-t-il en retirant ses mains avec violence.

_Mais…_

_Partez,_ me coupa Strange.

_Cela ne vous concerne pas. _Le recadrais-je.

_C'est mon sanctuaire, et je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de disputes, j'ai été clair, non ? Vous voyez bien que vous le perturbez, et qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal._

_Commence pas toi !_ Lui répondit Tony avec rage.

_Darling, je suis de ton côté, alors ne commence pas à t'en prendre à moi sinon je vous réexpédie tous les deux au quartier des Vengeurs._

_Envoi le juste lui ! _Lui ordonna-t-il.

_Je préfèrerais qu'il soit raisonnable et qu'il parte gentiment._

_Je ne pars pas sans Tony,_ répondis-je.

_J'ai les moyens de vous faire partir,_ me menaça-t-il.

_Tony,_ tentais-je une dernière fois, _qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour arranger les choses ? Je t'en prie… Dis le moi… Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal… _

Et cette fois ce fut ma voix qui se brisa tandis que je sentis des larmes qui me montait aux yeux. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui pleure facilement, mais entre les nerfs et la fatigue, c'était trop pour moi. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il me reprochait, et je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Pourtant, il me déteste…

_Pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais si c'est pour me traiter de la sorte ?_

Perturbé, Tony mis sa main devant sa bouche comme pour contenir une émotion vive. Visiblement ému de me voir dans un état aussi pathétique, il recula d'un pas et fit un non de la tête.

_Je suis désolé Steve…_ Dit-il en venant glisser sa main sur mon visage.

Profitant de ce geste de tendresse, je l'attrapais pour venir le blottir contre moi. Il resta sans bouger durant quelques secondes, puis il se recula avant de me dire d'une voix plus calme :

_Pars… Steve… je t'en supplie… _

_Tony… Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?..._

_J'aurais voulu que tu n'entre jamais dans ma vie…_ Dit-il avant de fondre en larme et de se laisser retomber sur le canapé.

Silencieux jusque-là, Strange reprit la parole :

_S'en est trop. Je vous fais partir._

Et avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Strange fit apparaitre un cercle lumineux sous mes pieds ce qui me téléporta au Quartier des Avengers. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il m'avait téléporté à la base alors que j'étais en pleine discutions avec Tony. Et que pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes arrivés, il me semblait sincère et Strange a coupé ce moment ! Il nous a empêché d'avoir la discutions que nous devions avoir. Et je savais qu'avec Stark une opportunité pareille ne se reproduirait pas de sitôt. Ce soir, il avait fini par baisser sa garde, et ce genre de moments, était très rares. C'est pourquoi, je jure que la prochaine fois que je le croise, je lui refais le portrait à ce type. Cela lui apprendra à se mêler de nos histoires. Incapable de retourner me coucher, je décidais d'aller passer mes nerfs sur des sacs de sable.

Le soleil était déjà haut lorsque Sam vient me trouver dans le gymnase pour me proposer de manger un morceau. Une proposition que je ne pouvais refuser vue qu'il avait ramené tout le nécessaire pour manger sur place. Nous nous installions en tailleur et nous commençâmes à manger les sandwichs qu'avait préparé le faucon. Si la conversation avait démarré sur des banalités, au bout d'un moment, il finit par me demander :

_Cap' ? Qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrives ?_

_J'en sais rien,_ avouais-je dans un soupire. _Tony… Il me rend fou…_

_J'vois ça,_ répliqua-t-il avant d'ajouter _: je peux te donner un conseil ?_

_Bien sûr,_ dis-je avec douceur.

_Tu devrais arrêter cette relation. S'en est trop… J'sais que tu l'aime mais faut regarder les choses en face. Stark ? Il te fait du mal._

_C'est plutôt moi qui lui en ai fait…_ Le contredis-je.

_Non, ça c'est ce qu'il veut te faire croire ! Il te fait toujours culpabiliser !_

_Ça n'a rien à voir… _

_Si ! Tu penses que tout est de ta faute ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Stark sait comment te manipuler et te tombe toujours dans le panneau ! Il se présente en victime et te fait toujours passer pour le bourreau ! Alors que dans l'histoire, c'est lui qui joue avec toi ! C'est lui qui sort avec toi avant de te quitter le jour qui suit pour je ne sais quelle raison farfelue. Au bout d'un moment, il faut assumer ce qu'il fait !_

_Il ne le fait pas dans le but de me faire du mal…_

_Tu vois ? Tu prends encore sa défense ! L'amour te rend aveugle !_

Je ne répondis pas. Que voulait-il que je lui dise ? Si je pensais que Stark s'amusait à me faire du mal volontairement, je ne continuerais pas à agir de cette manière avec lui. Mais, le connaissant, je sens qu'il subit ce qu'il ressent plus qu'il ne le contrôle. Et j'ai conscience que c'est dans la personnalité de l'Iron Man d'être manipulateur et fourbe, toutefois, je sais qu'il agit aussi très souvent par instinct. Et là, c'est le cas. Du moins, c'est ce que je crois.

_Steve, tu devrais couper les ponts._

_Et quitter les Avengers après tout ça ?_

_Non. Juste, tu l'ignores_, suggéra-t-il.

_Comment veux-tu que je l'ignore ? C'est impossible. Quand je le vois…_

_La sève monte ?_ Plaisanta-t-il ce qui ne m'amusa pas du tout.

_Sam…_ Répondis-je avec contrariété.

_Je rigole ! Mais sérieusement, tu devrais ne pas le côtoyer en dehors des heures de mission._

_On vit ensemble…_ Argumentais-je.

_Tu te moque de moi, j'espère ? Stark ? Il vit dans son laboratoire, et il ne sort qu'avec ses amis. C'était comme ça à l'époque, et je ne pense pas que cela changera aujourd'hui. Surtout avec ce qui se passe entre vous. _Souligna-t-il.

_Ce n'est p_as vrai, _il passe du temps avec nous également._

_Avec toi._ Me corrigea-t-il. _Cap', je peux t'poser une question ?_

_Bien sûr_, lui accordais-je même si j'étais à peu près sûr de ne pas aimer ce qu'il va me demander.

_Depuis qu'on est revenu… Vous avez couché avec lui ?_

Je ne sus que répondre. Et mon silence fut plus éloquent à ses yeux que tout ce que j'aurais pu dire. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de me demander :

_Natasha est au courant je suppose ?_

_Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?_

_Parce que j'vous trouve bien cachottier tous les deux depuis quelques jours, _m'expliqua-t-il. _Et comme elle est la première supportrice de votre couple…_

_Ce n'est pas ça… Elle n'a jamais été très proche de Tony mais… _

_Elle veut ton bonheur ? Bah elle s'trompe si tu veux mon avis. Il ne te rendra jamais heureux. Ce type est névrosé, il peut rendre personne heureux. _Précisa-t-il en accentuant sur le personne.

_Ne dis pas ça !_ Répondis-je sur un ton plus agressif que ce que j'aurais voulu.

_C'est faux ? Alors c'est quoi tous ces sacs de sable par terre ? C'est quoi cette tête de six pieds de long que tu tires, hein ? Il t'a fait quoi encore ?_

_Sam… _Tentais-je de l'amadouer.

_Explique-moi !_ _Tu n'en parle qu'à Natasha, mais elle n'est pas objective._

_Natasha est objective_, le contredis-je.

_Raconte,_ recentra-t-il la conversation.

_Hier, après l'entrainement, avec Tony… on s'est réconcilié… _

_Et après ?_ M'encouragea-t-il coupant ainsi le silence que je laissais s'instaurer.

_Et on était censé dormir ensemble… Mais quand il est rentré… Il a littéralement pété les plombs… Il m'a jeté dehors et m'a même menacé avec son armure… _

_Quoi ?_ S'insurgera mon ami.

_Après ça… Il s'est enfui chez ce fameux Docteur Strange…_

_Mais il est sérieux ce type ? Genre il couche avec toi et se barre chez son mec après ?_

_D'après ses dires, il ne sort pas avec lui… _

_Ouais enfin ils couchent ensemble, il ne s'est pas privé de te l'faire comprendre. Mais tu sais ce qui m'énerve le plus dans cette histoire ?_

_Quoi ?_ Demandais-je pour rompre le silence qu'il instaurait volontairement.

_Toi._ Dit-il tranchant.

_Moi ? _

_Malgré tout ça, tu prends sa défense là ? Et s'il revient la queue entre les jambes, il ne te faudra pas plus d'une seconde pour le pardonner. Tu te laisses piétiner, insulter et même maltraité par ce type parce que tu l'aime. Mais l'amour c'est pas ça et il faut t'en rendre compte, Steve ! Et là je plaisante plus ! Au bout d'un moment, il faut que ça s'arrête._

_Je ne me fais pas piétiner… _Répliquais-je sans grande conviction.

Je ne pense pas être le genre de personnalité qui se laisse facilement marcher sur les pieds. Lorsque j'ai des convictions, je les défends et je n'ai jamais eu peur de tenir tête à qui que ce soit. Y compris avec Stark que ce soit sur le plan professionnel ou personnel. Mais il est vrai que je pardonne tous ses écarts même lorsqu'ils me mettent hors de moi. Et s'il vrai que cette indulgence est en partie dû au fait que j'ai des sentiments à son égard, cela s'explique aussi en partie à cause de cette vulnérabilité qu'il me laisse entrevoir. Une fragilité qui me donne envie de prendre soin de lui et de tout faire pour qu'il se sente mieux. Alors certes, je lui pardonne facilement ses offenses mais c'est plus fort que moi. Mais de là, à ce que, le faucon caractérise cela comme une relation toxique… Je trouve cela exagéré.

_Steve, tu ne te fais pas piétiner ? Pourtant à ce que je sache, il est toujours chez Strange à l'heure actuelle, non ? Tu es quoi ? Son amant ? Son coup d'un soir ? Tu mérites mieux que ça._

A l'évocation de Strange, je me crispais un peu. Surtout lorsque je repensais à notre altercation d'hier soir. Je n'avais pas apprécié la façon dont il m'avait parlé et encore moins qu'il m'ait chassé de chez lui de cette manière. Même si je n'ai pas été très poli, je le concède, j'étais en pleine discutions avec l'ingénieur.

_Steve, tu sais que j'ai raison. Prend de la distance avec lui, d'accord ?_

_Je vais essayer,_ promis-je sans entrain.

Je sais que Sam tient ces propos pour me protéger. Et je pense que si je voyais mon ami dans une telle situation avec quelqu'un, je lui dirais probablement la même chose. Mais si ces deux dernières années m'ont appris une chose c'est que je ne peux pas sortir Tony de mes pensées. Quoique je fasse, ou que je sois, et peu importe avec qui je suis, c'est inéluctablement que mes songes se tourne vers lui. Et peut-être qu'un jour, cela changera… Peut-être qu'un jour j'arrêterais de l'aimer comme je l'aime aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai un gros doute là-dessus. A l'heure actuelle, je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer quique ce soit. Je n'ai été amoureux que deux fois dans ma vie : une fois avec Margaret Carter et une fois avec Tony Stark. Et pour l'instant, je reste toujours épris de ces deux individus. Margaret avait été la première femme à poser un regard sur moi avant que je ne devienne Captain America. Brillante, intelligente et courageuse, je crois que je ne pourrais jamais retrouver une femme comme elle. D'autant plus qu'elle était devenue cette femme incroyable à une époque où les femmes n'avaient pas leur mot à dire. Où elles n'avaient aucun pouvoir ni aucune responsabilité. C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui encore, j'éprouve une tendresse particulière en repensant à elle.

Quant à Tony… J'aurais mille et une chose à dire sur lui. Sa personnalité magnétique me fascine et je lui trouve autant de qualité que de défaut. Et la passion dévorante qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre nous conduit parfois à nous haïr autant qu'on s'aime. Et comme Natasha me l'avait dit au tout début de notre relation : Tout ce que l'on ressent l'un pour l'autre est décuplé. Ce qui est tout à fait extraordinaire car je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de très passionné. J'ai toujours vécu dans la mesure et j'ai toujours appris à me contrôler. Mais Tony est la seule personne qui peut me faire sortir de mes gonds. La preuve en est tous les sacs de sable éventré sur le sol du gymnase.

_Tu sais… Il me rend fou… _Repris-je après un petit silence.

_Je le vois bien. Mais il est grand temps d'arrêter cette relation malsaine. Tu sais, je suis pas le seul à penser ça._

_Ah bon ?_ Demandais-je surpris.

_Wanda pense aussi que tu étais mieux avec Sharon. Elle était gentille elle au moins, et elle prenait soin de toi._

_Mais… Je… N'étais pas amoureux d'elle._

_Oui, je comprends, et j'te dis pas de t'remettre avec elle. Mais de trouver quelqu'un qui t'apporte de la stabilité, tu vois ? Quelqu'un qui te traite comme tu le traite ? Et pas comme un connard… _

_Il ne me traite pas… comme… un…_ Tentais-je sans réussir à prononcer un mot aussi vulgaire.

_Steve, franchement, je sais pas ce qu'on va faire de toi. Mais je te jure que la prochaine fois que je le vois, je lui dis mes quatre vérités._

_J'en prie Sam, ne t'en mêle pas, c'est déjà bien assez compliqué comme ça._

_On verra, on verra…_ Soupira-t-il.

_Sam, je t'en prie, tu ne feras qu'empirer les choses si tu t'en mêle._

_On verra comment il se comporte dans ce cas. S'il dépasse les bornes, je ne resterais pas muet. _Dit-il déterminé.

A son regard, je savais qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Et s'il s'en mêle, je crains que cela n'empire vraiment les choses qui sont déjà très tendue. Ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche car notre relation est déjà bien assez compliquée comme cela en ce moment. Et j'espérais sincèrement que nous aurions une discutions à tête reposée avant que quiconque s'en mêle. Lorsqu'il reviendra, je le prendrais à partie.

Malheureusement, les choses ne se sont pas tout à fait passées comme prévu. En effet, c'est en milieu d'après-midi que Tony a fait son grand retour au manoir des Vengeurs en compagnie de son ami James Rhodes. Lorsque J.A.R.V.I.S m'a prévenu de l'arrivée de la voiture dans la cour et je me suis précipité à l'entrée dans le but d'obtenir la conversation que je désirais tant avec lui.

Toutefois, lorsque Tony entra dans le hall, il semblait de bien meilleure composition que la vieille au soir. Il était vêtu d'un beau costume et un large sourire était peint sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il se figea durant une seconde avant de reprendre avec une voix pleine d'entrain :

_Bonjour Steve, tout va bien aujourd'hui ?_

_Tu te moque de moi, j'espère ?_ Répliquais-je contrarié par cette attitude.

Comment pouvait-il me demander si tout allait bien après ce qu'il s'est produit hier soir ? Je veux bien qu'il n'entre pas directement dans le vif du sujet, mais tout de même. De là, à agir comme si de rien n'était.

_Aller Tony, on y va ?_ Nous coupâmes Rhodes.

_Oui, oui…_ Approuva l'ingénieur.

_Tony, attend, on doit parler de ce qu'il s'est produit hier soir._

_Ce n'est pas le moment,_ répliqua War Machine contrarié.

_Rhodes, je t'en prie, ne t'en mêle pas._

Pour être tout à fait honnête, cela m'agace que Rhodes se préoccupe de nos histoires. Cela ne le regarde pas, et après l'intervention de Strange hier soir, je n'avais aucune envie que quelqu'un d'autres viennent mettre son grain de sable dans nos histoires.

_Il ne s'en mêle pas_, le défendit Tony_, on a juste des choses à faire._

_Ça peut attendre,_ répondis-je avec autorité.

_On va faire des réglages pour ses jambes. C'est plus important,_ me contredit Tony.

_Plus important que ce que tu fais à Steve ?_ Nous interrompîmes Sam en entrant dans la pièce.

Contrairement à d'habitude, Stark ne lui répondit pas et il lança un regard de désespoir à War Machine qui repris la parole sur un ton agressif :

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi ?_

_La même chose qu'à toi, je suppose. J'aime pas trop voir mes amis souffrir à cause d'un connard arrogant._

_Sam… _Dis-je comme une réprimande.

_Arrogant, je veux bien, mais connard ?_ Plaisanta Tony avec un ton relativement froid. _Non c'est plutôt une expression qui désigne quelqu'un d'autre ici._

Je ne répondis rien à cette provocation qui m'était clairement destinée. Personnellement, la seule chose que je voulais c'était d'avoir une conversation construire avec lui pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il s'était produit hier soir.

_Tony, écoute, on devrait aller discuter que tous les deux. Cela ne regarde personne d'autres._

_Alors, rappelle ton chien de garde, _me répliqua-t-il froidement.

_J'suis le chien de personne, et puis, tu pourrais en faire autant._

_De quoi tu te mêles toi ? _Lui reprocha Rhodes.

_Je me mêle de ce qui me regarde,_ répondit Sam en se rapprochant des deux amis.

_Un problème le faucon ?_ Lui demanda Tony en se rapprochant à son tour.

Alors que j'allais intervenir pour les séparer, ce fut au tour de Clint de faire son entré avant de demander :

_Oh oh il se passe quoi ici ?_

_Rien, on partait,_ répliqua Tony froidement.

_Ouais c'est ça, fuit. Visiblement tu n'es bon à faire que ça._

_Oh mais ça m'a l'air tendu tout ça._

_Sam, arrête de les provoquer,_ dis-je agacé.

_Tu entends ça ? Ton patron a parlé_, le provoqua Stark.

_Un patron moi ? J'en ai pas, je suis pas resté le petit chien de l'État pendant deux ans moi ! _Rétorqua le faucon visiblement énervé.

_Eh ! Ce n'est pas de notre faute si est devenu un hors la loi pendant deux ans, _lui rappela Rhodes.

_Ah oui ? C'est la faute de qui alors ?_ Intervient soudain Clint avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

_La faute de ceux qui se sont rangé du mauvais côté de la loi,_ lui répondit l'Iron Man avec un air supérieur.

_On savait ce qu'on faisait,_ tentais-je de calmer les choses.

_Vous le saviez ? Ou certains d'entre vous n'ont pas aimé se faire pincer en train de défier les Nations-Unies ?_

_J'ai été enfermer pendant deux ans chez moi à cause de vos conneries, j'ai même pas pu accompagner mes gosses à l'école ou les amener chez le médecin !_ S'emporta Barton.

_Ouais mais ça, il s'en fout. Il ne pense qu'à lui de toute façon_, l'appuya Sam.

_C'est une blague ? Déjà, tu peux nous remercier d'avoir pu passer ces deux dernières années avec tes gosses plutôt que derrière les barreaux ! _S'énerva l'ingénieur à son tour.

_Parce que je dois dire merci en plus ?_ Rétorqua l'archer en colère.

_Ça ne ferait pas mal,_ approuva War Machine.

_Parce que tu crois que ton petit accord à la con aurait été accepté si on ne l'avait pas appuyé ?_ Le questionna Stark.

_Oh mon dieu, on pourrait presque croire que vous prêtez attention à vos amis._ Se moqua le faucon.

_Facile à dire pour qu'un qui ne prend aucune responsabilité et qui fait ce qu'on lui dit !_

_Fait quand même gaffe à ce que tu dis, parce que ça fait un moment que ça me démange de t'en coller une._

_Oh mais va-y je t'en prie, _lui rétroqua Stark en s'approchant encore du faucon.

Ils étaient maintenant face à face, et la situation était sur le point de dégénérée. Et cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de Natasha de faire son entrée. Elle demanda en douceur :

_Que se passe-t-il ? J'entends des cris depuis la pièce d'à côté ?_

_Demande à Stark,_ répondit Sam avec provocation.

_Oh mais c'est simple, on est entré et l'autre vient nous agresser avec ses deux petits oisillons,_ répondit Tony avec arrogance.

_Pardon ?!_ S'emporta Sam et Clint en même temps.

_L'autre ?_ Relevais agacé par ce manque de respect flagrant.

_Tony, on n'y va, ça ne rime à rien, _Dit Rhodes en attrapant son ami par le bras.

_Ouais c'est ça, fuyez._ Continua de le provoquer le faucon.

_Ça vous en boucherait un coin de vous excuser ?_ Demanda Clint.

_Nous excuser ? De quoi tu veux qu'on s'excuse, hein ?_ S'emporta Tony. _On a respecté la loi, et vous l'avez enfreint de votre plein gré ! Donc je suis censé m'excuser pour quelle raison au juste ? Parce que tu es devenu un délinquant !_

_On aurait dû rester souder et pas se retourner les uns contre les autres sous prétexte que des adolescentes sont dangereuses !_ Répliqua l'archer en colère.

_Il n'y a même pas eu de discutions possible, _déclara Stark en me lançant un regard noir. _De toute façon, il fallait protéger Barnes, non ?_

_Tony… On ne va pas remettre ça sur le tapis, si ?_ Dis-je énervé qu'on en revienne à ça.

_Ah bon ? Parce qu'ils ont droit de nous insulter pour nos choix, et nous on ne doit pas te rappeler que ton putain de meilleur ami à assassiner mes parents ?! Et que vous l'avez tous défendu !_

_On a surtout voulu empêcher le réveil des soldats de l'hiver, on ne savait pas que ce n'était qu'une feinte de Zemo pour vous attirer là-bas._ Lui expliqua Clint un peu plus calmement.

_Toi peut-être, mais c'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici._ Dit-il froidement.

_Oh c'est bon, hein._ Le coupa Sam. _Tu vas pas nous faire ton cinéma ! Après tout ce que tu as fait tu es mal placé pour nous balancer que l'honnêté c'est important. Si tu avais été honnête avec nous dès le début sur ces accords de Sokovie, on n'en serait pas là._

_Il marque un point,_ souligna Natasha.

_Oh toi, tu es vraiment la plus mal placée pour la ramener !_ Lui répliqua Tony avec agressivité.

_Pardon ? Et pourquoi ça ?_

_Venant d'une girouette qui passe son temps à mentir et à cacher des choses !_

_C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité,_ plaisanta Clint avec amertume.

_Franchement, Tony n'a pas tort. Vous nous reprochez votre situation, mais nous, on a tout fait pour que les choses se passent bien et qu'on n'en arrive pas à certaines extrémités. _Expliqua toujours aussi calmement War Machine_._

_Vous êtes quand même venus à l'aéroport avec des renforts ! _Lui rappela Sam.

_Et on aurait dû en ramener plus vue comment ça s'est terminé,_ dit-il en désignant ses jambes.

Le souvenir de l'accident de Rhodes sembla calmer tout le monde et un silence gênant s'installa. J'en profitais pour demander à tout le monde de bien vouloir regagner ses appartements car cette discutions stérile ne mènerait à rien. Je tentais d'attraper Tony par le bras mais avant que je n'aie eu la chance de l'atteindre, il me hurla :

_Ne me touche pas !_

_Mais…_ Bafouillais-je.

_Et il recommence ! Quand est-ce que tu vas le traiter avec respect ?_

_Toi ça ne te regarde pas ! _S'énerva Stark.

_Sam, reste en dehors de ça, s'il te plait !_ Approuvais-je.

_J'te l'ai dit que je lui dirais ses quatre vérités,_ me prévient Sam.

_Ah oui ? Bah va-y je t'écoute ! Pour une fois, tu vas peut-être enfin exprimer ton opinion personnelle ?_ Le défia Tony.

_Tu veux la connaître ?!_ Lui dit-il en s'approchant à nouveau de l'ingénieur qui en fit de même.

_Sam, ce n'est probablement pas le moment,_ tenta de le calmer Natasha.

_Oh mais, au contraire, je crois que c'est le moment parfait_, la contredit-il. _Parce que, de ce que j'ai compris, vous vous êtes bien amusé hier après-midi, non ? Donc c'est quoi le planning ? Hein ? L'après-midi c'est Captain America et le soir c'est Docteur Strange ? C'est ça le genre de personne qu'est l'Iron Man, hein ?_

_Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde_, l'avertit Tony froidement.

_C'est mon ami ! __Ç__a me regard autant que Rhodes avec toi !_

_Je ne crois pas que Rhodes vienne l'agresser gratuitement comme ça_

_Parce que tu crois que c'est gratuit _? Reprit Sam.

_Ça suffit ! _Dis-je avec autorité. _Bon sang ! Sam ! Arrête ça !_

_Parce que c'est moi que tu m'engueule ? Ce type n'est même pas capable d'expliquer son comportement !_

_Mon comportement ?!_

_Tu joues avec lui ! Admets-le !_

_Oui ! Je joue avec lui !_ Avoua-t-il. _Et visiblement, ça ne le dérange pas puisqu'il en redemande !_

_Quoi ?_ Dis-je incertain de ce que je venais d'entendre.

_Oh Steve, voyons, fait pas l'étonné ! A quoi tu t'attendais sérieusement ?! _

_Tony, ça suffit, on y va ! _Dit Rhodes en l'attrapant par le bras et en le tirant de force derrière lui.

L'ingénieur se laissa entrainer mais à peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas que je les stoppais.

_Comment ça tu joues avec moi ?_

_Ça suffit,_ me conseilla Rhodes. _Ce n'est pas le lieu pour en discuter._

_Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher !_ Se contenta de répondre Tony en tentant de se dégager de mon emprise.

_Non, j'en ai marre que tu passes ton temps à t'enfuir !_

Tony lança un regard confus à Rhodes comme s'il cherchait du soutien. Rhodes se dressa entre Tony et moi. Il mit sa main sur mon poignet et me demanda calmement mais fermement :

_Lâche-le. Vous discuterez plus tard. Quand vous serez en état pour le faire._

Je relâchai mon emprise sur l'ingénieur car je savais que son meilleur ami avait raison. La dispute que nous venions d'avoir a été rude, et nous nous sommes tous laissé submerger par notre rancœur. Une situation qui n'était pas adéquate pour avoir la discutions que je souhaitais surtout devant tout le monde. Alors, avec regret, je laissai partir l'ingénieur en compagnie de son ami.

Quant à moi, je me tournais vers Sam et je lui lançai un regard lourd en reproche avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas décidé. Je vis Natasha qui alla réconforter Clint qui semblait lui aussi tout aussi énervé que moi par cette discutions. Sam me suivit dans la pièce d'à côté et me lança :

_Maintenant que tu sais qu'il joue avec toi, tu vas peut-être abandonner, non ?_

_Sam je t'avais demandé de ne pas t'en mêler ! Maintenant… Il est furieux !_

_Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu prends encore sa défense ?! Après ce qu'il vient de te faire ! Mais putain c'est quoi ton problème ? Il a raison quand tu dis que tu aimes ça ou quoi ?_

_Pour qui tu me prend ?!_ Répliquais-je véritablement énervé.

_Te laisse pas manipuler par ce type ! Tu vaux mieux que ça !_

_Ce que je fais me regarde ! Compris ! Ne t'en mêle pas ! Reste en dehors de ça !_

_OK ! Ok ! De toute façon tu es borné ! _Me reprocha-t-il.

_Ne t'en mêle plus !_ Lui dis-je comme un dernier avertissement avant de partir m'isoler.

La situation avec Tony n'avait jamais été aussi catastrophique. Si ce qu'il a dit est vrai… S'il joue avec moi… Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner… Mais mon inution me dit que ce n'est pas la vérité. Qu'il a dit ça sur le coup de la colère et uniquement pour répondre aux provocations de Sam car c'était plus simple pour lui que d'avouer qu'il était amoureux de moi et qu'il souffre de cette situation. Mais je devrais tirer cette situation au claire… Mais Rhodes avait raison, je devrais choisir un moment idéal pour ce faire. Un moment durant lequel nous ne nous laisseront pas submerger par nos émotions.

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous,

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Il s'agit d'un chapitre qui est particulièrement éprouvant pour les nerfs de Captain America ! Et Tony devient de plus en plus incompréhensible à ses yeux !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire ! Cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours ! Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !

Bonne soirée, et bonne lecture !

* * *

1 Référence au chapitre 9 l'étreinte de la jalousie de « l'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille »


	8. La conséquence de mes actes

_**Chapitre VIII : La conséquence de mes actes**_

Suite à la violente disputes que nous avions eu tous ensemble, nous passions le restant de la journée chacun dans notre coin. Et je dois avouer que cela me désespère au plus haut point. Nous étions censés être les Avengers. Être une équipe soudée, et pas une équipe qui se déchire de la sorte… Mais aux vues de toutes les tensions qui existent, je crois qu'il nous faudra du temps pour pouvoir tous se faire confiance à nouveau. Et je sais que ma relation avec Tony cristallise toutes ces tensions et que je devrais lui parler pour essayer de réparer ce que j'avais brisé. Mais je n'en avais pas la force tout de suite. Plus précisément, j'étais énervé par ces derniers jours et par les propos qu'il avait tenus. Même si je sais qu'il ne les pense probablement pas, cela ne me fait pas plaisir de les avoir entendus. Et j'en ai marre de toujours être celui qui pardonne facilement et être celui qui fait toujours le premier pas même lorsque je ne suis pas le fautif. Donc pour une fois, je décidais d'attendre.

A la nuit tombée, je m'installais dans ma chambre et je pris mon calepin à dessin afin de griffonner ce qui me passais par la tête. Dans ce genre de situation, cela m'aidait à me vider la tête et aujourd'hui j'en avais cruellement besoin. Toutefois, ce moment de quiétude fut de courte durée puisque j'entendis frapper à ma porte. Lorsque j'ouvris je découvris Rhodes avec une pointe de déception. J'espérais sincèrement que ce soit Tony mais il faut croire qu'il préfère envoyer son meilleur ami régler ses problèmes à sa place. Ainsi, Rhodes pris la parole avec la courtoisie qui le caractérise :

\- _Bonsoir, Captain. Je ne vous dérange pas ?_

\- _Pas du tout. _Me contentais-je de répondre.

\- _On peut parler_ ? Dit-il avant de préciser : _De Tony ?_

\- _Si vous voulez,_ répondis-je en soupirant.

Je laissais War Machine entrer dans ma chambre, et avant même que je ne l'y invite, il s'assit sur mon lit. Sans doute ses jambes devaient-elles lui faire mal, car il les massa avec une petite grimace sur le visage. Et comme pour confirmer mes pensées, ou justifier son action, il me déclara :

\- _Il y a encore quelques petits réglages à faire avant que mes jambes ne soient vraiment parfaites. Mais ne dites pas ça à Tony, il risque de mal le vivre._

\- _Rassurez-vous, je ne lui dirais rien. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si nous arrivions à parler en ce moment._ Dis-je afin de lancer la discutions sur le vif du sujet.

Rhodes me lança un regard autoritaire comme celui qu'un parent lance à son enfant qui vient de faire une bêtise. Afin que nous ayons une conversation apaisée, je m'installai à ses côtés et je le regardai. Il finit par briser le silence qui s'était installé avec un long soupire avant de me dire :

\- _Par où commencer ? C'est pas un sujet facile à aborder…_

\- _Je sais déjà ce que vous en pensez…_ Dis-je conscient qu'il n'avait aucune envie de me voir à nouveau avec Tony.

\- _Vous savez ce que j'en pense, mais pas pourquoi je le pense_. M'expliqua-t-il calmement. _Et c'est de ça dont je voudrais vous parler, si vous le permettez…_

\- _Je vous écoute, Rhodes._

\- _Vous savez que… Tout ce qui s'est produit il y a deux ans lui a fait beaucoup de mal,_ m'expliqua-t-il. _Ça je vous en ai déjà parlé… Mais ce que je ne vous ai pas dit, c'est qu'il a replongé dans l'alcool. Et c'était pas beau à voir… _

\- _C'est vrai qu'il boit encore beaucoup_, approuvais-je.

Tony avait toujours une dépendance très forte à l'alcool. Et il est vrai que depuis notre retour, j'avais eu l'occasion de le voir trop souvent ivre. Que ce soit à notre soirée de réintégration où il était totalement soûl ou de le voir consommer quelques verres par ci par là. Et quand on a été alcoolique, ce n'est jamais une bonne chose de reprendre, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, l'origine de son addiction. Mais War Mahcine ajouta :

\- _Vous le trouvez mal ? Aujourd'hui, il ne boit rien comparé à l'année dernière. Je vous assure que la soirée de réintégration, c'était soft comparé à ce que j'ai pu constater._

\- _Vous l'avez aidé, je suppose ?_

\- _Bien sûr, quand on voit son ami dans un tel état, on ne ferme pas les yeux. Même si vous savez à quel point il peut être têtu… Mais avec Pepper, on a réussi à le reprendre en main… Et même à le forcer à aller voir un psychologue…_ Dit-il avant de laisser planer un petit silence.

\- _Un psychologue ?_ Soulevais-je. _Pour son addiction à l'alcool ?_

\- _Plutôt pour sa dépression, _me corrigea-t-il.

\- _Il est en dépression ?_ Demandais-je surpris par cette révélation.

Une révélation pas si étonnante que cela quand on y pense et aux vues de tout ce qu'il a traversé. Même si je dois avouer que j'ai très probablement sous-estimé son état de détresse, car il a toujours eu l'air de quelqu'un de fort, qui ne craque pas facilement. Mais ses dernières crises de nerfs auraient dû m'alerter de son état.

\- _Entre autres oui… _Approuva le meilleur ami de l'Iron Man.

\- _Entre autres ? _

\- _Captain… Écoutez, s'il sait que je vous ai dit ça, il va faire une crise de nerf_, dit-il inquiet. _Mais, vous devez savoir parce que sinon vous ne le comprendrais jamais._

\- Je vous écoute, répondis-je avec attention.

\- _Quand il a été voir le psychologue, il lui a diagnostiqué une sévère dépression. Mais aussi un syndrome de bipolarité. _

\- _De la bipolarité ?_ Répondis-je avec incertitude.

Je dois avouer que je n'y connaissais rien en maladie mentale ou en trouble de la personnalité. Et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est la bipolarité. Devant mon air troublé, War Machine m'expliqua :

\- _La bipolarité__**[1]**__ est un trouble de la personnalité où les individus atteints connaissent deux types de phase distinctes. Une phase d'euphorie où tout va bien et où ils multiplient les projets. Comme à la soirée ou au parc. Mais vient ensuite une phase de dépression où l'individu n'a plus goût à rien comme hier soir._

\- _Mais il en souffre vraiment ?_ Dis-je inquiet à cette idée.

\- _Captain… Vous n'allez pas faire comme si vous n'aviez jamais remarquer qu'il changeait d'humeur constamment… Et de façon plutôt violente si ?_

\- _Si c'est vrai… Mais de là à ce que ce soit une maladie… ça me semble un peu extrême, non ?_

\- _C'est un psychologue qui le dit, pas moi._

Je ne pouvais pas nier que Tony pouvait effectivement avoir des phases de bonheur où tout allait très bien puis, en un claquement de doigt, passer à une phase de colère ou de mélancolie. Mais pouvait-on réellement dire qu'il s'agissait d'une maladie mentale ? Mais après tout, Rhodes a raison. Si c'est un professionnel assermenté qui l'a diagnostiqué, qui suis-je pour remettre en cause son jugement ?

\- _Et il existe un traitement ? _M'enquis-je.

\- _Il y a des médicaments qui servent à stabiliser l'humeur, mais évidemment, Tony refuse de les prendre. Et il refuse même de retourner voir qui que ce soit._

\- _Pourquoi ? _Répondis-je inquiet.

\- _Parce qu'il considère qu'il s'est trompé, et qu'il n'a aucun trouble de la personnalité, évidemment. Un Stark ne peut pas être bipolaire, tu comprends ?_

\- _De la fierté mal placée,_ soulignais-je.

\- _Tout à fait, approuva Rhodes. Mais là où je voulais en venir, en vous disant tout ça, c'est que Tony… ne joue pas avec vous. Quand il vous dit qu'il vous aime, et qu'il veut faire sa vie avec vous. Il le pense. Et quand il vous dit qu'il vous hait, et que vous le faites souffrir, il le pense aussi. Son état n'est pas stable, et… il a besoin de récupérer sans que qui que ce soit se mêle de ses affaires ou ne le rabaisse. Et surtout, sans que vous soyez dans sa vie…_

\- _Je suis sûr que je peux l'aider…_ Répliquais-je avec assurance.

\- _Non vous ne pouvez pas. Avant que vous reveniez, cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas vue avoir des hauts et des bas de cette manière. Vous êtes comme… un déclencheur…_

\- _Un déclencheur ?_ Soulevais-je abattu.

Je serais l'élément qui déclenche les crises chez Tony ? Sérieusement ? Je ne pensais pas être aussi négatif que cela dans sa vie. Je sais que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur mais de là ce que je déclenche un trouble de la personnalité…

\- _Captain, maintenant que vous savez tout ça, laissez-le tranquille. Vous n'aurez plus aucune excuse pour céder à ses avances et vous plaindre quand il vous rejette ! Il n'est pas stable donc vous devez le laisser tranquille, vous comprenez ? _

\- _Mais…_ Tentais-je.

\- _Vous savez que le principal risque de la bipolarité c'est le suicide lors des phases dépressives ?_ Me coupa Rhodes avant de préciser : _Même si je pense que Tony a trop d'égo pour ça, on ne sait pas jusqu'où il peut sombrer…_

\- _Oui… _Dis-je avec amertume.

\- _Alors, laissez-le, je vous en prie. _

Si ce que m'a dit Rhodes est vrai, je ne peux pas continuer à essayer de réparer notre relation. S'il est vraiment bipolaire et dépressif, cela ne risquerait que d'empirer son état et peut-être même le pousser à une bêtise. Et il est vrai qu'avec Tony on ne sait jamais. Il peut parfois se montrer très surprenant. Dans le bon sens comme dans le mauvais. Aussi, ce soir, je prenais la décision de le laisser tranquille. Il en allait de sa santé…

Suite à cette nuit éprouvante, quelques jours s'étaient écoulés sans que Tony ne m'adresse la parole. Je crois même qu'il m'évite consciencieusement. Actuellement, il passe ses journées entre son laboratoire et le sanctuaire de ce fichu docteur. Enfin ça, c'est quand nous n'avons pas de mission, car en ce moment, elles semblent se multiplier. Nous étions sans cesse appeler partout dans le monde pour arrêter des criminels divers. Mais le plus inquiétant étant qu'ils s'échappaient aussi vite qu'on les mettait en prison. Pourtant, nous les confiions à Fury qui les envoient dans des prisons de haute sécurité dont l'emplacement est tenu secret. Et, encore une fois, on se pose la question de la fiabilité de ses rangs. Dans tous les cas, nous devions intervenir, nous n'avions pas le choix. Mais c'était fatiguant de se battre pour rien. Surtout, qu'aujourd'hui, nous venions enfin de capturer le Vanisher qui nous avait fait tourner en bourrique durant de nombreuses semaines. Sa capacité de téléportation avait été très difficile à contrer et sans l'aide des X-Mens, il nous aurait été très difficile de le mettre derrière les barreaux. C'est pourquoi ce serait plutôt frustrant qu'il ne s'échappe de là en quelques heures seulement.

Et alors que j'étais dans mon bureau, à rédiger un rapport manuscrit sur l'arrestation de Telfort Porter, je fus interrompu par l'arrivée de Clint. Il me demanda d'une voix calme :

\- _Je te dérange, Captain ?_

\- _Non, entre je t'en prie._ Dis-je surpris de sa présence.

Je rangeais tous ce qui trainait sur mon bureau afin de lui faire de la place pour l'écouter sans distraction. Avant les accords de Sokovie, il n'était pas rare que Clint vienne me demander des petits services, ou des vacances, durant lesquelles il allait retrouver sa famille par exemple.

\- _Je voulais vous parler de Tony, je sais pas si vous avez eu la chance de discuter avec lui depuis l'autre soir. _Commença-t-il.

\- _Malheureusement, non. Comme tu as pu le voir aujourd'hui, on s'ignore._

Et c'était la triste réalité même sur le terrain. Nous nous adressions la parole que lorsque c'était nécessaire et cela me faisait de la peine. Mais après ce que m'avait dit Rhodes… Je n'avais pas envie de déclencher quelque chose de négatif dans sa vie. Surtout qu'il semblait aller mieux puisque cela ne l'empêchait pas de plaisanter avec les autres Avengers sur le champ de bataille.

\- _Et bien figurez-vous que nous venons d'avoir une discutions pour le moins… intéressante_, dit-il en restant volontairement mystérieux.

\- _Je t'écoute, explique-moi,_ dis-je posément.

\- _Comme vous le savez, je lui ai reproché… mon enfermement durant ces deux années auprès de ma famille. Mais il est vrai que je n'avais jamais pensé à ce qu'ils avaient dû faire pour que je puisse retourner auprès d'eux._

\- _C'est vrai que vous avez eu beaucoup de chance que cet accord soit accepté…_ Approuvais-je la voix empreint de culpabilité. _Je n'aurais jamais dû vous entraîner là-dedans en premier lieu._

\- _Captain, on ne fait pas de chichi entre nous,_ me coupa-t-il_. Je suis venu en connaissance de cause, et parfois, j'ai tendance à oublier que nos actes ont des conséquences._

\- _Venant de vous ? Cela m'étonne, vous avez la tête sur les épaules._ Le contredis-je.

\- _Peut-être, toujours est-il que je me suis excusé de l'avoir accusé de tous les mots alors que j'avais aussi ma part de responsabilité_. Me dit-il calmement. _Et là, c'est avec surprise que j'ai constaté… _Dit-il en laissant un petit blanc s'installer.

\- _Quoi donc ?_ L'encourageais-je à continuer.

\- _Que Stark sait prononcer les mots : Je suis désolé. _

\- _Il s'est excusé ?_ Dis-je relativement surpris.

Même si je savais qu'il en était capable, car il s'était déjà excusé par le passé, c'était un événement relativement rare. Et même impossible s'il est persuadé d'avoir raison. Ce qui semblait être le cas.

\- _Bien sûr, il ne s'excusera jamais d'avoir soutenu et signer les accords de Sokovie, mais il m'a confié qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé que cela tourne au vinaigre de cette manière. Et ça, je veux bien le croire. Et le plus hallucinant encore, c'est qu'il s'est aussi excusé auprès de Wanda pour son traitement durant cette période._

\- _Hallucinant c'est le mot je crois. _Approuvais-je. _Je vais presque reprendre espoir qu'il vienne s'excuser auprès de moi si cela continue, _plaisantais-je.

\- _Justement, je lui ai parlé de vous…_ Reprit-il sur un ton plus morose.

\- _Et ? _

\- _Et il se sent mal par rapport à ce qu'il vous a fait…_

\- _Il te l'a dit ?_

\- _Ouais, je lui ai dit que c'était bien de s'excuser auprès de moi mais qu'il devait le faire avec vous. Il m'a répondu : Je sais que j'ai mal agis avec Steve mais je ne peux pas m'excuser._

\- _Ça je m'en doute… _Dis-je défaitiste.

\- _Mais une chose est sûre, il ne joue pas avec vous Captain. Me dit-il droit dans les yeux. Honnêtement, je pense qu'il… est au bord d'une crise de nerf ou quelque chose. Quand je lui ai parlé de vous, il s'est tout de suite agité, ses propos était plus confus… Vous savez, c'est le genre de signe qu'on nous a appris à repérer au SHIELD pour obtenir des aveux. Donc j'en ai profité…_

\- _Vous l'avez interrogé ? _Demandais-je.

\- _En quelque sorte, on peut aussi appeler ça tirer les vers du nez._

\- _Et vous avez appris quelque chose ?_

\- _Il culpabilise énormément de sa relation avec vous. Vous savez que la vieille de notre grosse dispute il est allé sur la tombe de ses parents ?_

\- _Pardon ?_

\- _Oui, visiblement, selon ses dires, il est allé là-bas pour leur parler de vous deux. Mais il n'a pas pu le faire._

\- _Mais il voulait leur dire quoi ?_

\- _Vous savez, c'est difficile de faire parler quelqu'un comme Tony. Et là-dessus, Natasha est meilleure que moi. Donc… il n'a pas été plus loin. Vous savez, je suis pas vraiment son meilleur ami. Je pense qu'il m'a dit ça pour justifier un peu son état quand on l'a vue._

\- _C'est probable,_ approuvais-je.

Tony agit souvent par impulsion et regrette ses gestes par la suite. Il est comme ça et c'est très difficile de le comprendre parfois car il réagit au moment présent par rapport à ses émotions. Selon, Rhodes, il s'agirait de bipolarité, mais je n'en suis pas certain. Dans tous les cas, que ce soit pathologique ou pas, il réagit par rapport à ses sentiments. C'est pourquoi, je suis très étonné d'apprendre qu'il s'est rendu sur la tombe de ses parents. Que pouvait-il bien faire là-bas ? Il cherchait une forme d'appréhension de leur part pour notre couple ? Une forme de pardon pour se mettre avec moi ? Sincèrement, je ne vois pas en quoi il en a besoin. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était moi qui avais assassiné ses parents… Alors certes, j'avais mal agi, mais je n'avais fait que défendre mon ami. Un ami que son père connaissait qui plus est. Donc, je ne vois pas pourquoi, s'ils étaient encore en vie, pourquoi ils s'opposeraient à… nous ? Enfin, peut-être qu'ils penseraient que je ne suis pas digne de confiance et qu'à ce titre je ne mérite pas d'être avec Tony… Ce qui pourrait se comprendre… Après ce que je lui ai fait… Mais est-ce que Stark ressent vraiment ça ? Si seulement nous pouvions parler que je puisse comprendre ce qui se trame dans sa tête et… dans son cœur.

\- _Je pensais que je devais vous en parler, dit-il comme une excuse._

\- _Tu as raison, mais le plus important dans tout ce que tu m'as dit, c'est que vous vous êtes réconcilié._

\- _Ouais, il était temps,_ soupira-t-il. _Je n'aime pas grader ce genre de tension dans une équipe._

\- _C'est sûr… Et comme d'habitude je vais être celui parler avec lui en dernier… _Répondis-je défaitiste.

\- _Allez le voir dans ce cas. Prenez le taureau par les cornes,_ dit-il en blaguant.

\- _Cette fois, c'est moi qui ne peux pas… _

\- _Pourquoi ça ?_

\- _J'ai eu une conversation avec Rhodes et, franchement, je ne me sens pas de faire le premier pas._

\- _Vous savez ce que vous devriez faire ?_

\- _Non ?_ Demandais-je curieux.

\- _Vous devriez en parler à Natasha. Elle vous écoutera et vous dira ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. _

\- _Vous devez avoir raison,_ approuvais-je. _Elle est de bons conseils._

Pour le coup, Clint n'avait pas tort. Même si j'en avais marre que tout le monde se mêle de nos histoires avec Natasha c'était différent. D'abord parce qu'elle me guidait sans me juger et ça fait un bien fou. Même si j'adore Sam et que nous nous entendons très bien, je sais ce qu'il pense de ma relation avec Tony et son jugement est biaisé par rapport à ça. C'est pourquoi je sais qu'il ne prendra jamais le côté de Tony même si c'est moi qui aie mal agit. Et c'est réconfortant d'avoir quelqu'un comme ça dans son entourage, mais pour obtenir des conseils je préfère aller voir Natasha. Même si elle ne s'entend pas toujours très bien avec Stark, elle arrive à en faire abstraction pour me donner des conseils objectifs.

Une fois Clint repartit, je terminais mon rapport avant de suivre ses recommandations et d'aller retrouver Natasha. Elle se trouvait elle aussi dans son bureau, et semblait concentrer lorsque j'ouvris la porte. Je lui demandais :

\- _Nat' ? Je te dérange ?_

\- _Steve, _Dit-elle en redressant la tête : _non, entre._

J'entrais et contrairement à toute à l'heure, ce fut moi qui m'installais pendant qu'elle débarrassait ses papiers. Le bureau enfin dégagé, elle me demanda d'une voix enjouée :

\- _En quoi je peux t'aider ?_

\- _Et bien toujours sur le même sujet… _Dis-je avec un petit sourire crispé.

\- _Stark ? _

\- _Oui…_ Approuvais-je un peu honteux de toujours la déranger pour ça.

\- _Tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir ?_

\- _En fait, je viens d'apprendre qu'il est allé s'excuser auprès de Clint et de Wanda pour son comportement durant les accords…_

\- _Étonnant_, répliqua-t-elle.

\- _Effectivement, cela ne lui ressemble pas vraiment._ Approuvais-_je. Mais du coup…_

\- _Tu te demandes pourquoi il ne vient pas te parler ?_

\- _Plus ou moins, je me dis que nos différends étaient bien plus dramatiques que ceux avec les autres…_

\- _Mais ?_ M'encouragea-t-elle.

\- _En fait…_ Commençais-je nerveusement_. J'aimerais…savoir ce que tu penses de…Si je dois aller lui parler ou pas…_

\- _Je pense qu'il devient urgent que vous parliez tous les deux. Ça fait plusieurs jours que vous êtes en froid et ça se ressent sur les missions, approuva-t-elle._

\- _Mais il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas…_

\- _Et tu souhaites m'en parler ?_

\- _Rhodes est venu me voir, après la grosse dispute que nous avons eue. Et il m'a confié quelque chose de déroutant,_ débutais-je. _Et je sais que je ne devrais pas t'en parler…_

\- _Mais tu as besoin de conseil ?_

\- _Oui… En fait… Rhodes m'a expliqué que Tony avait été voir un psy pendant ces deux ans où nous avons été absent… Et il lui aurait diagnostiqué une bipolarité et une dépression… Et toujours selon lui, je serais… Le déclencheur de ses crises…_ Lui expliquais-je avec une infinie tristesse.

\- _Une bipolarité ?_ Reprit-elle avec surprise.

\- _Oui, selon lui, il alterne entre des phases euphoriques…_

\- _Et dépressive ?_ Me coupa-t-elle. _Je connais le syndrome de bipolarité, et pour être honnête, je ne pense pas qu'il en souffre… Même s'il est vrai qu'il est instable, j'aurais plus dit qu'il souffrait de narcissisme et de paranoïa._

\- _Mais et si c'est vrai ?_ Demandais-je. _Si le psychiatre avait raison ?_

\- _Et même si c'est le cas, Steve, tu penses que cela t'empêche de lui parler ?_

\- _Je…veux pas lui faire du mal…_ Soulignais-je.

\- _Je pense que dans tous les cas, il a surtout besoin de stabilité,_ m'expliquait-elle. _Et je pense qu'il ne pourra pas être stable si tu ne lui parle pas et si vous ne tirez pas cette situation au clair. C'est impossible._

\- _Sûrement, mais tu ne penses pas que je vais envenimer les choses ?_

\- _C'est sûr que l'idéal serait qu'il vienne te parler, on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une bonne surprise avec Tony._ Dit-il avec un petit sourire peint sur le coin de ses lèvres.

\- _Et s'il ne vient pas ?_

\- _Parle le lui. Tu en as besoin et lui aussi._ Me conseilla-t-elle franchement.

Je soupirais et je pris mes mains dans mon visage. Très honnêtement, je savais que je devais lui parler. Et je n'avais pas besoin que Natasha me le dise. Même si en réalité cela me rassurait qu'elle approuve mon désir de clarifier les choses. Surtout venant de Natasha qui était une femme intelligente et réfléchie.

\- _Steve,_ dit-elle en attrapant ma main, _vous devez parler, cela vous fera du bien à tous les deux._

\- _Et si ça empire les choses ? Tu sais bien qu'avec Tony, on ne peut jamais prédire ses réactions… Et si… _Tentais-je la voix serrée par l'émotion.

\- _Et s'il réagissait mal ? C'est un risque à prendre. Mais, au fond de toi, tu sais que vous n'allez pas pouvoir continuer à vous ignorer encore longtemps… Tu as vu ce que ça a donné durant la dernière mission ? C'était n'importe quoi._

\- _Je sais…_

Durant la dernière mission, nous n'avions échangé que des informations techniques. Sur le trajet d'aller et de retour, on ne s'était échangé aucun mot. Pas même une plaisanterie de la part du milliardaire à mon égard. C'était comme si je n'étais pas là. Et évidemment pour la cohésion d'équipe ce n'était, bien sûr, pas l'idéal.

\- _J'irais lui parler, mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire_, avouais-je.

\- _Dis-lui ce que tu ressens. Que tu l'aime encore, que ça te blesse de le voir avec Strange et que tu ne comprends pas ses réactions. _

J'hochais de la tête même si au fond je savais que ce serait plus facile à dire qu'à faire toute cette histoire. Et suite à ce dernier conseil, je remerciais Natasha avant de retourner à mes appartements. Maintenant, je savais ce que j'avais à faire, mais je n'en avais pas le courage dans l'immédiat. Je savais que cette discutions ne serait pas agréable et que les chances qu'elle dégénère était grande. Ainsi, je retournai dans ma chambre et après une fin d'après-midi peu active, je me couchai seul dans mon immense lit en ruminant mes arguments.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée lorsque j'entendis frapper à ma porte. J'eu un moment de latence et c'est seulement lorsque la personne cogna à ma porte une deuxième fois que je réalisais que je n'étais pas en train de rêver. Je me levai, et c'est encore groggy que j'ouvris la porte. Et je ne dissimulai pas ma surprise lorsque j'aperçu Tony qui se tenait debout maladroitement. Ses cheveux ébouriffés, et sa tenue négligée, me laissait supposer qu'il avait travaillé très tard dans son laboratoire. Mais pour être sincèrement, je ne m'attendais pas le moins du monde à ce qu'il vienne me trouver. Et encore moins à cette heure aussi tardive. D'autant plus que je dormais déjà depuis un long moment. Alors c'est un peu naïvement, aux vues des circonstances, qu'il me demanda :

\- _Je te dérange ?_

\- _Je dormais, mais tu ne me dérange pas._

\- _Désolé, j'ai pas réalisé qu'il devait être aussi tard… Je… pense qu'on doit parler toi et moi._

\- _Je suis d'accord, tu entres ?_

Je me décalais afin de lui laisser de la place pour qu'il puisse entrer. Il pénétra dans ma chambre en lançant un regard circulaire à la pièce. Son regard s'arrêta sur mon lit dont les draps étaient, évidemment, défaits.

\- _Quelle heure il est ?_

Il se stoppa et regarda sa montre qui indiquait trois heures du matin. Une heure peut convenable pour venir déranger les gens. Mais vue que j'attendais cette discutions depuis des jours, je n'allais pas venir le chasser maintenant. Toutefois, il sembla réaliser l'impolitesse de son geste puisqu'il me déclara :

\- _Je peux repasser, demain matin… Ou à un meilleur moment… Je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi tard… J'étais pas fatigué, j'ai pas fait attention…_

\- _Tony, assieds-toi. Maintenant que tu es là, on devrait discuter. De toute façon, je ne vais plus pouvoir me rendormir…_

\- _Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, _dit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

\- _Même si ça prenait toute la nuit, je suis tout ouïe_. Lui expliquais-je.

\- _Tu es incorrigible,_ soupira-t-il.

Je m'étais installé sur le lit, et il en fit de même. Mais il s'installa à une certaine distance de moi. Comme s'il ne voulait pas être trop proche. Il reprit la parole sans me regarder :

\- _Pour commencer, j'aimerais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit. Enfin ce que le faucon a dit… Et que j'ai approuvé… Enfin, tu sais, je veux dire, quand j'ai dit que je jouais avec toi _? Dit-il en cherchant, toutefois, mon approbation du regard. _Je veux te dire, que… Je ne le pensais pas. C'était juste de la provocation… Mais je n'aurais pas dû dire ça._

\- _Je le sais bien,_ dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.

Il me lança un regard perdu. Sans doute s'attendait-il à ce que je sois énervé pour les propos qu'il a tenu ce jour-là. Et je dois avouer que je l'ai été sur le coup. Mais après avoir rationnalisé mes pensées j'ai compris qu'il ne le pensait pas. Et que comme toujours il avait parlé trop vite. Et visiblement, je ne m'étais pas trompé.

\- _Bien ça, c'est fait… Vue que tu ne m'en veux pas… Tout va bien, non ?_

\- _Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait plutôt parler de la soirée qui a précédé cette dispute ?_

\- _Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire…_ M'expliqua-t-il en détournant le regard et en baissant la tête.

\- _J'ai besoin de comprendre… Pourquoi tu as réagi aussi violemment ? On s'est quitté l'après-midi même et tout allait bien… Et après ça tu t'enfuis chez ton amant…_

\- _Strange c'est pas… _Commença-t-il agacé avant de se raviser et de garder le silence.

\- _Peu importe ce qu'il est, ce n'est pas le cœur du problème… _

\- _Je t'avais demandé de partir…_ Dit-il comme une excuse.

\- _Sérieusement ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Tu ne veux pas m'expliquer ?_

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, hein ? Il n'y a pas de raison, et je suis désolé…_

\- _Tony, j'aimerais surtout comprendre plus que d'entendre des excuses._ Lui expliquais-je. _Je sais que tu as été sur la tombe de tes parents ce jour-là, pourquoi ? C'est ça qui t'as perturbé ?_

\- _Sérieux ? Qui t'as raconté ça ? Rhodes ? Non, ça doit être Clint_, grogna-t-il.

\- _Ça n'a pas d'importance de savoir qui m'a dit quoi. Mais je dois savoir, pour ne plus faire les mêmes erreurs, ce que tu me reproche, tu comprends ?_

\- _Refaire les mêmes erreurs ? Tu penses que tu as fait une erreur ?_ Me demanda-t-il l'air secoué.

\- _Bien sûr, sinon pourquoi tu réagirais comme ça ? J'ai dit quelque chose ? J'ai fait quelque chose ?_

Il se mura dans le silence et ne répondit à aucune de mes questions. Et cela commençait à me faire perdre patience. S'il ne m'explique pas, je ne vais pas pouvoir avancer. Je ne vais pas pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il ne va pas entre nous. Je l'attrapais et je le forçai à se tourner vers moi.

\- _Tony, tu ne vas pas recommencer ? Tu n'es pas venu me réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit pour ça ?_

\- _Pour ça ? Je me suis excusé… _Répondit-il sur la défensive.

\- _Tony, je t'en prie, parlons sérieusement des vrais problèmes…_

\- _Bien bien_, finit-il par approuver.

Il lui fallut ensuite quelques minutes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Et il semblait agité par des conflits intérieurs. Et c'est d'une voix tremblante qu'il reprit la parole :

\- _Steve… Je ne peux pas… C'est au-dessus de mes forces…_

\- _De quoi ?_ Dis-je incertain de ce qu'il mentionnait.

\- _De me remettre avec toi… _

\- _Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu m'avais pardonné…_

\- _Je l'ai fait… mais… j'peux pas leur faire ça… _Dit-il perturbé.

\- _A qui ? Tes parents ? Mais Tony… _

\- _Mais quoi ? Je ne peux pas sortir avec la personne qui protège leur meurtrier, si ?_

\- _Tony… Tu sais bien que ce n'était pas de sa faute, il était contrôlé par hydra… Ils l'ont torturé._

\- _Je sais, _approuva-t-il_. Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il les a assassinés… Et que tu m'as mentis._

\- _Tu ne me pardonneras jamais ?_ Demandais-je la voix brisée.

\- _Je t'ai pardonné, Steve… Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable… Je ne peux pas me remettre avec toi… Steve…_

\- _Mais tu n'as aucune raison de culpabiliser pour ça, je n'aurais jamais fait de mal à tes parents._ Lui assurais-je.

\- _Mais tu as dissimulé leur mort, c'est presque pareil…_ Me contredit-il. _Tu crois que là où ils sont, ils seraient heureux de savoir que leur fils unique sort avec le meilleur ami de leur assassin ?_

\- _Tu penses sérieusement qu'ils ne souhaiteraient pas que ton bonheur ? Et je sais que ton père n'en aurait pas voulu à Barnes parce qu'ils se connaissaient. Il aurait su que ce n'était pas lui. Que ce que Hydra lui a fait, ça l'a détruit, Tony… _

\- _Je sais que ce n'était pas de sa faute non plus… Mais il l'a fait quand même… _

\- _Tony…_ Dis-je en m'approchant de lui et en attrapant ses mains dans les miennes_. Je t'en prie, pardonne moi…_

\- _Steven, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver de cette façon ce soir-là… J'aurais dû te parler mais… j'étais… chamboulé,_ m'avoua-t-il.

\- _Je ne t'en veux pas,_ lui dis-je tout en gardant ses mains dans les miennes avant de lui demander d'une voix douce : _Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour arranger les choses ?_

\- _Rien…_ Dit-il en secouant la tête tout en faisant la moue. _C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici… J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire… _

\- _Quoi donc ?_

Très honnêtement, j'appréhendais ce qu'il allait me dire. Et malgré cela, je n'étais pas prêt du tout à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à m'annoncer :

\- _Je quitte les Avengers._ Puis il s'empressa d'ajouter _: Mais je continue de les financer, ne t'en fait pas pour l'argent._

\- _Pardon ?_ Dis-je perdu.

\- _Steven, ça ne marche pas entre nous. Tu vois bien les tensions que ça créé dans l'équipe ? Et même pendant les missions, non ?_

\- _Non, non, non,_ Balbutiais-je comme pour chasser cette idée loin de mes pensées. _Tu ne vas partir ? Anthony, j'ai besoin de toi._

\- _Et moi j'ai besoin de partir,_ m'expliqua-t-il. _Je ne peux pas rester près de toi… Si je reste près de toi… Je vais péter les plombs…_

\- _Non, je vais tout faire pour que ça marche mieux entre nous, dis-moi juste ce que je dois faire, et je le ferais. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu sois heureux…_

\- _Mais le truc c'est que tu ne peux rien faire ! _Commença-t-il à s'énerver. _Le mal est déjà fait. Et je… Je ne peux pas passer au-dessus, tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas… _

\- _Je…Je t'aime Tony… _Me contentais-je de lui répondre.

\- _Je t'aime aussi…_ Dit-il les larmes aux yeux_. Et le problème c'est que je te hais autant que je t'aime… Et ça me rend fou… _

\- _Avec le temps, je suis sûr qu'on peut surmonter ça !_ Argumentais-je.

\- _Non…je… j'ai pris ma décision,_ Dit-il avec la voix tremblante ce qui tranchait avec ses propos.

\- _Anthony avec de l'aide, je suis sûr qu'on peut t'aider, et pour être honnête, je ne compte pas t'abandonner !_

\- _Avec de l'aide ?_ M'interrogea-t-il.

\- _Je peux t'aider, et tes amis aussi. Et puis, tu pourrais retourner chez le psy… _Tentais-je maladroitement.

\- _Le psy ?_ Soulevait-il aussitôt avec un brin de colère dans la voix.

\- _Tony… Je sais que tu es allé voir un psychologue, il y a quelque temps…_

\- _Qui t'as raconté ça ?_ Me coupa-t-il furieux. _Rhodes ? Ça ne peut être que lui vue que tu ne parles pas à Pepper ou Happy. Et il t'a raconté quoi comme connerie au juste ?_

\- _Tony, ne soit pas sur la défensive,_ le suppliais-je.

\- _Que je ne sois pas sur la défensive ? J'ai été voir ce charlatan une fois. Parce qu'ils ont insisté et vue les conneries qu'il m'a sorties, j'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi._

\- _Peut-être, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne retournes pas en voir un autre ?_

\- _Et qu'on me prescrive des médicaments ? _Me demanda-t-il sur un ton agressif.

\- _Si c'est nécessaire, pourquoi pas._ Approuvais-je.

\- _Tu penses que je suis un malade mental ?_ Me demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

\- _Je n'ai jamais dit ça,_ répondis-je avec autorité.

\- _Parce que c'est ce que le psy a dit,_ reprit-il toujours aussi énervé_. Il a dit que j'étais bipolaire et dépressif. Et tu sais ce que c'est la bipolarité ?_

\- _C'est un trouble du comportement, _avançais-je sans certitude.

\- _En gros, quand tu es bipolaire, tu enchaines les épisodes maniaques où tu parles beaucoup, et de façon incohérente la plupart du temps. Et où tu développes des tonnes de projets tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Avant d'enchaîner sur des phases descendantes dites de dépression ou de mélancolie. Où tu n'as plus goût à rien et où tu as du mal à faire tes activités quotidiennes. En somme tu deviens une loque, et dans les cas les plus extrêmes, tu peux même penser que tu ne mérites pas de vivre et te suicider. Tu penses vraiment que cela me correspond ?!__**[2]**_

\- _Personnellement, je n'irais pas jusque-là. Mais je ne suis pas un professionnel, Tony. Je suis incapable de dire ce que tu es ou ce que tu n'es pas._ Tentais-je.

\- _J'en reviens pas,_ Dit-il en se redressant l'air toujours aussi contrarié.

\- _Tony… Ne partons pas là-dessus, ce n'est pas le cœur du problème _

\- _Vraiment ? Tu me prends pour un fou et ce n'est pas le cœur du problème ?! Tu penses quoi là ? Qu'ils ont raison de dire ça de moi parce que tu n'arrives pas à t'expliquer mon comportement ? Donc si c'est irrationnel, c'est forcément de la bipolarité ? C'est ça ?_ S'emporta-t-il soudainement.

\- _Je n'ai jamais dit ça,_ lui expliquais-je en me mettant debout à mon tour.

\- _Oh mais tu n'as pas besoin de le dire, Steve, pour que je le comprenne._

\- _Tu t'imagines des choses,_ le coupais-je. _Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais fou._

\- _Bien sûr que si ! Sinon tu ne me dirais pas de retourner voir un psychologue ! Et tu sais quoi ! Aucun des comportements que j'ai eus avec toi était irrationnel ! Quand on fait ce que tu as fait, il faut s'attendre à ce qu'il y ait des conséquences ! Et j'ai juste été trop naïf pour croire qu'on pourrait reprendre ce qu'on a eu comme si de rien n'était ! Alors qu'en plus, c'était déjà dysfonctionnel !_

\- _Tony, je t'en prie, arrête de crier,_ le suppliais-je. _On peut parler normalement, pas la peine de s'énerver pour ça._

\- _Ah donc je devrais rester calme quand tu me dis des trucs comme ça ? Sérieusement ? Tu me traites de malade mental, et je devrais faire comme si de rien n'était ?_

\- _Mais je ne t'ai jamais insulté !_ Répliquais-je à mon tour avec fermeté. _Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais fou ou je ne sais quoi ! Rhodes est venu me trouver pour me dire ça, et si c'est un professionnel qui te le dit, je suis censé faire quoi ?_

\- _Tu es censé me connaître un minimum ! _Dit-il en posant son poing sur mon torse dans un geste de rage contenue avant de reprendre sur un ton plus calme : _Tu vois, encore une fois, je pensais que tu me connaissais… Mais j'ai eu tort… _

\- _Mais Tony… J'ai jamais voulu…_

\- _Le problème c'est que tu ne veux jamais rien. _Me coupa-t-il froidement. _Mais les conséquences sont là._

\- _Tony, je m'inquiète juste pour toi._ Soulignais-je la voix serrée par l'émotion.

\- _Ça ne justifie rien… De toute façon, ma décision est prise. Je quitte les Avengers. J'en ai discuté avec mes amis,_ dit-il en mettant le mot ami en exergue, _et ils pensent aussi que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. _

\- _Tony, je pense que c'est la plus mauvaise décision…_

\- _Vue ce que tu penses de moi, tes commentaires tu peux te les garder,_ répliqua-t-il sur un ton glacial.

\- _Mais…_

\- _Steve, c'est mieux pour tout le monde, tu finiras par le comprendre toi aussi…_

Il voulut quitter la pièce mais je le retiens. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec cette décision et surtout le malentendu le diagnostic du psychologue persistait. Et je ne pouvais pas le laisser repartir sans arranger les choses. Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi aussi ? Pourquoi ? J'aurais dû savoir que cela ferait vriller la situation… Pour le coup, Tony a raison, j'ai tendance à oublier que ce que je dis peut avoir des conséquences. Même si c'était prononcé avec les meilleurs intentions du monde, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça.

\- _Lâche-moi,_ hurla-t-il lorsque je lui attrapais le bras. _Tu ne vas pas recommencer ? _

\- _Et toi tu ne peux pas t'enfuir comme ça ! Tu ne peux pas venir ici pour réclamer une discutions et t'enfuir lorsque celle-ci ne te plait plus !_

\- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on se dise de plus ?! Hein ?! _

\- _Je voudrais qu'on s'écoute pour commencer ! J'ai l'impression que tout ce que je te dis tombe dans l'oreille d'un sourd !_ Répliquais-je avec agacement.

\- _Oh non, rassure-toi, j'ai très bien entendu ce que tu m'as dit._

\- _Non tu entends ce qui t'arrange_, le contredis-je. _Mais tu n'écoutes en rien ce que je te dis réellement._

\- _Parce que tu penses que le fait que tu me traite de cinglé ça m'arrange ?_

\- _Dans un sens oui, comme ça, on n'a plus besoin de parler d'autre chose._

\- _Tu veux parler d'autre chose ? Et bien on va en parler, _s'énerva-t-il. _Ce que tu as fait il y a deux ans… Je te hais pour ça. Non seulement tu ne m'as pas dit que mes parents, mon père que tu as connu, et ma mère… se coupa-t-il sous le coup de l'émotion avant de reprendre de sa voix tranchante : avaient été assassinés, mais en plus, tu m'as abandonné à un moment où j'avais besoin de toi ! Tu m'as laissé tout seul à l'hôpital à culpabiliser pour ce que je t'avais fait alors que toi tu me mentais depuis des mois !_

\- _Tony… J'ai…_

\- _Quoi ? Tu as merdé ?! Ça c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !_

\- _Je me suis déjà excusé…_ Répliquais-je avec sincérité_, et s'il le faut, je le ferais encore autant de fois que tu en auras besoin._

\- _Mais tu ne comprends pas que je ne peux plus te faire confiance ? Qu'en me mettant de la sorte tu as brisé la confiance que je t'avais donné ?_ Me dit-il en ravalant un sanglot.

\- _Je…ferais tout pour la regagner,_ lui assurais-je.

\- _En me traitant de cinglé ?_

\- _Tony, tu as mal compris ce que je te disais_, dis-je sur un ton plus calme pour apaiser les choses.

\- _Et j'étais censé comprendre quoi ?_

\- _Qu'on serait là pour t'épauler quoiqu'il arrive et que je peux t'aider quel que soit la voie de guérison que tu as besoin de suivre._

\- _Tu le penses vraiment ?_ Me dit-il sur un ton plus calme à son tour.

\- _Bien sûr,_ approuvais-je.

\- _Alors laisse-moi partir. J'ai besoin de partir loin de toi… Tu vois bien, quand on est ensemble dans la même pièce… Que ça en devient insoutenable ? J'ai besoin de partir._

\- _Mais… Je peux…_

\- _Tu peux être plus gentil ? _Dit-il avec désarroi_. Ça ne fait que me faire culpabiliser de ne pas être avec toi… Et être avec toi ? Ça me fait culpabiliser par rapport à… mes parents… Tu peux être plus distant dans ce cas ? Ça créé des tensions dans l'équipe… Et ça nous met tous en danger sur le terrain… Il n'y a pas de bonne solution, Steve… Il faut que tu le comprennes…_

\- _Mais si tout le monde fait des efforts…_

\- _Arrête avec tes mais. Ce qu'il y a eu entre nous… C'est terminé. Et on doit tourner la page tous les deux, parce que pour l'instant, c'est toxique. Peut-être que dans quelques années, on arrivera à se côtoyer… Et je pensais sincèrement que ces deux années auraient suffi à tout gommer… Mais ça n'a fait que tout mettre en pause… Et je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ta relation avec Sharon… _

\- _Ne t'excuse pas Tony… C'est toi que j'aime… _

\- _Ne me dit plus jamais ça, je t'en prie… _Me supplia-t-il.

Je me rapprochais de lui en douceur et j'attrapais son visage dans mes mains. Il ne réagit pas mais l'expression sur son visage laissait transparaître un mal être évident. Il finit par repousser mes mains d'un geste doux avant de me dire d'une voix brisée par le chagrin :

\- _J'en peux plus… Je ne tiendrais pas…_

\- _Tony, je sais que tu ne me fais plus confiance, mais je vais tout faire pour regagner ta confiance. Laisse-moi juste du temps._

\- _C'est au-dessus de mes forces…_

Il se dégagea de mon emprise avant de quitter ma chambre précipitamment. Quant à moi, je me laissais retomber sur mon lit avec désespoir. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Pour l'amour de dieu, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait… C'est désormais officiel, j'ai détruit les Avengers. Et surtout, j'ai détruit Tony Stark… Maintenant, je devais assumer la conséquence de mes actes. Je devais le laisser partir. Et ça, ça me brise le cœur.

A Suivre

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Ce chapitre aura été pour le moins compliqué à écrire ! Pourtant je l'ai imaginé depuis plusieurs mois déjà !

Quant à la bipolarité, elle peut être une clé de lecture mais quant au fait de savoir si Tony en souffre, ou pas, je vous laisse seul juge !

En tous les cas, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Si tel est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne lecture.

* * *

[1] La maladie bipolaire dans sa forme la plus typique comporte deux phases : la phase maniaque et la phase dépressive. Entre les deux pôles, la personne qui souffre de troubles bipolaires, retrouve un état normal que l'on appelle « euthymie » ou « normothymie ».

La **phase maniaque** se définit comme un épisode d'excitation pathologique : le sujet qui en souffre est hyperactif et euphorique, inhabituellement volubile et fait de multiples projets. Il peut présenter divers troubles comportementaux, perdre toute inhibition ou engager des dépenses inconsidérées.

La **phase dépressive** est en quelque sorte le miroir de la phase maniaque : le sujet présente des signes de grande tristesse, il est ralenti et n'a goût à rien, parfois il veut mourir ; les formes les plus sévères sont qualifiées de « mélancoliques ». Le danger principal de cette maladie est le risque de suicide.

Ces informations proviennent du site : /

[2] Tony met, ici, volontairement certains aspects de la bipolarité en exergue. Mais ces symptômes décrits ne correspondent pas totalement à la réalité de ce que peut vivre une personne bipolaire. Il le présente à sa manière pour que Captain America penche en sa faveur. Pour plus d'information sur les symptômes, vous pouvez les retrouver sur : .fr/sante/maladie/trouble-bipolaire/ce-que-je-ressens

Il s'agit de l'article du figaro qui m'a aidé à rédiger ce passage.


	9. Une longue journée

_**Chapitre IX : Une longue journée.**_

Je l'avais tant attendu cette conversation. Celle que je souhaitais avoir avec Tony sur son comportement et ses paroles depuis notre retour. Des hauts et des bas que nous avions connus. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, je n'aurais imaginé que cela puisse tourner de cette manière. Est-ce qu'il compte réellement quitter les Avengers ? J'espérais que non. Qu'il m'eût dit ça sous le coup de l'émotion, et que demain matin, il ait changé d'avis et que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais, mon instinct me dit le contraire. Le fait qu'il en ait discuté avec ses amis n'augurait par ailleurs rien de bon. Et il est évident qu'après cette discutions, je n'avais pas réussi à retrouver le sommeil. J'étais donc parti faire un footing en espérant que ma course effrénée me permette de penser à autre chose. Mais en vain. Et lorsque l'aube pointa le bout de son nez, je me stoppais et je m'assis sur un banc en face du lac immense qui bordait notre Quartier Général. Si le reflet du soleil sur la surface de l'eau était apaisant, cela ne parvient pas à soulager mon mal-être et je finis par fondre en larme. Seul face à moi-même et face aux erreurs que j'ai commis par le passé, le sentiment de culpabilité et d'impuissance que je ressens en ce moment est trop écrasant pour être contenu. Pourtant, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui pleure facilement et je crois bien que la seule personne qui arrive à me faire fondre en larme, c'est Tony. Aussi, peut-être avait-il raison finalement. Peut-être que nous sommes toxiques l'un pour l'autre… Pourtant, au fond de moi, je suis persuadé qu'on peut être heureux ensemble. Il suffit simplement de passer au-dessus de nos différents du passé. Et pour l'heure, Tony s'en sent incapable… Mais peut-être que si j'avais été à sa place, je n'en serais pas capable non plus. Mais j'aimerais tellement qu'il me donne une seconde chance… Je ferais tout pour que cela arrive… Aussi, c'est déterminé à avoir une dernière conversation avec lui que je retournai jusqu'à notre base.

Seulement, rien ne se passa comme prévu. En effet, j'avais cherché Tony partout et je n'avais pas réussi à le retrouver. Et bien sûr, ni J.A.R.V.I.S, ni Rhodes n'ont souhaité partager cette information avec moi. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit retourné chez Strange ? Chassant cette idée déplaisante de ma tête, je regagnais ma chambre afin de me doucher et surtout de me coucher. Malgré l'énervement, j'étais épuisé et j'avais besoin de sommeil. Même si je suis persuadé que je ne suis pas près d'avoir un repos réparateur tant que cette histoire de départ ne sera pas réglée. Et encore une fois, mes plans furent chamboulés, puisqu'à peine sortit de ma douche, j'entendis la voix de notre majordome artificiel raisonnée :

_Cher Avengers, vous êtes tous conviés à la salle de réunion. Merci de vous y rendre dès que possible._

Lorsque j'entendis ce message, je sentis mon estomac se nouer. Qui d'autres que Tony pouvait en être à l'origine ? Il n'allait tout de même pas annoncer son départ ? C'est fébrile que je me rendis jusqu'à la salle. Lorsque j'entrais, il y avait déjà Natasha, Sam et Rhodes de présent. Et bien sûr, Tony était là lui aussi. Contrairement à la dernière fois où je l'avais vue, où il était vêtu en haillons avec les cheveux décoiffés, cette fois-ci c'était tout l'opposé. Il avait revêtu une chemise noire dissimulée sous un costume blanc et portait des lunettes de soleil carrée. Quant à ses cheveux et sa barbe, ils étaient, bien entendus, coiffés et rasés au carré. Et ce look soigné ne me disait rien qui vaille. En général, quand il s'apprête autant, c'est pour une bonne raison. Aussi, c'est en silence que je regagnais mon siège ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de Natasha qui me lança un petit regard suspicieux. Une interrogation qui fit interrompue par l'arrivée de Clint.

_Il ne manque plus que nos futurs parents, et le petit, puis je crois que nous serons complets,_ lança Tony d'une voix assurée.

_Ils ne devraient pas tarder,_ lui assura Rhodes.

En les regardants tous les deux, je savais ce qu'il allait nous dire. Mais j'espérais que ce soit faux. J'espérais que le départ de Tony ne devienne jamais une réalité. Que ce qu'il m'avait dit hier soir était uniquement motivé par la panique et la rancœur, plus que par la raison. S'il partait… Par ma faute, je ne m'en remettrais pas… Mais, après tout, peut-être qu'ils veulent nous parler de l'abolition des accords de Sokovie ainsi que les conséquences que cela aura sur nos vies… A cette pensée, je laissai s'échapper un long soupire tant je savais que je me berçais d'illusion… Au vue du timing quant à notre conversation d'hier, c'était impossible que cette réunion ait un autre sujet que son…départ.

En tout cas, comme l'avait prévu War Machine, le jeune couple ne tarda à faire son apparition. Puis ce fut au tour du jeune Spiderman qui fit une entrée enjouée. C'est empreint d'un certaine timidité qu'il salua tout le monde. Et une fois tout le monde réunit, ce fut Tony qui prit la parole :

_Bien, déjà je vous remercie à tous d'être venu. Comment tu vas Spidey ? Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vue ici ?_ Lança-t-il à l'intention de l'adolescent.

_Oh heu… J'ai été pas mal occupé,_ répondit-il gêné d'être soudainement le centre d'attention de tout le monde.

_Oui, j'ai vue, et on aura une petite discutions à ce sujet toi et moi, une fois cette réunion terminée. _Lui dit-il avec un petit sourire.

_Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer dans le vif du sujet, non ?_ Proposa War Machine en passant sa main dans le dos de son ami afin de l'encourager à aborder le sujet du jour.

Tony sembla tout à coup bien moins à l'aise. Il s'avachit dans son siège et joua nerveusement avec sa montre. Un stresse dont l'origine me paraissait évidente : il ne savait pas comment annoncer son départ à tout le monde. Et surtout, il espérait que cela ne dégénère pas. Anxieux à mon tour, je fixais l'ingénieur tout en ne pouvant stopper les tremblements de ma jambe.

_Depuis la réunification des Avengers_, commença-t-il hésitant, _on ne peut que constater que l'équipe est… Dysfonctionnelle. _

_La faute à qui ? _S'empressa de demander Sam avec sourire narquois sur le visage.

_Je suis d'accord avec toi,_ approuva Tony sans oser dire que, selon lui, c'était de sa faute. _Et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de quitter les Avengers._

_Quoi ?_ S'empressa de demander le jeune Spiderman qui ne s'y attendait visiblement pas.

_Tony, je pense que ta réaction est disproportionnelle_, avança Natasha.

_Bonne nouvelle,_ plaisanta le faucon.

_Je savais que tu prendrais ça bien,_ répliqua Tony avec un sourire amère peint sur le visage.

_Mais vous êtes sérieux ?_ Demanda Wanda confuse avant de se tourner vers Vision : _Tu étais au courant ?_

_C'était, effectivement, une possibilité que nous avions envisagée quand on avait parlé de vous réintégrer._

_C'est la meilleure chose à faire,_ approuva Rhodes.

_Mais je ne suis pas d'accord !_ Rétorqua le jeune Spiderman.

Tony se tourna alors vers son protégé avant de lui dire d'une voix plus douce :

_Spidey, t'en fais pas, tu pourras toujours venir me voir chez moi si besoin pour tes costumes, ou autres. Et les Avengers, ici présent, pourront également venir t'aider. Et d'ailleurs, pour que ce soit clair pour tout le monde, même si je n'en fais plus parti, je continue de financer les Avengers donc vous pouvez conserver ces locaux et surtout continuer à flamber l'esprit tranquille_, plaisanta-t-il.

_Mais on s'en fiche de ça !_ Répondit Peter avec incompréhension.

_Tony, je ne pense pas que ta contribution au sein des Avengers se limite à l'argent que tu y as apporté,_ Dit Natasha en soutenant l'homme araignée.

_J'espère bien, _approuva-t-il._ Je pense que mon incroyable intelligence y était aussi pour beaucoup, donc si vous avez des questions, des fichiers incraquables ou je ne sais quoi, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir._

_Mais tu es sûr de toi ?_ Lui demanda Wanda avant de se retourner vers Vision : _et tu ne dis rien toi ?_

_C'est la meilleure décision à prendre pour tout le monde, _justifia Tony.

_Cette décision revient à Tony, _lui répondit calmement l'être artificiel. _C'est son choix, pas le mien._

_Vraiment ? Cette décision est bonne pour TOUT le monde ?_ S'enquit Clint en me jetant un regard appuyé.

Je gardais le silence. Tony savait ce que j'en pensais et je n'avais pas envie de provoquer une dispute maintenant. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'il ne déclare :

_Steve et moi, on en a discuté et on est tombé d'accord…_

_T'es d'accord avec ça ?_ Me demandèrent Natasha, Wanda et Clint en chœur.

Tony me supplia du regard d'approuver ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais c'était les mensonges que nous avions eu les uns pour les autres qui nous avait plongé dans cette situation inextricable. Ce sont les mensonges que j'ai raconté à Tony sur notre rupture et la dissimulation des actes de Barnes qui nous ont conduit là. Et ce sont les cachotteries de Tony concernant les accords de Sokovie qui nous ont conduit à partir durant deux ans. Aussi, je n'ai aucune envie de mentir à mes amis. Surtout pas sur un sujet aussi grave, et je dois le dire, qui me tient à cœur.

_Comment tu peux dire que je suis d'accord avec toi après la discutions que nous avons eu hier soir ?_ Lui demandais-je avec un brin de colère dans la voix.

_Ce n'est pas le moment_, répliqua Tony piqué au vif.

_Ouais, j'suis d'accord avec lui, c'est pas l'moment. Et s'il veut partir, qu'il parte !_ S'empressa de rajouter Sam avec mépris.

_Cette décision n'est de toute façon pas matière à discutions_, précisa Rhodes. _C'est une annonce, pas un vote._

_On a quand même notre mot à dire, non ?_ Demanda Clint avec agacement.

_Ça nous concerne aussi après tout_, approuva Wanda. _On est une équipe après tout._

_Mais nous n'avons rien à redire là-dessus,_ la contredit Vision. _Ce genre de décision est un choix personnel, pas collectif._

_Wanda, voyons, tu ne vas quand même pas être triste que je parte, si ?_ Lui demanda Tony avec un petit sourire amusé_. C'est pas comme si j'allais te manquer ?_

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et croisa les bras au-dessus de sa poitrine et son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir.

_Mais vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça !_ S'empressa d'ajouter le jeune Spiderman avec désespoir. _Vous pourriez faire un effort pour vous entendre avec Captain, non ?_

_Je…C'est…plus compliqué que ça,_ répondit Tony en restant évasif.

_Tony, le petit à raison, tu n'es pas obligé de partir,_ abondais-je en son sens. _On peut très bien…_

_Mais vous ne pouvez pas le laissez tranquille ?_ Intervient soudainement Rhodes avec colère. _Vous en avez déjà assez fait comme ça, bon dieu !_

_Steve a toujours tout fait pour aider Tony,_ me défendit Natasha.

_Ouais, et puis on peut pas dire que l'Iron Man soit blanc comme neige,_ Rajouta Sam.

_Oh bah Captain, non plus,_ rétorqua Spiderman.

_Qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi, d'abord ?_ Répondit le faucon avec agressivité

_Ce que je sais, c'est que quand on aime quelqu'un, on en prend soin. On ne le traite pas comme ça !_ Lui répondit le jeune garçon.

_Sam, tu vas commencer par te calmer,_ lui conseilla Tony, _et tu vas parler meilleur au petit, compris ?_

_Oh toi, arrête de te donner des airs de Papa-poule, déjà apprend à t'occuper de toi-même ce sera un bon début._

_Et Sam, fait attention à ce que tu dis_, l'avertit Rhodes.

_Et sinon quoi ? Sinon attention, le petit Tony va se mettre à picoler ? On n'a jamais rien le droit de lui dire sans qu'il nous tacle, ou qu'il se casse, ou que ses petits chiens-chiens prennent sa défense_.

_Ses chiens-chiens ? C'est de moi que tu parles ?_ S'énerva Rhodes.

_Cette dispute ne rime à rien,_ tenta de les calmer Natasha en vain.

_Oh Rhodes, laisse-le s'exprimer, pour une fois qu'on l'entend partager ses propres opinions._ Répliqua l'ingénieur avec son ironie caractéristique.

_Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Dès qu'on veut avoir une conversation construite, il utilise les sarcasmes ! Et c'est pareil avec Steve ! Est-ce que vous avez écoutez, ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans votre vie, ce qu'il avait à vous dire ?_

_J'aurais bien aimé qu'il me dise certains choses de lui-même, mais visiblement, ce n'est jamais venu,_ répliqua froidement l'ingénieur.

_Encore, cette histoire,_ soupira le faucon.

_Tony, combien de fois il va falloir que je m'excuse ?_

_Non mais sérieusement, on ne va pas en parler ici, si ? _Me demanda-t-il tout en me suppliant du regard de ne pas continuer en ce sens.

_Si c'est la raison de ton départ, on va bien devoir le faire. _Argumentais-je avec détermination. _Je suis certain que nous pouvons passer au-dessus de ça et collaborer tous ensemble. Nous sommes une équipe, et malgré toutes nos disputes, nous nous sommes toujours montrés soudés sur le terrain. Je ne pense pas que cette querelle fasse exception._

_C'est bien beau tout ça_, me dit-il avec amertume. _Mais, là ça rend le quotidien invivable ! Et les Avengers ça devient plus un travail à temps plein d'une simple collaboration de temps à autre comme cela a été le cas au départ ! Si, avant, chacun retournait dans sa maison, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui ! On vit tous ensemble, et le quartier général c'est devenu un lieu de vie ! Et je ne peux pas vivre avec toi._

_Tu peux très bien faire comme moi et revenir que de temps à autre,_ proposa Clint.

Tony soupira visiblement contrarié par cette proposition. Pourtant, c'était effectivement la meilleure chose à faire. Cela lui permettrait de prendre la distance nécessaire avec moi, même si cela ne me réjouit pas, et continuer à faire partit des Avengers.

_Ce serait un bon compromis,_ approuva Wanda. _Après tout, c'est un peu comme ça que vous viviez avant les accords._

_Et on voit comment ça a réussi à l'équipe_, rebondit Tony.

_Les conditions étaient très différentes à l'époque._

_Mais ils ont raisons, Monsieur Stark,_ nous appuya le jeune Spiderman_. Vous faites partis des Avengers, j'peux pas imaginer un monde sans Iron Man, moi._

_Personne ne te demande de le faire… _Soupira le dit Iron Man.

_Si, vous ! Si vous quittez les Avengers, il n'y aura plus jamais d'Iron Man._

_Bon écoutez, rien n'empêchera Tony de revenir dans les Avengers si cela lui manque, ou si nous avons besoin de lui, si ?_ Commença Rhodes_. Donc, pourquoi vous ne le laissez pas partir, alors que c'est ce dont il a besoin ?_

_Non, puis franchement, il faut dire que ça ferait du bien aussi à Steve_. Approuva Faucon.

_Sam, je ne te demande pas ton avis,_ dis-je tranchant.

_Bah ça pour sûr ! Vous d'mandez que l'avis de Natasha ! Et elle soutient votre couple qui n'a ni queue ni tête ! Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Tony, ça sert à rien vous vous faites du mal !_

_Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger !_ M'énervais-je car ses propos jetaient de l'huile sur le feu.

_Mais c'est à moi d'en juger_, répliqua l'ingénieur avec froideur. _Et ça tombe bien, parce que, c'est ma décision._

_Tony tu devrais y réfléchir à deux fois ! Et ne pas prendre de décision hâtive. _Le conseillais-je.

_J'y ai longuement réfléchi._ Me répondit-il.

_Bien, si tel est le cas, on n'a plus qu'à vous souhaiter bon vent, non ?_

_Sam ! _Dis-je en serrant les dents tant j'étais agacé par ses provocations.

_Voilà, bon vent ça me semble bien._

_Mais… _Bégaya Spiderman qui désespérait de ne pas être entendu.

_Tony, tu ne vas pas partir comme ça…_ Dis-je la voix serrée.

_Et comment tu voudrais que je parte ? On peut faire une grande soirée si vous l'souhaitez._

_Oh non, _soupira Rhodes. _Des soirées, ça suffit, on sait comment ça se termine après…_

_Comment ça ?_ Demandèrent Sam, Wanda, Vision et Clint en chœur.

_Oh rien, mais, le départ de Tony étant réglé…_

_Ce n'est pas réglé,_ le coupais-je.

_Personne n'est vraiment d'accord,_ me soutient Natasha.

_Mais vous allez arrêter un peu !_ S'énerva le Faucon_. Combien de temps vous allez nous emmerder avec vos histoires ! Là, on perd notre temps à vous écouter dire des conneries pour une histoire qui est morte depuis trois ans ! _

_Sam, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! _

_Si je sais de quoi j'parle ! J'vous vois tous les jours en train de vous tourner autour. Un jour ça va, ça se papouille et le lendemain ça fait la guerre et sa hurle dans tous les coins ! C'est épuisant autant pour vous que pour nous ! Tu crois qu'ça nous fait quoi quand on t'vois dans des états pas possibles, à défoncer des sacs de sable ! Hein ?_

_Sam, ça suffit !_ M'énervais-je.

_Non visiblement ça vous suffit pas ! De vous bouffer la vie ! Juste Stop quoi ! Cette relation est malsaine et j'en ai marre que tout le monde ici présent fasse comme si d'rien était alors qu'ils parlent tous dans votre dos !_

_De quoi tu parles ?_ Lui demanda Tony aussi confus que moi.

_Évidemment ! ça nous touche aussi, j'vous rappelle ! Et vous croyez que ça ne nous saoul pas quand vous ramenez votre Strange ici devant le nez de Steve qui souffre déjà d'votre comportement !_

_Non, mais je ne suis pas avec Steve !_ S'énerva Tony

_Ouais, ni avec Strange, bla bla bla. _L'imita-t-il. _Mais vous pensez sérieusement qu'on va gober ça ? Qu'on pense que ce que vous faites est normal ?_

_Personne ne te demande ton avis !_ Répliqua Tony sur la défensive.

_Bah si ! Justement ! Steve me le demande ! _

_Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé_, le contredis-je.

_Vous l'faites tout le temps !_

_C'est plutôt à moi qu'il vient parler,_ répondit Natasha.

_Peu importe, tout le monde est mêlé à vos histoires, et si vous avez décidé de vous envoyer en l'air avec le premier arrogant venu, libre à vous ! Mais si vous aviez un minimum de respect vous l'feriez pas devant Steve !_

_Non, mais la blague quoi !_ S'énerva-t-il.

_Non, mais là, c'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité par contre._ S'agaça Rhodes à son tour. _Parce qu'on en parle de Sharon ?_

A l'évocation du nom de la jeune femme, je détournais le regard et je me tassais dans mon fauteuil. C'est vrai que j'avais mal agis avec elle. Et je ne m'étais pas comporté comme je l'aurais dû. Mais, je ne vois pas en quoi cela influe sur ma relation avec Tony ni ce que cela vient faire dans cette conversation. Je n'ai jamais prétendu n'avoir aucun défaut.

_Rhoddy, c'est pas la peine…_ Glissa Tony qui n'avait visiblement pas non plus envie d'aller sur ce terrain.

_Pas la peine ? Depuis toute à l'heure je les entends te faire des reproches ! Et on est censé rien dire !_

_Franchement Steve avait le droit de quitter Sharon, ça se voyait qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment de toute façon,_ tenta maladroitement de me défendre Wanda car elle ne savait pas toute la vérité.

_Moi j'vois pas le problème,_ approuva Clint.

_Le problème c'est que…_

_Rhoddy_, le coupa Tony. _On ne va pas s'abaisser au niveau de Sam._

_Pardon ? _S'énerva le faucon. Venant de vous ce genre de commentaire me fait doucement rire.

_Ça suffit, de toute façon, cela n'a rien à faire dans la discutions._

_Bien sûr que si ! Tout le monde juge Tony, mais personne ne voit ce vous lui faites ! C'est facile de prendre votre défense, car c'est Tony qui réagit mal, qui vous quitte ou vous insulte ! Mais c'est pas sans raison non plus ! Faut pas croire !_

_Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi ses raisons ? Il s'est passé quoi avec Sharon ?_

_C'est parce qu'il était avec Sharon quand il est arrivé ? _Demanda Wanda avec douceur. _Vous savez qu'il ne l'aimait pas, comme il vous a aimé, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Oh ça, ma chère, je l'ai deviné_, Répondit l'ingénieur avec ironie.

_Bon, vous allez nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ou on va tourner autour du pot ? _Demanda Clint avec impatience.

_Il ne s'est rien passé de grave,_ tempéra Natasha.

_Rien de grave ? Tu penses qu'elle serait de cette avis ?_ La questionna le militaire.

A cela, la veuve noire ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-elle répondre de toute façon.

_On peut recentrer le sujet ?_

_Pourquoi ? C'est inconfortable comme discutions ?_ Me demanda Rhodes avec véhémence.

_Pourquoi vous vous en prenez à moi comme ça ?_ M'indignais-je car je ne pensais pas mériter tant de haine de la part du meilleur ami de Stark.

Certes, je sais que j'ai commis des erreurs dans le passé avec lui et je n'ai jamais agi dans l'intention de lui faire du mal. Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'en prend à moi de cette façon ! Ce n'est pas juste !

_Pourquoi ? Parce que vous avez le beau rôle et que tout le monde ignore visiblement ce que vous faites ! Ça m'énerve qu'on reproche à Tony de faire venir Strange ici, alors que vous êtes venus avec Sharon et que vous l'avez trompé à la première occasion !_

_Quoi ?_ S'indigna Wanda. _Tu as trompé Sharon ?!_

_Oh mon dieu,_ soupira Clint.

_C'est une blague ? T'as trompé Sharon avec ce type ? Quand ?!_ Me demanda Sam avec déception et agacement.

_Je ne répondis rien. _

_De toute façon, cette histoire avec Sharon n'a rien à voir avec mon départ,_ tenta Tony afin de réorienter la conversation vers le sujet du jour.

_Rien à voir ? ça a tout à voir ! C'est la preuve que c'est du gros n'importe quoi cette histoire encore !_

_C'était à la soirée de réintégration ! _Percuta le jeune Spiderman. _C'est pour ça que vous aviez disparu autant de temps et qu'après vous avez pleuré quand vous avez vue Strange !_

_Non mais c'est une blague ! Dès la soirée de réintégration ?_

_C'est logique, _Approuva Wanda. _Tu t'es séparé de Sharon ce soir-là…_

_Ce n'était pas très correct de votre part à tous les deux,_ Ajouta Vision avec calme.

_Je sais,_ me contentais-je de répondre.

_Tu l'sais mais ça t'as pas empêché de le faire ! _Me reprocha Sam.

_ÇA SUFFIT ! _Hurlais-je en tapant du poing sur la table.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. J'en avais marre de cette discutions stériles. A vrai dire, j'en avais marre de toutes ces discutions qui ne menait à rien. Quoi que je dise, et quoi que je fasse, j'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvait arranger la situation. Que cela ne changerait rien, et qu'au contraire, cela ne faisait que tout empirer !

Furieux que l'on m'ait fait tous ces reproches, et surtout que rien ne change, je quittai la pièce en claquant la porte. S'en était trop… Bien plus que ce que je pouvais supporter et même ma patience légendaire à ses limites. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils s'en mêlent tous ? Pourquoi fallait-il que Sam critique autant Tony ? Pourquoi Rhodes s'en prenait à moi de cette façon ? Je n'avais fait que l'aimer… Et cela le fait fuir… C'est déjà assez difficile à vivre comme ça sans que tout le monde vienne se mêler de nos affaires…

Sans réellement savoir où je me rendais, mon corps pris machinalement le chemin de la salle d'entrainement. J'avais besoin de me défouler, et c'est donc inconsciemment que je m'y rendis. Malheureusement, je n'eus pas le temps de l'atteindre car une voix, que je connaissais bien, raisonna derrière moi. Et si, il y a quelques heures, j'aurais tout fait pour discuter avec cette personne, là maintenant j'étais trop remonté. Je n'avais pas envie de le voir, je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ses justifications, ses excuses ou ses reproches. Je savais que nous n'aurions pas de discutions construite, et surtout, je n'avais pas la force de l'affronter sereinement. Pas maintenant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me suive ? Lui qui ne voulait jamais parler lorsque l'occasion se présentait habituellement ? Pourquoi venir maintenant ? Pourquoi on devrait toujours faire les choses quand ça l'arrange, lui ?

_Steve, attend !_

Toutefois, je n'avais aucune envie de l'attendre, aussi je continuais mon chemin. Il finit par me rattraper, et m'attrapa le bras en me suppliant de l'écouter. Furieux, et n'ayant aucune envie qu'il ne me touche, je le repoussais assez violemment contre le mur. Il me demanda d'une petite voix :

_Steve, je t'en prie, ne réagis pas de la sorte !_

_Et comment tu veux que je réagisse ?! Tu t'en vas !_

_On en a discuté hier, pourquoi remettre ça sur le tapis devant tout le monde ?_

_Parce que je ne suis pas d'accord !_ Argumentais-je_. Je suis contre cette décision et tu vas dire devant tout le monde qu'on est tombé d'accord pour que tu partes !_

_La pilule aurait été plus facile à avaler pour eux si tu n'avais rien dit, _me dit-il d'une voix toujours aussi douce et calme.

_Mais je m'en fiche que ce soir difficile à avaler pour eux ! _M'énervais-je. _Tu penses pas un peu à moi !_

_Bien sûr que je pense à toi_, me dit-il en posant sa main sur mon visage.

_Arrête !_ Dis-je en dégageant sa main. _Tony, tu ne peux pas toujours te comporter comme ça ! C'est épuisant ! _

_Je…c'est pour ça que je m'en vais,_ tenta-t-il de m'expliquer encore une fois sa décision.

_Arrête ! Tony ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça…_

_J'peux pas te faire quoi ?_ Me demanda-t-il perdu.

_Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça… Pas à cause de moi…_ Murmurais-je complètement perdu.

_Mais Steve, je peux pas rester, pas après ce que tu nous a fait !_ Commença-t-il à s'impatienter à son tour.

_J'ai fait une erreur, Tony ! Juste une erreur ! Tu ne peux pas me pardonner ça ! Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal ! Tu le sais très bien !_

_Mais tes intentions ne changent rien !_

_Alors pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça, bon dieu !_ Hurlais-je.

_Comment ?_ Me répliqua-t-il tout aussi énervé que moi à présent.

_Pourquoi tu me donnes de faux-espoir ? Pourquoi tu couches avec moi avant de retourner voir…con ?!_ M'emportais-je.

_T'es sérieux ?! Je t'ai dit, que… nous n'étions pas ensemble !_

_Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ! _Hurlais-je.

Tout en hurlant, j'avais enfoncé mon poing dans le mur juste à côté du visage de Tony. L'ingénieur fut si surpris par ce geste qu'il resta figé, comme interdit par le geste que je venais de faire. Un geste que j'avais du mal à réaliser pleinement tant j'étais submergé par une quantité d'émotion différente. Ma lorsque je retirai mon poing et que je constatais que le mur était enfoncé, malgré que ce soit du béton, je réalisais que j'avais été trop loin. Ça allait beaucoup trop loin. Et avant que j'aie le temps de réagir, le jeune Spiderman s'était interposé entre Tony et moi.

_Éloignez-vous !_ M'ordonna-t-il.

_Pardon…je…_Dis-je confus.

_Peter, t'inquiète pas…_ Tenta de le calmer Tony.

_Que je ne m'inquiète pas ? S'il vous avait frappé, il aurait pu vous tuer ! _Répondit le jeune homme complètement perdu.

_Jamais, je n'aurais… _

_On aurait dit pourtant ! _

_Je… je…_

Sans trouver les mots justes, et trop bouleversé par ce qui venait de se passer, je partis sans dire un mot de plus. Que pouvais-je dire ? Que je suis désolé ? Cela ne changerait rien. De toute façon, j'ai bien compris que peu importe ce que je dis, peu importe ce que je fais, cela n'a aucun impact sur Tony. J'en ai ras le bol.

Je me rendis jusqu'au gymnase pour me passer les nerfs. Cela me ferait le plus grand bien de taper comme un forcené dans des sacs de sable. Et c'est ce que je dis durant une bonne demi-heure. Mais après avoir éventré un énième sac de sable, je m'apprêtais à en accrocher un autre quand je réalisais que c'était probablement la dernière fois que je parlais à Tony avant son départ. Son départ… Cela me rendait à la fois furieux et malheureux. Aussi, je recommençai à me défouler sur les punching-ball. Lorsqu'une voix féminine se fit entendre dans mon dos :

_On passe sa frustration comme on peut ?_ Me demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

_J'aimerais bien que ce ne soit que de la frustration…_

_Steve, je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais pensé…Qu'il puisse partir un jour…_

Arrivée à ma hauteur, elle attendit que je me stoppe pour me prendre dans ses bras. Et, comme ce matin, je fondis en larme dans ses bras. C'était trop… C'était juste trop douloureux… Je sais que j'ai commis des erreurs, mais je ne pensais pas que cela aurait eu un tel impact sur Tony… Je ne pensais pas que, Tony et moi, nous aurions pu être aussi malheureux l'un avec l'autre en ayant des sentiments aussi forts. L'amour n'était pas censé être quelque chose de réconfortant ? D'apaisant ? Qui nous aide à aller de l'avant ? Sauf que là, la seule chose que l'amour apporte dans notre vie c'est le chaos, la déception et surtout de la peine. Beaucoup de peine… J'avais tellement envie de changer les choses entre nous, malheureusement, j'en suis incapable. Et ça me tue. Ça me détruit de savoir que je ne peux rien faire pour arranger les choses avec Tony. Et pire encore de savoir que c'est de ma faute. En revenant ici, au quartier général des Avengers, en sachant que c'était Tony qui s'était battu pour notre réintégration, j'avais espéré qu'il me pardonne ce que j'avais fait.

_Il... en est…incapable…_ Bégayais-je entre deux sanglots.

_Steve…_ Murmura Natasha : _ça va aller…_

Non ça n'irait pas. Cela ne risque pas de s'améliorer. Pas s'il part vraiment.

_Je suis censé faire quoi ?_ Demandais-je lorsque les sanglots ont commencé à se faire plus rares.

_Je ne sais pas Steve… Honnêtement, je ne sais pas…_

_Tu penses…Que je…devrais abandonner ?_ Demandais-je abattu.

_Ce n'est pas ma décision…_ Dit-elle, _il n'y a que toi… Tu dois faire comme tu le sens._

_Mais je ne sais plus, Nat'… Franchement, je ne sais plus… _

_Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir maintenant, prenez le temps._ Dit-elle en me caressant la joue. _Prend le temps de savoir ce que tu veux, et surtout, ce dont vous avez besoin. Tu connais Tony, il dit qu'il part aujourd'hui, mais il pourra très bien être de retour demain._

_Peut-être_, dis-je en étouffant à nouveau un sanglot.

Épuisé, je me laissai tomber sur le sol. Natasha s'assis à mes côtés avant de me dire sur un ton plus léger.

_Je pensais être la seule à ne pas avoir de chance en amour, mais je crois que tu détiens la palme d'or._

_Tu penses ?_ Dis-je en esquissant un petit sourire plus amère qu'amusé.

_Très certainement,_ dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Puis, nous restions assis là, par terre sans rien se dire de plus durant de longues heures. Et je dois avouer qu'avoir Natasha à mes côtés me faisait du bien. Et je dois avouer que pour, une fois, cela me faisait du bien qu'on prenne soin de moi. Et je n'avais qu'une hâte que la journée se termine vite et mettre enfin ce cauchemar derrière moi. En espérant que demain soit… meilleur… De toute façon, je vois difficilement comment ça pourrait être pire.

A Suivre

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Si tel est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire.

Il s'agit de l'un des premiers chapitres où c'est au tour de Captain de perdre son sang-froid légendaire ! En tout cas, rien ne va plus entre eux !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne lecture !


	10. Le fond du gouffre

_**Chapitre X : Le fond du gouffre.**_

Assis. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps je suis simplement resté assez par terre à discuter avec Natasha. Franchement, je dois dire que je salue sa patience d'être restée à mes côtés pour tenter de me réconforter suite à l'annonce du départ de Tony des Avengers. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse sérieusement envisager, et encore pire, exécuter cette idée saugrenue. Les Avengers sans Stark ? C'est comme un océan sans eau pour moi. Pourtant, il est parti… A cause de moi. A cause de ce que je lui ai fait… Si seulement j'avais été honnête, peut-être que nous n'en serions jamais arrivés là. Peut-être…

_Steve, tu devrais aller te coucher, non ?_ Me suggéra Natasha.

Je lançais un regard vers l'extérieur. Il faisait nuit. La réunion ayant eu lieu ce matin, nous avons littéralement passé toute la journée ici. Nous n'avions pas mangé, pourtant, je n'avais pas faim. Mon estomac étant trop noué pour ça. Mais cela ne devait pas être le cas de Natasha, qui avait eu la bonté de rester à mes côtés durant autant de temps sans se plaindre, ni rien demander.

_Oui, tu devrais aller manger et te reposer aussi Natasha… Ça fait bien trop longtemps que tu es ici avec moi._

_Tu devrais apprendre à te soucier un peu plus de toi_, soupira-t-elle.

_J'ai passé la journée à me lamenter sur mon sort… _Soupirais-je à mon tour_. J'ai bien le droit de m'inquiéter un peu pour toi, non ?_

_Tu as bien été à mes côtés quand Banner a disparu, ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses._

_J'ai pas fait ça pour ça… _

_Je le sais bien, Steve. Aller, va te reposer._

_D'accord._

Et après des heures à être resté assis par terre, c'est le corps endolorit, que nous nous redressions pour regagner nos chambres. Ou peut-être la cuisine dans le cas de Natasha.

Machinalement, je me rendis dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Histoire de me rincer mais aussi dans l'espoir de me purifier et enlever toutes ces idées noires qui me trottaient dans la tête. J'espérais, en fait, pouvoir me sortir Tony de l'esprit. Ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Mais cela ne marcha pas. Au contraire, seul sous le jet d'eau, des tas de souvenirs me revenaient en mémoire. Pourquoi avions-nous eu la fâcheuse tendance à nous réconcilier sous une douche nous aussi ?

Aussi, c'est moralement épuisé, que je me trainais jusqu'à mon lit. Je m'allongeais dans ce grand lit qui me semblait… vide. Je tentais alors de trouver le sommeil. Que pouvais-je bien faire d'autre ? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais aller voir Tony après ce que j'avais fait. J'ai quand même failli le frapper… Je sais que j'ai cogné le mur au final, mais, et si Spiderman avait raison ? Et si… à force… j'aurais pu… le frapper…lui ? Après tout, il y a deux ans, lorsque Zemo nous avait monté l'un contre l'autre, je m'étais acharné sur lui. J'avais tellement de colère et de rage enfouie qu'elle avait explosée ce fameux jour. Et rien ne garantit que cela n'explosera plus jamais. Que je serais incapable de lui faire du mal… Et… Je dois dire que prendre conscience de ça… C'est la pire des épreuves. Depuis quand suis-je devenu cette personne ? Menteur, couard, violent… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ces termes puissent me désigner un jour.

Les heures s'étaient écoulées, et le marchand de sable semblait m'avoir oublié. Et, pour cause, mon cerveau continuait de marcher à mille pourcents. Les idées, les souvenirs, fusaient dans tous les sens et ne faisait que renforcer ma culpabilité et… ma détresse. A bout, je me levais et je décidais d'aller marcher dehors. Histoire de prendre un peu d'air frais. Mais ce fut encore une fois insuffisant pour me faire changer les idées.

Aussi, pour la deuxième fois de toute ma vie, je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir m'enivrer1. Pourtant, je ne sais que trop bien que cela ne peut pas être la réponse à ce genre de problème. Pourtant, ce soir je donnerais tout ce que je peux pour oublier. Ne serait-ce qu'un instant… Qu'une minute… Si seulement, je pouvais arranger les choses… J'aimerais être capable de sauver notre relation du gouffre sans fond dans lequel elle est en train de s'enfoncer inexorablement. Mais pour l'heure, quoique je fasse, cela ne fait que précipité une fin qui aurait dû avoir lieu il y a deux ans déjà. Ayant conscience d'être trop englué dans un marasme de mauvaises pensées, je décidais que je devais me reprendre. Et je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où cela me serait possible.

Je grimpais de QuinJet avant de rentrer ma destination de vol dans l'appareil. Il décolla, et comme j'en avais pour une bonne heure en pilotage automatique, je retournais me coucher sur les banquettes. Espérant trouver un peu de sommeil. Et cette fois-ci, je fus happé durant plusieurs minutes par un sommeil à la fois profond et agité. C'est, le genre de sieste, à la fois nécessaire et épuisante. J'en ressortais presque plus fatiguer qu'autre chose. Mais, cela me permis de passer le temps plus rapidement, et il faisait déjà jour lorsque j'arrivais à destination à cause du décalage horaire. Lorsque je posais les pieds sur le sol britannique pour la première fois depuis deux ans. Sachant que la dernière fois que je suis venu ici, c'était aussi pour elle. C'est d'un pas décidé que j'avançais dans cet immense dédale. Même si je n'étais venu qu'une seule fois ici, je me souviens parfaitement de l'endroit où elle est enterrée. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Elle qui avait été un pilier à une époque où personne ne m'aurait jeté le moindre regard. Elle qui avait dédiée sa vie à aider les autres et protéger le monde. Un monde qui ne la respectait même pas. Et c'est avec une puissante nostalgie que j'arrivais aux pieds de la tombe de Peggy Carter. Celle-ci était bien entretenue. Sans doute que Sharon paye quelqu'un pour s'en occuper régulièrement. Je m'accroupi en face, et je commençais par m'excuser :

_Peggy… Je suis désolé de venir te déranger ici… Mais j'avais besoin de venir te voir…_

Je me sentais un peu ridicule de parler tout seul devant cette tombe. Je savais que personne ne me répondrait, mais j'avais besoin de parler. J'aurais eu besoin de lui parler à elle. Si seulement elle était toujours parmi nous.

_De là-haut, tu dois me prendre pour un fou à venir te voir ainsi… Le pire c'est que je n'ai même pas de fleurs à te donner… _M'excusais-je. _Mais, la prochaine fois je te promets que je te ramènerais un beau bouquet._

Une promesse que je tiendrais sans mal, contrairement à tant d'autres que j'ai faites récemment. C'est déstabilisé que je repris :

_Peggy… Je suis loin d'être l'homme parfait que vous aviez vu en moi… Le docteur Erskine...et toi…En fait… Je suis devenu tout ce que vous détestiez… _

Un long silence s'installa uniquement coupé par le chant mélodieux des oiseaux qui avaient installé leurs nids dans ce lieu où règne pourtant la mort. Et je mis un temps qui me semblait être une éternité avant de reprendre :

_J'ai tout gâché avec Tony… Peggy… Si seulement… Je n'avais pas été… Si je ne lui avais pas mentis… Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui…_

_Vous savez qu'avec des si, on referait le monde ?_ Me questionna une voix forte dans mon dos.

Bêtement, je sursautais. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un vienne me parler ici. Lorsque je me retournais, je vis le prêtre des lieux qui se tenait à quelques mètres de moi. Je le reconnu immédiatement. Il s'agissait du prêtre qui avait présidé l'enterrement de Peggy2. C'est d'un pas lent, mais assuré, qu'il s'approchait de moi avant de me déclarer :

_Je suis désolé de vous avoir effrayé ainsi, mon enfant…_

_Ce n'est rien, mon Père. Mais, je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un ici… à une heure aussi … Tard ? Tôt ? Je ne sais même plus…_

_Vous savez, mon devoir est aussi de viellez sur eux quel que soit l'heure. Mais aussi, sur les âmes égarées qui viennent leur demander conseil._

_Si… Si seulement elle était encore là…_ Murmurais-je la voix brisée.

_Avez-vous besoin d'être seul ? Ou souhaitez-vous parler à un homme de Dieu ?_

Je ne sus que répondre à sa question. J'étais venu ici parce que je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil. J'avais l'impression que de venir voir Peggy m'aiderait à me sentir mieux. Mais la réalité était toute autre. Me trouver en face d'elle me renvoyait à toutes les erreurs que j'avais commises… Et surtout, à ce que j'étais devenu.

_J'ai…commis des erreurs, mon père…_

_Le propre de l'Homme est de commettre des erreurs, mon enfant. Personne n'en est à l'abri, pas même Dieu._

Le regard interloqué que je lui jetais ne resta pas inaperçu. C'est avec ce ton calme et apaisant qu'il reprit :

_Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que Dieu ne commet aucune erreur ?_

_Je pensais que vous le pensiez…_ Tentais-je de me justifier devant cet homme qui propage pourtant la parole de Dieu.

_La bible n'est-elle pas remplie d'erreur de la part de notre tout puissant ? L'erreur de nous avoir confié son fils ? L'erreur d'avoir laissé un serpent s'introduire dans son jardin d'Eden ? Et j'en passe…_

_Je crois que je n'ai jamais rencontré un prêtre comme vous,_ répondis-je avec un certain amusement.

_On me le dit souvent, _acquiesça-t-il sagement. _Vos erreurs sont-elles irréparables ?_

_Je crois que oui… Mon père… Elles le sont…_

_Les personnes que vous avez offensées ne sont plus de ce monde ?_ S'enquit-il.

_Heureusement que non…_

_Vous savez, un grand homme a dit : « toutes les déceptions de pensé et d'espérance, tout cela est secondaire. Le seul malheur irréparable c'est la mort de ceux qu'on aime »3. Aussi, je pense que tant que la vie anime vos proches, et vous-même, rien de ce que vous avez pu commettre est irréparable._ M'expliqua-t-il avec une forme d'autorité naturelle.

_C'est bien beau, mais ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable…_

_Avez-vous imploré le pardon ?_

_Auprès de Dieu ? _Demandais-je naïvement.

_Auprès de la personne concernée. _Me corrigea-t-il avec bienveillance.

_Plusieurs fois, _acquiesçais-je la mine déconfite.

_Mais avez-vous initié ce pardon ou l'avez-vous subi ?_

_Comment ça ? _

_Avez-vous, de vous-même, pieusement demandé ce pardon ? Ou l'avez-vous uniquement sollicité parce que la personne blessée en avait besoin ?_

… _Je… ne saisit pas bien la différence…_ Dis-je confus.

_Un être humain peut demander pardon pour tout un tas de raison. Il peut se sentir coupable et avoir besoin de l'obtenir pour soulager son âme. Mais, il peut aussi le quémander pour que les blessés retrouvent une image positive d'eux. Lui avez-vous demandé de vous pardonnez parce que vous vous sentiez coupable ou parce que vous aviez envie de redevenir l'Homme que vous étiez jusqu'alors dans ses yeux ?_ Me demanda-t-il. _Alors que le pardon le plus sincère sera celui qui n'est pas fait pour soit, mais qui est fait pour l'autre afin d'apaiser sa souffrance._

Je ne sus que répondre. Bien sûr que je me sentais coupable, mais j'avais aussi envie de retrouver la relation que j'avais avec Tony avant tout ça. Aussi, peut être que mes intentions ne sont pas aussi pures et bonnes que ce que je pensais…

_Je ne sais pas, mon Père… Les deux ?_

_Mon fils,_ dit-il en mettant une main sur mon épaule. _Le pardon réclame de la patience, de la persévérance et surtout il vous demande avant tout de vous pardonner à vous-même. _

_Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable…_

_« Le pardon libère l'âme, élimine la peur. C'est pourquoi il est une arme si puissante »4 disait un grand Homme. _M'expliqua-t-il._ Malheureusement, si c'est libérateur, il faut aussi être capable de l'accorder et cela peut prendre du temps._

_Vous pensez qu'il pourra me pardonner ?_ Demandais-je la voix brisée.

_La seule chose dont je suis certain, c'est qu'il ne vous pardonnera jamais si vous ne lui demandez pas._

Il avait raison. Sur tous les tableaux. Comment pourrait-il me pardonner et me faire confiance si je ne lui donne pas l'impression d'être quelqu'un de fiable à nouveau ? Si moi-même je doute encore de moi.

_Je vous remercie pour vos conseils… je dois…_

_Mon fils, vous devez faire ce que vous pensez être juste…_

_La dernière fois que j'ai fait ce que je pensais être juste… j'ai blessé les gens que j'aime… _Le contredis-je.

_Vous savez, s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que Dieu ne sanctionnera jamais quelqu'un qui fait une erreur de bonne foi. Va, mon fils, Dieu te guidera jusqu'au pardon. Mais, n'oublie pas que ce chemin peut être tortueux…_ Me prévient-il.

_Si je parviens à obtenir le pardon… Peu m'importe que le chemin soit tortueux_.

Cette discussion avec cet homme de Dieu m'avait littéralement redonné la foi. Et je n'avais plus qu'une seule obsession : M'excuser de la façon dont j'aurais dû le faire dès le début. J'aurais dû le faire pour lui et pas pour moi. Parce qu'au fond, dès qu'il a mentionné l'idée qu'il pourrait ne plus m'en vouloir, j'y ai tellement cru. J'ai tellement voulu qu'il me pardonne que c'était devenu une obsession pour moi. Je n'écoutais pas ses besoins, j'écoutais seulement les miens et résultat des courses je l'ai encore blessé. A cet instant précis, je n'avais plus qu'une envie : le retrouver. Aussi, je grimpais dans mon avion pour regagner Miami. Je ne sais pas comment je serais accueilli là-bas, mais une chose était sûre : Je devais m'excuser. Et je devais le voir.

Le soleil était en train de poindre sur la côte californienne, et même s'il était encore très tôt ici, je savais que j'avais toutes mes chances de trouver l'ingénieur encore debout à cette heure. Et mon intuition fut la bonne, puisqu'à peine ais-je eu le temps de poser l'appareil que l'ingénieur m'attendait déjà sur le seuil de sa porte. C'est les cheveux en pagaille, et vêtu d'un simple survêtement, qu'il vient à ma rencontre.

_Tony…_

_Steve, un problème ?_ S'enquit-il.

_Non… Ça n'a rien à voir avec les Avengers. En fait, je suis venu te voir pour…_

_Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là alors ?_ Me coupa-t-il avec agressivité.

_Je voulais juste…_ Commençais-je.

_J'ai quitté les Avengers,_ me coupa-t-il à nouveau. _C'est pas assez clair pour toi comme message ? Il faut que je fasse pour que tu comprennes qu'on ne doit plus se voir !_

_Tony… Laisse-moi parler,_ le suppliais-je.

_Mais j'ai pas à t'écouter ! Tu m'as déjà dit tout ce que tu avais à me dire ! C'était hier soir qu'il fallait parler ! _Me reprocha l'ingénieur.

_Je voulais juste m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait… Je…_

_Steve…_ Soupira-t-il, _Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde ? Que je te pardonne ?_

_Non… Je sais que tu ne pourras pas me pardonner comme ça… Mais j'avais besoin de te dire que je regrette ce que je t'ai fait… Et que j'ai envie de redevenir l'homme que j'étais lorsqu'on s'est connu… _

_Steve… Tu… Tu es quelqu'un de confiance, je le sais… Mais…_

_J'ai mal agi avec toi, Tony…_ Lui expliquais-je. _Et tu as le droit d'être en colère par rapport à ça, et de m'en vouloir… C'est pourquoi je m'excuse du mal que je t'ai fait. Et j'espère qu'un jour, tu pourras aller mieux._

_Steve…_

Le brun se mura dans le silence et se contenta de me lancer un regard que je ne parvenais pas à interpréter. Il y avait tellement d'expressions différentes sur son visage que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il finit par reprendre sur un ton bien plus calme qu'au début de notre conversation :

_Steve… Écoute… Je… ne peux…_

_Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner Tony. La seule chose que je souhaite, c'est que tu ailles mieux…_

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de me répondre quoique ce soit, le Docteur Strange arriva à son tour. Il déposa sa main sur le dos de l'ingénieur, et c'est avec mépris qu'il lui demanda en m'ignorant royalement :

_Il te dérange ? _

_Stephen, j'arrive…_ lui lança Tony en posant sa main sur son épaule avec tendresse.

_Bien, s'il te dérange, préviens-moi._ Lui expliqua-t-il avant d'ajouter : _Mais ne tarde pas, j'ai pas toute la journée._

_Personne n'a demandé ton intervention ! _Lui répondis-je avec un brin d'agressivité.

_Oh mais c'est qu'il se rebelle, le petit soldat ?_ Me provoqua-t-il.

_J'ai bientôt fini, Stephen. Tu peux rentrer, d'accord ?_ Lui demanda-t-il sur un ton doux.

Le sorcier approuva sa demande et s'empressa de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue tout en me fixant. L'ingénieur lui lança un regard légèrement irrité avant de rediriger son attention vers moi :

_Steve… Écoute, je pense que tu m'as dit tout ce que tu voulais… Tu devrais rentrer maintenant… J'ai des choses à faire…_

_Avec ce sale type ?_ Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

_Ça ne te regarde plus ce que je fais de ma vie_, me répondit-il sur la défensive en insistant lourdement sur le « plus ».

_Sale type ?_ S'interrogea Strange qui s'arrêtait dans l'entrée.

_Cette conversation ne te regarde pas_, grondais-je.

_Si vous parlez de moi, ça me regarde, _annonça-t-il tout en revenant à notre niveau.

_On ne parlait pas de toi_, répliqua Tony en prenant pour une fois ma défense_. Rentre Stephen, et toi aussi Steve. Notre discutions est close._

_Oui, tu devrais rentrer, et nous laisser rien que tous les deux._ Me nargua le sorcier avec un large sourire peint sur le visage.

_Ferme-là toi_, répondis-je agacé.

_Oh, mais il deviendrait mal poli ? C'est pas contraire à ses préceptes ?_ Continua-t-il de me provoquer en interrogeant l'ingénieur.

_Strange !_ Grogna Tony. _Rentre, on reprendra où on en était._

_Avec plaisir_, dit-il en glissant sa main le long des hanches de l'ingénieur.

Tony repoussa sa main avec une pointe d'agacement. Quant à moi, j'avais l'impression qu'ils se moquaient de moi tous les deux. Comment Tony pouvait-il être aussi dur avec moi tout en… ayant une relation avec ce type ? A quoi jouaient-ils tous les deux ? J'étais venu ici pour m'excuser, et eux ils profitent de cette situation pour me provoquer… C'est piqué au vif que je répondis :

_Tu es sérieux avec ce type ? Comment tu peux me traiter comme ça… Et t'envoyer en l'air avec ce…_

_Non, Steve… Strange est là parce qu'il a besoin que je lui fabrique quelque chose,_ m'expliqua l'ingénieur l'air mal à l'aise.

_Oui, il est vrai_, approuva le docteur, _mais ça ne nous a pas empêché de nous envoyer en l'air toute la nuit…_

_Ça t'amuse ? _Lui demandais-je à bout de nerf.

_On peut dire ça, oui._

Comment pouvait-il se moquer de moi de cette façon ? Ça l'amuse de traiter les autres de cette manière ? Je ne comprenais pas quel plaisir il pouvait avoir à m'humilier de la sorte. C'est les dents serrées, et les poings fermés que je lui conseillais de ne pas continuer sur ce terrain. Tony s'interposa entre nous et demanda à Strange de se retirer.

_Moi ? je pense que c'est plutôt à ton petit chien de rentrer, tu ne penses pas ? Je peux même l'aider et le renvoyer tout de suite d'où il vient…_ A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'il commença à faire un cercle avec sa main.

Il comptait me renvoyer comme la dernière fois ? Je m'approchais de lui avant de le bousculer en arrière en lui conseillant d'arrêter ce qu'il était en train de faire. Cette discutions ne le regardait en rien, et il n'avait aucune raison de s'en mêler ! Surtout si c'était pour venir m'humilier de la sorte. Mais au lieu de se calmer, il me répondit avec assurance :

_Captain, c'est plutôt à moi de vous conseiller de vous calmer. Je sais que vous êtes à nouveau à la tête des Avengers, mais vous ne me faites pas peur._

_Parce que vous pensez que vous me faites peur, peut-être ?_

_Un idiot n'a jamais peur._

_Éloignez-vous, _nous demanda Tony en essayant de s'interposer entre nous.

_Oui éloigne toi, je te trouve un peu proche de moi._ Abonda Strange avec ce même air de provocation qu'il abordait depuis le début de notre conversation.

_Tu devrais rentrer à l'intérieur, ça vaut mieux pour toi,_ le conseillais-je.

_Oh mais je vais rentrer, et Tony va me suivre bien docilement jusqu'à sa chambre pour qu'on puisse évacuer toute cette pression._

S'en était trop. C'était la provocation de trop et le coup partit instinctivement. Mon poing s'écrasa avec violence sur le visage du sorcier qui fut projeté en arrière. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol. Inconscient. Tony resta interdit quelques secondes avant de me demander sous le choc :

_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!_

_Il l'a cherché_, répondis-je toujours aussi furieux.

Tony se pencha au-dessus du sorcier qui n'était toujours pas revenu à lui. Et pour cause, étant un super soldat, j'ai une force physique plus importante que la normale. Et je dois avouer que je l'ai frappé sans me contenir le moins du monde. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de faire ça. Mais, même si je Captain America, même si je suis patient… J'ai aussi mon point de rupture. Et à force de me provoquer, je l'ai atteint. C'est tout. Ainsi, c'est à la fois paniqué, et en colère, que l'Iron Man déclara :

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?! Et si tu l'avais tué ?!_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ce type de toute façon ?! Tu viens à peine de partir et tu t'envoies déjà en l'air ! Après… la journée d'hier ?! Comment tu peux… me faire ça… _

_Mais j'ai rien fait avec lui ! Pas ce soir… Il était là parce qu'il avait besoin que je lui fabrique un objet parce qu'il veut partir dans une autre dimension et que…_

_Je m'en fiche ! Ce type n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait _! Le coupais-je.

Je n'avais aucune envie d'écouter ses explications, ni ses mensonges. De toute façon, depuis qu'il est arrivé ici, Strange me provoque et a tout fait pour me faire sortir de mes gonds. Aussi, je n'étais pas fier de l'avoir frappé, mais pour être honnête, ça soulage.

_Il a eu ce qu'il méritait ? Il méritait que tu le frappes de cette manière ? _Me questionna Tony l'air incrédule tant ce genre de propos ne me ressemblait pas.

_Tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce que je l'écoute me rabaisser sans rien dire ?! A ce que je le vois te tripoter…_

_Tu… Tu ne devrais même pas être là !_ S'emporta Tony.

_Je voulais juste…_

_T'excuser ? Tu penses que c'est en cognant mes amis que je vais te pardonner plus facilement ?_

_Et tu penses que je ressens quoi, moi, quand j'arrive ici et que je trouve à ses côtés ?! Rien ?!_

_Mais… Steve… Il était juste là… Pour…_

_Arrête de me prendre pour un con, nom de Dieu ! Tu penses que je n'ai pas compris ce qui se tramait ? Ce que vous étiez en train de faire ce soir ?! Pour qui tu me prends sérieusement ?!_

_Steve, écoute, cette discutions ne nous mènera nulle part…_

_Comment tu peux me faire ça ? _Demandais-je tandis que ma voix se brisait. _Ton départ… ça… me fait un mal de chien… Tony… Comment… tu peux rester aussi… insensible…_

_Je ne suis pas… insensible… Steve… Contrairement à ce que tu crois…_

_J'ai tout gâché…_ murmurais-je avant de m'effondrer.

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir… Je n'ai fait qu'empirer les choses. De toute façon c'est la seule chose dont je suis capable dernièrement. Mais étrangement, face à ma détresse, l'ingénieur ne resta pas sourd. Il s'approcha de moi et glissa avec douceur ses bras autour de ma nuque. Je posais ma tête contre son épaule et je resserrais mon étreinte autour de lui. Le contact de sa peau, son odeur me donnait l'impression d'une véritable bouffée d'air frais. Si j'avais pu, je serais resté des heures durant à le tenir contre moi. Malheureusement, le sorcier poussa un gémissement ce qui attira l'attention de Stark qui défit son emprise autour de moi. Et d'un geste tendre, qui ne lui ressemblait guère, il posa sa main sur ma joue avant de me dire avec sollicitude :

_Steve… Chéri… Tu devrais rentrer chez toi… Tu vois bien qu'on est nocif l'un pour l'autre…_

Puis il me délaissa pour s'occuper du blessé à terre. Je savais qu'il avait raison et que je devais partir. Mais mon cœur lui avait envie de rester à ses côtés. Mais Strange se réveillait, et je n'avais pas envie de prolonger cette dispute. Aussi, c'est le cœur lourd que je regagnais mon Quint Jet et que j'entrais les coordonnées du QG des Avengers. J'avais l'impression que tout était terminé… Pour de bon…

Le trajet du retour me semble interminable. Je ne cessais de ruminer les événements qui venaient de se produire dans un état proche de la léthargie. Je me sentais impuissant. Incapable d'arranger la situation. Et pire encore, j'avais l'impression que cette situation était inextricable. Sans doute parce qu'elle l'était réellement. Tony n'avait plus envie de me voir et encore moins de me parler. Alors me pardonner ? Il ne fallait pas rêver. Il ne le fera jamais.

Le jet se posa dans la cour des Avengers sans avoir besoin de mon intervention. Tel un robot, je descendis la rambarde au bout de laquelle Natasha m'attendait. Je m'en voulais de la réveiller à une heure qui était encore relativement matinale. Et c'est en silence qu'elle s'approcha de moi et glissa son bras sous le mien. Puis elle me guida jusqu'à ma chambre jusqu'à laquelle je me laissais entraîner de plein gré. Une fois arrivé, je m'assis sur le lit et j'invita l'espionne à en faire de même. Toujours silencieuse, elle me regardait avec compassion mais sans oser me demander ce que j'avais bien pu aller faire au beau milieu de la nuit.

_Je…je…_

_Tu n'es pas obligé de te justifier Steve… _Me rassura-t-elle avec une douceur presque maternelle.

_Je l'ai frappé…_ Confessais-je avec remord.

Maintenant que la colère était passée, je m'en voulais d'avoir passé mes nerfs ainsi sur Strange. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas digne de moi. Et dans un sens, je me disais que Tony avait raison. Que nous étions néfastes l'un pour l'autre…

_Qui ça ? Tony ?_ Me demanda Natasha choquée.

_Non ! Bien sûr que non !_ Répondis-je du tac au tac. Strange… _Il m'a provoqué… Il voulait me faire partir… comme la dernière fois et… il a sous-entendu des choses avec Tony… _

_Ah… _fit-elle comme si elle était soulagée.

Et il est vrai que la seule chose que j'aurais pu faire de pire c'est de frapper Tony… Et c'est avec un brin d'amusement dans la voix qu'elle me demanda avec son air malicieux peint sur le visage :

_Tu as dû te sentir soulagé ?_

_Oh que oui… _Avouais-je avec remord.

_Steve…_ Dit-elle en posa sa main sur la mienne. _Tu sais qu'on est tous là pour t'épauler, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je sais bien…_

Je m'en voulais de faire reposer sur les autres mes problèmes de cœur. Je devrais être assez grand pour les supporter tout seul. Et surtout, je ne devrais pas imposer ça à Natasha qui a déjà tellement de chose à porter sur ses frêles épaules. Après tout ce qu'elle a subi par le passé, et tout ce qu'elle a dû traverser ces dernières années à cause de moi, je n'avais pas envie de l'impliquer davantage. Et en même temps, je sais qu'en tant qu'amie elle se sentait le devoir d'être présente pour moi. Et en ça, je la comprends. Si la situation était inversée, je serais naturellement présent à ses côtés. D'ailleurs, je l'ai été lorsque Banner a disparu. Même si, finalement, Natasha ne m'a pas montré sa souffrance. Tout comme l'ingénieur, elle est du genre à la dissimuler et à l'ignorer en espérant qu'un jour elle disparaisse tout simplement. Une réaction que je suis incapable d'adopter. Je ne suis pas du genre à réussir à faire taire mes émotions qu'elles soient positives ou négatives. Et là, ils me submergeaient et ils étaient en train de m'entraîner dans un gouffre sans fond. Aussi, je finis par lâcher :

_Natasha… Je ne sais pas... Pourquoi c'est aussi douloureux…_

_Oh Steve… Quand on est amoureux… Ce n'est jamais évident…_

_Mais j'étais tout aussi amoureux, il y a deux ans…_ Murmurais-je la voix trop brisée par l'émotion pour continuer à parler normalement. _Alors…pourquoi… Pourquoi… C'est tellement plus douloureux…_

_Steve…_ Soupira la jeune femme avant de m'avertir _: Ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire…_

_Je t'écoute,_ dis-je preneur de la moindre explication.

_Steve… Je pense que c'est beaucoup plus douloureux pour toi aujourd'hui, qu'il y a deux ans… simplement parce qu'à l'époque, tu savais que votre relation n'en resterait pas là… Que ce n'était pas définitif et que vous finiriez par vous retrouver…_

_Là… C'est définitif…_ Conclus-je.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer pour me répondre. Quant à moi, je restais interdit face à cette réponse. Elle avait raison. La douleur que je ressens s'explique simplement par le fait que cette rupture est irrémédiable. Les erreurs que j'ai commises sont trop lourdes à porter pour nous que notre relation devient toxique. Autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Et il faut que je fasse une croix sur lui. Aussi douloureux que soit ce choix, je devais le faire. De toute façon, à bien y réfléchir, cette décision ne m'appartenait pas. C'était la sienne. Il avait choisi pour nous. Et la seule chose que je pouvais faire c'était l'accepter. Et tout comme le prêtre me l'avait dit, je devais d'abord essayer de me pardonner mes actes avant de… Avant de quoi ? De retourner le voir ? Après ce qu'il vient de se produire, je suis convaincu que j'ai perdu le droit de lui demander quoique ce soit. J'ai tout gâché… Absolument tout.

_Tu devrais te reposer, _me lança soudainement Natasha.

J'acquiesçais sans avoir la force de produire le moindre son. Elle se leva et m'encouragea à me coucher avant de quitter la pièce. Et c'est la tête remplie de pensées sombres que je finis par être happé par le sommeil. Épuisé par ces journées remplies de nouvelles toutes plus mauvaises les unes que les autres.

Mais mon repos fut de courte durée. Quelques heures à peine après m'être assoupi, j'entendis une alarme résonner dans le Q.G. Toujours aussi exténué, je me tirais cependant de mon matelas pour regagner la salle de réunion sous le regard inquisiteur de mes collègues. Tous semblaient surpris de me voir au saut du lit à une heure aussi tardive de la journée. Moi qui aie pour habitude de me lever aux aurores chaque jour. Cependant, par respect, aucun d'eux n'osa me demander quoique ce soit. Ce fut donc moi qui brisais le silence qu'avait provoqué ma présence.

_Que se passe-t-il ?_

_Une infiltration dans une base du SHIELD._ M'expliqua Natasha.

_On sait par qui ?_

_Non, pas encore_, reprit Barton.

_Tout le monde s'équipe, on part dans cinq minutes._

Je me rendis dans ma chambre et j'enfilais mon costume le plus rapidement possible avant de regagner le hangar où m'attendait mes coéquipiers. Une fois tous réunis, nous grimpions dans le jet avant de tenter de contacter Fury, en vain. Ce silence radio de la part du directeur du SHIELD était tout à fait inhabituel. En général, il est assez réactif pour nous prévenir, et pour nous contacter, afin que nous puissions nous préparer. Aussi, sans information de sa part, nous nous rendions sur les lieux sans aucune préparation possible. Et c'est donc sans élément probant que je préparais une stratégie que je partageais avec mes alliés.

Le QuintJet s'approchait de la base du SHIELD et fut accueilli par des mercenaires ennemis sous un feu nourri. Et c'est seulement grâce au pilotage expérimenté de Natasha et Clint que nous arrivions à nous poser sans trop de dommage. J'ordonnais à Vision et Rhodes de sortir en premier pour commencer à désarmer les hommes de mains avant que je les suive en compagnie de Sam, Natasha et Clint, une fois que le terrain serait plus libre. Et conformément à ce que j'avais prévu, à peine la porte de l'avion ouverte, une slave de balle s'engouffrait à l'intérieur. Et c'est sans le moindre mal que l'homme en armure et l'androïde ont atteint leur cible et ont commencé à les neutraliser. Une fois que le terrain fut un peu plus dégagé, ce fut à notre tour d'entrer en scène et nous allions porter main forte à nos amis. Et en moins d'une minute, la porte était sécurisée. Cependant, quelque chose me tracassait, et visiblement je ne fus pas le seul puisque Hawkeye s'exclama :

_Vous ne trouvez pas qu'y a un truc qui cloche ?_

_Tu veux parler de leurs tenus ?_ Soulignais-je.

_Leurs tenus ? _Demanda Sam qui ne voyait pas où je voulais en venir.

_Si on regarde bien_, reprit la veuve noire,_ il y a… comme deux types d'hommes…_

C'était étrange. Aucun d'eux ne faisait partie du SHIELD, ça c'était certain. Pourtant, les hommes ont deux tenus différents et en m'approchant je constatais qu'on avait des hommes avec des uniformes d'Hydra et d'autres avec des tenus de l'AIM. Ce qui était d'autant plus étonnant qu'il s'agit de deux grosses organisations criminelles qui nourrissent des buts semblables. Aussi, ils sont en général plus rivaux qu'alliés…

_Vous pensez qu'ils peuvent coopérer ?_

_Avant de se demander s'ils peuvent coopérer, il faudrait savoir qui est le nouveau chef d'Hydra. On était censé avoir démantelé l'organisation, _soulignais-je.

_Ils sont peut-être allés chez l'Emaus des supers méchants et ont recyclés des costumes ?_ Plaisantait Sam.

Mais pour l'heure, nous n'avions pas le temps de se perdre en suppositions et nous devions agir pour les empêcher de prendre d'assaut la base. Mais lorsque nous arrivions devant la porte, celle-ci était verrouillée et refusait de s'ouvrir malgré nos tentatives. Comme la porte était blindée, tous nos efforts pour l'ouvrir avec la force brute restait infructueuse. Quant au piratage, les connaissances de Natasha et Vision s'avéraient rapidement insuffisantes. De même, la porte était équipée d'un dispositif anti-intrusion qui empêchait notre androïde de passer au travers. Aussi, pour la première fois depuis notre départ en mission, Tony me manquait… Sincèrement, s'il avait été là, cette porte aurait déjà été ouverte depuis de longues minutes. Et s'il n'avait pas réussi à l'ouvrir, il aurait pu nous trouver sans aucun problème un autre chemin d'accès… De plus, nous aurions probablement déjà en main les plans de la base du SHIELD, des informations sur les agresseurs ou encore des nouvelles de Fury. D'ailleurs, en repensant au directeur du SHIELD, il n'avait pas tenté de nous contacter ce qui n'était guère dans ses habitudes. Du moins à l'époque où nous étions des Avengers. Aussi, je tentais à nouveau ma chance, cependant, cette fois-ci JARVIS m'expliqua qu'un système de brouillage était présent sur les lieux et qu'il empêchait toute communication avec l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il nous avertit également que lorsque nous allions pénétrer dans le bâtiment, nous avions de fortes chances pour que cela affecte aussi nos propres équipements.

_On sera à l'aveugle à l'intérieur ? _Demandais-je surpris de cette nouvelle.

_Il y a des fortes chances, Monsieur._

_Pourtant le système de communication fourni par Tony est du genre résistant_, souligna Natasha.

_Oui,_ approuva Vision_. En général, nous n'avons aucun problème pour échapper à des systèmes de brouillages, même complexe._

_Ce qui signifie que nos ennemis ont de l'avance technologique sur nous_, expliquais-je à mes camardes. _Nous devrons être prudent une fois à l'intérieur._

_Si on arrive à entrer,_ s'exclama Sam un peu désespéré.

Suite à cela, pendant encore quelques minutes, nous avons tenté d'entrer. Mais en vain. Nous étions toujours bêtement coincés devant la porte. Aussi Rhodes finit par déclarer :

_Je vais contacter Tony. On va voir s'il peut déverrouiller à distance._

_On va se débrouiller… _Lui répondis-je n'ayant aucune envie de le déranger, surtout après ce qu'il s'est produit plutôt dans la journée.

Et personne n'osait me contredire. Tout le monde savait que la situation entre nous était très difficile et ce n'était pas le moment de jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Et puis, en tant que chef des Avengers, je me devais de trouver une solution avec les membres de l'équipe dont je dispose. Déterminé à ne pas faire appel à l'ingénieur, je demande à Rhodes de faire le tour de la base et de repérer d'éventuelles failles. Pendant ce temps-là, Sam allait envoyer Redwing, son drone, dans le même but. Et le miracle se produisit au bout de quelques minutes. Nous trouvions une grille d'aération suffisamment large pour qu'il puisse s'introduire à l'intérieur. Ayant enfin des yeux dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, nous étions tous regroupé autour du Faucon qui guidait son appareil jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Par chance, le brouilleur n'avait pas l'air d'affecter Redwing. Sur le chemin, on constatait qu'il y avait des corps dans les allées. Que ce soit des agents du SHIELD, de l'hydra ou de l'AIM. Visiblement, le combat avait fait rage avant que nous ayons eu la chance d'entrer. Puis, au détour d'un couloir, le drone fut touché par un coup de feu ce qui le déstabilisait un peu. Puis, une voix résonne à l'autre bout :

_Désolé Sam, je sais à quel point tu tiens à ton joujou…_

Lorsque le drone s'immobilisa, l'image de Nick Fury apparu nettement sur l'écran installé sur le poignet de Sam. S'il semblait fatigué, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de blessures graves.

_Que se passe-t-il ?_ Lui demandais-je sans perdre un instant.

_Modok et ses hommes ont envahi la base._

_On aurait dû s'en douter vu que l'AIM est présente,_ souligna Rhodes.

Modok était le dirigeant actuel de l'AIM. Anciennement connu sous le nom de George Tarleton, il avait changé pour Modok suite à des essais scientifiques qui ont été réalisés sur lui par l'ancien dirigeant de l'AIM. Des tests qui ont transformé George en une créature difforme avec une tête démesurée. Mais, cela lui avait aussi donné un intellect surhumain ainsi que des pouvoirs psioniques5. Aussi, malgré son physique grotesque, il était un ennemi redoutable notamment à cause de sa capacité à lire dans les esprits ou de créer des champs de force autour de lui ou de ses alliés.

_Il est seul ? _

_Non, il a de nombreux alliés sur le terrain. Ce qui est… étrange va-t-on dire._

_Qu'y a-t-il d'étrange ?_ Demanda Vision avec un calme olympien.

_Si je vous parle de Zodiac ? De la Vipère ? Du cygne noir ?_

_Quoi ? Ils font équipe ensemble ? _Demandais-je surpris.

Ce qui était surprenant c'est que ces individus n'ont rien en commun. Zodiac est le chef du Gang sans Nom qui sont ni plus ni moins que des anarchistes qui ne sont pas du genre à se faire embaucher par qui que ce soit. Quant à Vipère, connu sous le nom de Jordan Dixon6, fait en général équipe avec son frère Leopold Stryke et Cobra dans l'escouade des serpents. Quant au cygne noir, il s'agit d'un tueur à gage allemand qui ne quitte que rarement les frontières de son pays. Aussi, tout dans cette alliance était improbable, et il restait encore à percer le mystère de la présence d'hydra sur les lieux. Sans perdre de temps, je demandais à Fury :

_Comment on peut rentrer ? La porte refuse de s'ouvrir ?_

_Les accès ont été condamné par Modok et Zodiac… Il y a un tunnel qui mène à mon bureau dont la sortie se trouve à un kilomètre de la porte d'entrée au sud-est. Vous aurez un mot de passe à taper, il s'agit du 22891749._

Une fois la localisation exacte donnée par Fury, nous nous dépêchions de nous rendre jusqu'à cette fameuse sortie. En quelques minutes seulement, nous nous trouvions devant l'entrée du tunnel et nous tapions le code donné par Fury. La porte s'enclenchait et s'ouvrit sur un couloir en béton plongé dans la plus profonde obscurité. Toutes les lumières semblaient avoir été désactivée. Et avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la base du SHIELD, je donnais les dernières recommandations à mes alliés, car j'avais conscience qu'il y avait de fortes chances que nous ayons des problèmes de communication dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

Une fois que tout le monde avait des ordres claires et précis à suivre, j'entrais dans le bâtiment en tête du cortège. Équipé de simple lampes torches pour voir quelque chose dans cette obscurité étouffante, j'avançais avec prudence. Je restais sur mes gardes, car dans cette histoire d'alliance, il y avait quelque chose qui me chiffonnais et je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Au bout du couloir se trouvait une impasse et il y avait un autre petit pad de sécurité à franchir. Je tentais une nouvelle fois d'entrer le code donné par Fury mais celui-ci était erroné. Confus, je le tapais une seconde fois au cas où j'aurais manqué une touche mais le résultat resta le même. A nouveau bloqué, on tente de joindre Nick, en vain. Nous devions nous trouver trop proche du brouilleur, car la communication entre Sam et Redwing semblait intercepté.

_J'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé…_ Soupira le Faucon qui tenait beaucoup à son gadget.

_Comment on passe si on n'arrive pas à joindre Fury ?_ Demanda Rhodes qui semblait préoccupé.

_J'ai une idée_, s'exclama la veuve noire en me poussant avec délicatesse sur le côté.

C'est sensuellement qu'elle se glissait sur le côté et qu'elle tapa un code à six chiffres sur le pad qui clignotait en vert pour signifier que le code était valide.

_Tu connaissais l'code ? _S'exclama Sam avec étonnement.

_C'est le code lié à mon matricule, _expliqua calmement la jeune femme_. Après vous ?_

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de la tête avant de reprendre la tête de l'expédition. Devant moi se trouvait une immense porte blindée et un sas à ouvrir. La porte s'ouvrit sans le moindre bruit malgré la structure imposante, sans doute pour permettre aux agents de pouvoir partir sans ameuter les éventuels ennemis dans les parages. Mais dans notre cas, cela ne nous servit pas à grand-chose puisqu'elle s'ouvrit sur un large bureau dans lequel se trouvait MODOK en compagnie de Zodiac ainsi que des hommes de mains. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la vipère ou du cygne noir.

_MODOK, il est grand temps que tu te rendes sans faire d'histoires inutiles._

Surpris, ils se retournèrent tous vers nous.

_Que faites-vous ici vous ?_ S'énerva la tête géante_. Vous ne devriez pas… Comment sont-ils entrés ?_

_Il devait y avoir un tunnel caché derrière cette bibliothèque,_ fit remarquer le criminel d'un geste de la tête à son comparasse.

_Je vois… Le SHIELD a plus d'un tour dans son sac à ce que je vois… Zodiac, je te laisse te charger d'eux, pendant ce temps, je termine ce que je suis en train de faire._

_Avec plaisir,_ répondit l'homme qui sortit de longs couteaux de ses poches.

Et sans hésiter une seconde, et en compagnie de ses hommes de mains, il se jeta sur nous. Comme la majorité des hommes présents ici étaient modifiés génétiquement, le combat engagé fut rude, mais tourna tout de même en notre faveur.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites bon sang ?!_ S'énerva le génie.

_Je fais ce que je peux_, lui répondit Zodiac avec agacement.

Car Zodiac était un puissant chef d'une secte anarchiste, à la tête d'un réseau d'espion digne du KGB, mais ce n'était pas le meilleur des combattants. Certes, il se débrouillait face à nous, mais il n'était pas à la hauteur pour lutter contre nous tous. Aussi, autant pour le provoquer que pour tenter d'obtenir des réponses à mes questions, je lui demandais :

_Depuis quand Zodiac obéit aux ordres ? Je croyais que le groupe sans nom n'avait… ni nom ni maitre._

Comme il ne me répondit pas, Natasha surenchéri :

_Steve, si les anarchistes étaient en capacité de réfléchir, ils n'existeraient pas._

_Pardon ?! _S'indigna le chef du groupe sans nom.

_Tu marques un point_, approuva Hawkeye. _Comment peut-on réellement croire en ces conneries sinon ? Je me demande qui est le plus stupide entre eux et ceux qui pense que la terre est plate…_

_Il n'a jamais dit que la terre était ronde_, plaisanta Faucon.

_Nous sommes loin d'être stupide,_ se défendit le principal intéressé_. Nos croyances se situent bien au-delà de vos pauvres capacités de compréhension, c'est pour cela que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui vous attend._

_Je pense que c'est vous qui ne savez pas ce qui vous attend,_ le corrigeais-je. _Toi et MODOK, vous n'êtes pas de taille à nous affronter._

Des paroles qui déclenchèrent l'hilarité des deux super vilaines en face de moi. Une fois calmé, le chef de l'AIM se tourna vers nous avant de déclarer :

_J'avais besoin de Zodiac pour pirater quelque chose ici. Maintenant que j'ai ce qu'il me faut, nous allons pouvoir partir mon cher ami. Nos camarades se feront une joie de s'occuper d'eux._

A ces mots, le chef des mafieux s'approcha du génie en fauteuil avant de sortir une clé verte de sa poche. Et avant que nous ayons eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, ceux-ci s'étaient téléporté hors d'ici. Furieux de l'avoir loupé, je me tournais vers mes alliés pour leur demander d'aller aider les blesser et de retrouver Nick Fury et Maria Hills. Et sans attendre, j'en fit de même. J'avais divisé l'équipe en groupe de deux : Natasha avec Clint, Rhodes avec Vision et Sam avec moi.

Puis, au détour d'un couloir, je tombais nez à nez avec la vipère. L'homme au costume smaragdin7 ne perdit pas une seconde et tenta de m'empoisonner avec l'une de ses fléchettes que je repoussais d'un coup de bouclier. Profitant que mon ennemi soit étourdi, je bondis sur lui et je lui assénais un violent coup de poing en plein visage. Projeté sur le sol, je n'attendis pas qu'il se redresse pour lui porter un dernier coup de bouclier afin qu'il reste couché le temps que nous réglions la situation ici. Avec Sam, on prenait de quoi le ligoter, pour qu'il reste au sol, puis nous partions chercher les dirigeants du SHIELD, ou les derniers ennemis qui prenaient la fuite. Plus nous progression, et plus le manque de communication entre nous et le reste de l'équipe devenait problématique. C'est pourquoi, j'avais chargé Rhodes et Vision de trouver la salle de communication pour rétablir la situation au plus vite. Mais, comme le silence radio perdurait, j'avais l'impression que cette mission s'avérait plus difficile que prévue. En tout cas, la seule chose que j'espèrerais c'était qu'ils ne prennent pas l'initiative d'appeler Tony pour leur venir en aide dans leur quête. Le but de cette mission étant bel et bien de se débrouiller seul. Autant parce que l'Iron Man ne souhaitait plus être dérangé, autant parce que je ne voulais pas faire appel à lui après ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui. Et c'est chassant cette idée de la tête que je me reconcentrais sur ma mission. Avec l'arrestation de la vipère, je savais qu'il ne restait que le cygne noir en liberté, et je savais que cet individu n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Notamment à cause de son pouvoir de télépathie doublé à celui de copier les capacités de ses adversaires. Grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques, il était capable de tromper le cerveau de son ennemi et de lui faire croire qu'il n'est pas là alors qu'il se trouve juste en face de lui. Un capacité redoutable couplée à d'excellent talent d'escrimeur et de tireur d'arme à feu. Sincèrement, j'espère que mes compères ne tomberaient pas sur lui, car je ne savais pas s'ils seraient au niveau pour l'affronter. Mais, en fouillant la base dans l'espoir de tomber sur nos alliés, c'est un tout autre individu que je trouvais sur place. Au loin, j'aperçus un costume rouge et noir, et si au début je pensais à Deadpool, il s'agissait en réalité d'une toute autre personne. Aussi discret qu'une souris, aussi agile qu'un aigle, cet individu est passé maître dans l'art de l'espionnage et du vol industriel. Surpris de notre présence, le sypmaster8 ne dégaina pas nous décrocher un mot et se contenta de saisir l'une de ses multiples armes dont il disposait à sa ceinture. En rude combat s'engageait alors. Rapide et précis, ses coups s'enchainaient et manquaient rarement leur cible. Et même si Sam et moi nous avions l'avantage du nombre, malheureusement cela ne suffisait guère. Mais j'étais déterminé à ne pas perdre, et à force de persévérance, je finis par reprendre le dessus. Avec l'aide de mon bouclier, je le coinçais face à un mur avant de lui demander :

_Pour qui tu travailles ?! _

_Pour celui qui me paye_, répondit-il avec une voix qui était clairement modifiée.

_Qui ?!_ Répétais-je excédé.

_Ton pire ennemi,_ plaisantait-il.

Mais alors que j'allais lui donner un coup pour lui sommer de me répondre, je sentis une piqure le long de ma jambe. Lorsque je baissais les yeux, je vis que l'homme que je tenais sous mon emprise tenait une seringue entre ses mains. Et en quelques secondes, je sentis tout mon corps s'affaiblir et mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids.

_Steve !_ S'écria Sam en accourant à mes côtés tandis que le Spymaster s'éloignait de nous. _Tu lui as fait quoi ?_

_Juste un petit paralysant. Trois fois rien, avec son sérum, il ne devrait pas en mourir. Enfin, je crois… _S'exclama notre ennemi avec un timbre de voix toujours aussi amusé.

_Tu vas payer pour tes actes !_

Sam se jeta sur lui, mais il était incapable de lui faire face au corps à corps. Son adversaire était un expert du combat à main nu et les chances de Sam face à lui était relativement faible. Lui qui était bien plus à l'aise avec des armes à feu. Quant à moi, je n'avais plus la force de me redresser pour venir en aide à mon ami et je ne pouvais qu'assister impuissant face à sa défaite. Aussi, quand il mit Sam à terre, et qu'il pointa son arme sous son nez, j'étais effrayé à l'idée qu'il appui sur la détente sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Aussi, rassemblant toute mes forces et ma détermination, je me redressais péniblement.

_Impressionnant, même pour vous_. S'exclama le Spymaster. _Ce poison, même pour un individu amélioré est censé faire effet vingt-quatre heures. _

_Je…pourrais…Faire…ça…toute…la…journée… _Parviens-je à bafouer avec une grande difficulté.

_Pour récompenser votre détermination, je vais vous révéler quelque chose… Mon employeur d'aujourd'hui, et le même qu'il y a trois ans lorsque je me suis introduit chez votre amant. _

_Que… _Tentais-je d'articuler même si ma bouche se montrait très peu coopérative.

_Trois mots : Patient, charismatique et machiavélique._

Patient ? Charismatique ? Machiavélique ? Trois mots qui pouvaient désigner bon nombre de nos ennemis. Mais le fait qu'il évoque ce qu'il s'est produit il y a trois ans me renvoyaient à une seule et unique personne. Le baron Zemo. Se pourrait-il que ce soit lui qui se cache derrière tout ça ? Mais je croyais qu'il se trouvait encore en prison… Seulement, l'expérience nous a appris que même en prison, un super-vilain reste redoutable. Et avant que j'aie eu le temps de l'interroger sur tout le reste, il disparut dans l'ombre. Profitant de notre faiblesse pour s'enfuir comme un lâche.

Encore affaiblit, je me laissais retomber avant de tenter de regagner le chevet de mon ami qui était encore inconscient. Et avant que je n'aie eu la chance de l'atteindre, Natasha et Clint entrèrent dans la pièce en compagnie de Nick Fury et de Maria Hills. Et je dois avouer que j'étais soulagé de les voir et de savoir qu'il ne leur était rien arrivé de mal. Natasha accouru à mes côtés, tandis que, Clint se rendit aux côtés du faucon. Étant incapable de répondre à leur question, ils ont déduit que nous avions été attaqués par la vipère. Ce qui, avec les éléments dont ils disposaient, était probable.

Puis, le temps que je récupère toutes mes capacités, le contrôle de la base avait été rétablit tout comme la communication avec le monde extérieur. Et dès que mes forces furent suffisante, je rejoignis les autres dans la grande salle de réunion. L'heure était au bilan, et malheureusement, aux vues de l'expression peinte sur le visage des dirigeants du SHIELD, il ne devait pas être bon.

_Alors ?_ Demandais-je.

_Trente-six morts, vingt-deux blessés… Et surtout, des tas d'informations et de matériel dérobés. Pour l'heure, les hommes restants font l'inventaire et s'occupent des blessés._

_Je vois… Je suis désolé de ne pas voir pu intervenir plutôt Nick…_

_Ne vous excusez pas, nous devrions être en capacité de se défendre nous-même._ Expliqua le directeur du SHIELD avec toujours cette mine aussi grave.

Épuisé, autant par les journées qui se succèdent que par le poison, que j'installa lourdement sur une chaise.

_Comment tu te sens ?_ Me demanda Natasha avec un air concerné sur le visage.

_Je vais bien… Sam vous a dit que nous avons affronté le Spymaster…_

_Oui. _Répondirent-ils en chœur.

_Lorsque Sam était inconscient, il m'a confié qu'il travaillait pour le même homme qu'il y a trois ans, lorsqu'il s'était introduit chez Tony. Un homme patient, charismatique et surtout machiavélique. Ça vous fait penser à quelqu'un ? _

_Ils sont beaucoup à répondre à ses critères_, fit justement remarquer Rhodes.

_Je suis bien d'accord, mais il n'y en a qu'un seul à qui nous avons eu affaire il y a trois ans…_

_Le baron Zemo ? _Demanda Vision avec un calme olympien.

_Oh non…_ Soupira Hawkeye_. Je le sens mal…_

_La dernière fois que vous avez eu affaire à lui… Il a réussi à dissoudre les Avengers pendant trois ans. C'est un ennemi redoutable_, acquiesça Fury.

Zemo était en grande partie responsable de la situation des Avengers actuel et du départ de Tony. Suite à l'attaque d'Ultron en Sokovie, il avait perdu sa famille et il avait fomenté un plan durant trois longues années pour dissoudre les Avengers de façon définitive. Et c'était à cause de lui que nous nous étions tous affrontés et que moi et mes amis étions devenus des hors la loi. Même si nous étions de retour tous ensemble, les stigmates de cette époque sont encore bien présents.

_Peut-être que votre réunification a été perçue comme un affront de la part de Zémo,_ suggéra Maria.

_C'est fort possible_, approuvais-je. _Mais aux dernières nouvelles, il est toujours en prison, non ?_

_Aux dernières nouvelles, oui._ Répondit Fury.

_Tu penses qu'il a pu mettre en place cet assaut depuis sa prison ?_ Me demanda Sam incrédule.

_Avec Zemo ? Ce n'est pas impossible. On sait de quoi il est capable._

_On devrait lui payer une petite visite de courtoisie._ Proposa la veuve noire avec calme.

_Je suis d'accord. On ne va pas se laisser faire_. Approuvais-je.

Si Zemo était bien la personne qui se trouvait derrière tout cela, nous allons devoir agir avec prudence. C'était un individu remarquablement intelligent qui avait toujours plusieurs coups d'avance sur nous la première fois que nous avions eu affaire à lui. Et nous avions réussi à remonter jusqu'à lui uniquement parce qu'il le souhaitait. Et je dois avouer que l'idée de l'affronter m'effrayait car de tous nos ennemis, il était celui qui nous avait laissé des traces indélébiles.

_On devrait y aller_. Dis-je en me redressant.

_Avant tout, tu devrais te reposer,_ me contredit Natasha. _Un interrogatoire, ça se prépare et on ne peut pas y aller la fleur au fusil._

_On ne va quand même pas rentrer et ne rien faire,_ soulignais-je.

_Elle n'a pas dit ça,_ la soutient Fury_. Je pense, que pour l'heure, Natasha et Clint devraient chercher des informations reliant Zemo à cette histoire. S'ils en trouvent, il sera plus facile pour vous de le faire parler. Et pendant ce temps, mes hommes vous enverront l'inventaire de tout ce qui a été dérobé et interrogeront la Vipère qui a été fait prisonnier. Si on a une idée de son plan. Peut-être que vous arriverez à tirer quelque chose de lui._

_Pour l'instant, Steve, tu devrais rentrer te reposer, _me proposa Natasha avec beaucoup de douceur.

Tout le monde semblant en phase avec cette proposition, je n'avais pas d'autres choix que d'accepter. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas tort. Si nous y allions sans la moindre information, il allait nous mener en bateau. Surtout que nous avions que cet homme était suffisamment intelligent pour le faire, et que même avec toutes les preuves du monde, obtenir quelque chose de lui risquait de s'avérer difficile. Donc, les mains vides, il était vrai qu'aller le voir ressemblerait sans doute à un coup d'épée dans l'eau.

Toute l'équipe, à l'exception de Natasha et Clint, a regagné le QuintJet dans le but de retourner à la base. A bout de nerf, et épuisé, je m'allongeais dans l'une des couchettes tout en réfléchissant aux différents éléments de cette journée qui me donnait l'impression de ne jamais prendre fin. Entre mon altercation avec Tony et Strange, cette intervention dans la base du SHIELD, et surtout le retour de Zemo… J'avais l'impression que tout allait de mal en pire. Qu'au bout du tunnel, il n'y avait pas de lumière et que je ne faisais que tomber dans un gouffre de plus en plus profond. Car si Zemo était vraiment de retour… Et qu'Hydra renaissait de ses cendres… On pouvait légitimement se demander ce que nous avions accomplis ces dernières années… Si on en faisait que déplacer un problème au lieu de le résoudre…

C'est dans ce tourbillon de pensée négatives que je finis par sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Un repos qui fut interrompu par une notification sur mon portable qui me signalait que j'avais reçu un message. Et sans le savoir ce message était porteur d'un espoir qui allait nous permettre d'affronter les heures sombres qui nous attendait bientôt.

A suivre

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !

C'est après de long mois d'attente que sort enfin le nouveau chapitre de « l'amour au-delà de la haine ».

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'histoire entre Tony et Steve, notre parfait petit soldat sort de ses gongs et se retrouve plongé dans les affres de la dépression !

Mais ce chapitre signe aussi le grand retour d'un méchant disparu depuis longtemps ! Un master mind qui tire toutes les ficelles depuis l'ombre et dont le retour a été savamment orchestré !

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Si tel est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une une bonne lecture !

* * *

1 Captain America tente de boire dans le film First Avengers, et il constate qu'il ne peut pas être ivre à cause de son facteur auto-guérisseur.

2 Référence au Chapitre XV de l'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille.

3 Rolland Romain

4 Neslon Mandela

5 Relatif au pouvoir psyché surnaturel tel que la télékinésie ou la télépathie

6 Jordan Dixon qui portait le nom de Stryke changea de nom de famille lorsque son frère, l'anguille, se fit arrêté. Journaliste à l'époque, il voulait suivre une voie différente avant de finir par plonger lui aussi dans le crime et de prendre le nom de vipère.

7 Vert emeraude

8 Tony a déjà eu à faire au Spymaster dans le chapitre IX de « l'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille ». Il explique à Captain America que le voleur s'est introduit chez Stark Industrie pour voler des plans, mais en vain, puisque Stark l'a mis en déroute.


	11. Quelqu'un m'a dit

**_Chapitre XI : Quelqu'un m'a dit_**

Ce fut le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappa à ma porte qui me tira péniblement de mon sommeil. Exténué, je mis plusieurs minutes avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de comprendre ce qui se passait. Puis, je me redressais avec difficulté, car mon corps subissait encore les contrecoups du poison que m'avait administré, la veille, le Spymaster. Légèrement essoufflé en arrivant à la porte, en l'ouvrant je découvris Natasha en tenue d'espionne.

\- _Bonjour Steve, je suis désolée de te réveiller. Pas trop fatigué ?_ Me questionna-t-elle avec une inquiétude palpable.

\- _Pour tout t'avouer, un peu. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le corps tout engourdi…_

\- _Normal, avec le paralysant que t'a injecté le Spymaster, c'est même un miracle que tu sois debout._

\- _C'est aussi ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais on ne m'abat pas aussi facilement,_ dis-je avec un petit sourire.

\- _Sinon, pour en revenir aux choses sérieuses, je voulais te dire que nous n'avons rien trouvés de concluant qui relie le Baron Zemo à MODOK ou à Hydra._

\- _Il n'a pas eu de visiteur ? De complice qui aurait pu s'échapper ?_

\- _Rien. Il est à l'isolement et il n'a reçu aucune visite. Quant aux gardiens, ils sont sans reproches._ M'affirma la belle blonde.

\- _Je vois… Pourtant… Tout porte à croire que le Spymaster faisait bien référence à Zemo…_

\- _Je suis d'accord. C'est pourquoi tu pourras aller le voir dès ce soir_. M'expliqua Natasha.

\- Bien. _Tu assisteras à l'interrogatoire ?_

\- _Oui, derrière les vitres teintées, au cas où quelque chose t'échapperait. En attendant, tu devrais te reposer un peu._ Dit-elle en glissant sa main sur ma joue.

J'acquiesçais, et même si à mon goût j'avais déjà suffisamment dormi, mon corps lui semblait penser l'inverse. Je me laissais retomber dans mon lit en soupirant. Et dans l'optique de connaître l'heure, je saisis mon portable. Et une notification attira mon attention. Je cliquais sur le message au numéro inconnu :

_« Bonjour Steve Rogers, c'est Pepper Potts._

_Je suis désolée de vous importuner, mais, j'aimerais que nous puissions échanger à propos de Tony. Je comprendrais que vous refusiez mon invitation, mais je pense qu'il est important que vous sachiez certaines choses._

_Aussi, je vous propose de me rencontrer demain soir._

_Tenez moi au courant, mais n'en parlez ni à Tony ni à Rhodes ou Happy._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, à demain »_

Je regardais l'heure à laquelle m'avait été envoyé le message, et je l'avais effectivement reçu hier soir à une heure assez tardive. Sincèrement, je me demandais ce qu'elle me voulait… Allait-elle, comme les autres, me reprocher mon comportement ? Me demander de laisser Tony tranquille ? Me demander de respecter… le couple qu'il forme avec… ce médecin… Mais… Et si… Et si elle voulait me dire autre chose ? Je sais que Pepper est une femme avec un bon fond et qu'elle a toujours pris soin de Tony. Et c'est donc aussi intrigué qu'inquiet que je lui répondis que j'étais disponible dès ce soir. Ce à quoi, elle ne tarda pas de me répondre en me donnant le lieu du rendez-vous pour vingt heures.

Et je dois dire qu'après cet échange, je n'avais pas réussi à me rendormir. Après une heure à tourner dans mon lit, je finis par me lever et à me préparer mon premier rendez-vous du jour. Je me rendis donc dans la salle des archives afin de consulter les documents que nous avions réunis à l'époque sur Helmut Zemo. Je replongeais dans l'histoire de sa famille qui périt suite aux événements qui eurent lieux en Sokovie il y a déjà plusieurs années. Mais aussi dans sa carrière de militaire d'abord, puis de mercenaire. Il avait été durant de nombreuses années, un agent accompli de l'Hydra avant de prendre une retraite anticipée suite à la rencontre de celle qui deviendra sa femme.

Cet homme avait donc eu plusieurs vies différentes qu'elle soit emplie d'amour, de haine ou guidée par les plus bas instincts des hommes. Je savais que l'interrogatoire serait difficile avec une telle personne. Il avait un passé militaire, et avait été un agent d'Hydra, aussi il serait très dur d'obtenir les informations essentielles pour déjouer son plan. Mais, je me devais d'essayer. Et je dois avouer que j'étais rassuré que Natasha soit à mes côtés pour ce faire. Car, elle avait l'œil pour détecter les indices et les secrets que cachent les individus.

Une fois ma lecture terminée, c'est avec la faim qui me tiraillait l'estomac que je décidais de prendre le chemin de la cuisine. J'y trouvais Sam, seul, en train de se préparer un café. Et c'est avec entrain qu'il me salua avant de me proposer une petite séance d'entrainement comme nous le faisions si régulièrement depuis que nous nous connaissions. Mais je déclinais son invitation, lui expliquant que je devais me restaurer avant de penser à courir. Aussi, pour ne pas me laisser seul, il s'attabla à mes côtés.

\- _Tu es prêt pour ton interrogatoire de toute à l'heure ?_ Me questionna-t-il.

\- _Oui._ Répondis-je. _Même si j'aurais préféré que nous ayons quelques preuves à nous mettre nous la main pour le confondre plus facilement._

\- _Ouais c'est sûr que ça aurait été préférable, faut l'dire. _Approuva le faucon.

Puis, un petit silence s'installa car j'étais perdu dans mes songes. Et comme souvent ces deux dernières années, mes pensées divaguées vers l'homme que j'aime. Plus je pensais à lui, et plus l'inévitable conclusion qu'il avait raison à notre propos de nous venait me frapper en plein cœur tel un coup de poignard. Si cela me coupait l'appétit, je tentais de me forcer un peu pour ne pas inquiéter mon ami.

\- _Tu penses encore à lui ?_ Me demanda-t-il dans un soupire.

Ne pouvant lui répondre de vive voix, je me contentais d'un signe de la tête en guise de réponse.

\- _Il faut quoi pour que tu te l'sorte de la tête ?_

\- _Aucune idée…_ Soufflais-je. _Mais j'espère bien qu'un jour, j'arrêterais de penser à lui constamment…_

\- _Surtout que lui ne pense pas à toi du tout. _Dit-il sur un ton cynique.

\- _Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours désagréable ?_ Lui reprochais-je. _Je ne vaux pas tellement mieux en ce moment…_

\- _Tu te dévalue bien trop_, me dit-il avec sollicitude.

Bien sûr qu'il ne me dira pas le contraire. Je suis son ami, et il ne sait pas tout ce que j'ai pu faire. Et, je ne crois pas qu'il soit au courant de mon incartade d'hier matin. Puis, effectivement, pour nous changer les idées et remettre mon corps dans de bonnes railles, je partis avec Sam pour un bon footing.

Puis, l'heure de mon interrogatoire approchant, je retournais me doucher et me changer. Afin de paraître un peu plus impressionnant, j'enfilais mon costume de Captain America. Je dois dire que cela me fait bien bizarre de devoir me vêtir ainsi après deux longues années passé en Nomade. Mais c'était ainsi. Je rejoignis alors la jolie espionne jusqu'au Quin Jet qui nous mena à la prison du Raft où était détenue les plus dangereux criminels américains.

Une fois là-bas, on nous escortait jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire. J'y entrais le premier, tandis que la jeune femme se glissa derrière la vitre teintée pour observer notre discutions à l'abri des regards. La salle était entièrement bétonnée, et une table en fer trônait en plein milieu. Puis, après quelques secondes, les gardes escortaient le criminel jusqu'à moi. De force, ils l'installèrent sur la chaise, et avec des gestes brutaux, il le menottait à la table. Tout cela, sans aucune réaction de la part de notre ancien adversaire. S'il avait fatigué avec son teint pâle et ses cheveux rasé, il arborait pourtant un air satisfait sur le visage qui ne me plaisait guère.

\- _Bonjour Captain America._ Me salua-t-il en me fixant dans les yeux.

Je m'installais sur la chaise en face de lui tout en conservant mon sérieux.

\- _Zemo_, le saluais-je sans plus de cérémonie.

\- _Je dois vous dire que je n'ai pas caché ma surprise quand les gardes m'ont annoncé que vous viendriez me rendre une petite visite, _me nargua-t-il avec une petite moue sur le visage.

\- _Ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie, _le préviens-je.

\- _Oh ça, je n'en ai aucun doute. Que voulez-vous de moi ? _Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- _Je veux savoir ce que vous manigancez_, répondis-je sans détour.

\- _Comment voulez-vous que je fomente quoique ce soit enfermé entre les quatre murs de cette prison ? Je vous rappelle, humblement, que c'est vous qui m'avez fait enfermer dans une prison haute sécurité. Ce qui, je dois l'avouer, doit probablement compliquer les choses si on souhaite monter un plan diabolique._

\- _Mais vous avez trouvé un moyen, n'est-ce pas ?_ Le contredis-je avant de tenter de le pousser dans ses retranchements : _En même temps, vous deviez fulminer dans votre cellule lorsque vous vous êtes aperçu que nous avions officiellement le droit de revenir, comme des héros, sur le sol américain…_

\- _Trois longues années… _Finit-il par répondre après un long silence.

L'homme se pencha en avant pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de moi seulement. Et c'est dans un murmure qu'il m'expliqua :

\- _Pendant trois ans, j'ai imaginé un plan qui vous détruirais de l'intérieur. Qui ferait s'effondrer comme un château de carte l'empire que vous vous étiez efforcé de bâtir durant toutes ces années. Et je dois vous avouer que lorsque les journaux ont titré que les Avengers étaient enfin réunifiés, j'ai cru devenir fou…_

\- _Et c'est donc là que vous avez contacté le Spymaster ? _Tentais-je de lui soutirer quelques informations.

\- _Oh je n'ai pas eu besoin de ça, vous savez, pour retrouver ma sérénité. Je vous ai vous._

\- _Comment ?_ Dis-je confus.

\- _Vous êtes revenu, mais vous n'êtes pas réunifié et vous ne le serez jamais, n'est-ce pas ?_ Me provoqua-t-il tout en restant très proche de moi.

\- _De quoi parlez-vous ?_

\- _Jamais, ô grand jamais, il vous pardonnera. Au fond de vous, vous savez que votre trahison est bien trop importante._

Furieux qu'il évoque Tony, je serais les dents et les poings pour éviter de m'emporter comme je le faisais bien trop souvent ces derniers temps.

\- _Vous savez que Tony Stark ne vous pardonnera jamais. Donc vous pouvez venir vous pavaner ici avec votre bannière étoilée, les choses ne seront jamais plus comme avant._

\- _Qu'en savez-vous ?_ Finis-je par rétorquer.

L'homme se rassis dans son fauteuil avant d'écarter grand les bras comme pour faire une démonstration.

\- _Voyez-vous, les murs d'une prison sont suffisamment solides pour nous empêcher de sortir, mais suffisamment fin pour que le vent porte aux oreilles attentives les rumeurs sur vous._

\- _Quelles rumeurs avez-vous entendu ?_

\- _Il est parti._ Lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

\- _Qu'est-ce que cherchais le Spymaster ? _Tentais-je de réorienter sur le sujet sur la raison de ma venue.

\- _Trois longues années, c'est le temps que cela m'a pris pour dénicher toutes les informations sur les Avengers. Sur l'assassinat des parents de Stark par votre meilleur ami. Mais, je dois vous dire que le fait que vous le sachiez, et que vous lui ayez caché, ça… ça c'était un véritable coup de poker. Je n'avais aucune certitude concernant le fait que vous le gardiez pour vous. Vous auriez très bien pu lui dire et tout mon travail serait tombé à l'eau…_

\- _Intéressant, mais aujourd'hui, sur quoi travaillez-vous ?_

\- _Je suis satisfait de ma vie aujourd'hui_. Me répliqua-t-il. _Le but que je m'étais fixé est toujours atteint, et tant que Tony Stark continuera de vous haïr, je n'ai aucune raison de me mettre en action._

\- _Pourtant, le Spymaster m'a confié avoir travaillé pour le même homme qu'il y a trois ans. Quelqu'un de patient, de charismatique et de machiavélique. J'ai personnellement trouvé que cela vous ressemblait beaucoup._

\- _Merci_, dit-il avec un salue de la tête. _Mais, l'homme qui s'en prend à vous est bien plus patient que moi. Et probablement plus machiavélique aussi._

\- _Vous savez qui c'est ?_ Demandais-je avec surprise.

\- _Pour être honnête, j'ai été sollicité pour participer à leur Complot. Mais, j'ai décliné parce que, ma vengeance, elle n'a pas cessé de vous tourmenter._

\- _Un complot ? Ils sont donc plusieurs ?_

Le sourire aux lèvres, et certain de me dominer, il se pencha encore une fois pour que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien.

\- _Ils sont tous là_, me souffla-t-il en insistant sur le tous. _Et il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour les voir venir._

\- _Zemo, je peux trouver le moyen de vous faire parler,_ le menaçais-je. _Dites-moi qui se cache à la tête de ce complot !_

A ces paroles, il se mit à rire. Avant de me déclarer avec le plus grand des sérieux.

\- _Admettons que je vous crois, jamais je ne dirais quelque chose qui puisse vous aider. Je vous ai déjà donné quelques pistes Captain. Dans la vie, il ne faut pas être trop gourmand vous savez._

\- _Zemo, j'ai juste besoin d'un nom._

\- _Sur la mémoire de ma femme et mon fils, je ne vous dirais son nom._

Je soupirais avant de me lever. J'étais persuadé qu'il ne me dirait rien de plus. Toutefois, je suis personnellement convaincu qu'il n'y est pour rien, sans pour autant, en savoir plus sur l'identité de la personne qui s'en prenait à nous. Si nous avions réussi à éliminer un suspect, je n'avais aucune idée de la personne qui se cachait derrière tout cela. Nous avions affronté tellement d'adversaire, et au-delà de ça, nous nous sommes fait tellement d'ennemi que la liste de personne est longue. Le seul indice que nous avions était qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui a déjà agi il y a trois ans de cela. Pendant que nous étions en plein affrontement contre Zemo… mais aussi entre nous.

Aussi, je retournais voir Natasha derrière les vitres teintées pour connaitre ses impressions et son ressentis. Après tout, elle avait peut-être une autre vision des choses que moi. Cependant, elle confirma mes impressions sur l'innocence de Zemo dans cette affaire et n'avait pas tellement d'autres pistes à me proposer. Aussi, elle se proposa pour lister la liste des individus qui avaient des activités en cours il y a trois ans. Peut-être que parmi eux se trouverait notre adversaire du moment. Aussi n'ayant rien de plus à faire ici, nous reprenions le chemin de notre jet lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir j'aperçu Sharon. Bêtement, je restais figé sur place. Et inévitablement, la jeune femme m'aperçut et marchais vers moi d'un pas décidé. Arrivée à ma hauteur, elle me gifla avant de déclarer :

\- _J'ai appris._

Puis elle tourna les talons sans attendre la moindre explication de ma part. Choqué par cette réaction, je ne tardais pas à être envahi d'un puissant sentiment de culpabilité. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir traitée de la sorte et elle aurait mérité quelqu'un de tellement mieux que moi. Au fond, je méritais tellement pire qu'une simple gifle pour ce que j'ai fait. Je trouve qu'elle se montre bien trop douce à mon égard. Soudain, je sentis la main de Natasha se poser avec sollicitude sur mon épaule :

\- _Je suis désolée Steve… J'aurais dû te conseiller de dire la vérité…_

\- _Ne t'en fais pas Natasha. Encore une fois, ce sont mes mensonges qui me tourmentent… _Avant de déclarer d'une voix neutre :_On doit y aller, j'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un ce soir._

\- _Tu as un rendez-vous galant ? _Me demanda-t-elle visiblement surprise.

\- _Oh non pas galant. Je ne pense même pas réellement passer une bonne soirée, en fait…_ Avouais-je.

\- _Qui vas-tu voir ?_ Me questionna-t-elle.

\- _Pepper m'a invité pour parler de Stark… Je… n'ai pas pu décliner…_

\- _Je serais disponible pour boire un verre après ça si tu veux._

\- _Merci…_

Je sais qu'elle souhaite me parler de Tony et j'appréhende vraiment cette conversation. Sans doute va-t-elle me demander de le laisser en paix. De ne plus le tourmenter. Et, après ce qu'il vient de se passer, je commence à penser qu'ils ont raison… Que notre relation soit vouée à l'échec et que, non seulement, on se faisait du mal l'un à l'autre mais aussi aux personnes qui nous entourent. Avec cette relation malsaine, j'ai blessé Tony comme jamais personne ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Mais, ce n'est pas tout. J'inquiètes mes amis les plus proches, et sans doute qu'il en est de même pour ceux de Tony. Et aux vues de leurs réactions, cela ne serait pas étonnant. Et, en prime, j'ai heurté les sentiments et la confiance que me portait Sharon. Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, je ne me reconnais plus. Je suis devenu menteur, cachotier, violent. Je ne respect même plus les principes qui étaient chère à mon cœur. Des principes auxquels je crois, pourtant, dur comme fer. Et qui, jusque-là, avaient guidés tous mes pas ! Sincèrement, j'aimerais redevenir cet homme et… peut-être que cela ne sera pas possible tant… Je… Je ne peux me résoudre à le formuler aussi clairement dans mon esprit… Je ne suis tout simplement pas prêt… Et… Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt, un jour, à accepter cette réalité…

Une fois de retour au GQ, je retournais me changer dans ma chambre. J'avais encore une bonne heure devant moi avant de devoir partir et je décidais de coucher par écris la discutions que j'avais eu avec Zemo tant qu'elle était encore fraîche dans mon esprit. Ainsi, cela me permettrait de me replonger dedans dans quelques jours et peut être dénicher des indices qui m'ont échappé jusque-là. Et alors que j'étais en train d'écrire, la voix de notre majordome artificielle résonnait :

\- _Captain America, j'espère que vous êtes au courant que votre interrogatoire a été filmé et que vous pouvez le revoir à tout moment ?_

\- _Je le sais,_ avouais-je. _Mais coucher sur papier les mots tel que je les aie entendus, et vécu, ont une signification bien plus importante pour moi que de les visionner sur une simple vidéo._

Malgré tout, il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas et j'étais toujours aussi réfractaire à tout ce qui avait attrait de près ou de loin à des technologies nouvelles. Aussi, une fois mon rapport complet, je partais me changer. J'enfilais un t-shirt bleu clair avec un jeans foncé par-dessus lequel j'ajoutais une veste en cuir noire. Puis, je me dirigeais vers le garage en quête de ma moto. En effet, avant de partir, j'avais une harley et j'avais le secret espoir qu'elle fut conservée durant ces deux dernières années. Et je fus heureux de la trouver conservée sous une bâche. En bon état, elle fut visiblement bien entretenue pendant tout ce temps et, elle avait même de la batterie. Aussi, je la chevauchais et je fis ronronner son moteur avec plaisir. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours adoré les motos car elle me procurait un intense sentiment de liberté.

Avec cet engin, je naviguais avec agilité dans les rues de New York et j'arrivais rapidement au lieu de mon rendez-vous. Et plus je m'approchais, et plus j'étais angoissé à l'idée de cette rencontre car je savais déjà ce qu'elle me dire. Et, même si elle aurait sans doute raison, je n'étais pas prêt à l'entendre. Mais j'avais accepté de la rencontrer, au cas où… Au cas où elle me dirait autre chose ou que Tony aurait besoin d'aide… Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver de l'espoir que cette situation se dénoue un jour.

Je me garais devant un restaurant tout fait de pierre subtilement taillée qui lui donnait une allure particulièrement chic. C'est typiquement le genre d'établissement que je n'aurais jamais eu les moyens de fréquenter avant… Et typiquement le genre d'établissement qu'affectionnait… mon ancien amant. Et à ce que je peux constater, Pepper et lui ont les mêmes goûts. Aussi, je me présentais au maitre d'hôtel qui m'accueilli chaleureusement et qui me guidait jusqu'à une table située au fond du restaurant. Dissimulée à la vue de tous, nous étions libres de pouvoir nous entrevoir sans que cela fasse la une des journaux. Étant arrivé le premier, le serveur vient m'apporter un verre pour patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée de la femme d'affaire. Qui, contrairement à son homologue masculin, arriva parfaitement à l'heure et qui trouva juste de s'excuser de m'avoir fait patienter. Vêtue d'un tailleur, elle s'assit en face de moi, et nous fîmes les salutations d'usage. Et ce n'est qu'une fois les plats commandés et servis qu'elle se lança dans le vif du sujet :

\- _Monsieur Rogers, je ne vous ai pas fait venir uniquement pour diner en votre compagnie. Même si, elle est agréable, _s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

\- _Je m'en doute,_ avouais-je.

\- _Je dois vous avouer que j'ai longuement réfléchi avant de vous écrire, et j'avais peur que vous décliniez mon invitation,_ m'explique-t-elle.

\- _Je dois vous avouer que j'ai fortement hésité…_

Elle me lança un sourire plein de compassion. Malgré son allure froide, c'est une femme douce et maternelle avec son prochain. Après avoir réfléchis à ses prochains mots, comme si elle avait hésité sur ceux qu'elle allait employer, elle finit par me déclarer :

\- _Monsieur Rogers, puis-je vous poser une question parfaitement indiscrète ?_

\- _Allez-y._

\- _Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?_ Me demanda-t-elle sans détour.

Je restais interdit quelques secondes tant je ne m'attendais pas à cette question. Aussi, perturbé, je fini par répondre dans un souffle :

\- _Oui…_

\- _Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure…_ Murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre sur un ton plus neutre : _Vous savez, Monsieur Rogers, j'étais éperdument amoureuse de Tony durant de longues années. Et, aujourd'hui encore, j'éprouves une immense affection à son égard._

Lorsqu'elle débuta son discours, je m'étais inconsciemment reculé dans mon fauteuil afin de me préparer à entendre ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Prêt à entendre… ce que je ne souhaitais pas… écouter.

\- _C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il m'a demandé de venir quelques jours chez moi pour se reposer après…_ S'arrêta-t-elle pour chercher ses mots avant de reprendre avec hésitation : _votre altercation avec le Docteur Strange, j'ai accepté. Et, je dois vous dire que contrairement à ce qu'il essaye de laisser paraître, il ne va pas très bien._

\- _Je le sais…_ Dis-je en détournant le regard, honteux.

\- _Pour être tout à fait transparente avec vous, je sais à quel point c'est difficile d'aimer quelqu'un comme Tony Stark. Et pourtant, malgré tous ses défauts, lorsque l'on est épris de lui… C'est… Difficile de se détacher de lui._

\- _Je ne vous le fais pas dire,_ approuvais-je.

\- _Écoutez,_ dit-elle avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'argumenter, _je comprendrais que vous refusiez, mais s'il vous plait, ne baissez pas les bras._

\- _Pardon ?_ Dis-je confus.

Ne pas baisser les bras ? Ais-je bien entendu ce qu'elle vient de me dire ? Elle ne souhaite pas que… j'arrête de voir Tony ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas… Elle tenait un discours à l'opposé de tous les amis de Tony…

\- _Tony m'a confié qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour vous, et il n'arrive pas à s'en détacher…_

\- _Pourtant, quand je l'ai vue la dernière fois… Il… Souhaitait vraiment mettre fin… à nous deux… Pour son bien…_

\- _Vous connaissez Tony aussi bien que moi, et il a du mal à reconnaitre quand il a besoin d'aide. Et, aujourd'hui, il a besoin de votre aide_. M'explique-t-elle en accentuant sur le votre.

\- _J'aimerais l'aider… Mais j'en suis incapable…_ Soufflais-je avec regret.

J'ai tenté de l'aider, et me faire pardonner cependant je n'ai jamais réussi. Je n'ai fait qu'empirer les choses. A chaque tentative, la situation se dégrade entre lui et moi. Et je fais également souffrir nos proches… Il faut mettre fin à cette situation… Il… faut…Je dois… le faire…

\- _Si vous souhaitez l'aider, ne l'abandonnez pas. Parce que s'il vous le fait, je le connais, il va se dire que c'est de sa faute. Et vous savez, il ne vous déteste pas, il a toujours une très haute estime de vous. La seule chose… C'est qu'il pense trahir ses parents s'il venait à se remettre avec vous._

\- _Mais comment puis-je le faire changer d'avis sans le blesser ou… heurter mes amis ?_ Lui demandais-je.

\- _Si je puis me permettre_, commença-t-elle avec appréhension_, je pense que vous avez été trop… directif avec Tony. Vous lui avez demander de vous pardonner, et vous ne lui avez offert que cette option… Pourtant, vous le connaissez, quand il se sent acculé… Il réagit… stupidement… Si je puis dire…_

Elle n'avait pas tort. Et malgré que Tony soit quelqu'un d'impulsif sur l'instant, il était aussi extrêmement réfléchi et sur le long terme, il prend toujours des décisions mûries.

\- _Il vous aime, et vous l'aimez, ce serait dommage de tout gâcher… _Souffla-t-elle.

\- _Vous pensez sincèrement qu'il m'aime encore ?_

\- _J'en suis persuadée_, me confirma-t-elle.

Et si Pepper avait raison ? Et s'il m'aimait encore ? Mais… Est-ce que cela change quelque chose finalement ? Cela n'efface pas sa douleur, si celle provoquée à mes proches.

\- _Et si ce n'était plus suffisant, Pepper ? Et si cela ne changeait plus… Si ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable ?_

\- _Pensez-vous avoir commis quelque chose d'impardonnable ? Vous avez menti à Tony parce que vous aviez peur de le perdre et que vous ne souhaitiez pas le blesser, mais aussi parce que vous souhaitez protéger votre ami. Je ne vois rien d'impardonnable là-dedans_, me dit-elle avec douceur.

\- _Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le blesser,_ confirmais-je.

\- _Et même si Tony ne peut pas vous le dire aujourd'hui, l'intention compte Steve. Il vous pardonnera, il n'est pas aussi rancunier que ce qu'il aime prétendre._

Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai toujours pensé que Tony était quelqu'un de particulier rancunier. J'avoue espérer qu'elle ait raison. Ses propos me rappellent ceux du prêtre qui me conseillait de m'excuser, non pas pour moi, mais pour lui. Je ne dois pas lui imposer de me pardonner quand je le souhaite, ni même de le faire tout court. Je me dois juste d'être présent à ses côtés, et je ne dois pas baisser les bras. Quand on aime réellement quelqu'un, on doit s'effacer et penser aux besoins de l'autre. Dernièrement, j'ai été égoïste et je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et à mes besoins. Mais, finalement, la seule chose qui m'importe c'est qu'il soit heureux. Que je sois l'homme qui se tienne à ses côtés, ou que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. Et pour ce faire, je me dois de l'accompagner et non pas de le guider comme je le fais avant.

\- _Vous savez… je l'aime tellement que cela m'a rendu… égoïste…_ Lui confiais-je à la limite de la honte.

\- _Égoïste ?_ Me demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

\- _J'ai tellement besoin de lui à mes côtés que j'étais prêt à croire n'importe quoi et à ignorer sa souffrance… Je le voulais tellement que j'étais prêt à tout sacrifier, y compris mes amis et… les personnes que j'apprécie,_ dis-je en pensant à la pauvre Sharon qui est un dommage collatéral dans cette histoire.

\- _Vous savez, personne n'aime voir ses amis souffrir…_ Approuva-t-elle.

\- _Seulement, un homme tel que je le conçois doit élever ses proches, et il ne doit certainement pas les faire sombrer._ Dis-je avant de reprendre après un silence de quelques secondes : _Même si j'en ai eu envie, et que c'est probablement pour le mieux, je n'abandonnerais pas Tony. J'en suis tout bonnement incapable. Renoncer, ce n'est pas dans ma nature._

\- _Vous m'en voyez ravie,_ dit-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne.

\- _Vous pensez sincèrement que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui ?_ La questionnais-je avec angoisse.

\- _Oui, je le pense._ Se contenta-t-elle me répondre_. Je sais que… ce que je vous demande est très égoïste, Monsieur Rogers. Mais, je le fais pour le bien de Tony._

\- _Si Tony m'aime encore… Et surtout, s'il a besoin de moi, je ne pourrais jamais l'abandonner. Peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûte, je ne pourrais jamais laisser tomber quelqu'un que j'aime…_

\- _Je le sais bien, mais je ne peux pas… vous garantir qu'il vous pardonnera même si vous restez à ses côtés._

\- _Pepper, je vous remercie, mais cela n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui s'il ne me pardonne pas. Tant qu'il est heureux. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi._

Il est évident que j'aimerais qu'il me pardonne et que notre vie redevienne ce qu'elle était. Cependant, ces derniers jours m'ont permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur les dommages que j'ai causés autant à Tony qu'à… mes proches. Et cela ne peut plus continuer ainsi. Je dois changer les choses. Et je ne dois plus me laisser abattre. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de combattif, et lorsque j'ai foi en quelque chose je fais tout pour atteindre mon objectif. Je sais que je suis loin d'être parfait, et que parfois, je fais de mauvais choix. Mais, je les fais toujours avec le cœur. Et dans un sens, Pepper a raison. Je n'ai rien fais d'impardonnable en aidant Bucky. Certes, j'ai commis une grave erreur en mentant à Tony, et j'ai ébranlé la confiance qu'il pouvait me porter. Mais, je n'ai fait qu'aider un ami qui avait été torturé par Hydra. Et, au fond, je sais que l'ingénieur peut le comprendre. Et s'il ne me déteste pas, et qu'il ne cherche plus à se venger, c'est qu'au fond… Il ne m'en veut plus. Une distinction entre ne plus en vouloir à quelqu'un et le pardonner que je commence seulement à comprendre. Une confusion de mon esprit qui n'avait jamais saisit cette nuance. On peut ne plus être en colère contre quelqu'un, et pourtant ne pas lui avoir pardonné. Et je crains que sans Pepper, j'aurais pu mettre des années à le comprendre et continuer à m'enfoncer dans le mauvais chemin. Et c'est lorsque je quittais le restaurant que je pris une grande résolution : Je redeviendrais l'homme que j'ai toujours été. Quelqu'un de courageux, déterminé, honnête et surtout qui prend soin de ses proches.

A suivre

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous,

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Normalement, il aurait dû être beaucoup plus long mais j'ai décidé de le scinder en deux parties ! Aussi la suite devrait arriver dans les prochaines semaines !

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, c'est avec plaisir que je les lis et que j'y réponds !

Sur ce, bonne soirée et bonne lecture !


	12. La force du pardon

**_Chapitre XII : La force du pardon_**

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis ma rencontre avec Pepper, et surtout avec l'interrogatoire de Zemo. Et si je n'avais pas avancé d'un pouce dans mon investigation pour trouver qui se cache derrière ces attaques du SHIELD, je dois dire que je n'ai pas tellement progressé non plus dans ma relation avec Tony. En effet, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le revoir depuis ma dernière visite chez lui. Et au fond, cela n'a pas d'importance. J'étais déterminé à l'aider à se porter mieux et je n'avais aucune envie d'être invasif. D'autant plus que, je suis persuadé que nos chemins finiront par se recroiser un jour. Je le sais.

Aussi, ces derniers temps, j'ai consacré beaucoup de temps à l'entrainement et à la cohésion de mon équipe. Deux éléments importants pour que l'on se réhabitue à travailler à cinq, voire six quand Hawkeye est présent, et non plus seulement à trois. Et, même si nous nous entendions tous très bien, je dois dire que parfois notre travail d'équipe manque cruellement d'harmonie. Aussi, je rejoignis mes coéquipiers qui se tenaient prêt dans le gymnase. J'y retrouvais donc Natasha, Sam, Rhodes et Vision. Clint étant dans sa famille, et Wanda étant, bien sûr, hors de nos effectifs aux vues de sa condition actuelle. Il était, en effet, hors de question que je lui fasse courir le moindre risque.

\- _Tout le monde est prêt ?_

\- _Oui,_ répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

\- _Parce que je vous préviens, cela ne va pas être une partie de plaisir._

Et je ne leur avais pas mentis. L'entrainement que je leur avais réservé a été particulièrement éprouvant et les a repoussés dans leurs retranchements. J'avais décidé de ne pas ménager nos efforts pour être prêt à affronter tous ceux qui pourraient se dresser sur notre route. Et, comme nous ne comprenons pas encore ce que nous nous apprêtions à affronter, je pense que c'est important d'être prêt à affronter toutes les opportunités.

Et alors que je prenais le chemin de la douche, Natasha vient me trouver. Elle me barra le chemin et me proposa plutôt d'aller faire un tour avec elle dans le parc. Curieux de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien me vouloir, j'acceptais de la suivre. Nous sortions du gymnase avant de le longer et de rejoindre un petit chemin en terrain donnait une vue imprenable sur le lac. Autour de nous se dressaient de majestueux sapins dont le sommet tutoyait les cieux. Sur le chemin, la jolie espionne aux joues rosies par l'effort, me demanda :

\- _Steve, je te trouve, différent, ces derniers temps… _Se lança-t-elle en insistant sur le différent.

\- _Vraiment ? _Dis-je surpris, car personnellement, j'avais plutôt l'impression d'être redevenu moi-même.

\- _Plus serein, je dirais._

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. Elle n'avait pas tort. Après mois, voire ces années de tourmente, je m'étais enfin pardonné ce que j'avais fait. Et, j'avais décidé de ne pas renoncer à la personne que j'aime. Aussi, je me sentais plus serein. Comme libéré d'un poids trop lourd à porter pour mes épaules.

\- _Je peux te demander ce que t'as dit Pepper pour te mettre dans un tel état ?_ Me questionna-t-elle sans aucune subtilité.

\- _Nous avons eu une longue conversation,_ lui expliquais-je avec assurance. _Et comme toujours, elle a été très gentille._

\- _Et que t'as-t-elle dit ?_ Me demanda-t-elle avec une curiosité mêlée d'impatience.

\- _Tu sais, en y allant, j'étais persuadé qu'elle me tiendrait un discours comme celui de Rhodes ou de Vision. J'étais sûr qu'elle me demanderait de garder mes distances, et je peux te dire que quand elle a mentionné Strange… J'ai cru que c'était parti…_

\- _Mais ? _M'encouragea-t-elle à continuer mon récit.

\- _Je te trouve bien curieuse_, la taquinais-je avec le sourire.

\- _C'est parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude que mon capitaine me cache quelque chose, _répondit-elle avec malice.

\- _Je ne te cache rien, en fait, elle m'a demandé de ne pas répéter mon entrevue avec elle car elle ne souhaite pas que Tony soit au courant._

\- _Tu sais bien que je serais muette comme une tombe, _me dit-elle en plaquant son doigt contre ses lèvres.

\- _Pas même à Hawkeye ?_

\- _Il compte ?_ Plaisanta-t-elle.

\- _Pour cette fois, oui. _Approuvais-je.

\- _Dans ce cas, je serais muette comme une tombe_, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- _Tony est venu habiter chez elle après… que j'ai frappé Strange_. Osais-je le présenter de cette manière.

Sur le moment, et malgré l'étonnement de mon amie, je me décidais à assumer mes actes tels que je les aie commis. Après tout, je n'avais fait. Et j'ai fini de me minimiser mes actes et de me cacher derrière des excuses. Si je veux être digne de l'homme qu'est Tony, je me dois de porter mes responsabilités.

\- _Et qu'ils ont longuement conversé et… Tony lui a avoué qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour moi._

\- _Vraiment ?_ Dit-elle dubitative.

\- _Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit venue me mentir._ Lui expliquais-je_. Elle avait l'air honnête. Mais, elle m'a aussi dit que j'étais trop directif et que je n'avais pas laissé le choix à Tony de me pardonner ou pas._

\- _Oui, enfin bon, tu n'as fait que t'excuser_, me défendit immédiatement l'espionne.

\- _Non, elle a raison, Nat'. Je n'ai pas fait qu'imposer le pardon à Tony, je lui ai également imposé une relation à laquelle il n'était pas prêt. Et quand il m'a rejeté, je suis venu pleurer dans tes jupons._

\- _C'est vrai que tu es venu pleurer contre mon épaule,_ approuva-t-elle_. Mais, pour ta défense, l'ingénieur n'est pas sans reproche._

\- _Certes, mais ses erreurs n'excusent pas les miennes. Le premier pas de la guérison est d'admettre ce qui ne va pas. Le deuxième, si je ne me trompe pas, c'est de demander pardon aux personnes que l'on a offensé._

\- _C'est plus les alcooliques anonymes ça,_ plaisanta-t-elle.

\- _Qu'importe. _Je m'arrêtais pour faire face à la plantureuse rousse_. C'est terminé tout ça, je reprends les choses en main. Il était plus que temps._

\- _Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir des faiblesses, Steve. _Me consola-t-elle.

\- _Mais tout le monde ne peut pas rester au fond du gouffre pendant des années. Cette comédie a assez duré je trouve._

\- _Je suis heureuse de te l'entendre dire._

Elle s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras avec une infinie douceur. Suite à cette embrassade, nous avons repris le chemin dans le sens inverse pour regagner le quartier général des Avengers. Et alors que l'après-midi s'écoulait lentement et que j'étais en train d'éplucher les dossiers à la fois des ennemis qui étaient en action il y a trois ans, et ceux qui se sont échappés du Raft ces quelques derniers mois. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils sont très nombreux. Et si certains avaient des connexions les uns avec les autres, et qu'ils avaient travaillés ensemble par le passé. Ce n'était le cas de tous, et comme pour Zodiac pour ne prendre que l'exemple le plus marquant de tous. Serait-il possible que MODOK soit le cerveau qui se cache derrière toutes ces évasions ? Après tout, ce ne serait pas totalement impensable. En plus d'être particulièrement brillant, il était suffisamment fortuné pour fournir tout le matériel dont les super-vilains avaient besoin pour travailler.

Tandis que j'étais en train de plancher sur cette éventualité, J.A.R.V.I.S me prévient que le jeune Spiderman était à la porte et demandait une entrevue avec moi. Étonné de sa présence ici, surtout après notre dernière entrevue où j'avais été un peu trop violent à son goût, j'ordonnais à notre majordome artificiel de le laisser pénétrer en ces lieux. Étant le petit protégé de Tony, s'il avait besoin d'un renfort sur une mission, je me ferais une joie de lui venir en aide. Enfin, dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas comme si c'était dans mes principes de ne pas soutenir un ami.

J'arrivais dans le salon et je vis le jeune adolescent qui se tenait maladroitement au milieu de la pièce. Lorsque je m'approchais de lui avec le sourire, il me le rendit avant de me saluer de sa petite voix :

\- _Bonjour Monsieur Captain…_

\- _Bonjour Spiderman,_ le saluais-je à mon tour.

Vêtu d'une petite chemise à carreaux verte, et les cheveux bien coiffés, il me fixait sans rien dire. Je repris donc la parole :

\- _Je peux vous aider ?_ Demandais-je.

\- _Heu… Oui en fait, j'aurais un service à vous demander mais heu cela n'a rien à voir avec les Avengers. Enfin si… Ça a à voir quand j'y pense… Mais…_

\- _Tu sais, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, il n'y a pas de mal à ça, _tentais-je de le rassurer.

\- _On peut… genre s'assoir quelque part ?_

J'acquiesçais et il me suivit jusque dans le salon. J'ai préféré le mener jusque dans le grand salon que nous avait fait construire Tony plutôt que dans la salle de réunion. Plus chaleureux avec ses canapés en cuir et sa grande télévision à écran ultra plat, j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus simple pour le gamin de se confier dans un tel environnement.

\- _En fait,_ reprit le jeune homme_, en tant que Spiderman je suis en train d'organiser un gala de charité pour le centre F.E.A.S.T. à New York, dans le Queen's_, précisait-il.

\- _Le centre F.E.A.S.T. ?_ Demandais-je ignorant totalement de quoi il me parlait.

\- _Oh ! C'est un centre qui aide les sans domicile fixe pour qu'ils puissent avoir un lit, de la nourriture, des distractions. Mais plus important encore, c'est un centre qui les aide à se réinsérer dans la société en les aidant à trouver du travail. Sauf que tout cela, ça demande des ressources, et même si Monsieur Lee finance quasiment tout… Je pense que notre devoir de super-héros va au-delà d'arrêter des méchants, c'est aussi aider ceux qui en ont besoin._

\- _Je suis entièrement d'accord, malheureusement, je n'ai pas grand-chose à donner. Enfin, je crois._

Je dois avouer que l'argent est le cadet de mes soucis. Et même si en manquer a été particulièrement contraignant ces dernières années, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de vénal. Aussi depuis que je suis de retour, je n'ai pas pris le temps de regarder ce que j'avais sur mes comptes. Et si Tony nous a confirmé qu'il continuerait de payer nos besoins, je n'ai pas tellement envie de dépenser son argent sans son accord, même pour une bonne cause.

\- _Tu sais, Spiderman, pour tout ce qui est finance… Je pense que tu devrais d'abord en parler à Stark._

\- _Je l'ai fait, et il est d'accord pour venir au Gala et faire un gros chèque. Mais même si vous ne donnez pas beaucoup, ou pas du tout, je pense que ce serait bien que vous soyez présent à cette soirée. D'abord, ça vous aiderait à redorer votre image, et ensuite, je pense que cela pourrait faire de la publicité à notre soirée. Vous êtes des célébrités maintenant, et votre présence attirera du monde. Surtout après tant d'absence_, débita-t-il à une vitesse fulgurante.

\- _Si tu penses que notre présence peut aider à récolter des fonds, c'est avec plaisir que nous viendrons. Je ferais part de ta proposition aux autres. Mais… Juste pour en être certain… Tu as prévenu Tony que tu venais nous demander de venir ?_ Demandais-je avec angoisse.

Certes, le petit avait raison et notre présence pour aider sa cause. Mais je n'avais pas envie de m'imposer à Tony. Et s'il ne veut pas me voir, je n'irais pas. Au pire, j'enverrais les autres, mais je m'abstiendrais, si besoin.

\- _A ce propos… _Commença timidement le jeune garçon, _je lui en ai parlé, et il était d'accord pour que vous veniez mais… S'il vous plait, ne faites pas d'esclandre. C'est vraiment une cérémonie importante et je ne veux pas… que vous soyez à nouveau menaçant envers Monsieur Stark… Ou le Docteur Strange s'il vient._

\- _Je serais correct, je te le promets. _Répondis-je avec assurance.

De toute façon, j'avais pris ma décision et je n'imposerais plus mes choix ou décisions à Tony. Certes, j'aimerais avoir une conversation avec lui à ce sujet, mais seulement s'il le désire aussi. Je vais faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui.

Une fois le jeune garçon reparti, je préviens les autres de cette soirée de charité. Et le moins que l'on puisse c'est que les réactions furent mitigées. Si tout le monde était d'accord sur le principe, certains appréhendaient ma nouvelle rencontre avec l'ingénieur. Et à l'image de Spiderman, certains me firent part de leurs remarques. Notamment Sam qui ne mâcha pas ses mots à l'égard de l'ingénieur. Aussi, je décidais de partir m'entraîner seul à seul avec lui afin d'avoir une conversation sur notre situation. Et c'est après avoir échangé des coups lors d'un éprouvant combat de boxe que je me décidais à lui parler. Installé à terre, une bouteille d'eau à la main, il me fixait un sourire aux lèvres avant de me demander avec malice :

\- _Va-y, dit le moi._

\- _Sam, je n'ai rien à te dire de plus que ce que tu sais déjà. J'aimerais juste que tu modères tes propos au sujet de Tony._

\- _Mais je pense qu'il est temps que quelqu'un t'ouvre un peu les yeux ! _Répliqua-t-il. _Dès que ça l'concerne, t'es aveugle… et sourd !_

\- _J'ai mes torts, Sam. Tout comme il a les siens. Et ça, j'en ai pris conscience, tu sais._

\- _Je t'ai vue parler avec Nat', vous vous disiez quoi encore ? Qu'il t'aime ? Qu'il va te pardonner ? Tu sais que c'est faux, j'espère ? Franchement, j'espère qu'un jour tu reviendras à la raison et que tu diras : Je suis passé à autre chose !_

\- _Je suis navré de te décevoir Sam. Mais, ce n'est pas près d'arriver_.

\- _De Dieu_, soupira-t-il.

\- _Quoique tu dises, quoiqu'il puisse faire, l'amour que je lui porte est juste trop fort pour être effacé par les affres du temps._

\- _C'est bien beau ce discours, mais, tu fais quoi de Strange ? Du fait qu'il t'ait remplacé l'air de rien ? _

Je soupirais à l'idée qu'il ne m'écoute pas et qu'il interprète mal ce que je pouvais lui dire. Et je crois que l'un des plus gros défauts, mais aussi l'une de ses plus grandes qualités, est sa persévérance. Même si évidemment, quand elle ne va pas dans mon sens, devient de facto un défaut.

\- _Sam, ce que je veux te dire, c'est que j'aimerais Tony jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. J'en suis persuadé, et rien au monde ne pourra changer cet état de fait. Mais, je ne peux pas lui imposer d'être avec moi s'il ne le veut pas, ou s'il ne me pardonne pas._

\- _Franchement, tu n'étais pas mieux avec Sharon ? Pourquoi tu ne te retrouves pas quelqu'un dans le même genre ? _Me questionna-t-il.

\- _Sam… Comment t'expliquer ça ? J'ai passé deux années avec Sharon, durant lesquelles, nous avons vécus de bons moments, mais aussi, des moments plus difficiles. C'était une relation agréable qui m'apportait du réconfort, et la force de continuer à me battre pendant ces deux années. Mais, crois-moi, Sam, quand tu as connu l'amour tel que je le connais avec Tony, tu ne peux plus t'en passer._

\- _Mais pourquoi ? Ce type ne t'a jamais considéré à ta juste valeur. Il te parle mal, te rabaisse, comment tu peux aimer ça ?_

\- _Je n'ai jamais eu cette impression Sam. Tony est quelqu'un de très dépend des personnes qui l'entourent, et quand il te laisse entrer dans son cercle de confiance, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça… Mais, tu deviens quelqu'un de spécial pour lui, et il te confie des choses qu'il ne dit à personne d'autres. Et tu découvres des facettes entières de sa personnalité qu'il dissimule aux autres_, lui expliquais-je.

\- _Et cela excuse tout ? Parce qu'il te confie ses petits secrets, il peut te traiter de tous les noms …_

\- _Mais il ne me traite pas mal, Sam. Et bien sûr que nous avons eu des disputes, mais, quand ça fonctionne Sam… Ce bonheur est incommensurable._

\- _Bon Dieu, mais comment vais-je te ramener à la raison ?_

\- _Impossible,_ lui avouais-je.

\- _Bien, dans ce cas, pour l'homme de ta vie, je vais faire un effort dans ce cas_, concéda-t-il.

Je le remerciais chaleureusement pour l'effort qu'il venait d'accepter de faire. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile pour lui car Sam est du genre protecteur envers ses proches. Et il ne supporte pas de les voir souffrir. Cependant, je sais qu'il prend en considération ce que je lui dis et ce que je ressens.

Après cette discutions, les jours se sont écoulés à une vitesse ahurissante. Nous avons été débordés par des attaques d'entrepôts du SHIELD, des évasions de prison, des cambriolages dans des laboratoires… Tout cela part des super vilains qui font des coalitions toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. La seule constante ? La présence régulière de membre de l'Hydra et de l'AIM. Je ne sais pas qui se cache derrière tout ça, mais visiblement, il a des liens avec ces deux organisations. Et je dois dire qu'il doit être particulièrement persuasif pour réussir à les convaincre de tous s'allier.

Mais ce soir, c'était le cadet de nos soucis. En effet, nous devions nous préparer pour une autre forme de mission : Le gala de charité. Je suis persuadé qu'il existe différentes façons de prendre soin des gens, et je trouve cela admirable qu'un jeune homme tel que Spiderman ait déjà la maturité suffisante pour organiser ce type d'événement de son plein gré. Et dans un sens, je suis content d'y participer même s'il ne s'agit majoritairement de faire acte de présence, nous avons tout de même réussi à réunir trente mille dollars à nous tous. Une façon pour nous de contribuer à ce type d'événement malgré nos moyens plutôt modestes.

Une fois mon costume enfilé, je rejoignis mes camarades dans la grande salle de réunion. Tout comme moi, les hommes étaient vêtus de costumes aux couleurs sombres, tandis que Natasha avait revêtue une robe rose poudrée qui épousait parfaitement sa silhouette. Son décolleté plongeant était d'une matière brillante qui donnait l'impression que la robe était cousue avec des pierres précieuses, tandis que le bas était fendu et parsemé de plumes ce qui lui donnait l'allure d'un oiseau majestueux[1]. Quant à Wanda, elle avait revêtu une robe blanche en dentelle un peu plus large afin d'avoir la place de caser ses deux jumeaux. Enceinte de six mois, son ventre s'était considérablement arrondi et même en ayant des vêtements amples, elle ne pouvait plus cacher sa grossesse. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas déjà fait la une des journaux il y a quelques tant cela devenait évident. Bien sûre, elle avait préférée ne pas réagir à ces rumeurs et faire profil bas. Elle n'avait aucune envie que cela devienne public. Même si, objectivement, il ne pouvait plus en être autrement.

\- _Vous êtes magnifique les filles._ Les complimentais-je.

\- _Merci,_ répondit la jeune Wanda avec le sourire aux lèvres.

\- En même temps, on porte des robes de chez Giovanni, il ne peut en être autrement. Précisa Natasha, _tu n'as pas mis un costume de sa manufacture ?_ Me taquina-t-elle.

\- _Je préfère éviter…_

Giovanni[2] était le tailleur personnel des Avengers. Et cet homme était un peu trop sans gêne à mon goût. Il n'hésitait pas à se rincer l'œil, et chacun de ses gestes semblaient particulièrement déplacé. En sommes, c'était un individu que je n'aimais pas du tout. En revanche, je dois tout de même avouer que ses créations valent le détour. Étant tous présent et bien vêtu, je demandais alors :

\- _Nous sommes prêts à y aller ?_

\- _Nous attendons l'arrivée de Scott et de Hope,_ me corrigea la future maman.

\- _Oh, je ne sais pas qu'ils venaient._

\- _Si, ils retrouvent Hank Pym et sa femme là-bas._

\- _Je pensais que nous pourrions les intégrer au sein des Avengers, qu'en penses-tu ? _Suggéra Natasha.

\- _Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. _Approuvais-je. _S'ils sont volontaires, pourquoi pas. Ant-man a déjà fait preuve de son courage, et je crois que Sam l'approuve, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- _Le tic-tac ? Il sait faire le job_, acquiesça-t-il.

\- _Bien, dans ce cas, je lui proposerais dans la soirée pour voir s'ils sont intéressés._

Nous attendions quelques minutes supplémentaires avant que les deux insectes super héroïques nous rejoignent. Et si Scott avait lui aussi enfilé un costume gris clair sur une chemise blanche ornée d'une cravate rouge et noire. Quant à Hope, elle avait visiblement opté, elle aussi, pour une robe sublime. Sa robe argentée, et particulièrement décolletée, était incrustée de diamants. Ou du moins de matériaux qui y ressemblaient. Après quelques embrassades chaleureuses, nous prenions la route vers le refuge du F.E.A.S.T. Dans la cour, nous attendait une immense limousine.

\- _Quelqu'un a réservé quelque chose ?_ Demandais-je avant de nous tourner vers nos deux nouveaux amis : _C'est la vôtre ?_

\- _J'aimerais bien,_ commenta Ant-Man.

Notre suspense ne durera pas puisque le chauffeur de ce luxueux véhicule sorti pour nous prévenir que Tony Stark l'avait chargé de nous conduire au centre pour personne sans domicile fixe. Une gentille attention, mais c'était assez étrange de la part du milliardaire. Surtout que ces derniers temps, il ne nous portait pas dans son cœur. Enfin, il ne me portait pas dans son cœur, car même s'il a connu quelques frictions avec les autres, je ne pense pas que leurs relations soient mauvaises pour autant.

A bord de la limousine, l'ambiance était bonne et nous parlions de tout et de rien. Et bientôt, ce furent les rires qui envahir l'habitacle. Et c'est de bonne humeur que nous arrivions au centre F.E.A.S.T. où une foule de journaliste et de paparazzi nous attendait. Décidément, le jeune Spiderman n'y était pas aller de main morte et il avait vraiment sorti le grand jeu. Je dois dire que j'étais plutôt impressionné qu'un jeune homme de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans ait réussit un tel exploit. En effet, tout le beau monde de New-York semblait réuni, et je dois dire que notre arrivée sembla, elle aussi, avoir été particulièrement attendue. En sortant du véhicule, c'est une nuée de flash qui sembla nous accueilli et ce jusqu'à notre entrée dans le bâtiment. Et avant que nous puissions pénétrer à l'intérieur de celui-ci, l'homme de main de Tony, Happy Hogan nous demanda de prendre la pause auprès de photographes afin qu'ils aient des clichés exploitables de notre présence. Si ce n'était un exercice que j'appréciais, c'était en revanche nécessaire aujourd'hui et cela faisait partie de notre façon de « donner ». Aussi, on se prêta au jeu durant quelques minutes avant qu'il nous fasse signe de rentrer. Et c'est avec soulagement que nous pénétrions dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

\- _J'ai horreur de ça, _me confiais-je à Natasha qui se tenait à mon bras.

\- _Je suis sûre que tu seras magnifique sur les photos, comme toujours,_ me railla la jeune femme.

\- _Si tu l'dis._

Une fois à l'intérieur, on constatait qu'il y avait déjà un monde fou. Tout le monde était réuni dans une fausse qui donnait une vue imprenable sur une petite scène sur laquelle était installé un simple micro. Mais, pour l'heure, il n'y avait aucun présentateur. Cette scène était entourée par de grands rideaux rouges en velour. Une foule de serveur bien habillé tournait dans la salle pour distribuer champagne et petit canapé. Tandis que j'essayais de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un visage familier, un homme asiatique s'approcha de moi.

\- _Bonsoir Captain America, bonsoir Black Widow. Je me présente, Martin Lee. Je suis la personne le directeur et fondateur de ce centre. Je vous remercie de votre présence, et de votre très généreuse contribution._

\- _Ce plutôt à nous de vous remercier de faire tout cela pour les plus démunis_. Le remerciais-je sincèrement.

\- _Ce n'est pas grand-chose pour la donation, nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu._

\- _Si tout le monde pouvait donner aussi peu que vous, je pense que le monde se porterait bien mieux._ Répliqua-t-il. _Votre don est le troisième plus important de la soirée._

\- _Vraiment ?_ Dis-je surpris.

_J'étais réellement persuadé, aux vues de tous ces gens drapés dans des vêtements tous plus luxueux les uns que les autres que notre donation serait dérisoire._

\- _La soirée ne fait que commencer,_ suggéra la veuve noire.

\- _Malheureusement, je ne suis pas certain que nous récolterons beaucoup de chèque de cent mille dollars ce soir._

Cent mille… Pardon ? Ais-je bien entendu ? Ce n'est pas du tout la somme que nous avions inscrit sur le chèque. Aurait-on fait une erreur ? Mais avant qu'on ait pu poser la moindre question, le milliardaire philanthrope se fit appeler à l'autre bout de la pièce par un confrère.

\- _Notre chèque ne faisait pas que trente mille ?_ Me questionna Natasha l'air perplexe.

\- _Que je sache, si. A moins que quelqu'un ait modifié le montant…_

Et ce quelqu'un ne tarda pas à venir nous trouver. Les cheveux et la barbe parfaitement coiffée avec des lunettes en forme rectangulaire sur le bout du nez. Il avait enfilé une chemise avec des petits carreaux gris entouré de fin liseré rouge. Par-dessus, on pouvait trouver une cravate grise et une veste noire. Cela lui donnait un air élégant et tendance.

\- _Tony…_ Le saluais-je avec émotion.

\- _Bonjour,_ se contenta-t-il de me répondre avec un ton neutre. _Je suis ravi que vous ayez pu venir. Natasha, ça te dérange si j'empruntes ton cavalier quelques minutes ?_

\- _Je t'en prie._ Approuva-t-elle avec un brin de surprise peint sur son visage.

Surpris, je l'étais. C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire car j'étais absolument persuadé qu'il m'éviterait toute la soirée. Aussi c'est avec une pointe d'espoir que je suivis l'ingénieur dans la foule. Il zigzaguait parmi les invités pour me conduire vers les grands rideaux rouges qui encadrait l'estrade. Et c'est avec agilité qu'il se glissa derrière. Je ne tardais pas à l'imiter, et nous atterrissions dans une sorte d'arrière-pièce qui devait servir de loge ou de bureau. L'ingénieur se tourna vers moi avant de commencer son speech :

\- _Bien, je t'ai vue parler avec Lee. Et, comme il a dû t'en informer, les Avengers font partis des plus grands donateurs de la soirée au même titre que la fondation Septembre et que Stark Industrie. Et, pour débuter la cérémonie, il aimerait inviter les trois plus grands donateurs sur scène pour faire un petit discours. Aussi, je représentais la fondation Septembre. Stark industrie est représenté par Pepper, et enfin, tu devrais…_ reprit-il enfin sa respiration, _être celui qui représente les Avengers…_

\- _Merci_, me contentais-je de répondre.

\- _Tu acceptes ?_ Dit-il visiblement surpris.

\- _Pourquoi refuserais-je ? C'est une belle opportunité de mettre les Avengers en avant et redorer notre image._ Approuvais-je l'idée.

\- _C'est sûr. Bien, j'enverrais Happy te chercher lorsque le moment sera venu…_

\- _D'accord, merci._ Commençais-je avant de lui demander avec un peu d'appréhension : _Tony, tu accepterais qu'on trouve un moment dans la soirée pour discuter, toi et moi ?_

\- _Je ne pense pas avoir le temps,_ répondit-il sèchement.

\- _D'accord._

Je pouvais tout à fait comprendre qu'il n'ait pas envie de me parler après toutes les fois où nous avons tentés d'avoir un échange constructif et où cela s'est mal terminé. Mais ce manque d'insistance semble troubler l'ingénieur qui me lança un regard empli de confusion. Puis, c'est visiblement l'esprit tenaillé par des pensées diverses et variées qu'il finit par me dire :

\- _On verra si on trouve le temps…_

\- _Merci,_ répondis-je avec sincérité.

Franchement, j'espère qu'il acceptera de me parler. Que je puisse lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui, et à quel point je suis désolé que notre relation ait pris une telle tournure à cause de mes mensonges.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulés depuis cette présentation. Et vient le moment où Happy Hogan vient quérir ma présence sur scène. Je quittais donc les convives avec lesquels je discutais pour suivre le bras droit d'Iron Man. A nouveau, je me retrouvais derrière la scène où je retrouvais Tony, Pepper et Spiderman. Mais à ma plus grande surprise, il y avait également Deadpool.

\- _Oh ! Mais c'est Captain ! _S'exclama-t-il tout aussi surpris que moi.

\- _Deadpool ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? _Demandais-je.

\- _Il m'a aidé à organiser cette soirée_, me précisait Spiderman.

\- _A vrai dire, c'est même moi qui en aie eu l'idée._

\- _Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre,_ commenta Tony.

\- _Vous le briseur de couple, j'vous parle pas !_ S'emporta soudain Wade envers Tony.

\- _Je ne peux pas briser des choses qui n'existent pas,_ commenta l'ingénieur avec indifférence.

\- _Mais ! Je…_

o _« Il t'a coulé le bec »_ se moqua-t-il de lui-même avec une voix plus aiguë.

\- _Ce n'est pas le moment de vous chicaner tous les deux_, les sermonna Pepper. _On va bientôt aller sur scène._

Et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard seulement, nous fûmes appelés sur scène. Lee nous présenta comme les plus généreux donateurs. Et je fus le premier appelé à parler. Je commençais donc naturellement par remercier, non seulement Martin Lee pour la création de cet endroit, mais aussi Spiderman pour l'organisation de cette soirée. Puis, je repris :

\- _En tant qu'Avengers, la santé et la sécurité de nos concitoyens est quelque chose qui nous tient, à tous, particulièrement à cœur. Si nous n'avons malheureusement pas la possibilité d'aider tout le monde, notamment ceux qui sont les plus démunis, non pas face à des ennemis de la nation, mais tout simplement face à la vie elle-même, nous sommes heureux de pouvoir aider à travers de simple geste comme une donation d'argent et de temps. Même si je pense qu'ici, ce soir, les vrais héros sont tous ces bénévoles qui ont participés dans l'ombre à l'élaboration de cette soirée, et qui donne quotidiennement de leurs temps, de leurs compassions et de leurs humanités à des individus qui sont privés des plaisirs simples de la vie. Alors, merci à vous._

Puis, je me retirais pour laisser la place à Martin Lee pour reprendre le micro. Il rebondit, bien sûr, sur mon message pour remercier à son tour ses bénévoles sans qui rien ne serait possible. Puis, il enchaîna pour laisser sa place à Pepper qui fit un discours sur l'importance de l'entre-aide dans la société actuelle, et de son plaisir à pouvoir participer à la création d'un second centre dans le nord de la ville. Puis, le créateur du F.E.A.S.T reprit la parole :

\- _Mais ce soir, il y a quelqu'un que j'aimerais particulièrement remercier pour toutes les donations qu'il a effectué et pour son engagement à verser chaque année, le somme de cent mille dollars à notre association, c'est bien Tony Stark_. Dit-il avant de se tourner vers l'ingénieur et de lui dire en face : _Merci Tony pour vos impressionnantes donations._

\- _Oh Martin, ne me remerciez pas_. Dit-il en s'avançant sur le devant de la scène avec assurance : _Je suis persuadé qu'il y a des gens qui ont l'esprit de compétition dans le public et qui sont prêt à doubler ma mise !_

Cela fit rire l'audience, qui soyons honnête, a peu de chance de doubler la mise de Tony qui s'élève à plusieurs milliers de dollars. L'ingénieur dû attendre quelques secondes que les rires diminuent avant de reprendre :

\- _Plus sérieusement, ce soir nous tous réunis ici pour aider des gens, des personnes, qui se retrouvent sans un toit sur leurs têtes, sans un repas le soir. Ou même pire, dans la journée. Des individus qui, sans ce centre, n'auraient quasiment aucune chance de s'en sortir et de retrouver du travail. Et ce soir, nous tous ici présent pour descendre de notre tour d'ivoire et nous apercevoir qu'il n'y pas besoin de traverser le monde pour trouver des individus qui meurt de faim dans l'indifférence la plus générale. L'indifférence des passants qui marchent à côté d'eux sans même les saluer, l'indifférence de ceux qui ont été invités ce soir et qui ont déclinés l'invitation. Mais, aussi, de notre indifférence à nous tous._

Il se coupa quelques instants avant de reprendre avec ce même air sérieux qu'il arborait depuis qu'il avait repris la parole :

\- _J'ai toujours été, je le crois, un philanthrope. Que ce soit pour aider nos héros du quotidien tel que les pompiers, les policiers ou les médecins. Ou même encore dans l'aide à la recherche ou au développement de nos jeunes talents avec la fondation septembre. Et cela, sans compter mon investissement personnel au sein des Avengers ces dernières années afin de protéger le monde et surtout ses habitants._

A nouveau, il marqua un temps d'arrêt :

\- _Mais, cela n'est pas suffisant face à la misère humaine qui se trouve dans nos rues. Alors oui, ce que j'ai donné ce soir, et ce que je vais donner les prochaines années semblent être une somme importante. Une somme que la plupart de nos travailleurs de classe moyenne ne pourrait jamais réunir en l'espace d'une vie. Mais, ce soir, je vous l'annonce tristement, c'est une somme qui sera TOUJOURS dérisoire,_ dit-il en insistant sur le toujours. _Une somme qui ne pourra pas aider toutes les personnes qui souffrent dans nos rues, une somme qui ne pourra nourrir toutes les bouches qui meurent de faim à New-York, parce qu'il y aura toujours des factures à payer, de la nourriture à acheter, des draps ou des vêtements. De l'encre et du papier pour imprimer les CV de chacune de ces personnes. Alors, ce soir, je vous invite à donner pour toutes ces personnes qui ont connues une mauvaise passe dans leurs vies. Après tout, personne n'est à l'abri de perdre toute sa fortune du jour au lendemain et de finir à la rue. On connait tous quelqu'un à qui s'est malheureusement arrivé, et si vous avez de l'argent aujourd'hui, profitez-en pour le donner à ceux qui en ont le plus besoin. Parce que vous ne pouvez_ _jamais savoir si demain, vous ne ferez pas parti des gens qui sont dans le besoin. Et sur ces belles paroles, je laisse la main à un plus grand philanthrope encore, Martin Lee._

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements conclut le discours de Tony qui laissa galamment sa place à l'organisateur de cette soirée qui nous fit un dernier discours mémorable. J'étais, je dois le dire, impressionné par la lucidité et l'humanité dont a fait preuve Tony ce soir. Même si je sais que c'est quelqu'un qui sait se montrer profondément généreux, c'est rare de le voir parler avec tant de conviction.

Une fois le speech de Lee terminé, il nous invita à redresse de la scène pour profiter de la soirée avec les autres convives. Et alors que j'étais en train de descendre les marches, Stark m'interpella et me proposa de le suivre pour discuter. C'est agréablement surpris que je le suivre dans les loges. Nous empruntions ensuite un couloir qui nous conduisis jusqu'à des escaliers qui débouchait sur une immense porte métallique. Sans forcer, Tony l'ouvrit pour découvrir le toit du bâtiment dans lequel on se trouvait. Recouvert de béton, seul le potager planté sur la gauche de la porte apportait un peu de vie dans cet endroit. Malgré tout, on avait une impression de solitude renforcée par l'obscurité qui nous encerclait et qui n'était dissipé que par l'ampoule située à côté de la porte. L'ingénieur s'adossa contre la paroi du mur avant de dire, l'air pensif :

\- _C'est ici que Spidey se change avant de rentrer au F.E.A.S.T_

\- _Un endroit bien agréable, on a presque l'impression d'être seul au monde,_ confirmais-je.

\- _Oui, c'est à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Des oreilles aussi,_ confirma Tony.

\- _Merci d'avoir accepté de me parler,_ dis-je avec sincérité.

\- _Tu me veux quoi ?_ Me demanda-t-il sans détour comme s'il était pressé de se débarrasser de cette conversation.

\- _Tony, je voulais te dire à quel point je suis désolé d'avoir ruiné notre relation de bien des manières. En te mentant pour commencer, puis en te blâmant de m'avoir quitté. Et… pour t'avoir reproché ta relation avec Stephen Strange._

\- _Tu me l'as déjà dit,_ soupira-t-il visiblement peu enclin à écouter. _Tu veux que je te dise quoi à ça, hein ? Que je te pardonne ?_

\- _Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, et je n'arrêterais probablement jamais de le faire, lui confiais-je. Mais, c'est la première fois que je suis prêt à assumer la conséquence de mes actes Tony…_

\- _Assumer quoi ?_ Dit-il en se redressant un peu et me fixant.

\- _De t'avoir perdu,_ avouais-je la mort dans l'âme_. Et je sais que tu ne pourras peut-être jamais me pardonner, et je ne te le demanderais plus._

\- _D'accord… Tu es venu me dire ça ?_ Dit-il l'air suspicieux.

\- _Non, je suis venu te dire que je t'aime, et que je t'aimerais, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Mais que j'ai compris qu'aujourd'hui, il y a une seule chose qui compte pour moi, Tony, c'est que tu sois heureux. Que ce soit avec moi, ou avec quelqu'un d'autre._

\- _Je… je veux que tu… sois heureux aussi Steve… Mais on serait plus heureux si on ne reste pas dans cette… histoire… _Répliqua-t-il avec moins d'assurance qu'au début de notre conversation.

\- _Tony…_ Dis-je en attrapant ses mains fines : _Nous serons ce que tu décideras. Des amants, des amis, des collègues, des inconnus… Je place mon destin entre tes mains parce qu'en me comportant comme je l'ai fait, j'ai perdu le droit de te réclamer quoique ce soit. Mais, je veux que tu sois conscient d'une chose, je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer, et je t'attendrais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours._

\- _Je ne peux pas te faire attendre comme ça,_ s'exclama l'ingénieur en enlevant ses mains des miennes.

\- _Tony, tu ne peux pas me demander de t'oublier,_ déclarais-je avec sincérité. _J'ai tenté pendant deux ans de penser à quelqu'un d'autre que toi, en vain. Tu es dans mon esprit et dans mon cœur, et rien au monde ne pourra changer cet état de fait. Pas même le temps qui passe._

\- _Mais je suis censé faire quoi maintenant que tu me dis tout ça ?_ S'exclama-t-il visiblement confus et troublé.

\- _Tu es censé prendre soin de toi, parce que si tu n'es pas heureux, je ne le serais jamais. Mon bonheur dépend du tiens, _lui affirmais-je.

\- _Je… je…_ Paniquait-il.

\- _Tony, je ne te demande rien. Je te demande juste de vivre ta vie telle que tu l'entends tant que cela te rend heureux, je le serais._

Tony ne sut que me répondre à cette déclaration. Je pouvais lire sur son visage mille expressions contradictoires qui le parcourait en l'espace de quelques secondes. Le voir si troublé par mes déclarations me causait de la peine. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de lui faire du mal, au contraire, j'espérais sincèrement qu'il pouvoir l'apaiser.

\- _Je ne sais pas quoi te dire_, finit-il par déclarer.

\- _Alors ne dit rien, je ne te demande pas de te décider aujourd'hui._

\- _On devrait retourner auprès des autres…_ Finit-il par déclarer après un long silence.

J'acceptais et c'est le cœur allégé d'un poids que je retournais, en sa compagnie, au sein de cette soirée. J'avais enfin pu lui dire ce que je ressentais, et ce que j'avais besoin de lui exprimer. Et pour la première fois depuis deux longues années, j'étais enfin en paix avec moi-même. Si j'avais su à quel point je me serais sentis soulagé après cette confession, je l'aurais faite bien plutôt. C'est fou comme ce prête avait raison lorsqu'il m'a dit que je devais d'abord me pardonner moi-même avant de lui demander quoique ce soit. La seule chose que j'espérais c'est de ne pas l'avoir troublé plus que nécessaire, et qu'il parvienne à être heureux malgré ce que j'ai pu faire. Et s'il parvenait un jour à me pardonner, cela me comblerait jusqu'au restant de mes jours.

A suivre

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Cela fait deux chapitres d'affilé pour cette histoire, vous voilà gâté, mais j'avais besoin d'écrire ce chapitre avant de pouvoir passer à la suite ! En réalité, le chapitre XI et le chapitre XII devait être qu'un seul et même chapitre mais au vu de la taille j'ai préféré le découper en deux !

En tout cas, s'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires !

Bonne soirée, et bonne lecture

* * *

[1] Pour rappel, tous les costumes que portent nos super héros lors de soirée sont des tenues portées par les véritables acteurs. Je vous invite donc à aller fouiller les internets si le cœur vous en dit.

[2] Giovanni est un personnage fictif que vous pouvez retrouver également dans la fiction « Le principe de réciprocité » qui retrace les péripéties de Spiderman.


End file.
